Your Choice, My Destiny
by SharonD03
Summary: Six years hasn't dimmed Bella's memory of the Cullen family. Now, with the Volturi set on destroying the coven, can Bella save them. Will her mysterious friend Di, help or hinder her cause? Love may arise in the most unexpected of places. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is Stephanie M. world I just like to play in it.**

"_One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven … Eight …Nine…Ten." I breathed a sigh of relief. I had won. I had to win because the alternative was too painful to imagine. I couldn't have their deaths on my hands too._

"_Well done big guy." I said as I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "No hard feelings. I just did what I had to do. I swear I'll give you a chance to get your rep. back after being beaten by a mere human. How about we have a rematch later," I winked at him "if I'm still around that is." I quickly got off of him turning to face my judge, jury, and executioner. Now comes the hard part._

I opened my eyes slowly to the soft light of early dawn. It looks like it going to be another cool and dreary day, like they all are here in Forks. The weather usually mirrors my moods, dreary and sad with a chance of pain. Happiness just isn't in the forecast for me.

What have I had to be happy about anyway in the last six years since Edward left me alone in the forest, since they all abandoned me, leaving me alone and unprotected? Just like Laurent said I was nothing more than a pet. So I have nothing to be happy about because I've lost it all. Charlie, Renee, Phil and Jacob are all dead because I was left behind weak and human with no way to protect them. Hell, I couldn't even protect myself from that evil redheaded bitch that wanted to tear me apart, who did tear me apart in the end.

I guess the physical sacrifice and pain was worth it in the long run though. I got two awesome new powers for one uterus; lots of new scars and a matching bite mark on my other wrist courtesy of Victoria. Yep, aren't I lucky? But without my physical shield and my prophetic dreams I wouldn't be able to save them and I'm the only one who can. So today I finally have something to be happy about, to celebrate. After five long years of dreaming the same dream off and on, reliving the same scenario over and over again, I beat him. The final piece to the puzzle fell into place, I won and not a moment too soon.

The dream has been coming every night for the last month taking on a life of its own. It's become so totally sensory that I can see, hear, smell, feel and taste everything around me. The way the light reflects in my opponent's eyes as they narrow and glint with their focus, the sound of the whispers of surprise that are so low they are almost inaudible to my human ears, the disgusting scent of rust and salt that permeates the room I'm in, clinging to it for the rest of eternity, and the texture of the well worn stone floor, cool and smooth under my bare feet and the flavor of fear, some for me and some of me. It's so intense that it seems like it's really happening. This is my omen; I know what this means and it won't be long before they come for me.

I've got to practice, to make the right series of moves second nature in the real world. I can't leave anything to chance; it's too important. I need to call Seth soon, but not yet. It's still too early in the morning, even for a werewolf who patrols at all hours of the day or night, to be up and coherent. Looking at the clock, I confirm my observation; sure enough it is 6:30am. I may be a hermit, but I still have some decency left, even if the pack doesn't believe it.

Getting my butt out of bed, I start getting dressed in my black yoga pants and gray tee-shirt, hurrying to get my waist length hair braided before Di can starts yelling at me. A drill sergeant has nothing on her, I assure you. 'It's time to do your Thai Chi, your meditation, your stretches, and run your ten miles,' she says every morning.

Who the hell does she think I am? Zena warrior princess? I think I much prefer Athena in human form. It's more fitting for me, you know? The virgin Goddess of War. The only time I get to wrestle with a guy is when he's in the form of a giant wolf. I hope that if I ever get the chance to call a man an animal it won't be because he has fur. Ew, gross! And the only exercise I ever get on my back is my set of stomach crunches and they aren't much of a turn on. Yeah, I know it's buffed me up, filling me out in all the right places, but shit, there's no one to appreciate the view anyway.

What a pain in the ass! It's the same thing every morning without fail no matter how bad the weather is. It makes no difference to her because I have to be prepared. I feel like the fucking postal service sometimes.

I guess I really shouldn't complain. Di's been there for me when no one else was. She's been there from when I woke up in the hospital, through the pack abandoning me and for my loved ones' memorial services. She recommended Thai Chi for my balance and coordination problems, and then meditation to help with the emotional and physical pain that I was in. Everything that she suggested worked. I can walk across a flat surface and not fall on my face now. Hell, I've even become coordinated enough to play the guitar. So I guess I should thank her for that, but she's just such a slave driver.

She nagged me until I took martial arts classes and started running, too. Di said that these would teach me the moves and build the endurance I was going to need. So far she's never steered me wrong, so I'm inclined to listen to her. I guess it's because she's my friend, my best and only friend. I really don't know what I'd do without her, but I do know that I'd be totally alone.

When I woke up from the coma two weeks after the attack, I had a new voice in my head. I'd been hearing Edward's voice off and on for a year anytime I was in danger, so I was used to that, but this was different; this voice was female, definitely not mine, and bossy as hell. That was my introduction to Di, my vampire alter ego and companion. Yep, Isabella Marie Swan is officially crazy and nobody knows or cares.

I tucked my hair into the back of my shirt, as I headed out to the backyard, getting ready for my morning workout. I figured I could call Seth around 9:30 to make our sparring date; I would be good and warmed up by then. It's strange being forced to practice my fighting with a werewolf. Seth's only strong enough in wolf form to make it worth it for me to go up against him. If I'm going to be ready in time, then the stronger my partner, the better off I'll be. It's not like I have a spare vampire in my back pocket to try the new combination out on. Beggars can't be choosers, can they?

It's no wonder I'm insane living in the world that I do. Vampires to the left of me, werewolves to the right of me, and danger all around that follows me no matter where I go! Maybe Edward was right, I don't belong in his world. The supernatural world is just too powerful a place for me to be. I'm too weak, too fragile, both mentally and physically, so it's finally driven me over the edge. I'm just not good enough, too worthless to…

"Oh don't even go there again Isabella! I'm not spending the next few hours trying to pull you out of that black hole of pain that you're digging yourself into with that train of thought. Start with your stretches today so you can let go of all that negativity. You don't have time for this. We don't have time for this, so get over it and get a move on."

"Sorry Di. I guess I just got lost in my head again. How long do you think we have until they come?"I asked as I start my stretches.

"Maybe five days at the most, so you don't have much time left. You have to use it to the fullest of your ability or we're going to fail," she replied.

"Failure isn't an option and you know it! There are lives at stake here. Do you still think that Aro will be sending Felix and Demetri?" I inquired as I bent over to lay my palms on the ground.

"Aro is a predictable creature for the most part. You are an insignificant human to his way of thinking, so those two would be his logical choices. Think about it Bella; in the dream you seem to already have a connection to Felix. You have enough of a rapport to kid with him, so you must have met him before. He can be a flirt, but he seemed to honestly like you. Use that to your advantage, because you're going to need all the leverage you can get," she responded, "Make sure you don't slack off today. You need to be in top form so you have the best chance of beating Seth."

"Sure, Sure," I said as my panic started to rise. I definitely needed to work hard, because in five days or less I was going to have to be ready to face the Volturi. I may have dreamed about it, known about it, planned for it and trained for it for years, but now that it was staring me in the face I was scared to death. Oh shit! My life is crazy! Going to Volterra would not be my vacation of choice, but when had anyone ever asked me what my choices would be? It was time to get it in gear, because it was going to be a long and trying day.

**Seth's POV**

'Who the hell is calling at this time of the morning?' I thought as I was jarred out of my sleep. I'd run patrol until 3:00am, so I hadn't gotten much sack time.

Checking the caller ID, I saw that it was Bella. It figures; that woman never seemed to sleep anymore. I grabbed the phone and opened it.

"Hey Bells, how are you doing?"I asked trying to wipe the sleep out of my eyes.

"Not bad for a person with an expiration date. How are you Seth? I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"No, I needed to get up soon anyway," I said throwing the covers back and getting out of the bed, "Are you in need a sparring partner again?"

"Yep, you think you can fit me into that busy schedule of yours for the next few days? I got a new combo I need to master as quickly as possible. "

"Sure, I'll meet you in the clearing in about an hour, okay?"I said as I started the coffee before heading for the shower, "Let me get some breakfast and I'll head that direction."

"Okay, see you there, and, Seth, thanks for all your help with this. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for your kindness, but I'll start by bringing lunch."

"Think nothing of it Bells. I'll see you there."

"See you soon."

'I loved Bella. She was beautiful, funny, intelligent, and selfless to a fault, but she sure could be one strange chick', I thought as I closed my phone. The losses of Edward, the Cullens, her parents, and Jacob were just too much for any one person to handle, I guessed. Maybe the extreme trauma scrambled her brain or maybe it was facing the redhead alone. All I knew was that with that weird shield of hers, she was a freak show if I'd ever seen one.

**Bella's POV**

"Let's try it again, Seth. I have to get this right and I only have a few days to perfect it," I said stopping for a minute to wipe the sweat from my face.

We'd been at it for two hours straight and I wasn't any closer to mastering the sequence than I was when we started. We'd tried it again without success and I'd wound up on the ground on my ass. I couldn't seem to get my flip with a twist, and my kick to sync up with my shield. If it didn't all match up perfectly it wouldn't work. Practicing with my shield was extremely difficult and draining for my human body, too. It took a lot more energy when my shield was activated than it did without it; about twice as much actually. I was getting tired and discouraged so maybe it was time for a break.

"You ready for lunch, wolf boy? I brought chicken salad sandwiches because I knew they're your favorite. There's plenty of water in there, too, if you want it, "I said as I opened up the backpack and started pulling the food and drinks out.

"What? You can't keep up, Swan? Is my wolf wearing you out already?" he joked as he caught a bottle of water I chucked at him, "Hell, you used to run with vampires, Bella. Are you slowing down in your old age?" he said, being a smartass.

"Put a lid on it, Seth, and put your sandwich where your mouth is," I said, throwing a sandwich at his head. He caught it easily and proceeded to do just exactly what I suggested, effectively shutting him up for the time being.

We sat on the ground eating in a companionable silence. There was a gentle breeze blowing through my hair and it really felt good after all the sweating I had done so far. The singing of the birds lulled me into a peaceful state of mind. I truly needed this right now. I needed to come at this problem from a centered equilibrium and I hadn't been doing that. _Fear is the mind killer_. I knew I was having a Dune moment, but I truly believed it. Fear was screwing me up. I had to let go of the fear, and start feeling at peace with my shield. That's where I was making my mistake.

"It about time. You figured that one out, did you?"Di said jolting me out of my quiet contemplation.

"I've asked you to not to talk to me around anyone unless it an emergency. Seth already thinks I'm a basket case with all this training I'm doing. All I need to do is start talking to myself out loud and he'll probably have me committed. I don't think you'd care for the accommodations in a padded hotel."

"Fine! I'll keep quiet, but I was just punctuating your point," she said sounding a little bit irritated.

"Well, punctuate when we're alone, please," I shot back.

"That's fine, Bella," I could visualize her folding her metaphorical arms across her chest.

I swear she could be so irritating sometimes, always having to have the last word! Sometimes I really wished I could ignore her, but the few times that I had ignored her weren't worth the trouble I got in, so I guess I had better keep listening, at least until this is over.

I finished my lunch and glanced over at Seth. He seemed to be fidgeting quite a bit for some reason.

"Seth, is something wrong?"I asked him. He may not have been my best friend, but I was still concerned if he was upset about something.

"Bella, can I ask you a personal question?" he asked, glancing at me sheepishly, which I thought was kind of an odd look on the face of a wolf.

"Sure, you can ask me anything and I'll answer you, if I can," I responded reluctantly.

"What's up with all this training you've been doing? You know I don't mind helping you out, but is there a purpose to all of this?"he asked, curiosity radiating off of him.

"I'm sorry, Seth, but I can't answer that one right now. I promise that I will do the big reveal before I leave town in a few days," I said regretfully.

"You're leaving town, Bella? Where are you going? Are you going on a trip, like a vacation or something?" I could tell by his tone that I had shocked him.

Looking at the ground, I tried to figure out how much of the truth to tell him. I decided to tell him most of it. Seth reminded me so much of Jacob sometimes, and I told Jake everything, so it was hard not to do the same with Seth. I looked up, staring straight into his eyes.

"No, I'm moving to Europe, permanently. There's nothing here for me any more, Seth. I need to get away from the memories. You understand, don't you? I just need a fresh start," I said, trying to control the barely masked pain in my voice.

"I guess, but Forks is your home, Bella. You'll come back and visit me won't you?"he begged looking at me with pain in his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry; once I leave I won't be coming back. I don't think you'll forget me anytime soon though because I'm leaving you Charlie's house," I said with a smirk on my face.

"What? I can't take your house, Bella! That's too much."

The shocked look on his face was priceless. I so wished I'd had a camera. This was how I wanted to remember Seth forever.

"It's already done, big guy, and I don't have time to change it now. The key is under the eaves by the front door and the paper work is in a metal box in the desk in Charlie's room. The key to the box is taped under the bottom drawer on the left hand side. You can keep the house or sell it. It is up to you, but I want you to have it. You're the closest thing I've had to a friend since everything in my world fell apart. I can't think of anyone more deserving than you. You've stuck by me even when no one else would give me the time of day. I know the pack gives you a hard time about me, but still you're there when I need you. So, just say thank you and let's get back to work. Okay?"

"Okay, let's do it and thank you, Bells, for everything. I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, wolf man, me too."

As I got up to try it again, I made a decision. I would do whatever I had to to keep Aro from finding out about the wolves. The pack deserved happiness and peace in their lives as much as the next guy and more than most. Vampires were the bane of their existence, so I would do whatever I could to keep their enemies out of the area and off their land. They may not have counted me as a friend anymore, but I still considered them my allies. I still owed the pack big time for saving my life. The least I could do would be to protect theirs. I hoped it was true that Aro wouldn't be able to read me, because if he was able, we'd all be screwed.

'Get your head back in the game, Isabella" yelled Di.

"Yes Ma'am! Aye aye Ma'am!" I snarked back, snapping a metaphorical salute. I still had a lot of work to do and very little time to do it in.

**AN: Reviews are love and love is a verb.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

Well forks here's chapter two. I want to thank all of you for the positive responds I've gotten to this story since it's my first. I've been pleased and surprised by the number of visitors that have stopped by to take a look. Things are going to be a little slow in the beginning but it's been six years since Bella and the Cullens have seen each other, so there's a lot that's happen in the interim. The first few chapters are the foundation, which you have to have before you build. At least that's how I look at it. There are some new characters that have to be introduced, so bear with me because when it starts to move it will move fast. I'd like to thank LoveHGSS for helping get over my fear of starting this story and my wonderful beta NCChris who is helping me refine my threads so I can weave a better tale because she's a miracle worker. So enough of the chatter and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it; I just like to play in it.

Chapter 2 Old Friend

**Aro's POV**

I'm spending my afternoon so far sitting in my study. I have a stack of reports on my desk in front of me that I should be reading, but at the moment I can't be bothered with them. I came here to be alone with my thoughts, to ponder the revelations I've received from our most recent guest. Her memories have reminded me of another time, a happier time, when my good friend was still here living with us. We always had such stimulating and fascinating conversations; we discussed everything imaginable. We spent hours debating the merits of new discoveries in the world, our personal thoughts on philosophy, theology, and the arts. Our biggest bone of contention was, of course, the benefits of feeding from humans vs. animals. He was so young, thirsty in more ways than the usual, soaking up all the knowledge I had to offer just like a sponge. In his presence, I felt more alive than I ever had since opening my eyes to this new life. I had not felt that feeling often since. After living as long as I have, life can be so dull most of the time. I truly do miss my friend, Carlisle Cullen.

I always wondered how he fared after he left here for the New World. I caught glimpses of him from others who encountered him over the years, of course, but nothing recent. I knew he had created a male companion, Edward, and a woman, Esme, who later became his mate. That was the last information I had received about him until now. Carlisle had become more prosperous than I ever would have imagined. He was a successful medical doctor and the leader of a coven of eight. He managed to establish a family of four mated pairs with four of them being gifted. This was an accomplishment to be noted in itself.

Edward is the mind reader of the group but, unlike my gift, he does not require physical contact to gather information. His mate, Grace, is a past seer with a focus mainly on the subject's fated moments. Alice is a seer whose visions are based on the choices of those she sees. Jasper, her mate, is an empath with the ability to not only read, but also manipulate the emotions of others. He is also a formidable warrior, being one of the few survivors of the Southern Wars, earning him the nickname "the god of war" from both his compatriots and adversaries. Rosalie possesses no extra-sensory gift, but is a rare beauty even among vampires. Emmett, her mate, is a behemoth of a man, with no usable gift beyond brute strength.

The discovery of his coven's talent was both exciting and disturbing to me. The very thought of wielding such power excited me. However, I had not attained my rank and status as a ruler of our kind without also understanding how precarious that position could be. The Cullen Coven could, should the mood strike them, become a creditable threat to all that I had worked to achieve. There was one fact that I had discovered in regard to Carlisle's coven, a very troubling fact. It appeared that they had acquired a pet human about seven years ago. Edward had thought himself in love with this girl and proceeded to court her. Then, for some undisclosed reason, six years ago the whole coven abruptly left their home in Forks, Washington and left their pet behind, alive and human. I do not see how the boy could have had a romantic relationship with the human without revealing to her his true nature. Who knows what damage she could have already caused with this knowledge?

Carlisle's coven may have broken the law, plain and simple, by exposing our secret to a human. I never could have dreamed of Carlisle and lawbreaker being in the same sentence, much less of being guilty of this sort of crime. I could not imagine what he had been thinking to make such a foolish decision. As leader of his coven, he had endangered all those in his care by allowing these actions. Perhaps drinking from animals for your entire existence could make you mentally unstable. I honestly could discern no other reason for this rash act. It just did not make sense. He knew the penalty for this infraction would be death for all involved. I needed an explanation for this and, out of respect for our long friendship, it should be allowed to come from the source.

This could definitely work out to my advantage. I could summon the whole coven here to answer to the charges, allowing me to evaluate the talented members of the group in the process. If they are found to have exposed themselves to this human, then it would open the door for me to acquire the gifted ones for the guard. I should get Demetri to start researching the whereabouts of one Bella Swan. I would have to get her here also to verify that she indeed knew of our world. Either way it would not matter. She would make a good snack for someone once she exhausted her usefulness. Now all I needed to do was convince my brothers and put my plan in motion. Tanya's knowledge could be the key element to my success. I could not wait for her to leave. I would be able to put my plan into action following her departure. This was going to be a very good day.

During the next half hour, my brothers and I made our way to the throne room to wait for our departing guest. A few of the male guard members started filtering in, obviously in hope of catching a glimpse of her. We did not have long to wait before Tanya appeared on the arm of Felix. She was actively flirting with him, batting her eyes and conversing in a purring tone. I studied her for a moment. She really was a beautiful woman with her long strawberry blonde curls, large topaz eyes, perfect hourglass figure, and disarmingly seductive smile. She was not quite as beautiful as Heidi, but perfectly designed for what she was, a succubus. I may have been three thousand years old and mated, but as a man I could still appreciate her attributes.

"Tanya, dear one, we are so sorry to see you leaving us." I said taking her hands to search her memories for Carlisle's phone number.

I was a little surprised, to see that Tanya had been a very busy woman during her three day stay. Both Felix and Demetri had fallen prey to her charms. What a siren she was when totally focused on her prey.

"Thank you so much, Aro, for your hospitality. I just couldn't come to Italy and not stop by for a visit. It's been so long since I've been here." She said flashing me a dazzling smile.

"Please, send my regards to Eleazar and Carmen when you see them. I miss their companionship immensely. Tell them they are welcome anytime they are in the area."I said with feeling.

"I'll be sure to pass the message on to them when I get home. Well, I've got a plane to catch soon so I better go." She said looking up at me and smiling brightly.

"Felix, please escort Tanya to her car and then return as soon as you are through. I may have need of you later." I commanded, raising my eyebrow at him knowingly.

"Yes, Master Aro. Right this way, Tanya," he said offering her his arm again and guiding her out of the room, closing the door behind them.

I waited until I couldn't hear them anymore, then turned to my brothers.

"Marcus, Caius, we need to retire to my study immediately! I have become aware of a possible breech to our secret." I said getting to my feet. "Are you ready brothers?"

They both nodded and followed me out of the room.

We walked silently down the hall stopping in front of the door. I opened it, allowing them to enter first. As I closed the door behind us, they took their seats in their usual places. Walking around my desk, I pulled out my chair and sat down. I cleared my throat nervously and then told my brothers everything that I had learned from Tanya's memories about the Cullens and Bella Swan. Their reactions were exactly what I expected.

"The law claims them, Aro," Caius hissed, "I can summon the guard and depart within the hour. Carlisle maybe a friend to you, brother, but he is not above the law." He said, working himself up into an emotional frenzy.

He was never fond of Carlisle like I was.

"We can deal with the human then move on to terminate the rest of the problem."He growled as he formulated his plan.

"Caius, I agree that this must be dealt with, but be reasonable. This situation has been going on for six years; a few more days will make very little difference at this point." I replied in as soothing a voice as I could.

"Aro, is there any proof that this woman knows about our world?"Marcus asked quietly, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"No, brother. This is all just conjecture on my part from piecing together the information in Tanya's thoughts. She never met Bella, so there were not any clues from their interaction. I just assume that it would be impossible to be romantically involved with a human without them knowing that something was different." I mused.

"Then we cannot take any action until we know for sure that it is justified." Marcus reasoned in a weary tone.

"I agree with you, Marcus. If we were to punish them without our beliefs being verified, then the deed would be viewed by our kind as an unjustified act of aggression. It would make us look like tyrants. Carlisle has many friends who would not hesitate to cause unrest if he was persecuted without the charges being confirmed." I argued.

"So what do you suggest we do, Aro? Go knock on their door and politely ask if they have exposed our secret to any humans lately?" Caius asked, sarcastically baring his teeth.

"Of course not, Caius. What I propose is that I call Carlisle and invite his coven for a little visit. Once I touch them, we'll have all the proof we need. I suggest that Felix and Demetri go pick up the human on Thursday. That would put them back here by Friday evening. The timing on this is important. I need to have time to read the Cullens before the woman arrives. This should be a very interesting reunion."I said gleefully." What do you think brothers? Is this acceptable to you both?"

"I think it a good plan, Aro." Marcus muttered in agreement.

"Fine." Caius said sharply, throwing up his hand in frustration.

"Then if you will excuse me, I have a phone call to make."I gestured towards the door for them to leave.

As they exited the room, I pulled out my phone and dialed, waiting for it to ring. One thing that is nice about being a vampire is you do not have to worry about time differences, since we do not sleep. He answered on the third ring.

"Dr Cullen speaking." He said.

"Well hello Carlisle, my old friend. It is Aro." I said cheerfully.

"Hello Aro, it been a long time. How are you doing?"He replied in surprise.

"I am doing fine thank you. I have been thinking about you for the last few days so I thought I would give you a call. An old friend of yours paid me a visit and I saw you in their thoughts. You have done quite well for yourself, Carlisle. A coven of eight is a major accomplishment. How do you handle them all by yourself? There are three of us and we still have trouble sometimes with so many of us living together."

"I don't do it alone, my friend. Most the credit goes to my wife, Esme. She is naturally maternal, so she has no problem keeping the children in line."He laughed, "They're well behaved for the most part, so they give us very little trouble. I'm proud of my family, Aro, they're all very good people." he responded, the pride evident in his voice.

"Good, then you will have no problem bringing them to Volterra to show them off. We will expect all of you on Friday; let us say around 11:00 in the evening."

"Aro, I have classes to teach on Friday. We couldn't possibly be there in such a short amount of time." he said in alarm.

"Carlisle, this invitation is mandatory. I suggest you rearrange your schedule as I expect to see all eight of you then, am I understood?"I said in a threatening tone.

"Yes, of course then. We'll be there." He said, accepting the inevitable.

"Good, we will see you soon. Goodbye, Carlisle, and have a nice trip."I responded happily.

"Goodbye, Aro."

Now that that part my plan was set in place, I needed to get the final piece solidified.

"Felix, Demetri will you come to my study, please." I called.

There was a knock on my door a few seconds later.

"Enter," I said. They both came into the room and stood in front of my desk awaiting my orders.

"Demetri, I have a job for you and Felix to do that will require you both to leave the country on Thursday morning before dawn. There is a human woman named Bella Swan who may know our secret. Her last confirmed location, as of six years ago, was Forks, Washington in the United States. By my estimation, she should be in her middle twenties, so she may have relocated by now. Do what is necessary to find her. I need her picked up and brought here between 11:30 and 11:45 on Friday evening. It is imperative that the timing is spot on. We have other guests that will be arriving before her that I need time with first. Do you understand?"I looked at them sternly making sure that they got the message.

"Yes, Master Aro," they said in unison.

"Good. Keep me updated on your progress. That is all."I said in a dismissive tone.

They vacated the room, leaving me alone. This had turned out to be a really productive day. I chuckled with glee. I had always loved a good coup, so I was looking very forward to Friday. Carlisle had always been so entertaining. I could not wait for the fun to begin.

**Carlisle's POV**

I closed the phone in my hand hard enough that its casing clicked in protest. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. Vampires don't tremble, get weak in the knees, or faint, but, if it wasn't for the fact that I was sitting down, I would have probably been doing all three. I prided myself in my ability to think rationally in any situation, picking apart and analyzing the data to arrive at the best possible conclusion and then implementing it in a timely manner. Right now my mind was a jumble of words, thoughts, and images, a massive snarl resembling a ball of yarn, similar to the ones that Esme used to use during her knitting phase. I was relieved that there was no one home to see me disintegrate like that. Esme wouldn't handle it well.

Esme, I had to think of Esme. I had to do whatever was necessary to protect my wife, my mate, my family. I had to pull myself together and figure this out. Right now I had too many questions and no answers.

I got off of the couch giving my body a little shake and walked to the picture window. As I stood there looking out, I let part of my mind appreciate the beauty of the flowers in the garden that Esme planted. She always had a garden to tend at every house we've ever had. It relaxed her to work in it, just like looking at it now was starting to ease my distress. I took a deep breath and blew it out.

Now, to the question at hand, what could Aro have possibly seen to cause him to summons us to Volterra so urgently? And a mandatory summons at that.

I needed to examine the facts.

Aro said that he was thinking about me because he had seen me in one of my friend's thoughts when they visited.

He knew that there were eight of us.

Well, that narrowed down the list a bit since Grace hadn't joined us until about a year and a half ago. Between the time Edward met Grace and their wedding six months ago, we hadn't seen any of our friends, so the person that Aro referred to has to be one of the guests. It was a large wedding and most of the friends we invited came. The Irish, Amazonian, Egyptian, and Denali covens were all there. The nomads, Mary, Randall, and Garrett came, as well as Jasper's friends, Peter and Charlotte. I couldn't imagine that any of them would willingly make a social call on the Volturi. It just didn't make sense. That train of thought got me nowhere.

Maybe I was going about things the wrong way, focusing on who it was instead of why it was happening. Aro's conversation seemed to focus on the size and behavior of the family. I guessed that he could feel threatened by our size, since we're the largest coven after the Volturi, but he should know that I was a pacifist with no desire for power. That just couldn't be it, so that left our behavior. Anyone who knew us would know that we are all mature vampires. There was not an uncontrollable newborn in the bunch. Emmett was the youngest and I changed him in 1935. Jasper had the least control as a vegetarian, but he had worked hard to improve it ever since we left Forks.

Oh my God, Forks! Did he find out about Bella somehow? That would definitely be a serious enough concern to get us an immediate invitation to Italy. We were dead, any way we explained it. Even if Aro didn't know about her, the second he touched any of us, he would. I needed to sit down again.

I had just sat down and put my head in my hands, when I heard the family returning. Emmett's booming voice could be heard first, complaining about Edward beating him at something or another. They all sounded so happy. I wished that I didn't have to be the herald of bad news.

"Family meeting in the dining room, now, "I said forcefully, leaving no room for debate.

Leading the way into the room, I sat in my usual place at the head of the table. Esme sat to my right and Edward was on my left. Grace now filled the seat beside him with Jasper sitting to her left. Alice occupied the seat at the other end of the table with Emmett next to her and Rose was seated between him and Esme. I looked at the beautiful faces of my beloved family, all staring back at me expectantly. I took one final calming breath before starting to speak.

"Before I tell you the reason for this meeting, I would like to ask you all to try to stay as calm as possible. Jasper, if you could help with the emotions in the room if things get too intense, I would greatly appreciate it." He nodded his acceptance, so I continued on.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it. I received a call today from Aro. He extended an invitation to our family to visit Volterra on Friday. When I tried to put him off, he made it clear that it wasn't negotiable. We are to be there by 11:00 in the evening to meet with them." I said, waiting for the fallout. Rose didn't disappoint me.

"What the hell, Carlisle! Why are we being summoned to Italy? Why now?" She yelled, anger radiating out of every pore.

"It appears that some unknown friend of ours visited the Volturi recently. Aro saw us in their thoughts and decided to give me a call. As to the true reason for the summons, I don't know, but if I was to venture a guess I'd bet it's about Bella. Even if she has nothing to do with it, Aro will know about her the first time he touches any of us." I said in a defeated tone.

"I knew that that girl was trouble from the beginning. We should have killed her when we had a chance. She doesn't even have to be here to be a problem. She's going to get us all killed."Rose said spitting venom.

"Alice, can you see anything that might help us?"I asked looking at her across the table, hoping she had an out for us.

"No, Carlisle. I can see us there in front of the brothers and then everything just disappears. I tried looking for Bella, too, and I'm not getting anything."She said in a frustrated voice.

"If the Volturi are ordering us to come there, are they going to go after Bella, too? Should we warn her about what might be coming for her?" Grace said with great concern.

"If Alice can't see her, then maybe she's already dead. That would take care of our problem wouldn't it?"Rose said studiously examining her fingernails. I glared at her, effectively silencing her for the moment.

"Maybe we should try and find her. We could try her old phone number first. I'm sure Charlie will know where she is. If that doesn't work we could search for her on the internet. At least we'd know what happened to her before we face Aro."Emmett mused, looking at Jasper.

"That's not a good idea, Emmett. The Volturi may very well have access to our phone records by now. If we call her, we may lead them straight to her. I'm sure they have someone with the ability to hack into our computers as well. It's just not safe for any of us to have that memory."Jasper responded, glancing at Edward out of the corner of his eye.

Edward and Esme had both been unusually quiet during all of this. I could tell that Esme was struggling to hold herself together. She had loved Bella like a daughter. It had taken her the most time to let her go, second only to Edward and Alice. All of this talk about her had to be hard on all of them emotionally.

"Grace, please forgive me. I love you dearly, but I can't keep quiet any longer, "Edward said looking into her eyes while taking her hand in his. He then returned his focus to the rest of us.

"I loved Bella very much, as you all know. She changed me permanently with her loving and selfless personality. She helped me open up emotionally after being closed down most of my existence. If it wasn't for her, I might not have seen what Grace was and is to me. I will always love Bella in a way, but I couldn't let her sacrifice herself for me. I left her to keep her safe from our world. I think we should continue keeping her safe by staying out of her life. I'm sure she's probably married by now and maybe even has children. She doesn't need us messing up her life again. If her name has changed, we might not be able to find her anyway. Let's just leave her alone and focus on how to save ourselves," he said, trying to shake off the emotions that were threatening to overpower him.

"Could we split up and try making a run for it, Alice?"Esme asked looking at Alice, waiting to see what she would say.

"No, Esme. It's not possible. I've looked at that option already and we all die. You and Carlisle would be the first to go, then Edward and Grace, followed by Rose and Em, and then finally Jazz and I. It would be no kind of life. We'd have to live as nomads, always on the run, constantly being hunted. From what I've seen, our best chance of survival is to go."She said confidently.

"Thank you Alice. All right, then I suppose we need to prepare for our trip. Jasper, please handle our travel arrangements."I said, trying to get things moving.

"No problem, Carlisle. I'll get right on it."Jasper said rising from his chair. "Do you need Alice for anything or can she help me?"

"That's fine, Jasper. The rest of us will start packing. Alice, please keep an eye on Italy and keep me abreast of any changes in the situation."I replied, holding Alice's eye for a moment to be sure she understood how vitally important any additional information would be.

"I always do, Carlisle." She said, taking Jasper's hand and leaving the room.

"The rest of you go do what you need to do to get ready." I said dismissing them.

After they all left, I put my arms around Esme, pulling her tightly against my chest and trying to comfort her. After a few moments, she pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

"I miss her so much, Carlisle. Bella was my daughter, my baby girl. Please don't misunderstand, I love Grace, but Bella was everything I would have chosen in a daughter if I could have given birth to one. It just hurts to think of her sometimes." She explained and then snuggled back into my chest.

"I feel the same way, Esme, and always will. I just hope that she is safe now and stays that way." I said and then kissed the top of her head.

"So do I, Carlisle, so do I." She replied fervently.

As I buried my face in her hair and inhaled her comforting scent, I sent up a silent prayer, 'God please help me get through this with my family intact.' All I could hope was that He was listening.

**AN:** Action is not required but it is appreciated.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

Well, here it is guy's chapter 3. I want to thank everyone who has stopped by to visit. The response and support has been heartwarming. I love reading the reviews so much. It gives me a chance to see my story from you the reader's point of view. It's not easy being detached from the creation you're give birth to. This week has truly been educational. I have made the same mistakes that a novice writer is likely to make. The first thing I did was write myself into a corner. That one took me a good four hours to figure how to get out of without having to go back and rewrite a whole bunch of chapters. Then I realized I was putting the cart before the horse in the love relationship so I had to figure out how to fix that one too. Thank heavens for my wonderful beta NCChris with her marvelous insights. She really is an angel. So that's enough of my musings for now. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it; I just like to play with it.

Chapter 3 The Facts

**Aro's POV**

After my brothers left, I stayed at my desk trying to think of what to do to distract myself while I was waiting for my answers. Looking at the stack of reports that I had noticed earlier, I decided I'd tackle them. I was almost through with the last one when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter, Demetri" I said. He walked into the room and stood in front of me, looking pleased.

"I gather you found Bella." I inquired. The curiosity was dripping off of me and I could barely contain my impatience.

"Yes Master, finding her was no problem. Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan and she's twenty-four years old. She's a high school graduate, was in the top ten percent of her class with no record of her attending college. She is still in Forks; living in the same house she was six years ago. From what I can tell she lives alone, has no living relatives and no apparent ties to anyone. She doesn't work, owns her home and is living off her inheritance. She appears to be a recluse, rarely going out, and spends very little money." He recited the facts in a bored monotone.

"The only thing noteworthy I found on the woman was a news paper article from five years ago. It described the violent attack and subsequent deaths of her parents and a family friend that took place in the woods behind her home. She was the only survivor and had been hospitalized in Seattle. The article listed her as being in critical condition. Although it was attributed to an animal attack, I believe it was probably the badly disguised work of one of our kind." He said, smirking at me knowingly.

"I find that very interesting. If you're correct, then this woman not only knows about vampires, but has lived through an attack by one. This is rather fascinating; I can't wait to meet her. So, is that all of the information you have for me, Demetri?"I inquired.

"Yes Master Aro, that's all that I was able to find."He stated quickly, obviously ready to get on with his evening.

"Demetri, I need you to do a little more digging for me. See if you can get into her medical records from both the hospital in Forks and Seattle. I want a detailed description of her injuries and treatment. Then I'd like you to check out any missing person reports, unexplained deaths, or murders in the surrounding area up to a hundred miles from Forks for the six months prior to the attack. I'd like a detailed report and copies of all your findings on my desk as soon as you're finished." I requested in a serious manner.

"Yes Master, I'll have it to you as soon as possible."He replied. I could see he was already planning how to accomplish the task.

"Good, then you may leave."I replied dismissing him. Turning he left the room and closed the door.

Sitting there for another minute, I reviewed the information he provided. At a glance, there appeared to be nothing unusual about this woman's life, however it's very mundane nature is what peaked my interest so completely. It was not normal for someone of her age to be so removed from the world. It was like she was deliberately trying to stay under everyone's radar. There was nothing about her, except the attack that made her stand out. 'Oh, Ms. Swan, how I look forward to getting inside your head.' I thought eagerly. 'So what is it about you that attracts our kind? I'm so looking forward to Friday because, Isabella, you are an enigma and I just love puzzles.' This was going to be good. Let the games begin!

**Bella's POV**

Oh God, I ached! My body felt like it had been chopped, diced, and run through a blender. I was thirsty, hungry, and my head was throbbing like it did the one time I drank, and woke up the next morning with a hangover. It was times like this that I wished Di was real and could fix me my dinner.

"I'm not a mirage, Bella. I am real." Di huffed at me.

"You know very well what I mean, Di. I wish you were separate from me with your own hands and feet, so you could fix dinner and then I could go sit down, watch some TV and just relax." I said heading to the kitchen to start my meal.

"Why would I want to cook human food? You know that it stinks to me." She replied. She was always aggravating me with her indignation about my human needs.

"Well the scent of your preference in cuisine usually makes me throw up or pass out. So, my food may smell unpleasant to you, but at least it doesn't make you sick!"I retorted, chopping my vegetables with more force than necessary.

"That may be true, but it's still no reason to torture the vampire trapped in a human body." She whined as she turned up her verbal nose at the lasagna I was starting to heat in the microwave.

"Di, do you think we could just be quiet for a while? I really have a headache and I just want to eat in peace, if you don't mind."I said plating my food and heading to the table.

"Fine." She shot back doing that whole last word thing yet again.

Sitting down at the table, I started to eat, letting my mind wander over the events of the day. Seth and I had worked hard, repeating the same series of moves over and over until almost dark. I finally bested him about an hour before we stopped for the day, managing to pin him five consecutive times in a row. I guessed that was progress. It was a good thing I had my shield or I'd be black and blue from head to toe after as many times as I hit the ground. The fact that Seth was being a good sport about all of this helped, since the male ego didn't take bruising any better than my body did. We'd be starting again in the morning, so I thought I'd let go of it until then. I was too tired to worry about it anymore tonight.

After cleaning up the kitchen, I decided to head upstairs to take a long hot bath. I started the water and then headed into my room to get my toiletries and PJ's. Returning to the bathroom, I put my hair up, stripped and got into the tub. Oh God, did the hot water feel good! I leaned back, closed my eyes, and allowed my mind to drift. Reviewing the last six years of my life was something I probably did more frequently than I should, but at this point, what difference did it make?

My first thoughts were of the only man I'd ever loved of course, Edward Cullen. He came into my life, swept me off my feet, professed his undying love, dazzled me into submission, and left me alone in the forest like yesterday's garbage. I loved him with all of my heart and he broke it. Not only did he break it, but he shattered it into a million pieces, ground the pieces into dust, and then stomped the dust into the forest floor.

I recalled reading somewhere long ago that

_You can only experience love to the extent you are willing to_ _experience pain._

If that was true, then I loved Edward more than was humanly possible, because the pain I felt when he left was more than a human should bear. I should never have had to live with that level of pain, but I did. I spent years wrestling, fighting, embracing, accepting, and finally, conquering the pain. It was no more than a twinge now, most of the time. At least, that's what I told myself. I had accepted that he was not mine anymore and that he probably never really was.

There were two deciding moments that marked me finally letting him go. The first was when I woke up in the hospital to the voice of Di in my head. She may be a pain in the ass a third of the time, but the rest of the time, she is incredibly wise. She said that "Fate" had set a deadline for Edward and me to be together. He had been given opportunity after opportunity to change me, to be with me forever, but he had chosen not to, leaving me human in a very literal sense.

Di explained that humans changed, but vampires didn't. Edward's personality and likes and dislikes, were frozen at the moment he was changed. He required a sweet, cautious, and compliant mate to be happy, which I no longer was. I had experienced too much pain and lost too much, in too short a time to ever be that type of woman again. I had been left with only two choices, to die or to become stronger; I had chosen the latter. She said that even if he came back today, declared that I was the love of his existence, married me, and changed me, we would never fit together like we had before. We could still love each other dearly, but it wouldn't be enough. We would make each other miserable. I didn't completely understand what she meant at the time, but as the years went by, I realized that she was right. I had outgrown him, but that didn't mean that I didn't still love him in a way.

The second moment of clarity was the prophetic dream I had six months ago of Edward's wedding. I can remember it like it was yesterday. I'd had a very tiring and trying day, so I'd gone to bed earlier than usual. I couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour when it started.

_I found myself sitting on a satin draped chair_ _in a room decorated with hundreds of beautiful garlands of white flowers. There were rows of chairs arranged with an aisle down the middle. Sitting in the chairs were about thirty or so vampires all dressed in formal attire. The strains of Pachelbel's Canon were playing in the background. The floral scent in the room was heady and intoxicating. _

_At one end was an arch covered with more white flowers and in the middle of it was a golden eyed vampire I had never seen before. Standing in front of him and to his left stood Edward. He was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in his silver gray tuxedo with a white rose bud in his lapel. His bronze hair was in its usual state of disarray and his eyes were burning gold. Beside Edward to his left stood Carlisle dressed in a similar fashion. Edward was nervously staring at the other end of the aisle with anticipation. I followed his line of sight to see Alice dressed in a beautiful flowing silver gown starting to walk down the aisle carrying a bouquet of white roses. She walked to the front and took her place on the right. _

_The music suddenly changed to the opening notes of the Wedding March. All eyes were directed to the rear of the room as everyone stood. At the beginning of the aisle was the most beautiful bride I had ever seen. She had dark brown hair done up in a style that flattered her heart shaped face and large golden eyes that shimmered with love. She stood tall and elegant in a dress of white silk, the design reminiscent of the style of the early 1920s and her long veil formed a train behind her as she floated gracefully down the aisle. She was carrying a bouquet of white roses mixed with other white flowers that I didn't recognize. She was on the arm of another unknown male, a vampire who obviously was giving her away._

_As she made eye contact with Edward, both of their faces lit up with brilliant smiles. When they reached the front of the room, the male placed the bride's hand in Edward's and, as they looked deeply into each other's eyes, it was like they were surrounded by their own personal bubble. Nothing else existed in the world to them but each other. The ceremony was very beautiful and traditional in most ways. Then the moment came for them to exchange their vows._

"_I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you, Grace Elaine Caldwell, to be my lawfully wedded mate and wife. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish from this day forward, until the end of time._

"_I, Grace Elaine Caldwell, take you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded mate and husband. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish from this day forward, until the end of time._

_The rest of the ceremony was a blur for me as the rings where exchanged and the" I wills" were said. The fatal blow was delivered in the form of the traditional announcement of the newly wedded pair._

"_I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Their kiss was so sweet and pure it would have made me cry if I hadn't already been. When they broke apart from their kiss, the official turned them towards the crowd and said,_

"_Family and friends, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."_

With those words echoing in my mind, I had jolted awake, tears running down my cheeks. I cried for almost two hours straight. I cried out my regret, my loss, and finally, my acceptance. It was now final; my fate was sealed, so, with great sadness, I let him go completely.

As I opened my eyes, coming back to the here and now, I realized that the bathwater was cold and I closely resembled a prune. I got out of the tub, dried off, and put on my PJs.

"Di, I'm surprised you left me alone for so long with my thoughts of Edward without kicking my butt verbally. Are you falling down on the job or something?"I asked with a smirk as I crawled into bed.

"No, Isabella. I let you take your little trip down memory lane because you needed it. This was the final purging to get you ready for what is coming in a few days. You had to face it because you're going to have to face your past, to face Edward. You've let go of everything but the anger and, for the time being, you need to hold on to that because it makes you stronger. Without it, you'd be back on your self flagellating pity pot in no time flat and you don't have time for that." She responded with determination in her voice.

"Thank you, oh wise one, for the sagely advise." I responded sarcastically.

"Bella, go to sleep. You have to meet Seth in the morning and you're going to have a busy day. You need your rest." she replied, obviously trying to shut me up.

"Okay, goodnight, Di." Turning off the light, I snuggled under the covers.

'Goodnight, Bella. Sleep well' was the last thing I heard. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Grace's POV**

Carlisle dismissed us and I reached for Edward's hand pulling him into the hallway to take him upstairs to our room. He took it willingly, squeezed it softly and then let it go.

"You go on upstairs, Love, and start getting things ready to pack. I need to talk to Carlisle first, then I'll be right up." He said and then kissed me on the top of my head.

"Alright husband, but don't take too long, please."I responded, watching the huge smile spread across Edward's face. He always loved it when I called him husband. Maybe it was a holdover from the era he was born into. My Edward was old fashioned, a true gentleman, and fiercely protective. He was intelligent, sweet, kind, and a gentle, considerate lover. Other than his occasional morose mood, he was perfect for me.

"I won't, Sweetheart." He replied as he turned towards the dining room to see Carlisle.

Walking up the stairs to our room, I opened the door and headed to the closet to pull out the suitcases. I laid them on the floor, opening them and starting to pull out the things we were going to need. This task took little thought, giving me some time to reflect on my life.

The situation we found ourselves in was terrifying to me. I couldn't lose Edward! It had taken eighty years to find him, to find love, and to have a family again. It was only six months ago that we married, vowing to be together until the end of time. This couldn't be happening, not now. We hadn't had enough time to deepen our love, to learn about each other, and to share with each other fully. There were things I hadn't told him, things I wanted him to know, and now we were out of time.

_I really didn't know exactly how I had come to this life. My last human memory was of walking back from the theatre in Richmond, Virginia where I grew up. It was shortly after the stock market crash of 1929 and jobs where scarce. I was only eighteen but was lucky enough to acquire a position as a private nurse to the elderly mother of a wealthy friend of my father's. I received a small salary plus room and board._

_It was my one day off for the week, so I decided to meet some friends at for an evening out. After the show, I was heading back to the house when I was grabbed by a pair of cold arms and the next thing I remember is the pain, the liquid fire flowing through my body. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain stopped and I opened my eyes to this new life. _

_To say I was confused would be an understatement. The first thing I noticed was that I was in a forest. I was so confused! Hadn't I been in the city before? How did I get here? Who brought me here and why? There was no one to ask because I was totally alone and scared to death. I didn't like being on my own like that without protection, I wasn't used to it._

_As I studied the area, I realized that I had changed. All of my senses were enhanced. I could see, hear and smell everything, even the little things I couldn't have perceived before. If something had a smell, I could taste it on my tongue as well, which was truly amazing but frightening. Then there were the physical changes. When I went to get up from the ground, the movement from thought to completion was instantaneous. I zipped around the forest at speeds I had never even conceived of. _

_There was a burning in the back of my throat and it hurt._ _It felt like the worst sore throat I'd ever had multiplied by a hundred. Was I sick? I didn't feel ill, just unbearably thirsty. I could hear the sound of a stream close by so I moved quickly in that direction. When I found it, the water smelled bad and it tasted worse. The thirst just kept getting worse as time went on until finally, I was having trouble thinking straight. _

_None of this added up, I just couldn't understand what was happening. As a ray of sunlight broke through the canopy of trees and shone down on me, I noticed my skin for the first time. It was hard to the touch, like marble, and sparkled where the sunlight illuminated it. What in God's name was I?_

_I decided to just keep moving, thinking that maybe I could find my way out of here and get some help. Shortly after dark, I detected the scent of a fire and the most delicious aroma I had ever smelled in all my life. I ran toward it at top speed and without thought, not stopping until I found it. I had to have it because nothing else mattered to me. I closed my eyes, sunk my teeth into it, and drank. The taste was heavenly like ambrosia, sweet and satisfying. I moaned with disappointment when it was all gone. When I opened my eyes to search for more, I was horrified because lying at my feet was the dead and broken body of a man whom I had killed by drinking his blood. I was a monster and a killer. I panicked; I needed to hide the corpse so I buried it, hiding any evidence of the fire and murder._

_The depression that followed was all consuming. I had been a nurse up until a few days ago, helping to save lives not taking them. There was no reconciling who I was, with what I had become. I curled up in a ball on the forest floor, tuning out the world, and drowning in my misery._

_A few days later, my solitude was interrupted by a stranger. I smelled a sweet scent I didn't know and heard movement coming in my direction. That was when my instincts kicked in and I found myself with my back against a tree crouched low, growling, and hissing. A handsome young man about 6'2" tall with long dark blond hair tied in a pony tail and shocking red eyes stepped out of the trees with his hands extend, palms up. _

"_Peace, young one, I mean you no harm. My name is Garrett. When I caught your scent, I thought I'd stop and introduce myself. I haven't seen one of our kind in a long time and I thought some company would be nice. Where is your sire? Aren't you a little too young to be left on your own?"He watched me as I straightened up from my crouch, taking in my appearance. He seemed confused by something he saw._

"_My name is Grace. Can you tell me what our kind is and what you mean by my sire?"I asked inquisitively. Although I liked Garrett instantly, I needed to be cautious because I didn't know this man; however, I was willing to give him a chance. I wanted some answers. _

"_We're vampires, Grace, and a sire is the one who bit you, who changed you. Have you seen no one since you awoke?"He asked shaking his head in disbelief._

"_I've seen none of our kind." My panic started to rise. "I didn't even know what our kind was until you told me. When I opened eyes after the pain stopped, I was alone." I said, terrified and thinking about how I drained and killed that man. I was a vampire? How could I be a vampire? Vampires were myths, weren't they? They were not real, but, I did drink that man's blood and I had to have it. There was no thought about it; it just seemed to be instinct._

"_Someone has been very irresponsible, creating you and then abandoning you here. You're a newborn Grace, and, as such, you need to be taught the ways of our world. Although you seem unusually controlled, you can still be unpredictable at times, giving in to your instincts. As a newborn, you're going to have to feed more frequently and need to be taught how to do that without detection. It is mandatory that we remain invisible to the human world. It's the one law that we have, to keep the secret of our existence hidden."He seemed to be thinking deeply as he paced back and forth in front of me. He looked into my eyes and asked, "When did you feed last, Grace? Your eyes are black."_

"_Four days ago, about eight hours after I awoke. I came across a man sitting by a fire in the woods. I killed him before I knew what I was doing."I said. There was anguish in my voice, but I couldn't cry. God, I needed the release that tears bring._

"_Grace, you're upset about this? We're vampires, predators, this is what we do."He said, obviously questioning my sanity._

"_Of course I'm upset about this, Garrett; I killed a man! Until a few days ago, I was a nurse. I healed people; I didn't kill them. I can't feed on humans; I won't feed on them because that kind of existence would destroy me. If that is what this life is like, then kill me please before I kill any more innocent people." I_ _fell to my knees in front him and bowed my head in defeat._

"_Stand up, please." He said taking my hands and then pulling me to my feet. "I can't harm you, Grace. You remind me too much of my little sister when I was human. You even look a little like Amy, so please, give this life a try before you make that kind of decision. Other than drinking blood, I think you'd really like it. There's a freedom to being a vampire that you don't have as a human."He smiled and then got a thoughtful look on his face._

"_Now that I think about it, there may be another way. There was a vampire that I meet a few years back while I was traveling through Chicago. I didn't realize until I smelled him that I was in someone else's territory, so I tracked him down and introduced myself, stating my intention to just pass through. He invited me to stay with him for a few days, so I did. It turned out that he was a doctor and had never tasted human blood because he feeds from animals. He said he had eaten venison in his human life, so he had no problem drinking from them. You could give it a try, I suppose, and see how it works for you. I've never tried it myself since, as a soldier, I have no problem killing for my own survival. I don't know how to hunt that way or if the blood tastes good, but Carlisle said it would sustain you. Another side effect of feeding that way is that your eyes will turn golden instead of the traditional red. What do you think? Would you want to give it a try?" He gave me a huge smile that reminded me of the cat that had swallowed the canary._

"_I'd love to. I'm sure I can do it because the alternative is just not acceptable to me. This is such a wonderful gift, thank you so much; I don't know how I will ever repay you." I was happy for the first time since I had opened my eyes._

"_Don't thank me yet, because you may be ready to tear me apart and burn the pieces if it turns out animal blood tastes awful. I can tell you from experience that it doesn't smell very appealing. As for repaying me, why don't you travel with me for awhile? You're a newborn so you shouldn't be left alone until you learn the ropes. Traveling by myself gets lonely, so I could use the company. What do you say?" He looked so excited, I couldn't disappoint him._

"_I'd love to, if you'll have me, because I've always wanted to travel. This is perfect!" _

I took to animal blood like a duck to water with no regrets. Garrett and I were traveling companions for eighty years until we found the Cullen's about a year and a half ago in upstate New York. That's when I found my Edward.

Garret and I were wandering through New York State with no particular place in mind when he caught a familiar scent, Carlisle Cullen's. Knowing that this was Carlisle's territory, we hunted him down and were introduced to the family. I loved them all immediately, especially Edward.

He was so beautiful and such a wounded bird. He rarely talked and never smiled at all. I guess the nurse in me wanted to help make him better, so I tried talking to him, anything to get him to come out of his shell. That didn't work very well at first. Edward was always polite and gentlemanly of course, but I could tell that he just wished I'd leave him alone.

So, I tried a different tactic. I started thinking humorous, witty, and entertaining thoughts whenever he was around me without saying a word, watching him out of the corner of my eye to see if I was getting any reaction. I noticed that after a few days of this the corners of his mouth had begun to turn up just a teeny bit. Each day his smile got a little bigger until one day he laughed, not a chuckle but a big hold your sides kind of laugh that lit up his entire face. God, that man has a beautiful smile!

Well that was it, the beginning of Edward and me. He asked me if I wanted to go for a walk with him and offered me his arm. I had fallen for him immediately, but it took him a month to admit to himself that he loved me and then he courted me, asking me to marry him six months later. After another hectic six months of being under the whip of Alice the wedding planner, we finally got married. We had truly been so happy together ever since, but now we had the shadow of doom hanging over us. The Volturi could take everything I had ever wanted away from me. I was petrified that I might lose it all.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Edward had entered the room until he spoke.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Love, but Carlisle, Jasper, and I had a lot to talk about." Taking me into his arms, he pulled me tightly to his chest as I buried my face in his shirt and inhaled deeply.

"That's all right; I had a lot to think about anyway." I replied, trying to come to terms with the multitude of emotions coursing through me.

"I know you're scared, we all are, but I promise I will protect you." He said, pulling me over to sit on the bed.

"I know you will, but I can't lose you, Edward. Promise me that you won't do anything rash and that you'll keep that temper of yours in check. I want you safe, as well." Looking deep into his eyes, I could see he understood how I felt.

"Trust me, I'll do my best. So, now let's quit worrying about things beyond our control and just focus on us." He started kissing me sweetly, but it quickly became more passionate. I broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"I can't think of anything I would rather do. Make love to me, Edward; I need to feel you, all of you, now." I started peppering kisses down his neck while unbuttoning his shirt as I pushed him down onto our bed. Once I had us situated, I continued my efforts to disrobe him, just needing the comfort of my mate.

"I can't think of anything I would rather do, my dearest love." he purred. Then he proceeded to do just that, thoroughly.

**AN:** Reviews are fuel for creativity.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

Well here it is chapter 4. Bella has finally made it to Volterra with Demetri and Felix. I'm sorry but no Marcus's POV in this one. That will come in 5 and 6, but things are finally going to start moving from here on. I want to thank my wonderful beta NCChris who has taken the time out of her busy life to help make this a better story. She is just wonderful! Thanks to all of you out there that are reading this and for the reviews. It feels great to get all the alerts during the day.

I'd also like to recommend a story to you if you haven't read it yet. Panta Rhei 6688756 by erythra-selena. It's a Marcus/Bella that I just love so check it out.

So on with the show and I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it; I just like to play with it.

Chapter 4 Games

**Bella's POV**

To say the last few days have been intense would be the understatement of understatements. Seth and I had been working really hard on my winning sequence, so its execution was now flawless. The timing and series of moves had been so strongly committed to muscle memory that I could do them in my sleep, which is good because I'm out of time. They would be here tonight!

Last night, the dream was the most vivid it had ever been before. Di and I were both of the opinion that they would come for me tonight, because last night I dreamed that they would. I saw Felix and Demetri come to my door sometime after dark as I sat on the couch watching a TV program that started at 7:00, so I kind of had a window of time in which to expect them. Thank God it would all be over soon. I wasn't sure my nerves could take anymore.

All my last minute details had been wrapped up in Folks. I closed out my bank account and had the money transferred to a bank in Florence with the stipulation that if it had no activity for two years then the balance was to be wired to Seth's account. Since I wasn't sure if I would live through the next few days, I figured that was the easiest way to handle it.

I packed up any of my personal items that I would not be taking with me, donating them to a women's shelter. I left all of the furniture, kitchen ware, linens, and bedding in the house. Seth wouldn't have to buy a thing for it to be ready to move in. I had let Seth know that I would probably be leaving town that night. That way, if he didn't hear from me the next day, he could claim the house immediately. I wrote him a long detailed letter, disclosing everything I'd kept from him for the last five years, then locked it in the box in the desk after writing his name on it. Neither he nor the pack was going to be thrilled about it, I'm sure; but then neither was I. I had to do what I had to do.

When I got home from sparring, I ate a big dinner, took my shower, and dressed quickly in the clothes I had on in the dream. I seriously doubted that I was going to be allowed the time to change before being brought before the brothers, since Aro didn't seem the patient type. I'd left my suitcases and guitar waiting in the front hallway and left the door unlocked. I figured that would probably be best and would hopefully keep the door intact. The sound of it being broken down wouldn't go unnoticed by the neighbors. I preferred my exit to be quiet and uneventful. I just wanted to fade away into the night.

With everything done, I decided to go sit on the couch to wait. Grabbing the remote, I hit the power button and then flipped through the channels until I found the correct one. The show was just starting, so I knew it wouldn't be long now.

"Bella," Di exclaimed, "They're here. They'll open the door in three seconds."

Taking a deep breath, I began counting; one-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand in my head as I exhaled. Focusing on the front door, I strained my ears to try and hear the click of the knob turning. Ah, there it was; the sound of destiny's hand in my life. With no more fanfare than a click, the play had finally started with Fate as my puppeteer. God help me if I wasn't a better actress than I used to be!

"Good evening, gentlemen," I said still facing the TV and trying to stay calm while regulating my heartbeat.

"I hope that your trip was pleasant."

Standing up, I turned to face them. "Felix, Demetri it's nice to finally meet you in person."

I nodded to each in turn, flashing them a brilliant smile.

To say that they were shocked by me addressing them by name was an understatement. The look on their faces was priceless. I probably would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. Shocked frozen vampires standing in the living room was not something you would see every day.

"You knew we were coming? You were expecting us?" Felix inquired, recovering first.

"Did the Cullens warn you?" He spat with a sneer.

"I haven't seen or talked to a Cullen in six years, not since they left me here after starting the avalanche that destroyed my life." I hissed back probably with more venom than I should have. Felix's assumption, though, just pissed me off.

"Careful Bella, tread lightly."Di warned. I took a deep breath to calm myself; now was not the time for rancor.

"Then how did you know we were coming?"Demetri asked calmly as he put his hand on Felix's shoulder, trying to defuse the tension in the room.

"I have my sources," I evaded, not wanting to share the information about the dreams yet. I wouldn't explain that until afterwards. It would raise too many questions and I wasn't willing to get into it right now.

Noticing Felix's eyes doing a sweep of the room, I recognized the moment he noted my bags in the hall. He nudged Demetri cutting his eyes to the right, looking over his shoulder. Demetri took a cursory glance in that direction, turning back to Felix with a questioning look on his face.

"Did we interrupt something, Isabella? Were you going somewhere perhaps?"Felix asked with a smirk, looking like he had caught me with my hand in the cookie jar.

"Of course I am, Felix." I stated, rolling my eyes then smiled warmly at him, "I'm going with you." I said, as if there was no question of what I was doing. "Let me turn off the lights and check the back door, then I'll be ready to hit the road."I said, setting out to accomplish the tasks.

When I turned back to them, Felix and my luggage had already disappeared. Demetri motioned for me to precede him, so I followed him out. With great sadness I turned, locking the door to Charlie's home for the last time. A sigh of acceptance escaped me as I heading to the car to get in the back seat. As we pulled away, the house disappeared into the darkness, taking with it the last tangible evidence of my past. I closed my eyes to try to bring my emotions back into balance. There was no going back now, not ever.

Refocusing on the present, I noticed that Demetri was driving with Felix riding shot gun. They were communicating animatedly in a pitch that only a vampire would be able to understand. After the minimal interaction that I'd had with them, I decided that these two vampires couldn't be any more diametrically opposed even if they'd tried. Felix was a reactionary, prone to rapidly changing emotions that danced across his face and flashed in his eyes without thought. He was the one I was going to have to watch. I would need to keep things light and playful to calm his savage beast. Demetri on the other hand was very controlled, taking in all the details around him, using them to help him strategize for his next move, all while displaying a calm facade of indifference. Note to self: _don't ever play poker with Demetri_.

After about a half hour on the road, it became obvious to me that neither one of them was going to try to talk to me. I laid my head back on the seat, closing my eyes.

"Di, are they playing 'ignore the human'?"I asked giggling.

"Yes, Bella, they are."She responded with an audible smirk, "It's standard practice for the guard to try disconcerting the lowly human. By now most humans would be asking questions, which, by the way, they wouldn't answer, or they would be twitching and fidgeting all over the place. Just continue to do what you're doing. They'll start talking to you in a few hours."

"Why in heavens name would they do that?"I inquired, confused by the possible break in protocol.

"Humans are predictable, Bella, but you're not. You've already thrown them off their game by knowing they were coming, showing no fear of them, and treating them like you treat everyone else. Vampires don't like divergence. Anything that deviates from the norm makes them uncomfortable. You, Bella, are unpredictable so you are a quandary. You have them perplexed and bewildered which means they'll talk to you when their curiosity reaches critical mass." She said proudly."Just continue to relax. I'll inform you if they say anything you need to know.

"Are you telling me that you can hear them talking?"I responded in shock "If you can hear them, then why can't I?"I inquired in confusion.

"Yes, I can, so be quiet. Let me focus. We'll talk about it later."Di said with finality.

We continued to drive for another thirty minutes when Di interrupted my musings again.

"Open your eyes, look at Felix, wink, and then close them again."Di commanded urgently.

I did as I was instructed, but was confused by the odd request.

"That did it! You have Felix totally flabbergasted now." she said gleefully.

"All right, what was that about?"I asked, completely perplexed.

"Felix's curiosity got the better of him, so since your eyes were closed, he decided to study you. He had just turned to look when you did what I told you to do. He is now extremely confounded and unsettled. Good job, Bella! You'll have him eating out of your hand in no time flat."She replied in a self-satisfied tone.

"A vampire eating out of my hand doesn't appeal to me, thank you very much. The last time that I found myself in that situation Victoria almost killed me."I shot back sarcastically.

"I meant it figuratively, Bella, and you know it." She retorted "This is the progress you needed to develop a rapport with Felix. You need to be able to interact with him easily, as quickly as possible. Go back to your wool gathering. I'll keep listening." She said ending the conversation.

It didn't take much longer to get to the Seattle airport to catch our flight. I should have known we wouldn't be flying commercial. Two red eyed vampires with a human in tow would probably be a little too conspicuous, I guess. The private jet was gorgeous inside, sporting plush oversized seats that reclined completely, a galley kitchen, in flight movies and facilities for any human guest. Wow, I was traveling in the lap of luxury.

I took a window seat on the right side of the plane so the guys sat across the aisle from me, with Demetri in the seat by window. Felix was sitting by the aisle. I guess the big guy wanted an unobstructed view so he could observe the abnormal human. 'The better to figure you out my dear.' Yep, the big bad wolf had nothing on him. Oh my God, was I seriously comparing myself to '_Little Red Riding Hood'_? I was so losing it. Stress did that to me.

Shortly after takeoff, Felix decided to put on a movie. He just had to put on _'Interview with a Vampire',_ of course, which I think he did to try to intimidate me judging by the smirk on his face. Having watched it so many times with Emmett's commentary, I laughed my ass off all the way through it. It was exactly the comic relief that I need. After the movie was over I took a human moment, and then asked him if he'd put on _'Queen of the Damned'._ I love this Lestat so much better than the first. He's just so sexy, dark, tortured, and brooding, with a bit of a God complex. He is so yummy that I could eat him up, that is if he didn't eat me first. He reminded me a little bit of Edward, well how he probably was during his rebellious years anyway.

"Bella, cut it out! The last thing you need to do is to get turned on by a fictitious vampire while in the presence of the real thing. Enhanced senses of smell remember? You don't want to spend the rest of the trip in a small cabin with two aroused males trying to suppress their instinctual needs. Not so good for your survival, I promise."Di said chastising me thoroughly.

"Sorry Di, I forgot about the whole scent thing. Give me a break; I haven't been around the real deal for five years. I may be a little rusty."I replied, chagrined since I really was out of practice.

"Just keep your head in the game. You'll be fine. Now watch the movie." She said dismissively.

For the next couple of hours I was entertained by the show, laughing a lot and crying a little. I got some very strange looks from my vampire companions when I cried at the part where it looked like Lestat had killed Jesse. There is no way they could understand unless they had been through what I had. I just wanted the couple to have the happy ending that I never got. I guess I still have some romance left in my soul. Who would have thought it?

Felix decided to start an _'Elvira, Mistress of the Dark'_ marathon and that was it for me. I'm sorry but I'm just not into boobs and stupidity in the same film. I guess camp is not my thing. I brushed my teeth, grabbed a pillow and a blanket, stretched out and went to sleep. I slept poorly, waking frequently. I woke up almost as tired as when I went to sleep. This was not good.

I got up, had my human moment, and then brushed my teeth and hair. On the way back to my seat, my traitorous stomach decided to growl.

"There's food in the kitchen for you." Demetri said, sounding slightly annoyed, probably perturbed about that whole stink of human food thing.

"Thanks," I said feeling a bit embarrassed, but I had to eat, didn't I?

Rummaging through the cabinets, I found a couple of individual packs of cereal, a plastic spoon and a small container of milk in the fridge. I sat down and dug in. I hadn't realizes how hungry I was until I started eating. I'd lost all track of time, but I figured it had been over twelve hours since I'd last eaten anything. When I get stressed, it was not an uncommon occurrence for me to forget to eat. I needed to try and remember to get something else in my system before I met Aro. I needed to keep up my energy level.

After I finished breakfast, I cleaned up the trash, and then decided that I needed to meditate. It could rejuvenate me sometimes when I hadn't slept well or when I was overtired from too much physical activity. Sitting cross legged, I straightened my back, took a few deep breaths and let my mind go blank. I had no idea how long I was like that, but I was jolted back by Di's urgent call.

"Bella, Felix is going to throw a wadded up paper ball straight at the side of your nose. When I tell you to, reach up and grab it, but keep your eyes closed until it's in your hand. Now!" She commanded.

Reaching across my body I caught the ball, and then slowly opened my eyes, flashing him a big grin.

"So, you like to play ball, do you big guy?" I asked in a teasing manner throwing the ball back at him.

"How are you doing that? Are you a psychic or a mind reader or what?"He growled in frustration.

"A little birdie told me and no, I'm neither psychic nor a mind reader. Those specialties belong to Alice and Edward, not me."I responded with a laugh.

"Aw, come on you can tell me, I won't tell anyone."He begged in a whiny voice that was funny coming out of such a big guy.

"No one except Aro the second he touches you. I don't think so, big guy. You know we women love to keep our secrets. It keeps guys like you guessing." I said in a flirty but playful way.

"How much longer do we have till we arrive, Demetri?" I inquired.

"We have about two hours. One spent in the air and one in the car." He responded shortly.

"Good then I can go back to what I was going before I was so rudely interrupted. That is if you don't have any more questions for me, Felix." I replied with a smirk.

"No, I don't. You probably wouldn't answer them anyway." He whispered as he sulked.

"Then I'll see you in an hour." I informed them going back to my meditation. I closed my eyes, drifting off again.

**Demetri's POV**

I've been studying this human since we entered her house in Forks. Nothing about Isabella Swan makes sense. Her reactions to us are all wrong. In fact, she has no reactions to us at all. Her heart rate should be elevated by our close proximity. It's not; if anything it's a little slower. The scent of her blood should be sweetened by the adrenaline produced by her fear. It isn't, because she has no fear. Our gaze should enthrall her, making it impossible for her to break eye contact until we let her go. It doesn't, she looks away anytime she wants. She shows no special reverence for our kind, treating us no differently than she would one of her own. She handles Felix's volatile, impulsive personality like a pro, adding just the right amount of levity and seriousness to the mix to keep him in check. Even when he was being aggressive with her, she assumed the proper attitude to short circuit his outburst.

In physical appearance she's not much different than the rest of her species. She's short, about 5'4', a little prettier than average, curvy, well muscled, and toned, but she moves with the grace of a warrior. Her dress is casual, non-descript, and she wears no makeup, like she's camouflaging herself to go unnoticed. She has the physical discipline to remain still for hours like one of us, but she can move in an instant if need be. She is quiet, not needing to fill her time with unnecessary conversation. She seems content to be with herself. Her blood is extremely appealing, but her instincts don't react like prey. They are more like those of a predator. She's extremely vigilant, not missing a thing around her. It seems that her senses are slightly heighted, with smell and hearing being predominant. Food seems to be of little importance to her. She eats when her body demands it.

Emotionally, she is inconsistent with her feelings played across her face rapid fire, like a deck of cards being shuffled. Then she can turn stoic, with not a hint of what she's thinking or feeling showing on her face. She was very trusting, almost innocent, but then she wasn't at the same time. It was like she'd seen too much in her short life. She really was an oddity.

Then there were her other worldly qualities, like her knowing we were coming before hand, with no obvious source for the information. She perceived that we were in the room before she turned around. Then she called us by name. Her awareness of situations and her surroundings was uncanny like her ability to see whether her eyes are open or not. Last but not least, I couldn't get a fix on her with my gift. It was like she wasn't even there at all.

My conclusion to all of this data was that for a human she was not normal, but for a vampire she was perfect. I think I can understand the allure she held for the Cullens though. Felix and I instinctively like her. If I was correct, she was going to fascinate, captivate, and infuriate Aro. She was just his kind of puzzle. He was always entertained by a good mystery and she was definitely that. I couldn't wait to hear her story. I bet it was a good one, but only time would tell.

We were starting our descent, only about ten minutes away from touching down in Florence. Even though her eyes were closed, I could tell that she was aware of this. As I expected, her eyes opened when the wheels touched the ground. She seemed to be gathering her wits about her like ammunition, readying herself for some great battle. I'd love to know what was going through that head of hers right now. I was sure it wouldn't be boring like most humans. She was definitely one of a kind.

As we disembarked from the plane, I took the lead with Isabella behind me and Felix bringing up the rear carrying her luggage. The darkness of the evening was soothing, making it easier to proceed to the car unnoticed. The hot and muggy weather seemed to be uncomfortable for her since she was dressed for a cooler climate. After getting in the back seat, she took off the hoodie that she had been wearing throughout the trip, and then looked out the window. Driving out on to the street, I accelerated rapidly, trying to make it back to Volterra in good time.

As I watched her discreetly in the rearview mirror, I was surprised to see a series of emotions flicker across her face, with everything from humor to concern subtly displayed. She never changed her position, continuing to look out the window as the Italian country side flew by, bathed in the moonlight. She remained that way through the entire drive.

Pulling into the complex, I noticed her moving to gather her things and to get out of the car. Once I parked, I opened the door for her, allowing her to exit. As we started to walk away, she smiled her thanks at me. Then she looked around for Felix, frowning when she found him.

"What about my luggage?" She asked with great concern.

"We'll retrieve it later."I replied shortly.

"Could I at least have the small bag please? It has things in it I'm going to need soon." She pleaded in a whisper.

"Felix." I commanded cutting my eyes towards the car.

We continued to walk forward, entering the building through the visitor's entrance, and then took the elevator to the reception area to await our summons. Isabella opened her bag, pulling out a bottle of water and a thing that said it was a "Powerbar". She consumed the bar, drank some of the water, and then she grabbed her hair and tooth brushes, asking for the ladies room. Felix escorted her there waiting for her to finish. When they returned, she had braided her long hair in a single plait down her back.

"Can I get you to do me a favor please, Demetri? This is critical to how this day plays out and extremely important to my safety." she pleaded, her heartbeat slightly elevated, looking a little panicky for the first time.

I studied her for a moment, trying to decide whether to hear her out. I was curious what she could possibly want.

"How may I be of service?"I asked in a noncommittal tone.

"When Aro calls us in, could I get you to go in alone first and take my hoodie with you?"She asked then continued on giving me the facts "I'm Edward's singer. The first time he caught my scent it took every bit of control he had not to kill me in a room full of twenty plus children. He told me that my blood was like a drug to him. It took him weeks to acclimate himself to it."She informed me with great concern.

"The bloodlust was stronger when ever he'd been away from me for any length of time, having to kind of start over again. He hasn't smelled my scent in six years so can you visualize his probable reaction?" she inquired proving to me that she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I didn't survive four vampire attacks and nine months with Edward to be drained here, before I get even half way to Aro. My hoodie is saturated with my scent. It should give us a good idea how he's going to react to me. Will you do this for me, please?"She begged holding the clothing out to me.

"Aro doesn't like deviations from his plans, but in this case I think he will understand the necessity of it. Yes, I'll take it in for you."I respond taking the hoodie from her.

"I'll leave it to your discretion how to introduce it to him." She said finalizing the deal.

"The only other concern that I have is whether Jasper will be set off by Edward's bloodlust. Jasper is an empath. I've seen firsthand his reaction to the combined thirsts of five others on top of his own. I had the audacity of bleeding profusely in front of a house full of vampires, Edward being one of them. Jasper didn't stand a chance. He just attacked."She stated matter-of-factly.

"I hope I get a chance to tell him that I forgave him for that. I never blamed him or Rosalie for leaving me. It was understandable for both of them. It was the others I blamed. It took me years to forgive them, but I finally did." She said with a nostalgic sadness.

I sat there shaking my head. This is the most I've heard this woman say since we picked her up. Why is she opening up to us now?

I glanced at Felix to see that he looked as perplexed is I was. With a confused look on my face, I peered at the small fragile slip of a woman who forgave a vampire for trying to drain her and then forgave a whole family of them for leaving her behind with devastating effects. This woman was either a saint or a mental case. I hadn't yet decided which.

"You, Isabella, are one very strange human." I said feeling like this was the understatement of the century.

"You know, I get that a lot. That and _'you smell simply mouthwatering_'. That comment is usually accompanied by black eyes, dripping venom, and barred teeth." She joked while rolling her eyes.

I shook my head, while starting to laugh. Isabella was quite entertaining when you could get her to talk. Felix was laughing as well, looking at her with admiration.

"Oh, since you guys have been so nice to me, I'll give you a little tip. If you ever want to keep Edward out of your head sing a song, translate something into any other language, or recite a poem or something. It works every time." Isabella said with a smirk, chuckling "Alice does it all the time to aggravate him."

"Can he read your mind?" Felix asked probably noticing the same thing I did. She mentioned Alice instead of herself.

"Not a whisper!" She said with glee, winking at both of us. Fascinating!

"Demetri, would you bring in our special guest now, please?" Aro requested in an excited voice.

"Yes, Master," I responded.

"It's time, Isabella. Stay here with Felix until I make sure you're secure."I ordered, feeling very protective of her. What an odd sensation, kind of like I might have felt about a younger sister.

Walking down the hall with Isabella's hoodie in hand, I stopped at the throne room door and then opened it, stepping inside. I gave the room a cursory glance determining the positions of all the occupants, in case I needed any help with my task. Noting that the Cullens were on my right, I searched the guard on my left looking for Santiago. He was at the front of the room closest to Master Marcus, in case immediate action was necessary. Making eye contact, I signaled him silently that I might need his help.

Moving deeper into the room I headed towards Master Aro. I waited until I was twenty yards from him and then threw the hoodie into the air in Edward's direction. His reaction was instantaneous. At vampire speed, he intercepted the hoodie in mid air, growling and snarling as he tore it apart with his teeth. He didn't care if there was anyone in it or not. His eyes were jet black, flashing with the feral light of one possessed. If that had been Isabella she would be dead now. The victim of a bloodlust so extreme it mirrored that of a newborn.

In an instant the Cullen's all moved as one, trying to subdue their wayward charge. The big one, Emmett by Master Aro's description, came up behind Edward locking his arms around him then pulling him back against his chest to immobilize his brother. The blonde female, Rosalie, put her hands on Edward's chest, pushing him back trying to avoid his snapping teeth.

Carlisle had gathered up the pieces of cloth, following behind Rosalie. He was trying to talk Edward down. The scarred one, Jasper, was standing off to the side focusing. He was trying to manipulate Edward emotions to calm him down, would be my best guess. Looking closer at Jasper, I noticed that, although his eyes had darkened, he was under control. The pixie, Alice, was beside Jasper staring with unfocused eyes into space, probably checking for future incidents. Esme, Carlisle's mate, was consoling Grace who seemed distressed by her mate's instinctive behavior. The Cullen's had garnered my respect by functioning like a well-oiled machine in a crisis.

Bringing my attention back to the rest of the room, I noticed that Santiago had flanked me during the action. I nodded my thanks, and then headed to Master Aro. He had been unusually quiet during the fray. All the Masters were standing, obviously ready to move if things had gotten out of control.

"Master Aro," I said offering him my hand so he could view all my observations about Isabella.

"Amazing, she is such a potentially powerful woman! You admire her?"He inquired in surprise.

"Yes, Master Aro. There is just something about her that is enticing. She's one of a kind." I replied, trying to figure out how to explain it.

"Well, she was definitely wise to have you bring her clothing in first. I never gave Edward's reaction to her a second thought. Had she not been prepared, it could have been a fatal error on our part. This woman has been through enough without that, too. Thank you, Demetri." Aro said, dismissing me.

"Carlisle, what is the status of your son? Will you be able to control him when Bella is in the room or does he need to be removed? Err on the side of caution, my friend, I do not wish to have my guest eaten just yet."Aro inquired, and then jested to lighten the mood.

"Edward is under control now, Aro. It was just the surprise of smelling Bella's scent after all these years. Jasper and Emmett are prepared to assist him, if needed." Carlisle stated in a regretful tone.

"Good. Demetri, would you and Felix escort Bella in, please."Aro commanded.

"Yes, Master Aro." I said, turning and heading out of the room. When I got to the reception area, I found Felix laughing at something Bella had said.

"Isabella, Aro is ready for you now." I said, smiling at her as the three of us turned and exited the room.

"Was I correct about Edward's reaction?" She asked, curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"Yes, you were. You know him well."I said with admiration.

"I should, it was a frequent topic of conversation as he sniffed my neck and my wrists," she joked, rolling her eyes.

"Here we are, Isabella." I said as I opened the door.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let it out. She opened her eyes again, looked at me, grinned, and then stepped into the room. We followed behind her.

**AN:** Yeah or nay let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

So here is chapter 5. Bella finally makes it in the room to gets her audience with the brothers and you get your first introduction to Marcus. The plot is definitely thickening. Thanks to all you who are reading this. I was so pleased with the reviews and responses I got this week. They really make my day! Thanks to my wonderful beta NCChris for all your help. You bring this story to life.

I'd also like to recommend a story to you, if you haven't read this one yet. From the Ashes 7002758 by Mamacas3. It's another Marcus/Bella that I just love so check it out.

I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it; I just like to play with it.

Chapter 5 Poetic Justice

**Aro's POV**

Everything was in position for my grand spectacle. My brothers and I were seated upon our thrones on the dais, the guards were positioned strategically around the room, the information from Demetri was in a folder resting on my lap, and the human was on her way. I had not been this excited in years!

The information I had gotten on Isabella was disturbing and, in a way, tragic. It read like some kind of macabre murder mystery with a twist of horror. From those details, I had pieced together a scenario of what probably had happened in her life. It had been far from pleasant and could only be confirmed by her. It would make for an interesting story. I could not wait to see it. Now, for act one!

"Heidi, escort our guests in now?" I ordered, reining in my enthusiasm a little.

The Cullens entered the throne room single file by mated pairs with Carlisle in the lead. He stopped in front of me as the rest of the coven fanned out to the right of him, in front of Caius. Esme was to Carlisle's immediate right, followed by Edward, Grace, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. The females stood slightly behind their mates. To start with the diplomat at the beginning of the line and the warrior at the end was the perfect strategy. I wondered if this was Jasper's idea.

I extended my hand to Marcus so that he could share the information from his gift with me. He confirmed that there were four mated pairs. They had the strongest mating bonds he had ever seen. Edward and Grace's bond was, incidentally, the weakest among the group. The familial bonds were almost as strong as the mating bonds. They were far stronger than anything Chelsea could produce. I doubted that these loyalties could be broken by anything short of death, but we would see.

"Hello Carlisle. It is good to see you here again. It has been way too long, my old friend." I said in a congenial manner, trying to set him at ease.

"It's good to see you as well, Aro. I've missed our conversations, but I've been busy with my family and my career. As a teacher, I take very little time off from work. I knew if I came here I'd need to take off for a larger block of time than usual," he replied in a slightly nervous tone of voice.

"That is true because time has always gotten away from us, has it not?" I asked, sweeping my gaze over the group, "Would you introduce your family to me, please?" I asked politely.

"Of course Aro, this is my wife Esme, my sons Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, and my daughters Grace, Rosalie, and Alice." He said, pointing at each in turn with pride.

"Very lovely Carlisle, you've done very well for yourself." I said, concluding the formalities.

"Now for the reason I requested your presence, Tanya Denali visited us last week and I gleaned some disturbing information from her about your family. It appears that your son, Edward, was involved in a romantic relationship with a human by the name of Isabella Swan. Is this true, Carlisle?"I questioned with an air of disbelief. I smiled internally at the jolt of fear the swept through the group.

"Yes Aro, but he entered into this relationship with Bella believing her to be his mate. The majority of my family loved and adored her. She's been sorely missed since we left Forks."He said, sorrow being the predominant emotion on his face.

"I do not completely understand, Carlisle, but I intend to. You are here to provide the facts in order to help us determine whether the law was broken." I said sharply.

I offered my hand for him to take, leaving him no option to decline it. As our skin touched, the thoughts and images started coming into my mind rapidly. Fascinating! All the things he had seen, experienced, and built since he left us were amazing. I stored these away to review at my leisure. Right now my focus was on finding out about this human. The first image concerning Bella was of Edwards's panicked entrance into Carlisle's office. The temptation from the scent of her blood had so unnerved him, that it facilitated his run to Alaska. Next, there was Edward saving the girl from being fatally crushed by a van which necessitated a family meeting. Jasper and Rosalie proposed that Bella be terminated to eliminate any chance of exposure. Edward was adamant that she not be harmed and so would not allow it. Then there was her near rape and murder in Port Angeles. Carlisle had needed to handle the criminal, taking him out of state. He made an anonymous call so the culprit would be found by the authorities. It was at this time that they learned that Bella had discovered their secret. The knowledge did not from The Cullens.

Carlisle had made a treaty with a group of Native American shape shifters on a small reservation named La Push decades previous. These shape shifters turned into giant wolves the size of horses with the ability to destroy a vampire. To keep his family safe, he formed a treaty with them. It was through their tribal legends, which one of the pups shared with her, that Bella figured it out on her own. The Cullens did not tell her, but they confirmed it. They didn't change or kill her for her knowledge, so the law was broken, even if it was in a passive way. That answered one of my questions. Now to see if his memories could answer any more.

The next memory was her first visit, which was her formal introduction to the Cullen family. She met all of them except Rosalie and Emmett because the former wanted nothing to do with her. Interesting that Bella caused dissention in the household. Then there was the baseball game that evening that she attended. It was disrupted by the arrival of the three nomads, James, Victoria, and Laurent, onto the field. James was a tracker who targeted Bella after Edward defended her. The next series of memories were mostly irrelevant until they found Bella in a ballet studio in Phoenix, badly beaten, bloody, and bitten. They subsequently destroyed James out of vengeance and necessity. Edward sucked the venom out her bite refusing to allow her to change. There was no sign of the female member of the coven. I wondered what happened to Victoria.

The only memory of significance after that is Bella's eighteenth birthday. She gave herself a paper cut setting off Jasper's bloodlust. In reaction to Jasper's attack, Edward threw her into a pile of glassware which shattered, slicing up her arm. She bled profusely causing Carlisle to have to give her medical attention. At the meeting that evening, Edward demanded that the whole family leave Forks, leaving Bella behind to live a normal happy human life. No one was to say goodbye to her or contact her in any way. Alice was forbidden to look for her future, even after she told him how devastating it was going to be for Bella.

I was not yet sure if Edward was a sadist, a masochist, or both, but he was definitely an idiot. He brought this down on his whole family because of his beliefs. I would have to see what his thoughts would reveal.

I released Carlisle's hand, standing there for a minute for a more dramatic effect, and playing to my audience.

"That was very enlightening, Carlisle. You have had your hands full with this bunch."I said, sympathizing with his plight. I patted him on the shoulder, turning to Edward and holding out my hand. He took it reluctantly.

As my finger tips touched his palm, the drama of Edward Cullen started to unfold. His memories were….different… which was the only word I could come up with. The young Edward was a creature of limited emotions, coloring everything he did. He was always either depressed, angry, guilty, resentful, or in pain. Combine that with a willfully obstinate nature and you had a disaster waiting to happen.

This pattern went unchanged for most of his existence, until he met Bella. His challenge then was to fight the urge to kill her. It appeared that Bella was Edward's singer. La tua Cantante, how interesting. The scent of her blood called to him stronger than any I had ever witnessed. How he managed to acclimate to her scent enough to carry on a romantic relationship with her was beyond me. He kissed her, hugged her, and even held her all night long without ever biting her. He even sucked the venom out of her blood from James' bite, stopping when it was clean. What amazing control!

As I continued reviewing his thoughts, I questioned whether what he felt for Bella was truly love. It seemed more like a fixation of sorts. He seemed more obsessed with her humanity than with who she was. He was fascinated with her warmth, her soft pliant skin, and her large expressive brown eyes that he compared to the color of melted milk chocolate. He enjoyed how her heartbeat would accelerate when she was aroused and the way her face blushed when she was embarrassed. He found her clumsiness endearing because it allowed him to catch her when she fell. He was drawn to the scent of her blood, knowing that as long as the back of his throat was on fire, she was still alive. Changing her would have meant the loss of the humanity that he coveted so dearly, so this was not acceptable to him.

Then there was the guilt he carried all the time for being with her. He wanted her, physically desiring her, and he loved her, but he felt that his presence endangered her, so he lied to save her, and then destroyed her by leaving her. It seemed to me that guilt, not love, was his predominant emotion during that relationship.

There were only three noteworthy memories that differed from Carlisle's. It appeared that Edward could not read Bella's mind, which could mean that she would be very gifted if changed. Secondly, Bella had an aversion to the smell of blood, describing it as smelling like rust and salt. I am not sure how that would translate into this life, but it would be intriguing to find out. Third, Edward's words during their break-up in the forest were extremely vicious and cruel. He shattered her in the process. Obviously, they were never mates for it would be impossible for one mate to hurt another so grievously. A vampire could never hurt their true mate like that, nor could they leave them behind.

I released Edwards's hand, shook my head, and went back to my throne. I sat down and then looked pointedly at Carlisle.

"It appears we have a problem here. Although your family did not technically tell Bella about our world, you did confirm it. I understand that you were acting on the belief that Bella was Edward's mate and that you assumed that he would change her at a later date. Instead you allowed him to coerce you into leaving her behind still human, endangering your whole family. That was unacceptable! Alice, did you continue to see Bella becoming a vampire after you left Forks?"I asked, having seen this in Edward's thoughts

"Yes Aro, I did, at least until June when she disappeared from my visions all together." She responded seriously.

"Did you search for her on the internet, try to call her, or contact her in any way?"I asked in disbelief.

"No I didn't, I promised I wouldn't interfere in her life." Alice said sadly."Edward said she'd be safer without us."

"I have information about Bella's safe happy human life that I would love to share with you. I had Demetri investigate her after I was made aware of her existence. I think the facts paint an interesting picture, so I would like to see if you come to the same conclusions that I have."I said, preparing to start my report.

"On September 16, 2005 there was a small article in the Forks newspaper about the successful search and rescue of one Isabella Swan. She was found deep in the woods at 2:00am by a Sam Uley of the La Push reservation, suffering from dehydration and exposure."

I shot an accusing look at Edward, raising my eyebrow. He at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"From March to May 2006 there were a series of murders and unexplained disappearances in the Seattle area. These where contributed to a serial killer. The body count reached fifty-four before it stopped suddenly in mid-June. The authorities had no leads in these cases."

I pointedly looked at Jasper knowing that with his background, he would understand the significance of this information. He nodded his head, letting me know he understood. All of the others looked confused, except for Edward who just looked panicked.

"On June 11, 2006, Bella graduated from Forks High School in the top 10% of her class."I stated simply.

The feeling predominately displayed on their faces with this revelation was familial pride. That made no sense to me, considering they left her.

"On June 13, 2006, Charlie Swan, Renee and Phil Dwyer, and Jacob Black were all found dead in the woods behind the Swan's residence. It was contributed to a vicious animal attack. The only survivor was Isabella Swan."I said, looking up to see concern on all their faces.

Jasper and Edward were fearful as they realized where this was going.

"Bella was found close to death by Seth Clearwater from La Push. She was flown to Seattle and admitted to the hospital in critical condition. She was diagnosed with extreme contusions over 90% of her body, internal bleeding requiring surgery, a dislocated shoulder, an unexplained bite on her left wrist and severe head trauma that left her in a coma for two weeks. It was another two weeks after she awakened, before she was released from the hospital. She was offered and refused psychiatric treatment."I said as I looked up to see regret and remorse on most of their faces.

Esme was sobbing on Carlisle shoulder like she had lost one of her children. Alice's reaction was much like Esme's. Rosalie was comforting Emmett and Edward was displaying unadulterated rage as Grace did her best to soothe him.

"During her stay in the hospital, she had no visitors. Upon her discharge, she was taken home by a social worker provided by the hospital named Gloria Anderson."I said narrowing my eyes at Edward.

"One week later, she attended the memorial services for her parents."I stated, noting guilt on Carlisle's face.

"After that, all we had to do was follow her paper trail. There is no record of her attending college, although she had received a scholarship. She lives alone in the same house as she did six years ago. She does not work, living entirely off her inheritance. She has no relationships of any kind that are apparent. She is basically a recluse, rarely leaving the house. She spends very little money other then on necessities."I said, pausing to let her situation sink in.

"So, this is the safe happy normal human life you left her to. I am very disappointed in all of you!" I said staring at each one in turn.

"This is one of the reasons we have laws. You brought her into our world, endangering her. Then you left her human, alone and unprotected, incapable of defending herself."I said, glaring at them.

"My theory is that a vampire killed her family and friend, critically injuring her in the process. It was probably the female nomad, Victoria, that you encountered before you left. All of the unexplained deaths in Seattle, point to someone trying to build a newborn army. If I were to venture a guess, it was most likely to get to Bella."I expounded, looking at Jasper for confirmation. He nodded, agreeing with my thoughts.

"But why would they need to create so many to kill one human? Was someone standing between them and their prey? My guess is that the Quileute shape shifters from La Push are back and they were protecting Bella. So whoever it was that planned this probably could not get past the wolves. The newborns were just a diversion to get to her."I said, looking straight at Carlisle.

"This is all total conjecture on my part. There is only one person who can answer my questions. Now, we have one more guest that needs to join us before we make any decisions."

"Demetri, would you bring in our special guest now, please?" I asked in an excited voice.

**Bella's POV**

The rest of our trip was uneventful, they didn't talk to me, and I didn't talk to them. Once our flight landed in Florence, we proceeded to the car, and hit the road. Looking out the window, I watched as the Italian countryside flew by, literally. God, we had to be going over a hundred miles an hour. Do all vampires drive like maniacs?

I wondered if they ever had race car competitions, like the Transylvania 500 or something. Emmett would so do that. I could just see him trying to squeeze that mammoth body of his into one of those tiny race cars. They'd have to grease him up and use a shoe horn just to get him in and a crane to get him out. He'd give it a try though, enjoying every minute of it as long as he won. I really missed Emmett.

I spent the rest of the drive mulling over my life, the loved ones I had lost, and the direction it had taken. Moving to Forks, it seemed was the nexus point of my existence, setting in motion a shit load of things I couldn't stop. Little did I know that as I walked in the door of Charlie's house that day, I'd gotten on a rollercoaster that I couldn't get off of until the ride stopped. This had been one fucking long ride and it wasn't over yet.

While I was busy pondering life, the universe, and everything, Demetri was busy pondering me. I could tell that I confused him. Hell, I confused myself most of the time, but for someone with an orderly mind, I was a mystery to be ferreted out. I could feel his covert glances in the rearview mirror as he tried to observe me without me noticing. Good luck with that, it's just not happening, dude. Well welcome to my life, Bella Swan science project. What I wouldn't give to be normal.

We arrived in Volterra, parked, and got out. I had to convince Demetri that I really needed my small bag from the car because it had my water, power bars, and toiletries in it, all of which I was going to need before the big event. As was my habit, I had forgotten to eat again before we got off the plane.

We went into the building, took the elevator, and arrived in what looked like a normal reception area, desk included. Sitting down, I rummaged through my bag until I found the water and power bar. I wasn't really hungry, but I ate and drank anyway, and then asked for the ladies room. Grabbing my toiletries, I followed Felix to said room and closed the door behind me. Ah, I had privacy for a moment.

"You're being very quiet, Di. Are you sick?" I asked after finishing my business.

"No Bella, you know vampires don't get sick. I've just been busy monitoring the boys." She replied in disgust.

"Is there anything of interest?"I inquired as I washed my face.

"Nothing I haven't already told you about, but I do have some instructions for you." She said cautiously.

"Okay, lay it on me; what do I need to do?"I asked as I brushed my hair.

"First of all we have an issue I didn't think about to deal with, Edward's bloodlust for you. If you walk in that room before finding out how he's going to respond, you could die."She stated with great concern.

"Shit, just what we need, a complication." I said trying to think through the rising panic. "Alright, what if I send Demetri in first with…let's say my hoodie? It should be saturated enough with my scent to gauge Edward's react, don't you think?" I questioned as I braided my hair.

"Great idea, it should work, but Demetri is going to have to be told the truth to get him to agree to do it and you need to open up to him more. Tell him a humorous personal story; let him get to know you a little and you need to do the same with Felix."She said, putting her game thoughts on.

"Okay, I'll share. What else?"I said as I started brush my teeth.

"Pay attention, because this is critical, don't make eye contact with anyone besides Aro, Demetri, Felix, and Grace once you enter the throne room. Acknowledge Caius then Marcus by stating their name and nodding in their direction, but don't look at them fully." She said seriously. "If any of the Cullens talk to you, look straight into Aro's face if you choose to respond. It is unlikely that anyone else but the brothers will address you."She said, closing that topic.

"Why is Grace on the list?"I asked curiously.

"I can't tell you yet, but it's important. As soon as you get close to the Cullens, you need to look Grace in the eyes and smile your warmest smile at her, and then address Aro. The order is important." She said, stressing the point.

"Fine, keep your secrets, but you are going to tell me later. Well, I'm ready, so I better get back to Felix, just let me know if there's anything else." I said, ending the conversation and then walking out the door.

I went back to the reception area, asked Demetri about taking the hoodie, and he agreed. He understood about the whole singer thing, so it wasn't a problem and he promised to check out Jasper, too. I told them both how to get around Edward, which I figured was kind of a peace offering. Then Demetri was summoned by Aro, leaving me with Felix.

Looking at Felix, I studied him for a moment trying to figure out where to start. I needed to engage, intrigue, and entertain him all at the same time.

"You know Felix you remind me a little bit of Emmett Cullen. I mean, other than the whole human chow vs. animal chow thing, you both have a lot in common." I said, smiling at him and tilting my head inquisitively.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"He asked, sounding a little miffed.

"Well you're both huge, strong, and competitive, that's obvious, but you're both pranksters, too. Emmett would have pulled that whole throwing the paper ball at the human thing, too." I said with a giggle.

"He would have?"He asked, chuckling and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, Emmett would have chucked it at my face, setting Edward off to reprimand him because he could have hurt me. Rosalie would be glaring at Emmett for playing with the human, while Alice tried to see what to dress Bella Barbie in next. Jasper would be standing off to the side of the room, just trying to keep himself in control enough not to eat me. Esme would be looking on with that patient "kids will be kids" look while Carlisle would be shaking his head with disbelief. It would be a _'Brady Bunch'_ moment vampire style."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation causing him to laugh; looking up, I saw that Demetri had returned.

"Isabella, Aro is ready for you now." He said, smiling at me.

Then the three of us turned and exited the room.

"Was I correct about Edward's reaction?"I asked, curiosity dancing in my eyes.

"Yes, you were. You know him well."He said with admiration.

"I should, it was a frequent topic of conversation every time he smelled my neck and my wrists." I joked, rolling my eyes.

"Here we are, Isabella," Demetri said as he opened the door.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Say a prayer to whatever deity you hold sacred, Di, we're going to need all the help we can get."I told her.

"I'm already on it, Bella."She replied.

I opened my eyes again, looked at Demetri, grinned, and then stepped into the room. Demetri and Felix followed behind me closing the door.

**Marcus' POV**

Aro was in his element with this farce of a trial he was orchestrating. He was playing the ringmaster, of course. In the first ring, we had the Volturi guard, resembling the white tigers that danced and performed to the crack of their Master's whip. The Cullens, occupying ring two were like the bare back riders scrambling for their lives while trying to remain upright on a moving slippery slope as they jumped through fiery hoops and avoided being caught by the flames. Isabella Swan had yet to appear in ring three, but would seem likely to be the tragic clown, with her grease painted cheeks sporting perpetual tears and a permanent frown gracing her face, as she stumbled over her oversized shoes. Yes, this was Aro's kind of spectacle.

I had grown tired of his shows long ago, two millennia ago when I lost my Didyme, actually. What good was this mantle of power or life itself without her love? Someday I would find a way to free myself from this shadow of an existence and join her so we could be together again for eternity.

A sudden movement in the back of the room caught my attention, bringing me back to the next act of Aro's show. The doors opened and admitted Isabella. Ring three was now occupied. Through my gift, I saw the most dazzling alluring aura of all my long years. It took my breath away with its brilliance.

It was predominately golden, surrounding her like a sunburst as it swirled and pulsated with all the colors of the spectrum. The Aurora Borealis was the closest thing I could liken it to, though it paled in comparison to the absolute splendor of hers. Unfortunately, its perfection was flawed. Around her heart, there were jagged, twisted scars and tears where her bonds should have been, but there were no bonds. Her bonds had been violently and painfully ripped from her. There were eleven of them, marring her perfection, marking her as a survivor.

This was the aura of an angelic warrior, a Joan of Arc or perhaps the Goddess Athena. She was definitely not a tragic clown. No, this was a fierce juggler of swords and flame. The celestial blades whirled around her with glints and flashes of precision and control. This was a female to be respected and to be worshiped. A woman that deserved to be adored and to be… loved.

I reached my finger out to touch Aro's palm, showing him my observations. I watched with amusement as his eyebrows rose so high that they almost disappeared into his hairline. That he was amazed as well, was quite apparent on his face before he schooled his expression. He turned back to the main event, as she started to walk in his direction.

Returning my gaze to Isabella, I studied her countenance for the first time. She was a petite little thing standing maybe 5'4", with a beautiful pair of large expressive brown eyes set in an exquisite heart shaped face. Her features were uniform except for her top lip. It was a little larger than the bottom giving her a pouty look that intrigued me. Her hair appeared to be long and thick, being of a rich mahogany hue. Her body was pleasantly feminine, but well toned with just the right amount of curves. She moved with a grace that was poetry in motion. She was a lovely creature, perfectly crafted in a natural way, which drew the eye to her, much like a connoisseur to the finest art.

This woman, it seemed, had captured my undivided attention and admiration by just walking into the room. Could I be… attracted to her? This had not happened in three thousand years, not since I first met my love. Forgive me, my Didyme! I did not understand what was happening to me. It was like she was a siren, compelling me to answer her call.

As she moved deeper into the room, I noticed that her attention was totally focused on Aro. Isabella had locked her gaze with his as a multitude of emotions danced like sparks in her eyes. Curiosity, concern, humor, acceptance, and determination all flashed rapidly in their endless depths. Oh, my brother you may have met your match in this one!

'I wish you well, Isabella! I hope you survive the show. I truly wanted to get to know you, my little angelic warrior. With Aro as an opponent, you're going to need all the help you can get. I promise you, I will do whatever I can on my end to keep you safe.'

**AN:** Yeah or nay let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

So here's Chapter 6. Bella gets her time in front of the brothers. Things will be revealed and things are starting to move. There should be little down time from now on.

I'd like to thank everyone who is following my story. I love getting up in the morning to find reviews and alerts. They just make me want to write that much faster. I'm sorry it took so long to get this up but I lost my beta but vikinglass25 stepped up to help me out. Thanks a bunch because you're wonderful.

I'd also like to recommend a story to you if you haven't read it yet, Worth the Pain, 5036344, by NCChris. This is a Bella/Jasper story and is one of my favorites.

Well on to Ch 6 and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it; I just like to play with it.

Chapter 6 Manipulation

**Bella's POV**

As the door clicked shut with resounding finality, I looked to the front of the room straight into Aro's eyes. To say his intense gaze was disconcerting would be an understatement, his milky red eyes were cold and calculating as he studied me like a bug under a microscope. I couldn't help but register the surprise that flashed across his face in reaction to the vision he received upon Marcus's touch before he could control it.Just as quickly as it was there, it was gone, replaced by a welcoming smile that didn't touch his eyes. Two can play that game, so I flashed him a huge smile in return.

Moving forward in the direction of the thrones, I noted that everyone was in their proper positions, the brothers in the front, the guard to my left and the Cullens all on my right just as I expected. Good, no surprises there.

Halfway to Aro I broke eye contact with him, glancing to my right and searching for Grace to look her in the eyes. I smiled the most winning smile I could muster and then reestablished eye contact with Aro as I finished my journey to stand in front of him. This one is for you, Di.Standing up, he came forward, touching Felix briefly and then offering me his hand, which I took readily. Now for the moment of truth… can he read me?

"Ah, Bella, it is wonderful to finally meet you. I do so hope your trip was pleasant," he said absentmindedly, his attention obviously focused elsewhere.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, it's nice to meet you as well." I said, nodding in their directions but centered my attention on Aro's face, which didn't look pleased. "The trip was pleasant; Felix and Demetri are amenable traveling companions." I continued, sounding pleased as he let go of my hand.

"Yes, I had noticed that Demetri and Felix seem to think highly of you." He said, making conversation as the wheels in his head were obviously turning.

"What did you think of my thoughts, Aro?" I asked with a mini smirk. "Could you read them?"

"No, Bella, I could not. Though that should hardly come as a surprise to you, considering that your mind has been ever silent to young Edward. In fact, you likely arrived with this notion as the most likely outcome. Am I correct in that assumption?" He inquired, looking a bit miffed.

"Yes, but I couldn't know for sure whether my mental shield would keep you out, too, until you touched me and confirmed it," I respond seriously as a whispered murmur of surprise moved through the ranks.

"I wonder if it would work against our other talents," Aro pondered aloud, but more to himself.

"Aro, may I respectfully request that we leave the experiments until later, please?" I asked__in a submissive tone. "In the last twenty-four hours I've had little to eat or drink and have slept poorly. If you wish me to be clearheaded in these proceedings, then we need to move forward while I still have enough energy to do it. I_'_m only human after all and I do have limits," I explained looking at him coyly.

"Ah, forgive me for overlooking your corporeal needs," he said contritely as he studied me.

"It's alright, Aro. I wouldn't expect you to think about it. I'm sure your interaction with humans has been limited. I doubt that you invite your guests to dinner before you dine yourself. It would be a waste of resources wouldn't it?" I asked playfully.

"So true. So, shall we move forward, then? Obviously you know about our world. The question at hand is did the Cullens reveal the secret to you?" He asked slyly, trying to disconcert me. He wanted me to slip up but I wasn't having any of it.

"The Cullens never told me their secret. I figured it out myself," I responded calmly.

"I do not believe you. How could a mere human ascertain the truth of the situation without having it revealed directly to them?" Caius asked forcefully.

"Caius, I have always been exceptionally observant, so I don't miss much," I said quietly, not wanting to set him off since Di had said he had a volatile personality.

"Absurd," Caius scoffed in disbelief.

"Alright, as you know I've been in this room for less than five minutes. I know there are twenty-one vampires in the room. There are three in front of me, ten of the guard to my left and the eight Cullens to my right. The room I'm in is circular, with tall stone walls with small narrow windows at the top. The floors are a dark marble with a grate in the middle of the room. Although this is the throne room it is obviously not its only function. It must also be the feeding room because the scent of old blood permeates the air," I recited emotionlessly.

"But you did have help Isabella, did you not? A friend perhaps, who told you about an old tribal legend?" Aro inquired, knowing the answer already.

"That legend was just the final nail in the coffin. Within the first five minutes of seeing the Cullens across the crowded lunchroom, I noticed that they were all exceptionally beautiful with extremely pale skin and dark eyes. They all looked different from one another and yet similar. As they got up to leave I noticed that they moved like a predator, with inhuman grace. The rest of their traits I saw over the next few weeks. When I heard the story, it just put a name to what I already knew." I said matter-of-factly.

"You have an interesting view of the events, Bella. Edward sees it differently than you do. He blames Jacob Black for telling you about them," Aro said, trying to bait me.

"I'm sure he does, Aro, because he was jealous of Jake and possessive of me around any other males at all. The series of realizations happened exactly as I said," I replied. "If I may be so bold to ask, what is the purpose of this trial?" I inquired, trying to move things on. I didn't want to talk about Edward.

"The purposes are to determine if you knew about our kind and if the law was broken. In my opinion both of these are true," Aro stated bluntly.

"Okay, if that is the case then what is left to do?" I asked leadingly. "Are there varying levels of punishment depending on how blatant the act was?" I inquired innocently, already knowing the answer.

"No, Bella, there is only one punishment. The vampires that are found guilty of the exposure die. The human dies or is changed. When you determined the truth about our kind you should have immediately been either changed or killed to protect our secret. The Cullens did not do that, so they broke the law. They left you behind, still human, and as such they broke the law again," Aro said.

"So Rosalie and Jasper were correct in wanting to kill me after Edward saved me from being crushed to death by that van?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but he should not have risked exposure to save you in the first place," Caius shot back angrily.

"Under normal circumstances I would agree with you, Caius, but in this case when I would have most likely bled in front of five vampires. The risk of exposure was greater by letting it happen. Edward would have had no control and Jasper's control would have been iffy at best. The likelihood that one or both would have drained me in front of the whole school makes that scenario seem like higher risks, don't you think? Explaining a bit of speed and strength could be contributed to an adrenaline rush but a set of teeth in my neck couldn't," I said logically.

"I have to agree with her reasoning, Caius. The loss of the lives of the whole school would have been harder to explain. It would have attracted the attention of the media. The choice made was the least dangerous for our kind," Marcus stated, entering the conversation for the first time.

"Thank you, Marcus," I said nodding in his direction. "So let me clarify what I understand of this, Aro. The Cullens and I have been sentenced to death, am I correct?" I asked, needing to get Aro to say it.

"Although we have not officially discussed it and voted, there is only one verdict that I can see as a possible result," Aro stated simply.

"Okay, then I have a proposition for you, Aro. You seem to me like the type who would enjoy a good game so I propose a sparring match between one of your guards and me. Whoever pins their opponent to the count of ten wins. Mental gifts don't work on me so pitting me against your strongest fighter would probably be best. If I win, my reward would be you letting all the Cullens and I live. If I lose then the sentence would be carried out as intended and you get a little entertainment out of the deal," I said confidently, as things seemed to be falling into place. "What do you say, Aro? Will you take the challenge?"

I could hear the shocked whispers taking place around me. I had to work to keep a straight face because I was right on track and it felt good.

"On the off chance that Hades freezes over and you win there is no way we could let you all go unpunished. We have to maintain respect for the law among our kind to prevent chaos. Surely you understand that," Aro stated patronizingly, like he was talking to a child.

"I do understand that, Aro. I never suggested we should go unpunished, just that we shouldn't pay with our lives," I said, trying to clarify my position. "I am aware that my heart will stop beating one way or the other because of this, but if I win I become a vampire if I lose I become dinner. For me it's as simple as that but for the Cullens I'm sure it will be more difficult. Surely you could come up with a punishment that didn't involve death, dismemberment, or fire. I have confidence in your ability to come up with a fair and creative solution that benefits you and doesn't harm them," I said throwing down the gauntlet.

"So what say you, brothers? Caius?" Aro asked, turning to him.

"Yes. She has no chance to win so why not?" Caius replied with an arrogant smirk to his voice.

"Marcus, what do you say?" Aro inquired.

"Yes," Marcus responded simply.

"So be it. Felix, you will be Bella's opponent." Aro said, looking at Felix raising an eyebrow.

"No, you can't do this, it is insanity! I won't allow it!" Edward growled. I could hear shuffling sounds in the background like he was being restrained.

I had wondered how long it would take to hear from the peanut gallery and he didn't disappoint me. Looking up at Aro's face like Di had said I struggled to not turn and get in Edward's face. What a pompous, controlling, ass!

"Edward, you gave up all rights to allow me to do anything when you left me alone in the woods six years ago. My life is my own to do with as I see fit. I'm trying to save all of our butts here, so worry about your own mate and leave me to do what I came to do. You made your choice, my destiny is now my own to fulfill," I hissed between my gritted teeth. "Emmett, Jasper, will you both make sure he doesn't interfere again please?" I said in a gentler tone as I addressed them.

"Yes, Bella," they said in unison, sounding embarrassed by the brother's outburst. At least they had some sense of decorum.

"Whenever you are ready, Bella, you may begin," Aro said clapping his hands with glee. He was obviously looking forward to the show.

"All right, Aro, I'll be ready in a minute," I said, heading to my bag.

After drinking a little water, I took off my white button up shirt leaving me in a white midriff camisole with my black yoga pants. I removed my shoes, then the terrycloth wristbands that I always wore to cover up my bite marks and heard an audible gasp when they were revealed. Di had mention that my scars might be a bit intimidating to some of the vampires present. After sitting so much for the last twenty-four hours, I stretched to warm up my muscles a bit, then I took a deep cleansing breath, and I was ready.

Turning to square off with Felix, I noticed the hint of humor on his face. I guess when you're a big bad vamp, fighting a little human woman is a joke. Activating my shield, I stretched and manipulated it, put myself in the zone, and I'm ready to rumble. This has to be over quickly if I want to win because I'm fading fast.

"Are you ready, big guy?" I asked with a big challenging smile.

"Ready," Felix replied with a bigger smug smile.

As in my dream, everything slowed down like a movie playing in slow motion. I lowered myself into a crouch as did Felix. My moves were designed to be defensive so I waited for him to come at me first. I didn't have long to wait before he charged me like a bull going after a matador.

Sidestepping him, and using my shield to increase my speed, I pushed it down to my right side so I could turn quickly to face him again. The surprise and confusion were obvious on his face as he tried to figure out how he'd missed me.

As I dropped into my crouch, I coiled like tension put on a spring as he came at me again. My muscles remembered the exact moment to release. Pushing with my power as hard as I could through the bottom of my feet, I sprang up high above him just as he got to me. Then I threw my shield hard to the right getting my body to twist faster. He turned around as I dropped, so I nailed him with a shield powered kick to the clavicle, throwing him off balance. As he toppled over I thrust my shield out in front of me like a net, pushing him to the floor. Then I rode him down, clinging to his shoulders, straddled him and pinned him to the ground.

Poor Felix's face was a study of disbelief. I almost felt sorry for him. Well, almost but not quite.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven … Eight …Nine…Ten," I counted out loud and then breathed a sigh of relief. I had dreamed it hundreds of times but now it was real. I did it, I won! I had needed to win so badly because the other option was too painful to imagine. I wouldn't have their deaths on my hands, too.

"Well done, big guy," I said as I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "No hard feelings. I just did what I had to do. I swear I'll give you a chance to get your rep back after being beaten by a mere human. How about we have a rematch later?" I winked at him, "if I'm still around that is." I quickly got off him turning to face my judge, jury, and executioner. Now comes the hard part.

Standing in front of Aro I swayed on my feet. I don't think I ever remember feeling so drained and still being conscious. The world was getting darker and fuzzy around the edges, so I better get this over with while I still can.

"It's done. Are you going to honor the deal, Aro?" I asked, trying to hold it together as I felt the blood leaving my face.

"Of course. You bested our strongest and for that you have earned your reward. You and the Cullens will live," Aro said, looking at me with amusement laced with concern.

As I breathed another sigh of relief, I realized I was shaking violently from head to toe and reality was slipping away from me fast. The last sensation I felt before I collapsed was a pair of strong cold arms catching me and then my world faded to black.

**Marcus' POV**

The last act of my brother's show was by far the most the most entertaining. This simple human woman played Aro like a well-tuned violin, coaxing out of him the exact melody she wanted. It has been eons since I have seen someone best Aro like that. It was refreshing to know it can still happen after all these millennia. Isabella Swan, you are quite a woman.

I am pleased to see that my assessment of her was correct. Bella is a powerful warrior, and a worthy opponent. She not only beat a vampire, but the Hercules of our world, and as a human. As a mortal immersed in the immortal realm she should be terrified but she has no fear. When she proposed the match I thought she was dead. Not only is she still alive but she stands in front of Aro questioning whether we will honor our agreement. If I did not already admire her, I would now.

Looking at Bella intently, I notice that she seemed to be in some kind of physical distress. My knowledge of humans may be minuscule but loss of color from the face, shaking, and swaying on one's feet cannot be normal. As she started to drop to the ground I moved to catch her without thought. The Cullen boy, the one who hurt her, moved towards her as well. As I held her in my arms I hissed at him, warning him off.

"Stay away from her!" I growled at him. He wisely backed away which was a smart move on his part.

"Aro, I am going to take Bella to my chambers to make her comfortable," I said with authority, brooking no opposition.

"Carlisle, I need you to come with me to check on her condition," I order, looking in his direction.

"Yes, Marcus. My bag is with my luggage. May I send Grace to get it? Then she can meet us there. Do you have someone who will show her the way?" He asked, looking at Grace questioning her with his eyes. She nodded her acceptance.

"Felix, assist Grace. Bring her to my quarters afterwards. Demetri, fetch Bella's bag and then you are to come with me," I commanded them each in turn.

Gently tucking Bella to my chest, we ran with Demetri in the lead and Carlisle following me. As we reached my rooms Demetri opened the door. I took her through my living room to the bedchamber. I laid her carefully on my bed, backing away to give Carlisle access as I studied her face.

She was almost as pale as I was, with large dark circles under her eyes. If it were not for her heartbeat, I would think she was one of us already. She did not look well at all for a human. Carlisle finished a cursory examination of her just as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," I said and then looked back at Bella.

Grace and Felix entered the room with Grace continuing to Carlisle side. She handed him his bag and then stepped to the side of the bed, assisting himwith the rest of Bella's exam. He finished, then headed into the living room with the rest of us behind him.

"How is she Carlisle?" I asked, concern coloring my voice.

"She is as well as can be expected with little nourishment and sleep for over twenty-four hours, not to mention the amount of energy she expended sparring with Felix. She's just suffering from exhaustion. With the proper food and rest she should be fine," he stated, seeming unconcerned about her long-term health.

"Would you like me to dress her in something more comfortable, Carlisle?" Grace asked, looking back toward the room.

"Is this all the luggage she brought, Demetri?" I asked, looking in disbelief at the one bag on the floor.

"No, Master Marcus, she has another suitcase and a guitar in the car. Would you like me to get them?" he responded at my look of surprise.

I nodded to him then he left the room. Interesting, this woman traveled light like a warrior as well.

Carlisle checked on Bella a few more times, pronouncing her asleep. Grace continued to hover next to her on the bed. Demetri returned with the luggage, stating that my brothers wish a meeting in Aro's study in a half hour. Grace changed Bella into her pajamas and then sat in a chair by her side monitoring her. I felt useless, which is unusual for me.

"With your permission, Marcus, could Carlisle go back to the others?" she asked. "I'll be glad to stay with Bella and keep an eye on her while everyone else is busy," Grace offered, displaying great compassion.

"Is it safe for you to be alone with her?" I asked with trepidation.

"Bloodlust is not an issue for me. I work at the hospital with Carlisle as a nurse. If Bella awakens I know what to do to take care of her," Grace said with confidence.

"That is acceptable then, but let no one in the room who has not been in here before. I need to meet with my brothers now but I thank you for your help," I said, feeling that it was safe to leave Bella for the time being.

We exited together leaving Bella alone with Grace. The rest of the night should be interesting. I can imagine the decision about the Cullen's punishment will be hotly debated for hours. I will do what I need to do to fulfill my duty so I can go back to Bella as soon as possible. I find that even in sleep she still draws me in.

**Grace's POV**

As I watched Bella sleep, I thought over the odd events of this day. It started normally enough with Edward and I leaving each other's passionate embrace to get ready for the trip. Jasper booked us a private jet for the flight to Italy, having been unable to find us eight seats on a commercial one on such short notice. We started the flight talking about our meeting with the Volturi, still looking for alternatives to defuse the inevitable. After we had exhausted the topic we spent the rest of the trip focused on our mates.

We were picked up at the airport in Florence by a limousine, I guess to accommodate the size of our group, and then taken straight to the brothers.

The audience was very painful for all of us, but especially for Edward. It seems that Aro blames him for all that has happened to Bella over the years since they left her, as well as what looked like was going to happen to us. Edward doesn't need others blaming him, he already blames himself enough.

Then there's my gift, which has been going haywire since we got here. My talent is recognition the ability to see the past but I get only the fated moments of a person's life. The main events that set us on a destined path will unfold before my eyes like a scene from a movie. If the images are crystal clear and defined, then the person has made the right choice to bring them to their designated path. If they are dark or murky, the choice made will cause them to deviate from the future written for them, sometimes with devastating effects depending on how their future gets rewritten.

I've seen moments of Bella and Edward together through my gift and it was intense. The memory of seeing her for the first time across the cafeteria set the tone of their relationship. He wanted to protect and take care of her before he smelled her blood. After that, there was finding Bella in the ballet studio with James beaten and bitten. I watched as he made the choice to suck the venom out of her blood and keep her human. The other memory is of the break up in the forest, which I have to admit was hateful and heartless. He didn't want this life for her so he made a choice. Sucking the venom out and leaving her were murky choices but they brought Edward and I together, so they worked out well for us in the end.

Then there was Edward violent reaction to Bella's hoodie. I have never seen bloodlust that bad before and it frightened me. It told us two things though: that Bella was here and that Edward was no longer acclimated to the scent of her blood. Both of these revelations made me uncomfortable. What if Edward lost control and killed her? It would undo all the good I've done in the last year and a half. Next was the question of what feelings would come up for Edward when he saw her again? I'm not a jealous or possessive person as a rule, but Bella's presence unnerves me.

When Bella entered the room, I tried to use my gift on her but I got nothing. It was like she wasn't even there. I kept trying until I saw something, but when I did, it was like nothing I ever seen before. Transposed over Bella was the image of a woman, a beautiful woman, a vampire. She was a little taller than Bella with a beautiful figure, long black hair, huge red eyes, and a heart shaped face. When Bella looked at me smiling, the woman did the same, and then winked at me. It was disconcerting, to tell the truth.

Bella herself was a complete surprise and a contradiction to everything the Cullens had told me about her. I had expected the shy and clumsy girl of the stories, not the strong powerful woman who walking in and commanded the room. She manipulated Aro to perfection, getting exactly what she wanted from him. She took Felix on and won us all our lives. How she beat a vampire I have no idea, but she was amazing. I can't help but envy her that kind of strength and fearlessness.

When her physical strength gave out Marcus was the one to catch her and bring her here. He seemed worried and pensive in her presence. I think he might be attracted to her but I'm not sure. He growled at Edward to stay away, which shows a certain level of protectiveness. He was concerned about my self-control since I was going to be alone with her for a while. There might justbe something there. Only time will tell on that one.

Last but not least, there are the obvious signs of physical abuse by one of our kind on Bella's body. The one scar from James's bite I had expected but the one on her other wrist is newer. It was probably inflicted when the horrible abdominal scars were. It looks like someone tried to claw her insides out. You could see glimpses of them during the fight but when I changed her clothes I saw the full extent of the damage. I'm surprised that it didn't kill her. It looks like the surgery to repair the trauma was extensive. This woman is a survivor.

I wish I could figure all this out. The puzzle of the woman transposed over Bella's form just keeps nagging at me. I believe I saw something with Marcus as well. When he was in the room earlier staring at Bella, I think I may have seen him walking hand in hand with this woman in a garden. It seemed to be an ancient memory but it was clear and untainted. It was just a momentary flash, though, so I didn't see enough to be sure. There is a large painting on the wall in the bedroom that I noticed earlier and it appears to be the same woman. I need to ask Marcus who she is and if he has any idea why I might be seeing her. He may be the only one who has the answers.

**Didyme's POV**

We won! Now everything is back on track as it should be as it would have been if not for my dear brother. With the Bella part of me unconscious, I'm free to roam through my thoughts and plan for the next steps to our eternal happiness.

Grace is a key element in this future for us because of her ability to see the past. I had to manipulate our shield to make myself visible to her gift, which took energy that Bella needed, but it was necessary. The fact that Grace is here now watching over us is perfect. She's seen me now, she's seen my painting, and she has access to my Marcus. There's nothing to keep her from reading him, particularly since I can tell that she's confused and curious about what she is seeing. Yes, she is the perfect tool. She'll help put it all together.

I've worked hard for the last two thousand years to come back to him. It wasn't easy finding just the right body, one with the right genetic combination to insure the latent talents that I needed to pull this off. When I found the future Bella Swan I knew my soul had finally found a new home.

Bella unfortunately thinks she's crazy, schizophrenia is her self-diagnosis, but she's not. The trauma of Edward leaving her cracked the barrier between us in her psyche, allowing little things to leak through. Then with the deaths of her parents and Jacob, plus the violent confrontation with Victoria, the wall between us came down.

We can communicate now and she had access to my memories through her dreams. She has dreamed of Marcus and I together many times, teasing me about using her head as a motel when the memories have gotten more intimate. She's asked me to please stop watching vampire porn in her head because of her lack of an outlet for her sexual frustration. Her growling at me is hilarious.

But I wanted her to get to know him, all of him. I needed to introduce the gentle, loving, and poetic man that is our future. She needed to meet the real man beneath the façade of Marcus, leader of the Volturi. I planted the seeds of my attraction in her, so this is why I couldn't let her look at him before we won. She would have lost focus the second their eyes met. I know this for a fact because it's happened to me before when Marcus and I first met. I can't wait for our eyes to meet again. It will be such a magical moment, just as it was before.

Unfortunately, we still have work to do. Aro is never easy to deal with but we fascinate him for the moment. We need to be changed as soon as possible in order to stay safe. The Volturi can be a treacherous lot, but none nearly as perilous as Aro. This is why I insisted that we learn to fight. I had no such skill before and it got me killed. We will have to watch our back constantly but I know my Warrior, my Marcus, will protect us just as we will protect him.

I can't wait for Bella to wake up so I can see you through her eyes for the first time in two thousand years, _il mio amore_. I promised you I'd be back and you know I've always kept my promises, my love, my Marcus.

**AN:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

So here it is, chapter 7. I'm sorry about the wait but I finally got my beta issues worked out. I'd like to thank jmasencullen for her superb job on this chapter. You are a dream! I'd also like to thank my pre-readers, NCChris and vikinglass25 for a job well done. Your input is invaluable.

My recommendation for this week is You Are Worth It, 7294923 by ThinkINeededThat. It's a Bella/Jasper story that shouldn't be missed. It's a unique story with a powerful emotional charge. It had me crying one minute and laughing the next. This one is complete so you don't even have to wait for an update.

So on with the show and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7 Aftermath

**Marcus' POV**

The castle was not a safe place for a lone human, especially one that smelled the way that Bella did. I was not comfortable leaving her alone in my chambers unprotected but for Grace. When the door shut, I stopped for a moment to think. I could tell Grace was too timid to be a decent fighter so I believed it prudent to order that the ladies be watched over.

"Felix, I need you to guard the door until my return. No one except Carlisle or Demetri is to enter under any circumstance. Is that understood?" I inquired forcefully.

"Yes, Master Marcus," he said taking his position at the door.

"Demetri, take Carlisle to his quarters. Remain available to him in case he is needed back here to attend to Bella's health," I ordered, giving him a look that conveyed the need for him to watch the Cullens also.

"Yes, Master Marcus," he said, and then led Carlisle down the hallway.

As I proceeded to Aro's study I realized that I was changing. I cannot remember the last time I gave an order or cared to give an order to anyone. Now, here I was doling them out right and left.

For so long, my world had held no interest for me, having been reduced to nothing more than flashes of black and white images on a blank screen. I seldom did anything because nothing mattered but then _Bella_ walked through the door, bathing my world in a dazzling display of color like light passing through a prism. My life had purpose again, and that purpose was to care for and protect her.

Were the Fates finally smiling on me again after two millennia by sending me something to live for? Had Lachesis finally reintroduced the thread of my existence into the tapestry of life? Could Moirae be blessing me with a gift, with Bella? Only time would tell whether this was truly a gift or an illusion. I could only hope that when all is unveiled, the truth would prove to be the former instead of the latter.

My mind holds more questions than answers at the moment. The explanations would only come from the small woman asleep in my bed. It was my intent to spend as much time with Bella as I could afford. I would talk to her, get to know her, court her, and woo her. My long dormant emotions have been reawakened and I find myself compelled to follow them to see where they lead. That she would someday trust me enough to return these feelings was all I could aspire to.

I steeled myself as I stopped in front of my brother's study for this meeting. I have a duty to perform first so I put my thoughts of Bella away for now. Aro would not tolerate anything less than my undivided attention. My goal was to do everything in my power to insure that the Cullen's punishment was fair. They were important enough to Bella that she fought for their lives, so I refuse to have let her sacrifice be in vain.

I knocked on his door and then entered the room to take my usual chair. While Aro looked ecstatic, Caius was visibly disgruntled, as was standard for him. I took a deep breath, blew it out, and waited for Aro to speak.

"Marcus, how is our guest faring?" Aro asked with concern.

"She is doing well, Aro. Carlisle examined her and has diagnosed her with exhaustion. He said that with proper food and rest, she would be fine. I have left his daughter Grace watching over her, with Felix posted at the door," I said, simply stating the facts.

"Why did you leave Felix as a guard, Marcus? Were you afraid she would awaken, overpower Grace, and try to escape?" Caius asked sarcastically, with an unpleasant sneer on his face.

"He is not there to keep her in Caius, but rather to keep _others_ out," I responded in disbelief, raising my eyebrow.

"Well, I say we just kill the whole lot of them. They have already been more trouble than they are worth," Caius said dismissively.

"Caius, we cannot do that. We made a deal with Bella for their lives, and so we need to honor that bargain. Our reputations would be tarnished with our kind if we do not," Aro replied, concern visible on his face.

"Does anyone even know they are here?" Caius questioned looking to Aro for the answer.

"No. They did not tell a soul that they were coming to us. That does not, however, mean we can go back on our word, Caius," Aro stated, not happy about the direction the conversation was taking.

"Then I do not see the problem. I say we strike them down now with no one the wiser but the guard who are loyal to us," Caius said flippantly.

"So you are willing to sow the seeds of distrust amongst the guard for a quick solution to this situation?" Aro asked in disbelief.

"You have the guard so tightly bound to you Aro, that they would never dare question our actions," Caius retorted adamantly.

"That may be so but they gossip amongst themselves, Caius. Handling this case rashly could cause dissention among the ranks. What if their talk was overheard? We could lose our credibility amongst our kind," Aro shot back, clearly upset.

"I think you worry overly much, Aro," Caius growled.

"I think you worry not enough, Caius," Aro shot back vehemently.

"Peace, brothers. Arguing will get us nowhere. I agree with Aro on this issue, Caius. The potential of our actions being exposed is too high to take the risk. Now let us move on to possible punishments for the Cullens, shall we. Aro have you any thoughts on this?" I asked, impatient to get this over with.

"Yes, I have. What about conscripting the entire family to servitude within the guard for the next century? They will repay their debt for breaking the law, have minimal contact with humans, and the guard gets four new talents," Aro asserted, pleased with this solution.

"While they are here they should be forced to feed properly," Caius insisted arrogantly.

"Caius, the Cullen's beliefs are not on trial here, just their actions. They feed from animals because of a reverence for human life. To force this choice upon them would cause undue suffering that they do not deserve. I believe that most of them would choose their own deaths first. As for the idea of serving the guard, I am in agreement to a point. My issues are with the entire family being duty bound in Volterra at the same time and the length of time to be served," I stated my position on Aro's proposal.

"I agree with Marcus on their choice on how they feed, Caius. That choice is not on trial here. What are your thoughts on the other issues, Marcus?" Aro inquired, giving me a curious glace.

"I think a hundred years is a bit severe for the passivity of the crime. Having all eight serve a hundred years apiece would make it the equivalent of eight hundred years, all total. This seems too extreme a penalty for a crime that was not premeditated. I propose that they serve, one mated couple at a time, for the period of twelve and a half years with the rest of them at our disposal when needed. Send the rest of the family to live somewhere in isolation from the human world during the fifty years of service. I am sure they have a house somewhere remote available to them. There would have to be rules set for them to live by, with guard checks frequently. This would be severe enough while still remaining fair," I said laying out my own proposal.

"This is no more than a slap on the wrist, Marcus. It is not harsh enough punishment by half," Caius scoffed.

"You have not seen the strength of their bonds, brother. This would cause them more suffering than you can imagine. They live as a family, not out of necessity, but because they love one another. Separation from each other, coupled with the loss of all the things they love will be hard on them, but a fair judgment," I said, clarifying my position.

"I like your idea, Marcus, as long as the whole family remains at our absolute beck and call for the entire fifty years, then available when needed for another fifty after that. With those provisos to the terms I can agree to this arrangement," Aro said with a glint in his eye.

"It appears that I am outvoted on this but the rules for their isolation will need to be stringent for me to be satisfied with this level of leniency," Caius grumbled, obviously far from appeased by the sentence decided upon during our conference.

His grousing, though obviously meant to spread his malcontent, opened the discussion to the next order of business. After my brother finished his grumbling, I addressed him directly. "I have given this some thought, Caius. It is my hope that the seven injunctions I arrived upon, will meet with your approval. They are as follows…

First, no Cullen shall have any contact with the human world for a period not less than fifty years from the date of sentencing.

Second, no Cullen shall indulge in outside shopping trips; all necessary purchases must be made online.

Third, no Cullen will be permitted to indulge in any trips, vacations or visits that could result in human contact.

Fourth, no Cullen shall be allowed to seek employment or education within the human community, except online, at any time during the period covered by this sentencing.

Fifth, no Cullen shall initiate any telephone calls to or accept telephone calls from humans; all telephone calls will be verified for origin.

Sixth, there will be regular, announced and unannounced, visitations by members of the Volturi guard to ensure that these sanctions are being obeyed.

Seventh, once every two years a jet will bring all members of the Cullen family/coven back to Volterra to verify that there been no violation of the imposed sentencing guidelines."

I paused before once again addressing my brothers, "Are these restrictions acceptable to you both? Caius? Aro?"

"Yes, Marcus, I believe they are severe enough for me," Caius said looking pleased.

"Good job, brother. I think they are perfect. Now we need to move on to our human guest," Aro replied with a satisfied smile.

"I say we kill her! There must be something seriously wrong with a human who can beat a vampire," Caius said with trepidation.

"Or perhaps there is something very, very right, Caius. I believe that she was meant to be one of us all along. Her gift alone would warrant us to change her. I have seen Demetri's observations of the woman; he thinks she already acts like one of us. I personally cannot wait to see how she turns out," Aro said clapping his hands with glee.

"I am in agreement with you, brother. Her aura is like nothing I have ever seen before. She has no bonds, so her loyalties are unencumbered. I look forward to getting to know this little human," I said, stating my case.

"But what about the fact that none of our gifts work on her? How do you suggest that we bind her to us, if her _abnormality_ renders Chelsea's gift useless?" Caius questioned with a frown.

"May I suggest the old fashioned way, by earning her trust?" I said sarcastically, shooting an exasperated look his way.

"Alright… how soon do we change her?" Caius asked, resigned to the inevitable.

"I think in two days time would be perfect. Heidi should be back in five days with her catch so Bella should be through the change about then. I will alert Santiago to be ready to change her soon," Aro said decisively, effectively ending the discussion.

"Aro, none of this has been discussed with her. I think we should table that decision until after we sentence the Cullens," I said, trying to buy more time.

"Why would we ask a human when it would be acceptable to change them? She will do as we say, when we say," Caius said forcefully.

"Ah, so you suggest that we aggravate the human, the one on whom no one's gifts have any effect by not taking her feelings or thoughts in to account? Shall we, in your opinion, simply change her with no warning, mind you, into a volatile newborn and then _hope_ she does not destroy us all?" I asked Caius sarcastically.

"See, I told you she could be dangerous," Caius said smugly.

"So can I, if not handled correctly," I shot back at Caius.

"Brothers, enough! I agree with Marcus, Caius. We need her loyalty not her disdain, I concur that we should belay this discussion _for now_," Aro said with finality. "Now, we need to decide which Cullen couple shall be required to stay with us first. I suggest Edward and Grace to start with. What do you think brothers?" Aro asked, looking between the two of us.

"Actually, I disagree, Aro. I believe Alice and Jasper would be the more advantageous choice at the moment. With his vast experience, Jasper's help with Bella's training during her newborn year would be invaluable. The only use that I can see Edward having is as a punching bag for her when his singular personality pushes the newborn too far. What do you think, Caius?" I said with a smirk.

"I agree with Marcus, Aro. Alice and Jasper are the better choice, under current circumstances," Caius said with the first real smile I have seen on him today.

"Then all is settled, brothers. We can go on about our business for now. Marcus, please be sure to let me know when Bella awakens," Aro said with a smile.

"I shall send Felix to inform you when she is up," I said then left the room.

I headed back to my chambers, happy with how things went today. My proposal for the Cullens' sentencing was accepted by my brothers. My veto got Edward Cullen out of the castle for a while, giving Bella time to adjust to her new life. If things go well, I may have even bought myself some time to get to know her before she is changed. I am not sure I can let anyone change her but me though. It has been eons since I have changed someone, but for her I would have to do it.

Acknowledging Felix, I entered the room, noticing that Bella was still asleep with Grace watching over her. Grace rose upon seeing me and came to my side as I stared at Bella's form in its repose.

"She's doing just fine, Marcus. She seems to be deeply asleep and at peace," Grace said, obviously trying to reassure me.

"Thank you for staying with her. You can go back to your family now. I am sure you miss your mate," I replied in appreciation.

"Can we talk first, Marcus? I've had some very odd and disturbing things happen since we got here. I was hoping you might be able to help me sort them out," She requested shyly, looking down at her feet.

"Of course Grace, please have a seat. I will help you anyway that I can," I replied, politely curious about what she wanted.

"Do you know anything about my gift?" She asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"I believe Aro said that you see moments from the past. Is this correct?" I asked, a little puzzled where this was leading.

"Yes, but the events I see are fated moments with the resulting positive or negative consequences, depending on the choices people have made. Since I got here I've seen some unusual things when trying to use my gift, mainly focused around Bella. First, I need to know who the woman in the painting in your bedroom is?" she asked gingerly.

"That was my mate Didyme. She died two thousand years ago, which is why I have been in mourning ever since." I said sadly as I looked into her eyes, trying to figure out why she wanted to know this information.

"Alright, now I'm really confused. When I trying to use my gift on Bella as she entered the throne room like everyone else, I got nothing but as I continued to focus I saw something like I've never seen before. There was an image of a woman, a vampire, transposed over Bella's form. When Bella smiled at me, so did the woman. I believe that the woman I saw and the woman in the painting are one and the same. Do you have any idea what this could mean?" she asked in shock and puzzlement, as I pondered what she had said.

"Could it be that Didyme's ghost has been in the castle all this time and no one was the wiser, with none of us able to see her, until she attached herself to Bella in your presence?" I asked trying to make sense of this.

"I don't believe so. I've never seen a ghost before. I'm not sure I even believe that they exist. This doesn't fit the descriptions by the few people who've claimed to have seen them either. This image was more solid, seeming to come from inside of Bella like a force or energy bursting out from within her," she said, furrowing her brow in confusion at the mystery.

"Like a vision of a soul? But vampires do not have souls, Grace. My Didyme was a vampire when she died," I said in bewilderment, still trying to puzzle this out.

"I truly don't know Marcus, but if it is her soul, it would turn the vampire world on its ear wouldn't it?" Grace said, looking deep in thought.

"It would, indeed. Thank you for sharing this with me, Grace. I will get Felix to take you back to your quarters now. If I come up with a reasonable explanation, I will let you know," I said in gratitude.

"Felix!" I called.

Felix entered the room, coming straight to my side.

"Take Grace to her quarters and remain there. Send Demetri and Carlisle back here to me," I commanded, thinking that they might be of help with this mystery that has presented itself.

"Yes, Master Marcus," Felix said and then guided Grace from the room.

'Bella Swan, you become more of an enigma to me every second. What are you, woman?'

**Carlisle's POV**

As Demetri and I left Marcus's chambers heading down the hallways to my own, I thought about the unbelievable events of this day, wondering how they were going to affect my family and me. Yes, Bella had saved our lives but now there was the uncertainty of the judgment that would bind my family to the Volturi. What would our punishment be?

Bella…I never thought I'd see her again. I missed my little daughter more than I ever thought possible when we left her behind in Forks. She was a ray of sunshine at the end of a long day at work, when I'd come home and find her there. She brightened most all of our lives with her sweet personality, wry sense of humor, and inquisitive mind but she had made Edward the happiest. I never agreed with his choice to leave her and it almost destroyed our family. It appeared that his rash decision almost destroyed her as well.

The Bella that walked into the throne room was not the same Bella we knew before. This woman was a force to be reckoned with, wielding a power I don't understand. She moved with the grace of a jungle cat, drawing your eye and holding it. She was mesmerizing, soliciting my undying respect. It was obvious that she came here with one purpose, to save us all. Needless to say, she accomplished that objective with flair.

I agreed with Edward when he stated that it was insanity for her to take on Felix, but she beat him. It's like she was destined for that one moment in time, to carry out this singular goal, and she achieved it. For this alone she would have my eternal love and gratitude.

Entering our quarters I noticed that the atmosphere had not improved much. Edward was pacing around the room while everyone else looked pensive. Edward stopped pacing and looked at me, trying to read my mind.

"Is Bella alright Carlisle?" Esme asked with motherly concern.

"She's fine dear, just suffering from exhaustion. She'll be back to her old self in a few days," I said stating the facts then walked to sit beside her.

"You just left them there by themselves?" Edward asked accusingly. "You left Bella alone in a room, in a castle full of human drinkers? What were you thinking, Carlisle?" he demanded, chastising me.

"Edward, Bella is safe for now and she's not alone, she has Grace with her. Marcus posted a guard outside the door before he left for the meeting. No one would dare enter a Master's chamber without invitation. Besides, he left Felix strict orders that no one else was allowed in," I explained, trying to reassure him as he raised an eyebrow at me scoffing.

"Bella is a human whose scent is alluring and Grace is no fighter. She would be of no use if someone decided to come for a snack. Maybe I should go protect her myself," he said, heading towards the door.

"And who's going to protect her from you, Edward? " Rosalie demanded, her irritation starting to rise.

"I can handle it," Edward shot back as he rounded to face her.

"Not likely, if that little demonstration in the throne room is any indication. Bella's not your responsibility or concern anymore Edward, as she so clearly stated, so leave her alone. She's being taken care of by your mate. You do remember your mate, don't you?" Rosalie retorted sarcastically. "And I will promise you one thing, brother. If you do anything to hurt Grace in any way, I will personally tear you apart and burn the pieces," she threatened with anger flashing in her eyes.

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere. Bella is under the care and protection of Marcus, so she'll be fine. We have other things we need to discuss right now," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Marcus," Edward scoffed "You think she'll be safe with him? He has an unhealthy fascination with her, Carlisle. You should have heard him waxing poetic about her in his head. She needs more protection from him than anybody else," he justified as we all looked at him in disbelief.

"You're jealous, Edward, and you have no right to be. Bella is single and has been since you left alone in the woods six years ago, which in my opinion was a really shitty thing to do. She doesn't belong to you anymore. She has the right to be with anyone she chooses, so get over it and let her go already," Jasper said dismissing the subject. "Alice, darlin', do you see anything about what's going on in the meeting?" Jasper asked turning the focus of the room on Alice.

"They're still debating, Jazz, but at least they decided not to kill us anyway like Caius wanted to do. Aro and Marcus felt that the risk was too high of others finding out, which could mess up their reputation," Alice said with a smirk. "I'll let you know as I see anything important, I promise," she said smiling.

"Well that's good to know. Thank you, Alice," I said. "Jasper, with your military background, what do you think they'll do?" I inquired, knowing he would probably have the best idea of their course of action.

"In Maria's army we would have been destroyed just like Caius wanted to do but because of Bella's actions, I believe we will probably be pressed into service. The question is for how long," He said matter-of-factly.

"Edward, what did you get from them?" I asked, wanting more information.

"Caius was thinking about killing us, Aro was thinking about acquiring us, and Marcus was thinking about acquiring Bella. Other than that I got nothing," he said, being flippant about the whole matter.

"It seems that Aro's thoughts are in line with your theory Jasper, so that will probably be the outcome. Aro can be extremely persuasive when he wants something so he should be able to sway the others," I said, still sorting through the facts.

"I'm less concerned with the how long than I am about us all staying together. I don't want to be away from any of my children. It would be too painful," Esme said, obviously upset.

"Isn't that the point of punishment Esme, to cause pain? Oh my God! You don't think they'd separate mates do you?" Rosalie questioned, starting to panic.

"Calm down Rose, I don't believe even the Volturi would be that cruel. No, I'm sure they would keep mates together," I said with conviction, looking to Alice questioningly.

"I haven't seen anything to indicate otherwise, so I think it's safe to say you're right on this, Carlisle," Alice said, sounding sure of herself.

"Where do you think they'll send us, someplace like Siberia? They have bears in Siberia don't they?" Emmett questioned, scratching his head.

"They're the Volturi, Emmett, not the KGB. I really doubt they'd send us there," Rosalie said looking at him in disgust.

"But they'll probably consider sending us into isolation though. The law we broke was about our improper interaction with humans after all," Jasper said, offering his expertise on the matter.

"Maybe Bella-bear can use her influence with Marcus to get us a better deal," Emmett implied waggling his eyebrows. Rose hit him in the back of the head for his improper suggestion.

"Are you implying the she should use her body as a bargaining chip, Emmett?" Edward asked in astonishment and disgust.

"Well, I'm just saying. She did fight Felix to save our lives," Emmett said, like this made sense to him.

"Bella is not a whore, Emmett!" Rose spat at him, "I don't know where you come up with these kinds of ideas sometimes. My respect for her increased greatly with the way she handled herself in the throne room but I doubt she'll be doing us any more favors. She came to save us, which she accomplished, but after that I think we're on our own," Rose said stating the facts.

"Why would you think that Rose? Bella obviously still loves us, since she came all the way here to save us," Esme questioned.

"Were we looking at the same person, Esme?" Rose asked, questioning her sanity. "That is one very angry woman and I'm pretty sure it's directed at us for leaving her unprotected," Rose stated, giving us all that _'and you all know it, too'_ look.

"Bella's always been so forgiving, Rose. Do you really believe that she'd hold everything that's happened to her against us?" Alice asked, obviously devastated by the thought.

"Some things are hard to forgive and some are unforgivable, Alice, so yes, I do believe that," Rose replied, obviously thinking of her own past.

"Jasper, what was Bella's emotional state when we saw her?" I asked, wanting verification.

"I don't know, Carlisle, since I can't read her emotions anymore. It's like she's closed herself off completely," Jasper responded with a look of confusion.

"Alice can you see her future?" I asked, wanting to verify that nothing worked of her.

"No, Carlisle, like I said I haven't been able to see her for five years ever since she was attacked," Alice said, looking hurt and lost without her gift.

"Well, welcome to my world," Edward said flippantly.

"How cool is that, that none of you could cheat with Bella? Maybe she can teach me how she keeps you guys out," Emmett said excitedly.

"She could also be in danger with no one being the wiser Emmett. I don't see this as a good thing," Edward said frowning, obviously visualizing all those possible scenarios.

"So Carlisle, what is Bella like a deflector shield for vampire gifts or something?" Emmett mused with a smile, trying to break the seriousness in the room.

"I don't know, Emmett. Edward, did any ones gifts work on Bella that you noticed?" I asked, curious what he might have seen.

"Marcus's gift worked and Grace's sort of did. Other than that, no," Edward replied uncertainly.

"What do you mean Grace's gift _sort of worked_?" I asked, confused.

"When she tried her gift on Bella at first she got nothing. Then she saw a female vampire transposed over her. Grace has no idea what it means and neither do I," Edward said clarifying the situation.

"How odd, but Bella has always been different," I said, accepting the facts as they were.

"They've made a decision, Carlisle," Alice broke in. "We get isolation and servitude for fifty years. Then we'll be expected to be on call for another fifty. One set of mates will be staying in Italy for a twelve and a half year stint, to be replaced by the next set when their time is up. Jasper and I have been chosen to stay here first. There will be strict rules for our exile from the human world as well. They'll be summoning us after Bella wakes up," she said in a detached tone.

"Well, I guess it could be worse. What decision did they make about Bella?" I asked, curious to know what would happen to her.

"I can't see that," Alice said in frustration.

"What does it matter, Carlisle? They're going to stop her heart one-way or the other," Edward said in anger.

Just then the door to our quarters opened and in walked Grace with Demetri following her. She went straight to Edwards's side, evaluating his emotional state and trying to soothe him.

"Carlisle, our presence has been requested in Master Marcus's quarters," Demetri stated.

"Do I need my bag?" I asked, looking at Grace as she shook her head no.

"Are you ready, Carlisle?" Demetri asked.

"Lead the way, Demetri" I said, wondering what this was about.

As we exited the room, I hoped that this wasn't another problem for me to solve. After the chaos of the last few days, I wasn't sure I could take any more surprises.

**AN:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

Well here's chapter 8. This chapter will hopefully answer a lot of the questions that I've been getting from you guys. I consider this one crucial to the storyline because a lot will be revealed.

I really appreciate all of you who have been following this story. The traffic I've been getting amazes me because I had no idea how my little tale would be received. I love and respond to every review I get, so please keep letting me know what you think. I would particularly like to thank my, oh so talented, beta jmasencullen for her magic and support. I couldn't do this without her.

So my rec. for the week is Unfathomable Bonds 5509261 by Zaytyll. This is a great Jasper/Bella story that also has one of my favorite Marcus's in it. It isn't complete so you do have to wait for updates.

So now for the chapter and I hope you enjoy it

**Disclaimer: ** SM owns it; I just like to play with it.

Chapter 8 Love

**Marcus's POV**

As I sat in my living room I fought to bring clarity to the thoughts racing through my head. Was this a case of reincarnation? Does that mean that vampires actually do have souls? If this were true, why would it have taken her two thousand years to come back to me? Or were Bella and Didyme the same person, just inhabiting different bodies? Is the attraction I feel toward Bella merely an instinctive acknowledgement that she carried the soul of my long lost love within her? It seemed that ever since this woman stepped into the throne room I have had nothing but questions and nary an answer. I hoped that conferring with Carlisle would help me sort this out. A knock at the door jarred me from my musings.

"Enter," I said in acknowledgement as my only hope walked through the door.

"Carlisle, Demetri, please have a seat," I requested. Carlisle sat immediately while Demetri looked at me before complying.

"I have summoned you because I require your help. Grace was here waiting for me when I arrived back after conferring with my brothers. She revealed some things that I find at once fascinating, intriguing, and disturbing. Let me start with you, Carlisle. What was Bella like when you knew her six years ago? Please focus on the things that made her unusual for a human," I asked, feeling equal parts panicked and hopeful.

"Well, I didn't spend as much time with her as most of the others did, but one of the main things that stood out was her lack of fear of us from the beginning. She just accepted us like we were nothing unusual. She was not repulsed or uncomfortable by the temperature of our skin in fact, she seemed to like it. Bella also seemed to have a slightly enhanced sense of smell, being able to detect the scent of blood in the air. Edward said that she was constantly sniffing him. She liked to wear the shirts that he had worn that day to sleep in, stating that his scent comforted her. She just seemed to fit into our family without effort. Those were the main things I noticed," he stated looking at me curiously.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Demetri, would you tell me what you have observed in the time since you retrieved her to bring her here?" I inquired, compiling a list in my head.

"I, too, noticed upon first encounter that her senses seemed to be enhanced. There were other oddities I noticed almost immediately. For example, she knew things before they happened, I couldn't read her at all, and she had absolutely no fear of us, instinctive or otherwise. During the trip, several other things became apparent. She's extremely observant, talks very little but notices everything. She finds humor in things that should scare her and has a grace to her that's unnatural for her kind. All in all, I thought she was remarkably strange for a human but would make an incredible vampire. Does this help, Master Marcus?" he questioned, cocking his head at me.

"Yes, Demetri, that is very good. If you will wait for Carlisle outside, I would appreciate it," I requested. Demetri then got up to leave the room. After the door shut I turned back to my guest.

"Carlisle, Grace told me of an odd occurrence that took place when she trying to use her gift on Bella. At first she got nothing but upon repetition she perceived the visage of a woman a _vampire woman_ transposed over Bella body. Upon viewing the painting I have on the wall of my bedchamber, she confirmed that the woman from her vision was my Didyme. Do you have any thoughts on this?" I inquired, wanting to see where his thoughts would take him.

"This was an image, like a ghost?" he asked incredulously.

"I asked her the same thing. She said no, that it was more like the image was coming from inside Bella and radiating outward," I stated and then waited for him to process that.

"It was coming from the inside out, you say? Could it be that Grace was seeing Bella's soul?" he asked excitedly.

"I wondered the same thing, Carlisle. Do you believe that our kind can be reborn?" At last, I'd posed to him the question that had been vexing me so.

"I have pondered the concept of reincarnation a few times in my existence but without actual proof I could never really come to a positive conclusion. What if that's exactly what it is? With Grace's gift to see the past, could she be observing memories from a previous lifetime?" he questioned, pondering the possibilities.

"I do not know, Carlisle. What I do know is that I found myself inexplicably attracted to Bella since the very moment she walked into the throne room. The aura of energy that flows around her is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I knew she intrigued me but it took me a while to understand the feelings that were being reawakened in me. If Bella and Didyme are in fact the same soul, the attraction would make sense. I wonder if Bella knows about this," I elaborated. If that were proven to be the case, I couldn't help but wonder what the repercussions of that would be.

"I don't know, Marcus, but if it is true, it's really going to upset Edward," he responded in frustration.

"Why? He has no claim on Bella," I retorted in shock, trying to fight the possessiveness that was trying to overtake me.

"That is true, but Edward thinks we are soulless monsters, which was why he wouldn't change her and consequently left her. If it's proven that we do have souls, that sacrifice will have been for nothing," he explained with pity.

"Sometimes things happen according to the pleasure and will of the Fates, not our own, Carlisle. It may turn out to have been all for the best in the end," I said, feeling more than a bit possessive.

"Well, you may have your answers soon, my friend, because her heartbeat is picking up slightly. She'll be waking up fairly soon so I think I'll leave you now if there's nothing more you need," Carlisle explained, standing and looking at the door.

"No, that is all, Carlisle. Thank you for coming when I was in need of you. I shall see you later today," I replied, putting my hand on his shoulder as he met Demetri at the door.

As soon as they were gone I looked at Bella. This woman could be my lost love, my precious mate, but I would not know for sure until she awakens. Walking into my bedchamber, I sat in the chair by the bed so I could study her. From the first moment I saw Bella I was attracted to her. She had an aura that blinded me like the corona of the sun. Her face and body were incomparable in their perfection, but had it actually been her soul ultimately drawing me in all along? Shifting to my gift, I looked at her again seeing her radiant golden energy pulsing and swirling with reds and oranges predominant for the time being.

'_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright.' _By the head of Zeus, I am quoting Shakespeare. I find it interesting that I would think of Romeo and Juliet, though. Was it possible that my love had to live again for us to be reunited in lieu of me forfeiting my immortal life to be with her again? But then she would have to die again when I changed her in order to be with me for the rest of eternity. I hoped that the wait was short for I feared my patience was coming to an end. I had waited for my angel long enough_. 'But He, that hath the steerage of my course, Direct my sail!'_

As I watched her I realized that her heart rate had changed. A flush of color had risen to her face. She was sweating and moaning softly in her sleep. She was making subtle movements, as though she were writhing under the covers whilst emitting the most enticing sounds to grace my ears in a very long time. Then the realization of the meaning of her nocturnal reactions sinks in as the scent of her arousal hit me like a wrecking ball. This beautiful, otherworldly woman was having an erotic dream.

My reactions were immediate as instinct took over. My eyes were black as my nostrils flared to take in more of the heady scent that permeated the room. There was a tightening in my abdomen that caused my manhood to rise and strain against the fabric of my slacks. I could not believe it! I was becoming aroused, _for the first time in two thousand years_, by a woman whom I had not yet even formally met. I had to struggle to keep my baser instincts in check. I would not allow myself to do something unforgivable_. __'__Isabella, I swear you shall be the death of me.'_

Then she started to whisper in her slumber in a barely audible tone. "Come to me, my love, my gentle warrior, and make me yours." is all she said because that was all she needed to say. Didyme's pet name for me had just come from Bella's very kissable lips, confirming the truth at last. They _were_ the same soul. I had been her 'gentle warrior' from the beginning.

She stretched her body like a cat as she began to waken. Bella moaned with what sounded like regret then slowly opened her eyes to gaze into mine for the first time. All my dreams, hopes, and prayers were fulfilled in that one defining moment. As I looked into the endless depths of her eyes, it changed my world forever. There was no doubt in me that these were the gorgeous brown eyes of my mate, my angel. _'Did my heart love till now_? _Forswear it sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'_ My heart belonged to her unequivocally, without a doubt, just as it always would for all of eternity. There was no going back now because I could see the mating bond that had formed. She was my world now; I was adrift without her in it as my guiding light.

**Bella's POV**

It seemed like I was floating through the swirls of time and space, no longer tethered to reality. Having spent my last reserve of energy to complete the task at hand had unhinged me, setting me free. I don't know how long I've been like this but things finally seemed to be solidifying slowly.

As I looked around me I noticed that I stood barefoot on a grassy knoll before a magnificent Grecian temple. The pillars on either side of the entrance were carved out of the purest white marble I'd ever seen, as were the stairs and floor in front of me. The way the sunlight glinted off of them was almost blinding for a moment. A breeze blowing through the open air structure caused panels of iridescent, diaphanous fabric to wave in its wake, carrying the intoxicating scent of what I believed was Jasmine, on its breath.

The entrance dawned before me, beckoning me in, so I ascended the steps. I proceeded to the center of the room where a ray of brilliant white light descended to the floor from a gap above. It started to shimmer as it spun and then in an instant solidified before my eyes. I was now staring at the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Her oval shaped face was absolute perfect with its peaches and cream complexion, high cheek bones, petite nose, full sensual lips, and large golden brown eyes that seemed to hold the wisdom of the ages. Honey blonde hair crowned her head that she wore up, adorned with strands of golden cords woven through it. She was a few inches taller than me with a body that put Rosalie's to shame. Her attire was a simple blue cloth draped around her in the style of the ancient Greeks and her delicate feet were bare. My God, this woman looked like a Goddess!

"Who are you?" I blurted out without even thinking.

"I am known by many names, little one, but you may call me Lachesis, for I, with my two sisters beside me, am _Moirae_," she said, laughing at my bluntness. "I have waited a long time for the opportunity to speak to you. I have so much to tell you with limited time to do so. Shall we get started?" she asked, motioning to a bench further into the room. She sat down and I sat beside her.

"What do you mean you've _been wanting to talk to me_? How do you even know me?" I questioned, feeling confused and a little put out.

"I know all of the threads that run through my tapestry, Bella. Yours has knotted up so many times I feel as though we are old friends. You have no idea how many times I have had to redesign the entire tapestry just because of you," she explained, laughing and shaking her head. "As for why I want to talk to you, that is because you are going to play a major part in my design for a very long time. This is the only way I can give you some forewarning of what is to come. I am hoping to alleviate some unnecessary pain for you, thus saving myself the aggravation of having to redesign things yet again. You have got to be the most stubborn creature on the planet with your major trust issues. I find your thread a bit rigid, my dear, certainly not the most supple to work with," She elaborated chastising me in a playful way.

"Oh my god, you're _Fate_. I'm sitting here talking to _Fate_," I stammered, freaking out as my mind tried to process that one. "Okay that's it, I've lost it completely; I'm finally unequivocally and certifiably insane," I said in a total panic.

"Calm yourself, Bella! Yes, Fate is one of the names I am called but insanity has not overtaken you. Look at it this way you just made a journey to meet an old friend. This is nothing more than that," she stated smiling patiently. "Do you want to continue panicking or do you want to know what I have to say?" she inquired, cocking an eyebrow at me. Oh, this woman's good, knowing just how to perk my interest.

"Okay, tell me what I need to know, but I do have some question I'd like to ask afterward if there's time," I said doing exactly what she knew I would do. I'd rather piss off Mother Nature than Fate any day, I thought, a shiver running though me.

"Most of them will be answered along the way. You can ask questions later if you still have any," she responded, and then paused for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Okay, that's fine with me, so spill," I said, ready to move this on.

"Some of what I am about to tell you is going to upset you. Some of it is not going to make sense to you since you are not privy to the overview of my scheme but not everything can be revealed. I will be sharing the key elements that, in the long run, will make you very happy. I want that for you, Bella, since you have been blessed with a very long thread," she stated explaining some basics.

"You, my dear, are an oddity to the world. What makes you different is that you carry the soul of a vampire. You are not one of a kind though. There are a handful of people in the world that their soul resided in a vampire before it was reborn into human form. This is why you attract them, are not afraid of them, and are more comfortable with them than you are with your own kind. This makes you similar to a hybrid in that you are not really either species completely. I am sorry. I know that it has been hard for you feeling you never fit in anywhere," she explained, looking at me with sympathy at the shocked look on my face.

"So that's why I have a vampire in my head? I thought I'd just finally lost it after Victoria's attack. It's one of the reasons I insolated myself from everybody, I didn't want anyone to know," I explained, finally making some sense out of things.

"I am sorry it had to be like that for you but it was necessary to help you be prepared for your upcoming challenge with the Volturi. Your grief made it hard enough for you to focus, without the added distractions of the outside world as well. This brings me to the issue that I want to address with you today, the deaths of your parents and Jacob," she said, placing her hand on my shoulder in sympathy as I cringed at the subject matter.

"You need to let go of the guilt you are carrying, Bella. It was just their time to go. If Victoria had not killed them when she did, they still would have died within the month. Charlie would have died two days later at work of a heart attack, Phil and Renee a week later in a car accident coming back from his funeral, and Jacob a month later in a fight with a male nomad as he tried to protect Leah," she said, patting my hand as I started to tear up.

"You are not to blame because none of this was your fault. Their threads had simply reached the end, my dear. They died _for_ you, not _because_ of you, Bella, making their unavoidable deaths have purpose. Jacob was a warrior so he would have died in defense of someone anyway. His death, either way, would have been honorable. I hope that by me sharing this it will make it easier for you to accept. You need to be able to move on," she explained, expressing her concern.

"Thank you, I really did need to hear that I couldn't have changed a thing. So, tell me about this vampire soul that I possess. I thought vampires didn't have souls," I said as I started to let go of my guilt.

"Oh, vampires most definitely do have souls! Their soul is fixed though, at the moment of their change, just like their personalities. Their instincts just override their soul's preferences in most cases, with the vegetarians being the exceptions to the rule. I thought you might like to know that vampires are not penalized for their feeding habits any more than humans are judged for eating animal flesh. The only thing that can change the condition of a vampire's soul are their conscious choices in behavior," she explained, answering my second question first which made me wonder if I was going to like the answer to the first.

"Now, as for the vampire's soul you possess, her name was Didyme. If she had not been killed long before her time, she would be three thousand years old now. She has spent the last two millennia looking for just the right body to complete her, finding no one acceptable until your conception. She knew you were the right one immediately," she stated, looking at me to see how I was taking this. I just nodded my understanding and smiled.

"You see, she met her demise by betrayal and treachery. It put a knot in my work that I am still trying to work out to this day. These circumstances made her requirements very specific. She needed someone who had a defensive latent talent as a human, one that would strengthen as a vampire. Although she knew that you would be a mental shield, she had no idea about your physical shield or your dream potential. Once you are changed, these talents should protect your soul from premature death ever again. Your immortality will finally start the healing of my tapestry," she said, smiling with relief.

"There is one thing I want to make clear, Bella. Didyme's soul and your soul are one and the same. You are not two separate entities, but rather are one being. The emotional and physical trauma that you endured caused the veil that normally keeps humans from accessing their soul to shatter. This is why you woke up in the hospital to Didyme's voice in your head. The venom from your change should heal this allowing you to merge once again," she explained in a serious tone.

"Okay, so I get why she chose me, that we're the same and the whole vampires having souls thing, but why did she chose to come back at all after so long?" I questioned, trying to wrap my head around all of this.

"Love! It is the only reason vampires ever chose to come back. When a vampire loses their mate they try to find a way to follow them in death. If there is a reason they cannot find death, then the soul of the deceased mate will chose to be reborn to be with their loved one again," she explained, studying me to see how I was taking this revelation.

"So, I never was Edward's mate then," I said sadly as tears of acceptance started to well up in my eyes.

"No, Bella, I am sorry, you were never his true mate. You were destined for him for a while though. The design was set for you to marry him while you were still human. He was to have bedded you so you would bear him a hybrid child and then change you. Both of you would have been happy for a while, just not forever. Grace is Edward true mate, so he would have been pulled to her the second he met her, which would have been about a decade into your marriage. The trauma of him leaving you then would have been a hundred time worse than anything you have experienced as a human," she elaborated, pulling me into her arms to comfort me.

"So he never really loved me?" I whimpered, struggling to pull myself together.

"He did, as much as he was able to, he did. His attraction was mainly to the scent of your blood. He was obsessed with it, mistaking singer-lust for the powerful love that one has for their mate. What you have to realize, Bella, is that no vampire has ever left their singer alive before. I have no examples to go by here. This kind of reaction maybe normal if they chose not to drain them. Once you no longer had the scent of that blood, his interest would have waned," she continued, rubbing my back gently.

"I guess I always knew. I never felt I was good enough for him. He was just always so perfect," I stated, riddled with self-pity.

"Bella, I do not waste my time on undeserving humans. I think you have it all wrong. Edward is a good person but he is spoiled. His arrogance and selfishness make _him_ not good enough for _you_. You need a real man as your mate, not a boy. You will have one very soon if you will just allow yourself to trust again," she explained, pulling back and looking closely at my face trying to read my expression. I just smiled, wiping away my tears.

"So, I get another chance at love?" I asked, curious how this was going to play out.

"Oh, yes! You have been dreaming Didyme's memories of him for the last five years. Do you know who he is, Bella?" she inquired, obviously excited about the subject.

"The man in the dreams is Marcus, right?" I asked shyly, blushing at some of the memories.

"Yes, my dear, it is. What do you think of him? Do you like him? Do you think you could love him?" she asked, shooting rapid-fire questions at me with that _'you are so going to spill' _look on her face.

"_I look to like, if looking liking move: But no more deep will I endart mine eye, than your consent gives_ _strength to make it fly_,_" _I quoted Juliet, watching Lachesis's expression go from confusion to humor.

"I seriously doubt you need anyone's consent since you are a decade older then Juliet was at the time. If you need it though, Didyme and I will give you our blessing. Oh, by the way, Marcus may be a man like Paris but he possesses the heart and soul of Romeo. He would have followed Didyme in death if it had been allowed him," she said, giving me that _'and you know what that means'_ look.

"I know that in the memories Didyme showed me, he seemed too good to true. He was her mate so they are probably colored by her love for him. I want a true assessment of him from an unprejudiced source. Lachesis, what is he really like?" I asked, feeling a little gun shy but wanting the truth.

"Alright, I will give you my unbiased opinion on Marcus's character. He is a gentle, fair person, who has the heart and soul of a bard and the mind of a poet, which is unusual for a soldier. Although he is a fierce warrior when he has to be, his preference would be to spend his days reading, playing music or making love. This is why Didyme gave him the pet name of gentle warrior," she said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow at me.

"He has spent the last two thousand years in mourning, only leaving the castle a few times, so he is way behind the times even for a vampire. He is extremely handsome, being _very_ well put together physically. His inactivity has caused a milky film to develop on his eyes and his skin to appear fragile, like the skin of an onion. Both of these traits you have noted in Aro's appearance, as well. Those flaws can be improved immensely with increased physical activity, by the way. He has been admired and propositioned by many a female with no success. He has remained true to Didyme and celibate since her death," she explained, smiling, and then pulled an Emmett by waggling her eyebrows at me.

"Okay, enough! Doesn't he have any bad traits?" I asked, blushing as I wondered if her view was really all _that_ unbiased.

"As with most people, his traits can be a double edged sword Bella. Take his love for instance, he could have chosen a lesser mate at anytime but he chose not to compromise, staying miserable for two millennia because of it. He also shares a few traits with Edward that you are going to have some trouble with. He can be extremely protective and possessive when feeling threatened. You are going to have to stand your ground to be able to work through these issues. You have to be honest with him about how you feel to make it work, though. He will appreciate complete honesty in the end," she explained, putting my mind at ease for the time being.

"Thanks, that helped a lot," I said, figuring we need to move on since I didn't know how much more time we had.

"Okay, I have two more things to reveal to you before you are pulled back," she stated, looking concerned. Hmmm, this can't be good.

"Didyme was very much like you were, Bella, at seventeen. She was sweet, gentle, kind, and trusting which endeared to everyone. Her gift was a very subtle one. She just made people happy when they were in her presence. With this kind of gift she had many suitors, as you can well imagine. This is a trait which you carry as well, by the way," she explained, and then started to frown. All right, here it comes the other shoe.

"Aro was Didyme's older brother in his human life. He had already met up with Marcus and Caius to form their coven. He came to realize that having gifted vampires around him increased his chances in his bid for power over their world. Knowing that gifts seem to run in families, he went back for Didyme and convinced her to let him change her. Her talent was not impressive enough to please Aro, though he did find some uses for it," she said, looking at me and building up the tension in the story.

"When Aro brought his sister home, Marcus fell in love with her at first sight. She returned his feelings so they married with Aro's blessing. For the first few centuries they were all very happy together. As Aro became more power hungry, however, the couple became less content with the direction the Volturi were going," she said, holding my gaze. I really don't think I like where this appears to be headed.

"After a millennia, they decided to leave so they could just be alone together. Aro appeared to give his blessing until one evening he asked Didyme to go for one last run with him. When they were far away from the castle, he attacked her. She had absolutely no training as a fighter. Why would she need it? Aro tore her apart and burned the pieces, staging it to look like they were attacked," she explained as the tears started welling in my eyes.

"When Aro got back he told the tale he had concocted, with just the appropriate amount of grief to make it believable. Marcus was devastated, as you can well imagine. He spent weeks combing the countryside looking for clues of who had killed his wife. Aro and Caius helped but they found nothing, of course," she stated sadly as I cried for their loss.

"When Marcus finally gave up, he begged them to kill him. They denied his request of course because Aro had done all of this to keep Marcus's gift, which he prized above his sister's life. Aro's final act of cruelty in this scenario was to have Chelsea, one of the guards with a gift to break and create bonds, bind Marcus to him to stop his attempts at suicide. This is why Marcus could not follow Didyme in death. That act forced him into two thousand years of misery. Marcus has never found out about Aro's treachery to this day," she said, finally finishing her tale of woe.

I have never felt such a murderous rage in all my life. If I was a vampire right now I would tear Aro apart, separate the minuscule pieces, and burn one a year till they were all gone, leaving his head for last.

"So, he just got away with it?" I spat at her, shaking in anger.

"So far he has because no one alive knew the truth. Until now," she said with a smirk and a gleeful chuckle.

"I have a final warning for you, Bella. Aro must not, under any circumstances, find out that you possess Didyme's soul before Marcus changes you. He will fear you remembering and will most likely try to kill you again while you are still human. Once you are a vampire he will still try to destroy you, but he will not succeed, at least not without help. Aro has always been a bit of a wild card in my design. Nothing has ever been completely certain with him," she said in all seriousness.

"Didyme made sure that you had the training of a warrior to carry into your next life. Jasper and Alice will be staying with the Volturi as part of the Cullens' punishment, so make sure you get Jasper to work with you on your training. He is not known as _the God of War_ in the vampire world for nothing. He does remind me a bit of Ares, at least when he is in battle mode," she explained, narrowing her eyes at me to make sure I understood.

"So, that's all of it?" I said, verifying that we were through.

"For now, that is it. Watch your dreams while you are still human then your meditations after you are immortal. Anything else you may need to know will be there," she said, letting me know how to access information after my change.

"Thank you so much for all your help," I said sincerely while holding her hand.

"It has been my pleasure. I hope to see you again very soon. Watch for me in your meditations, as that is how I will contact you. Oh, by the way, I have a little gift for you from Aphrodite. Goodbye, Bella. Have pleasant dreams," she said with a smirk, waggling her eyebrows at me again.

'_Oh, this can't be good'_ was the last thought I had as my eyes closed, enveloping me in darkness.

_The next thing I saw was a bedroom that seemed vaguely familiar__,__ with its huge four-posted bed in the middle of the room. Looking across it toward the doorway I saw him, my mate_,_ Marcus._

_He closes the door, comes to me__,__ and then takes me in his arms__.__ The feel of his embrace is warm and inviting like coming home. He gently tilts my face up and then starts to kiss me with a passion like no other I have ever felt before in this lifetime. The current of electricity that passes in and through us wherever our bodies are touching makes me feel like I'm going to faint any minute. He pulls his face back and looks longingly into my eyes._

"_Are you sure about this_,_ my angel? We can wait if you are not ready_,_" he said as he started kissing down my neck._

"_This body has waited a long time to be loved. A part of me has waited for you for what seems like an eternity_,_ as you have waited for me. I'm tired of waiting_,_ Marcus. Please make me yours now in every way_,_" I begged. I started to tremble in his arms just as I realized I was aroused beyond belief__._

_In the blink of an eye, I was standing naked before him. His lips and hands started their pilgrimage over my body, worshipping it like it was divine__.__ His long fingers were tracing circles on my breasts__,__ teasing it with light feathery strokes that caused my nipples to pebble in anticipation. _

_I reached for him__,__ stroking his chest through the fabric of his shirt__,__ as I pressed myself against him. His arousal was evident as it pressed against my stomach through his pants._

"_You have too many clothes on. If you wish to keep them in one piece__,__ I suggest you remove them_,_ or I will_,_" I threaten through my teeth as my newborn impatience rears its ugly head__._

"_If it makes you feel better__,__ then tear them off. I could care less about the state of my attire at the moment_,_" he whispered into my ear and then started to nibble on it._

_I ripped his shirt off his chest in one swift motion, applying my lips lavishly to the uncovered surface__,__ as I ran my hands up and down his back. God_,_ this man is gorgeous! I reached to undo his belt but he stopped me, pulling me closer then grinding his desire into my bare flesh. _

'_Mine!' was all I could think._

_He dropped to his knees in front of me, taking one of my nipples into his mouth as he massages my other breast with a firm touch. I can feel my core tighten with anticipation as my juices start to drip onto my thighs._

"_You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. All I want to do is adore every inch of you with my tongue. Please let me love you thoroughly_,_ my angel. I promise you will not regret it_,_" he implores as he starts to rain kisses down my stomach on the way to my folds below. _

"_I'll do my best__,__ but I need you soon. You're already driving me crazy. I'm not sure how much longer I can wait_,_" I murmured_,_ trembling when his lips forged a path to my curls__._

_He parted my folds_,_ breathing in my scent and releasing a sigh. He pulled me to his face by my hips, starting to worship my bud with his tongue as he moaned into my core__.__ An unknown pressure was building in me that I had no control over. _

"_I need….something_,_" I begged, not knowing exactly how to phrase what I needed._

"_Let go_,_ my love_,_ and embrace your pleasure_,_" he said, then doubled his efforts with his tongue__._

_I was hit with wave after wave of the most intense bliss__.__ I dug my fingers into his shoulder and screamed his name with the pleasure of my release. He scooped me up, carried me to our bed_,_ and laid me on it. His pants were gone in a flash, displaying him to me in all his glory for the first time__.__ This is a man that is all man. There is nothing lacking on him anywhere and all of him is mine!_

"_Come to me, my love, my gentle warrior_,_ and make me yours_,_" I said to him as I opened my arms to invite him in._

I started to feel my consciousness returning but I didn't want to wake up. I felt stiff, like I'd been sleeping for days, so I stretched my body hard to help loosen the achy muscles.

Ah shit, it was only a dream. Oh, but what a dream it was… and I didn't even get to the good part. Crap, couldn't waking up have waited just a few more minutes? I moaned in frustration and regret and then slowly opened my eyes to find my gaze being met by the most gorgeous pair of red eyes I had ever seen. He was staring deep into my eyes like he was seeing the sun for the first time and _I was_ that sun.

The emotions that coursed through me were so intense I was nearly vibrating with their power. I knew these eyes well. They are the eyes of my mate, my Marcus. In that moment, I knew for sure that I was finally home at last.

**AN:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

Hey folks, here is chapter 9 and it's a day early! I decided to post it since it was ready and I had the time.

I was thrilled with the response I got from you guys on the last chapter. I now have a hundred reviews which I was so pleased to see. Thanks to all of you that are reading and reviewing my story. You all are great! A very special thanks to my wonderful beta jmasencullen who makes this easier for me. I have learned so much from her about what works and what doesn't. She's amazing!

Well on with the story and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it; I just like to play with it.

Chapter 9 Judgment Day

**Bella's POV**

My hand reached out like it had a mind of its own as I touched my fingertips to his gorgeous, rugged face. I proceeded to trace them along his strong jaw line, up to a prominent but perfect nose, and over to high cheekbones finally resting on his incredible full sensual lips. He grabbed my hand, gently brought it to his lips, and then kissed my knuckles. Bringing my hand to rest on his cheek, Marcus closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. He looked so happy and at peace I couldn't help but smile.

I, on the other hand, felt like someone had plugged me into an electric socket with the amount current running through my body. I had felt something like this before with Edward but the difference between what I felt with him and with Marcus was like comparing a spark to a lightening bolt. I wondered if that current had to do with lust as it seems to, whether it is bloodlust or lust of the carnal variety, there's always this charge present. I'd have to ask Di about that one.

Shaking myself hard mentally to clear my head, I studied the man before me. His thick black hair was shoulder length, gleaming in the lamp light like the wings of a raven. Although he was sitting, he appeared to be tall, with wide strong shoulders and long well muscled legs, so I definitely liked what I saw. Yum! I couldn't wait to see more of him. Hell, if I was being honest with myself, I couldn't wait to see _all of him_. I wondered what he smelled like. Oh my God, I wondered what he would taste like.

"Damn it, Di, your memories don't do this man justice. He's hot!" I exclaimed, practically panting and drooling while I blushed.

"I think I agree with you, Bella. Maybe after spending the last twenty-four years seeing things through human eyes I'm getting a little rusty. Oh, and by the way, in answer to your musing about the charge… _'yes'_!" she teased laughing. "But Bella, you must remember what Lachesis said about Aro, and that the walls have ears in this place," she warned, returning to her serious self.

"I'm on it. I'll warn him on paper," I replied, thinking about how to set this up.

Marcus opened his eyes and smiled at me. His face lit up like the sun. He should do that all the time because his smile could light up the entire room.

"You know who I am, do you not?" he inquired, searching my eyes for the truth.

"Yes," I replied, but then put my finger to my lips and shook my head to indicate not to speak any more than that.

"Listen, would it be possible for me to have some time to freshen up? I really need a shower and to changed into some clean clothes. Also, do you have any paper in your quarters that I could use? I need to write some things down before I forget them," I asked, staring back at him hoping that I was conveying the need to be careful with what we say.

"Of course, the shower is through the door to your right. Your paper and breakfast will be awaiting you when you are ready," he informed me, narrowing his eyes in suspicion but nodding that he understood.

He got up headed towards the door. Stopping in the doorway, he flashed me a smile and left the room. The view from the back was as good as from the front, let me tell you. What a magnificent ass that man had. It made me want to caress it! Damn!

"Bella, go take your shower, now. Make it a cold one, please! We have things to talk about that require you to have your head in the game, not thinking about another kind of head," Di demanded, reprimanding me on my rotten timing at getting all worked up as I headed for my bag.

"So, what's up?" I questioned, deciding to wear my black skinny jeans with a blue silky button up blouse and retired to the bath.

"I'm concerned about the mind reader possibly exposing our secret and allowing Aro to find out about us. We need to have a plan if that happens," she responded, sounding worried.

"Marcus obviously knows… but how did he find out?" I asked as I washed my hair.

"I had to make sure Grace saw me so she would tell him about us. Marcus, in his confusion, told Carlisle. I guess you can see why I might be worried," she explained with guilt in her voice.

"Ah shit, Di! I can teach Marcus how to block Edward but Carlisle has never been good at it. I have no idea whether Grace can or not. I don't even have a way to tell them that they _should_ block him and still manage to keep me out of danger. We are so screwed all because of Edward! I swear that when I become a vampire I really should tear him to pieces and burn his ass. If it wouldn't hurt the Cullens I think I'd do it," I retorted, working myself into a tizzy as I got out of the tub.

"My, my, but we have changed our tune since we found our mate, haven't we?" she countered, harassing me.

"Not helping there, Di. Let me think," I hissed, drying off and wrapping the towel around me.

As I stood in front of the mirror brushing my hair out I was trying to figure out what my options were to short circuit Edward if we needed to. I'd have to get Marcus involved, which I'd rather not do, but I can't see any other option. He'd have to block Edward to be sure not to be caught thinking about us as mates. I know how possessive Edward could be, particularly since he still seemed to think owned me…well my blood at least. Were Edward to find out, even if he _said_ nothing, Aro would still see everything if he touched him at any time before they left whenever that was. Shit, what a mess.

I brushed my teeth, got dressed, and headed to the other room to talk to Marcus or should I say _'write to'_ him. He stood in front of a window in his living room, bathed in the afternoon sunlight. God, he was spectacular as he glistened like diamonds in the glowing light. He looked like an iridescent statue of Apollo but he was _my_ Apollo. Upon hearing me he turned and in a flash was in front of me holding my hand.

"Hello, Marcus, I'm Bella. It's very nice to finally meet you," I stated formally, looking around for the paper until I found it on the table in front of the couch.

"It is nice to meet you as well, under less stressful circumstances. Would you like to have a seat? Your breakfast has been ordered. It should arrive at any moment," he answered, gesturing to the spot in front of the paper and warning me at the same time. This guy dances really well, even when he doesn't know the steps. I've done well for myself. Taking the paper and pen, I put them under the couch cushion and smiled my thanks at him just as there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Marcus said, smiling at me in return as Felix walked in the room carrying a tray.

"Hi, Felix, how's it hanging?" I jested, smiling at him and winking. The look on his face was priceless; I'd shocked him yet again.

"Um, just fine, Bella, thanks for asking," he responded, laughing and shaking his head as he went about setting my food on the table.

"No problem. Thanks, the food looks great! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse… No, wait a minute that would be the Cullens' cuisine of choice, wouldn't it? So, maybe not a horse, then. I don't remember Edward mentioning horses at all, but he has said that mountain lions and bears were pretty good," I joked, playing with him. He and Marcus were both still laughing at my silliness as I sat down, digging in to the cheese and danish on the plate after taking a quick sip of my orange juice.

"You're welcome, Bella. I'll make sure to bring you a dinner that won't bite back," He shot back with a smile. I actual liked Felix when he was relaxed and playful.

"Thank you, Felix. Now, I wish for you to inform my brothers that we will be ready to meet in an hour," Marcus ordered, dismissing him.

Yes, Master Marcus," Felix replied, and left the room. Reaching under the cushion to retrieve the pen and paper, I started with the warning.

"So, Marcus, has there been a decision made yet on when I'm to be changed?" I asked as I stuffed cheese in my mouth with my left hand and wrote with my right.

"No, we discussed it, eventually deciding to wait until you were awake to get your input on the timing," he replied, watching me multitask with curiosity.

"I appreciate the courtesy but the timing is immaterial since it's going to happen anyway. The sooner the better is probably safer for me since I'm human and I'm sure accidents do happen here on occasion," I replied, passing the paper and pen to Marcus so he could see what I had written.

'_I've been warned that we need to do whatever we possibly can to keep Aro in the dark about who I was before. My existence will threaten him and a frightened Aro is dangerous. The outcome would be him trying to kill me while I'm still human so I need you to change me immediately after the meeting.'_ Anger and outrage were visible on his face as he processed what he'd just read. Then he started to write his reply.

"Yes, they do but not very often. The guard is extremely disciplined as a rule not wanting to displease any of us," He explained, pushing the paper back.

"Then I'm safe here? Are these your quarters, Marcus?" I asked, then started to read his response.

'_Aro will not hurt you! I have waited two thousand years to be with you again so no one has the right to separate us. I will kill him or anyone else who tries if I have to!' _He wrote passionately.

"Yes, these are my quarters, Bella, so you are safer here than anywhere else in the castle. Do not ever leave them without myself, Demetri, or Felix to escort you, though. There is no reason to tempt fate," he elaborated as I wrote quickly.

"I understand your natures completely so I won't be taking any unnecessary risks, I promise. Breakfast was good and it really hit the spot but I'm sorry you had to put up with the smell," I apologized, as I passed the paper back.

"It is not a problem. You are human so you have to eat. The rooms can air out while we are gone," he responded aloud as he eyed my written response with concern.

'_I don't doubt that you will do whatever is necessary to keep me safe my love, but I would prefer that we aren't put in that situation in the first place. My biggest concern is that the information will be leaked if Edward has found out. As a mind reader he is unpredictable, being reactionary enough to say or do something to endanger me without thinking about the potential outcome of his actions. I haven't got a clue what to do if he spills the beans.' _He was furrowing his brow in thought as he read and then started to write back.

"Well, at least my food just smells bad to you. The smell of your preferred meal makes me throw up or pass out," I joked, giggling as he stopped writing and looked at me with the most adorable shocked expression on his handsome face.

"You have an aversion to the scent of blood?" he questioned. Marcus closed his mouth, shook his head, and finished up his writing before pushing the paper back at me.

"Yes, ironic isn't it, considering what I'm about to become? I haven't ever smelled animal blood so I don't know how I will react to it, but human blood stinks like rust and salt. Very unappealing to my sense of smell I assure you," I explained, reading what he wrote.

'_Do not worry_,_ my angel. I will come up with a plan_, _even__ if I have to kidnap you from the throne room. I may have to get help but I will figure out something. That Cullen boy better keep his comments to himself or I may just tear him apart. I promise I will not burn him though. I would not want to hurt Grace. She has been kind to us.' _I finished reading and started my response.

"So you intend to hunt animals when you are changed?" he inquired, not seeming a bit surprised, and watched me as I wrote.

"My father was a cop, Marcus, so I was raised to respect the l law. I'm a vegetarian already so I might as well keep it up. Plus, being a very physically active person, I'd prefer to hunt for myself anyway," I explained, pushing him the paper and watching as he read.

'_If I trust you with my heart_,_ then I trust with my life. You are my life, so I'll try to stop worrying. One more thing… Is there somewhere in your quarters that we can hide my journals? I don't want anyone to find them and read them except you. They contain all my human memories, experiences in the last six years, and Didyme's dream memories of you so I guess you can see why I don't want them falling into the wrong hands.' _I kept my eyes on him as he read and then started to respond.

"I am not sure how my brothers are going to feel about this. I am sure you could go with one of the Cullens after you are changed. That would not be inconvenient for anyone," he pondered, as he pushed me the paper.

"Good, I'd hate to rock the boat or offend anyone," I responded verbally as I read.

'_I have a safe in our bedchamber that we can put them in. Ask to go to the facilities. I shall follow you, get them_,_ and put them in the safe. Are we through writing now? I can put this paper in there as well.'_ I nodded my head yes.

"May I go to the restroom please, before we go to the meeting? It should be getting close to time, isn't it?" I asked, smiling at what we had just pulled off.

"Yes to both questions. Let me escort you since I need to change my attire before we go," he offered, smiling at me like the cat that had eaten the canary, and led me into the room.

"I need to brush my teeth, so that should give you plenty of time to change while I'm in the bathroom," I stated, unzipping my bag, pulling out my toothbrush plus the journals, and handing them to him.

"I will call out when I am through," he said as I headed off to the bath.

"Thanks," I responded over my shoulder with a wink, turning to close the door.

Finishing my business, I looked in the mirror to brush my teeth.

"That went as well as can be expected in the moment. You can trust Marcus, Bella; he won't let anything happen to us," Di conveyed encouragingly.

"I know that but we can't lose him now. What if something happened to him? I couldn't go through that again and I don't think you could either," I responded, worrying about Edward's big mouth and hot temper.

"I am ready, Bella. I will be waiting for you in the living room." I heard Marcus say.

"I'm just about ready, too. I'll be there in a minute," I called, taking a deep breath and opening the door before heading after him.

"We need to leave now. Aro does not like to be kept waiting. The throne room is a distance from here, so may I carry you there, please?" he requested, looking hopeful.

"No problem. Knock yourself out," I teased, laughing as he scooped me up in his arms, carrying me to the door. My god, he felt good and his scent is divine _like leather and sage with a touch of honey_, I thought as I buried my face in his chest for the first time.

He opened the door, took us through it, closed it behind us, and took off like the wind. I could definitely get used to this again. He slowed as we got to the door of the throne room letting me down, took my hand, kissed it, and then opened the door allowing me to go through first. I walked to the center of the room to stand in front of Aro.

'_Lachesis_, _don't fail me now_,_'_ I thought, just hoping she could hear me.

**Jasper's POV**

Ever since we arrived in Volterra things have been bizarre for me all the way around. The emotions of my family have run the full gamut from highs to lows. Edward was the worst with anger, possessiveness, and guilt being predominant. Poor Grace can't even begin to keep up with his mood swings as she tries to soothe or redirect them.

Grace has been the best thing that has ever happened to Edward in all the years I've known him. Bella may have put a crack in his shell but Grace broke it wide open, that is until we got here then Edward reverted back to his old emo self. Grace continues to love and support him in every way but I can feel her hurt. If Rose had my gift she would have shredding him by now. She warned him not to hurt her sister but he is anyway. He's just going to have to learn the hard way I guess, but that pretty standard for Edward.

The most unusual thing about him right now would have to be his feelings for Bella. There is not one speck of love for her that I've felt from him since she walked into the throne room. His anger and possessiveness when it comes to her doesn't make sense. It's like this situation has pulled him back in time so he's seeing the eighteen year old that he left that day in Forks and he still thinks he owns her.

The Bella that walked through that door yesterday will never be owned by any one. She is her own person who might compromise if her heart was involved but would never be subservient again. This woman is power and grace in motion with the soul of a warrior. Whoever wins her heart will win quite a prize.

It appears that Marcus is the candidate in the running if Carlisle and Grace are to be believed. This has Edward in a real snit because he believes that Marcus is _'after her virtue'_ as he put it. Just because he didn't want it in Forks, doesn't mean that Marcus shouldn't. They both deserve happiness, more than anybody I've ever seen.

If Carlisle's theory is correct, then Bella is Marcus's mate reborn so they were destined to be together anyway. Maybe that's part of Edward's problem with all of this. If she is Didyme, then she never was his. Yep, that would do it.

Then there's Bella obvious gift, because none of our gifts work on her anymore. It's the same with the Volturi. Aro recognizes that she will be one very powerful vampire when she's changed so he's beside himself with joy. That power hungry bastard would be; he's worse than Maria. What he's not thinking about is how you control a newborn that no one can touch. Oh, Aro, I think you have bitten off more than you can chew.

Alice and I are sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for the others to come out of their rooms. We've been ready for a while, as is Alice's habit when she's nervous and she's definitely nervous. Then she stiffens in my arms as she does when she's having a vision.

"Alice, darlin' what do you see?" I whispered, trying to avoid drawing attention to us until I find out what's happening.

"Jasper, there are events that are going to happen during the meeting that there's nothing that we can do about. When I look at you and raise both eyebrows you need to follow me so we can sneak out of the room with Marcus. I can't see Bella, of course, but I can see a very upset Marcus so it must have something to do with her. You and I are going on a trip with him, it appears. I can't see where only that your expertise will be needed. Oh, and don't think about it," She outlined rapidly, all in one breath.

"Okay, darlin', I'll be ready. I would rather align myself with Marcus than Aro any day," I quipped, smiling at her.

"Demetri will be here in least than a minute, everyone," she whispered loud enough to be heard by all.

Everyone was in the living room in a flash, arriving just as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Carlisle called, looking at Alice and I sadly as Demetri came into the room.

"Bella's awake so the Masters are ready for you. Follow me, please," he requested, so we all left the room together.

"Is Bells doing better today, Demetri? Has she recovered her strength yet?" Carlisle inquired as we sped down the hall.

"She slept twelve hours straight, had a good breakfast, and from what Felix said is in good spirits," he stated in a detached tone but what I felt from him was admiration.

That ended the conversation as we arrived at the door to the throne room. Entering in the same order as yesterday we took our places. Aro and Caius were on the dais but Marcus and Bella were nowhere to be seen, causing the ancients to be slightly annoyed at having to wait. The atmosphere in the room was mainly curiosity and anticipation.

The door opened again to admit Bella with Marcus in her wake. She proceeded forward and stood in front of Aro. He was feeling excited, with pleasure at the forefront of his emotions. Caius was just aggravated like yesterday but Marcus was ecstatic, though it didn't show on his face.

"Carlisle, it is a pleasure to see your family again. We have much to cover so I shall proceed without further delay. Bella, we wanted you here to witness the judgment you won for the Cullens. You are being granted an honor that has never been bestowed on another living human, the privilege of observing our _justness_ in action," Aro elaborated looking at Bella like a spider after a fly.

"Thank you, Aro, for including me in the proceedings since I know you didn't have to," Bella replied, smiling warmly at him.

"It has been judged that you, Carlisle, and your coven, confirmed our secret to Bella Swan during your time in Forks, Washington. You neither turned her nor killed her, which broke our laws. It has been determined that for the term of fifty years your family shall be banished into isolation from the human world, with one mated pair at a time serving here with the Volturi guard for a period of twelve and a half years starting with Alice and Jasper. The entire coven shall be indentured to us for a period of one hundred years, to be called to service at any time should the need arise, even after your period of forced isolation from human society is fulfilled. There are strict rules for your behavior, which are to be followed to the letter. The rules are as follows:

First, no Cullen shall have any contact with the human world for a period not less than fifty years from the date of sentencing.

Second, no Cullen shall indulge in outside shopping trips; all necessary purchases must be made online.

Third, no Cullen will be permitted to indulge in any trips, vacations, or visits that could result in human contact.

Fourth, no Cullen shall be allowed to seek employment or education within the human community, except online, at any time during the period covered by this sentencing.

Fifth, no Cullen shall initiate any telephone calls to or accept telephone calls from humans; all telephone calls will be verified for origin.

Sixth, there will be regular, announced and unannounced, visitations by members of the Volturi guard to ensure that these sanctions are being obeyed.

Seventh, once every two years a jet will bring all members of the Cullen family/coven back to Volterra to verify that there been no violation of the imposed sentencing guidelines."

"Does anything addressed require clarification?" Aro inquired, looking at us all individually.

"No, Aro, I believe that was perfectly clear," Carlisle responded sadly as I felt his and Esme's pain.

"Jasper, you and Alice are to stay in your family's quarters tonight. Someone will collect you in the morning to escort you to your new rooms. Carlisle, you and the rest of your family should be ready by six this evening to go to the airport where you will be flown to Alaska to live in your home there. It appeared from your memories to be the most secluded. Is this clear to everyone?" Aro queried.

"Yes," we responded in unison, resignation being the main feeling in the family.

"Good! Now, Bella, would you tell us the story of what happened to you after the Cullens left you to your _happy human life_?" Aro inquired sarcastically, turning to Bella.

"Okay, Aro, but please be patient with me because my story is not a pleasant one. It may be hard for me to get through. I've healed a lot, but the underlying emotions can be overpowering at times," she relayed, pain showing on her face.

"Take your time, little one," Aro responded, sounding concerned, but I could feel the excitement at the thought of hearing about her pain.

"After Edward left me alone in the forest, I fell apart. I guess I must have been in some kind of shock because I tried to follow him by walking deeper into the woods. This went on for hours until I finally tripped over something in the dark and went down. I never got back up, just laid there dazed thinking about all that I had lost in that short conversation. It was the end of my love, my life, my world, and the future I had chosen for myself. I hadn't just lost him but the whole family that I loved as my own and I thought loved me the same. It was like all seven of them had suddenly died but I had no bodies to bury, no headstones to kneel in front of to grieve, and no closure. I was numb, totally lost to reality. Sam found me, picked me up and carried me back to Charlie," Bella explained with a tragic look on her face.

The family's feelings were reeling with a mix of love, regret, and guilt, which was to be expected. The feelings of the brothers were interesting, though. Aro was gleeful, Caius was angry with a touch of disbelief, and Marcus was in a violent rage. All the other emotions in the room seemed to be the same as the rest of us, so no surprises there.

"The next four months are of no importance because I basically became a zombie. I had pale skin and dark circles under my eyes from sleep deprivation caused by the terrifying nightmares I had every time I slept. I became thin as a rail because I had no appetite and developed a pinched look to my face from the constant writhing pain in my chest. I could have easily passed for one of you from a distance if I had been beautiful, but the pain had made me ugly. I would go out of my way to avoid mirrors whenever possible because I couldn't stand to see what I'd become. Then I stated hanging out with Jacob and thing got a little better, but in time he abandoned me, too," she stated hollowly.

"This is when I decided to try to find the meadow that Edward used to take me to. I had become pretty crazy by then, so I guess that I was looking for validation that they really did exist. I found it in the meadow but not in the form I would have wanted," she explained, smiling sadly.

"Laurent found me there while he was hunting so I engaged him in conversation, hoping to distract him while I tried to figure my way out of this mess. He told me he was there as a favor to Victoria because she wanted to torture me to death. You know the whole '_mate for a mate'_ revenge thing but that I had interrupted his hunt so now I was going to be his dinner. He was going in for the kill when he stopped, sniffed the air, and then ran like his pants were on fire. I ran, too, once he disappeared," she stated with no emotion in her voice or displayed on her face.

I can't say the same for the rest of the room as the emotions had gone crazy. The Cullens' were mainly fear, anger, grief, and guilt, with Edward running all of them. The brothers were feeling fear and anger with Aro being the exception. He was happy, like something had been confirmed for him. The rest of the room whispered in stunned disbelief.

"Jacob finally got over whatever his problem was with me and started coming around again, quickly becoming my best and only friend. We went hiking in the woods, rode motorcycles, hung out with his friends, and went cliff diving. I basically lived at La Push until graduation when the hell I'd been living internally manifested on earth right in the middle of my world," Bella said with a multitude of emotions playing across her face as she stopped to drink some water and regroup. _We aren't going to like this_,_ I_ _can tell._

"The day of graduation was just wonderful because my mother and stepfather had flown in from Florida to watch the grand event. My dad, Jacob, and Billy, his dad, cheered me on as I walked across the stage to end that phase of my life. School had been a living hell for me since the Cullens left so I couldn't wait to close that chapter. I'd been offered and accepted a full scholarship to Washington State University in Seattle. I couldn't wait to go, putting all the bad memories behind me," she reminisced wistfully.

"A couple of days later, my mother and Phil were schedule to leave to go back to Florida so I headed home since I'd been at La Push visiting Jacob and Billy. Jacob decided to come with me, wanting to say goodbye to my folks. When we walked in to the house it looked like a war zone with broken furniture and windows everywhere. The back door was open so Jacob was out of it in a flash, running into the woods. I followed as fast as I could but at the time I was clumsy and slow so it took me a while to catch up," she conveyed, visually agitated.

"What I walked in on was a blood bath. My parents were dead, obviously having been tortured and broken by Victoria. I don't even think she fed on them because there was too much blood everywhere. She was in the process of ripping Jacob's throat out as he struggled to break free, so she gleefully finished him off before my eyes," she choked out in pain, with grief written all over her face.

"The scent of their blood was so strong, even out in the open, I had to struggle to stay conscious and keep my stomach for rebelling. Victoria turned to me, smiling a smile so evil that I couldn't have conjured it in my worst nightmare. The glint in her jet black eyes was pure insanity, confirming that I didn't have a prayer in hell of surviving this time. So, I said my goodbyes to Edward, to the Cullens who I loved more than anything else in this world, and then I steeled myself for the pain to come," she described, with tears in her eyes but resignation in her voice.

The pain and sorrow in the room was so intense it almost brought me to my knees. All the women in our family were sobbing into their mates' chests, so I held Alice close to me rubbing soothing circle on her back. Aro on the other hand was feeling smug, getting some kind of perverse pleasure from her pain.

"To say that it _'wasn't so bad'_ would be a lie. I had never felt such intense physical pain in my life; it rivaled the emotional pain I'd been living with from being abandoned. Victoria was an expert on torture, knowing just how much pressure to apply to cause intense deep level pain without killing. She would have been great during the Spanish Inquisition to get people to confess to anything she wanted. She insisted I knew where the Cullens had relocated. She didn't believe me when I told her I didn't, so the pain continued. I think she wanted to know so she could send them the tape she was making of our quality time together. She even bit me then sucked the venom out because she was all about causing me pain," she quipped with a laugh that held no humor.

"But I never screamed once because I wouldn't give her sadistic ass the satisfaction. I had learned over the last nine months how to endure pain without even a whimper. I wasn't going to let that redheaded bitch win!" she spat angrily. "At moments like that my stubbornness definitely comes in handy. I was holding my own until she lost her temper because she wasn't getting what she wanted from me. She threw me against a tree and I hit my head hard. After that I don't remember anything about the attack," she stated coldly with finality.

The feelings in the room were shock and disbelief, mirroring those of my family's, but remorse was added to ours. Marcus and Caius were filled with so much rage that I wasn't sure how they were containing it. It was written all over Caius's face but Marcus looked the same, except that his eyes were black as pitch. Aro was experiencing a pleasure so intense that he was vibrating. I wouldn't have been surprised if he shot his royal load right there in front of everyone. He really is a sick, perverted bastard, getting off to her pain like that.

"The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital alone. The head trauma was severe enough that I was in a coma for two weeks. A couple of weeks later I was discharged. I headed home, had the memorial services for my parents, and closed myself away from the world," Bella recited blankly.

"I focused all my energy of becoming physically stronger starting with Tai Chi and martial arts. I worked with mediation for pain management and to balance my moods. It all worked well, allowing me to develop a grace and coordination I never had before. I vowed to myself that I would never be a victim again," she expounded with fierce determination.

"Thank you, Bella, for sharing your story," Aro stated offhandedly, like her tale was nothing. "Now, we need to determine what to do with you, my dear," he continued, tilting his head to study her like she was a science project.

"Aro, I believe that we should be allowed to take Bella with us when we leave," Edward interrupted, feeling possessive of how she was dealt with. The look of shock was apparent on Bella's face at his request and Marcus was livid.

"And why should we consider your request, Edward?" Aro lead coyly, with a feeling that reminded me of a cat playing with a mouse before the kill.

"Well, we're going into isolation for the next fifty years so if we take her with us she can remain human, living out the rest of her life surrounded by people who love her. She's obviously mentally unstable so I'm not sure how much of her story can be believed. I'm sure with Carlisle's help and the proper medication she could be happy and back to her old self in no time. It's obvious that she still loves us so we would be happy to take care of her until the end because she's family to us," he detailed, confident in his _flawless logic_. I felt the hunger in him building, so her scent was getting to him again.

Glancing at Bella I noticed that her eyes were closed, the color of her cheeks was flaming red, her fist were clinched into tight balls, and she was taut like the string of a bow. In other words, _she was pissed_. In the blink of an eye she was in front of him and in his face, nose to nose. He blinked, taking a step back, shock being his predominant emotion in reaction to her attack.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Edward Cullen, bargaining with my future that way? I would rather die than go anywhere with you and your _loving family_," she spat with as much venom as one of us. "I refuse to be your family's _pet_ anymore! What will you do if I haven't died during those fifty years? Euthanize me? Maybe you could finally justify getting that snack you've been lusting after since you first caught my scent?" she questioned his motives expertly. "I loved all of you with all my heart but you left me alone and unprotected without even changing me so I could protect myself. That is not love and I was never your family! So let it go, Edward. Take care that lovely wife of yours and leave me alone," she concluded angrily, turning to walk away but he reached out to grab her.

The family was so shocked and hurt that they didn't notice that Edward's eyes had turned black. His rage had caused him to lose control of his bloodlust. He was seconds away from killing Bella so I moved at lightning speed in his direction, yelling at Emmett to grab him. He snarled and snapped at us, struggling to break free. I hit him with a wave of calm to take the edge off so he would hopefully get himself under control again.

Looking up, I noticed that Marcus had entered the fray and had Bella in his arms protectively. He was radiating a combination of fear, anger, and the most intense love I have ever felt.

"Is he the reason that you don't want to come with us?" Edward sneered, starring a hole through Marcus. "Do you really believe that crap about you having his dead mate's soul? Vampires don't have souls, Bella! He's playing on your diminished mental and emotional state to seduce you. Can't you see that? You have no idea the filthy thoughts he's having about you. I won't allow him to hurt you like that," Edward was adamant, anger and disbelief radiating off of him. _Dear_ _God_,_ my brother is an idiot!_

"That is it, Edward! You have disrupted these proceedings long enough. You and your mate are dismissed to yours quarters, so leave now while you still can!" Marcus threatened, pulling Bella closer to him and feeling very protective as he stared Edward down. He watched as Grace grabbed Edward, dragging him out of the room.

"Marcus, what is this about Bella having Didyme's soul? You do not believe this tale do you?" Caius inquired in confusion and concern. The emotions in the room were off the charts. Oddly, Aro was now feeling intense fear.

"Yes, I do believe it to be true, Caius. Grace saw an image of Didyme transposed over Bella when she first arrived yesterday that appeared to radiate out of her like a vision of her soul. I have been attracted to Bella from the first moment I saw her and a mating bond has formed between us, so there is no other conclusion that I could come to." Marcus presented his case with conviction but was running an underlying fear.

"This is ridiculous, Marcus! I agree with Edward, we do not have souls," Aro said adamantly but his fear was intensifying. "This human has become a threat to us and our world so I say we should kill her!" He said passionately as his fear finally reached a crescendo.

With the emotional climate of the room intensifying, this situation was quickly becoming a powder keg with Aro's fear being the wick. _I just wonder who's going to light and throw the match?_

**AN:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **

Here it is guys, chapter 10. I'm updating early for two reasons, my work schedule and the fact that erythra-selena batted her eyelashes at me so sweetly. I'm a sucker for that you know. In all honesty it was either an early release or a late one. You guys have been so wonderful and responsive I decided you deserved a gift. This is my thank you to all of you who are still faithfully following my story. I love you all! Your reviews have been great and very enlightening. As always I give my eternal gratitude to my beta jmasencullen who is an alchemist, taking my common words and turning them into gold.

So here it is and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it; I just like to play with it.

Chapter 10 Fall from Grace

**Jasper's POV **

I now understood what Alice meant when she said that '_there was nothing we could do'_ to stop this situation from happening. Talking to Edward ahead of time would just have set him off earlier, and potentially caused an even more devastating outcome then just letting it play out had. The emotions of the family were all over the place, but poor Grace was crushed as she sobbed in Esme's arms before they left. Edward had hurt his mate badly so I wouldn't want to be him when Rose got a hold of him. I hope they think to hide all the lighters.

Things were quickly getting out of hand, so I projected an intense calm throughout the room, hoping to take the edge off. As the emotional climate calmed I realized that, with Bella still being human, the last thing we needed was a bunch of angry, combative vampires in her vicinity. Although she was in Marcus's arms, she could still get hurt. A bleeding Bella would not be a good thing so I pushed some peace as well.

"You would order her demise even though she might be Marcus's mate? Aro, if what Marcus suspects is true, she carries the soul of your sister. You did not want her death last night, so what has changed in your mind, brother?" Caius probed radiating disbelief, confusion, and an inkling of hope.

Aro was feeling cornered now, and as such, was even more dangerous than usual. His fear had spiked at the word _'sister'_ which I find interesting. _What was it about their relationship that caused that, I wonder?_

"I saw in Carlisle's memories that she caused dissention in their family. I will not have her doing that here! She did beat a vampire in her human form, as you pointed out last night, so maybe she is not even human. Maybe she is a demon sent to destroy us from within by bewitching Marcus into believing she is his mate. Marcus, sit down where you belong so we can eradicate this evil creature!" Aro demanded passionately. His emotions flashed so fast I couldn't keep up as he tried to hold on to control of the situation.

The already hypercharged emotional atmosphere in the room was building again, and I was having trouble maintaining the calm. It appears the word _demon_ can terrify even a vampire. Aro was trying to work the guard into a mob and I was struggling to keep up. One thing was for sure, he was lying through his teeth to do it.

"Have you taken leave of your senses, brother? Bella is no more a demon than I am. She is my mate, so I will change her! What say you now to her being changed, Caius? I will take complete responsibility for her actions afterwards so if it turns out that she is not my mate and is a danger, I will destroy her myself," Marcus said persuasively, still running high levels of fear behind his calm appearance.

"Aro, I agree with Marcus on this. So long as he shoulders the obligation for her, what can it hurt? Marcus has mourned long enough and is entitled to his share of happiness, so I vote to change her," Caius stated with the first affectionate feeling I've felt from him, love for Marcus.

The turmoil in the room had settled down, so the fear based anger coming off Aro now was easier to define. I could see the wheels turning as he tried to figure out another option to get what he wanted. I felt the shift in Aro when he came up with his plan. _This guy is as slippery as a snake!_

"Marcus, what is this about me being your dead mate? What exactly did Grace see?" Bella questioned loudly sounding very confused, like she didn't know anything. Marcus's emotions verified that she already knew the answers.

"I'll tell you about it in a little bit, angel. Just let me conclude my business here first," Marcus replied, patting her shoulder comfortingly since he felt a compulsion to finish the deal while Caius had been swayed to his side.

"Alright, Caius, Marcus, I shall go along with your vote. I would like nothing better than for my brother to attain happiness but she must be changed immediately. My only stipulation to giving my consent is that it is performed by Santiago. You, Marcus, have not changed anyone in twenty-five hundred years. It would be tragic if, in your inexperience, you were to inadvertently kill your potential mate. Santiago has the best control and involvement. He is the best choice, do you not agree, Caius?" Aro inquired, feigning concern when what he was actually feeling was smug satisfaction that he had successfully manipulated the outcome of the vote in his favor. He is definitely the ultimate 3-D chess player, even rivaling Mr. Spock. Great move, Aro, _Queen to Queen's level 3._

"Marcus, I concur with Aro on this. I, too, judge Santiago to be a better choice. Have we concluded the audience, Aro?" Caius asked, feeling emotionally drained from the day's events and revelations.

"Yes, Caius. All of our business has been accomplished for the day. Everyone is dismissed except Demetri, Felix, and Santiago. I require your presence," Aro ordered, almost vibrating with pleasure.

"Demetri, go to the Cullens' quarters in half an hour to collect and transport them to the airport. You and Felix will accompany them to Alaska and making sure they get properly settled in their new home," Aro commanded, as the distinct feeling of a private message being passed radiated from all of them.

"Yes, Master Aro," they responded in unison and turned, leaving the room to prepare.

"Santiago, I need you to escort Bella to the changing room. She has become quite precious to us, so treat her well," Aro counseled seriously. He was feeling ecstatic, so the bastard was up to something, but what I couldn't guess.

"Yes, Master Aro," Santiago responded stoically, but shock, followed by resignation, were the feelings I got from him as he walked to Bella side. Aro had made his final move, _Queen to King's level 1_; he'd ordering her death with no one the wiser but me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in three days," Bella whispered to Marcus as she put her hand on his cheek smiling up at him.

"Yes, my angel, I will be waiting for you when you open your eyes," Marcus replied sweetly with a smile on his face. He then kissed her hand but his fear was running rampant, as I perceived him trying to think through it.

As Bella and Santiago left the room I looked to Alice, but she grabbed my hand so we could follow the family out. I glanced over my shoulder to see that all the brothers had left except Marcus. He was just staring off into space feeling devastated and confused. Looking at Alice again, I saw her raise her eyebrows at me so we stopped.

"Carlisle, we'll be there in a minute. I need to talk to Master Marcus before we leave," I told him flatly.

"Okay, we'll see you back in our rooms then," Carlisle replied sadly as the family left the room, and then we moved quickly to stand in front of Marcus.

"You needed us, Master Marcus?" Alice inquired, knowing the answer before he did. He looked at her confused before understanding washed through him.

"Yes, I do! I have a task for you that will require you to leave the castle with me for an undetermined amount of time. I need a personal guard who will be loyal to me, since we have some precious cargo to transport. So, are you both prepared for a covert mission?" Marcus quipped, raising an eyebrow at us in a conspiratorial fashion with a feeling of hope for the first time.

"Yes, Master Marcus. May I inquire what we are going to do?" I asked, knowing full well what it was, just not how.

"Come with me! We are about to liberate my Bella from this place," he ordered with a smile as I felt the relief sweep over him.

"Yes, Master Marcus," we replied in unison, smiling at him as we followed him out the door.

**Bella's POV**

'_Oh holy hell, but I'm in big trouble!'_ Santiago's walking at my side at a normal human pace as we head down the hall on the way to the _gallows_, I mean the changing room. It's the same difference to me, because Aro doesn't intend for me to make it out of there alive or undead, just dead.

I don't know what the signal was but I felt the shift in Santiago's demeanor the second he recognized the order. He is probably supposed to drain me making it look like an accident. Aro will look innocent in everyone's eyes and Santiago will take the punishment for my death. What a piece of work Aro is! And to think he used to be my _brother_. God help me, with family like that! I need my Marcus now!

"Bella, keep it together! You can't fall apart now because you have to stall him until Marcus can arrive with help. Talk to him; distract him by asking him questions about himself. He's male, so play to his ego. Flirt if you have to. Do whatever it takes just buy them some time to get to you. Don't use your shield unless it is the only option you have left because whatever you do Aro will see it later. Marcus will come for you… so stay calm, understand?" Di demanded forcefully.

"Okay, Di, but I sure hope your right," I replied feeling incredibly vulnerable at the moment.

"So, Santiago, how long have you been a vampire?" I asked, _'God what a dumb question.'_

"Master Caius changed me nine hundred and thirty-three years ago and I've been a member of the guard ever since," he explained proudly as we continued down the hall.

"Really? How old were when he changed you?" I inquired, studying him trying to determine his character as we continued to move forward.

"I was twenty-two and a knight fighting in northern Spain at the time. I had never been defeated on or off the battlefield. Master Caius saw me fighting, was impressed, so decided to change me and here I am," he stated as a matter-of-factly as he slowed in front of a door.

"Wow, that's quite a history," I flattered, acting impressed. "So, what do you do for the Volturi besides change people?" I asked, smiling up at him hoping to God I didn't run out of questions before I ran out of time.

"Mainly I support Demetri when Felix isn't around or go on missions with Jane and Alec. Other than that, I do whatever the Masters need me to," he justified, opening the door for me to enter.

"Really? Do you have a mate?" I questioned as I walked in the room, wondering what else I could do to distract him.

"No, I don't really leave the castle often and female visitors here are very rare. Demetri and Felix are generally the first to meet any visitors we do have, even before the Masters, so I don't have much of an opportunity to fraternize with guests," he replied with a hint of sadness in his voice as I looked around the room seeing that all that was there was a bed with restraints.

"That's kind of sad to hear. You seem like such a nice guy. You should have some beautiful woman waiting for you when you're not busy. I guess I'm a bit of a romantic but I think everyone should have someone to love," I expounded, smiling a huge smile at him because he really did seem nice.

"Love and this place don't seem to go together very well since most of us in the guard are unmated. If you would please lie on the bed, Miss Bella, we can get started," he requested, motioning in its direction.

"What are the restraints for, Santiago?" I asked with actual curiosity as I moved to the bed and sat down.

"At first, they are so you don't hurt yourself because you will be thrashing around a lot as the pain starts to build. I take them off once you become stronger because you'd break them anyway but that doesn't usually happen until the second day into the change," he outlined as I stretched out on the bed, praying it wouldn't take them much longer.

"So there's no way around them, then?" I whined, scrunching up my nose at the thought.

"No, I'm sorry, but there isn't," he stated as he buckled them on me. "I'll be as gentle as I can since I really don't want to cause any unnecessary pain. From your story it seems like you've suffered enough, so I don't want to add to it. Just close your eyes and relax, this will be over quickly," he replied kindly, patting my cheek gently.

"I'll relax, Santiago, but I'm not closing my eyes. I've always been the type who needs to see what coming at me," I retorted truthfully, making him smile.

"Suit yourself then," he responded. I watched him move in, teeth bared for the kill. Right before he bit me I heard the door burst open and Santiago dropped to the floor writhing in pain.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Marcus demanded, hovering over me so I could see him.

"Yah, but I could do without the leather jewelry. Could you get these things off me, please?" I replied, and then felt the restraints fall away.

"I told you he'd come, Bella," Di gloated smugly as Marcus helped me off the bed.

"Yes, I know you're always right," I growled as Marcus pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Damn straight!" she responded, shocking me with her language. Di never cussed.

I looked around Marcus to see Jasper and Alice standing there smiling at me. I had mixed feelings about seeing them again but they did help Marcus save me, so I guess I should play nice. I was going to be around them for the next twelve and a half years. Besides, they couldn't help who their brother was, as I was learning the hard way. Edward and Aro both deserved to be dismembered and then turned into vamp incense.

"Thanks, Jasper and Alice, for helping Marcus save me… but did you have to cut it so close? I've been sweating bullets here," I snapped with a smirk.

"We did our best, darlin', and we did make it in time," Jasper shot back, winking at me.

"We need to get out of here soon, Master Marcus. We need to get a good head start on the guard that Aro will be sending after us. He will find out we are missing in eight hours and twenty-six minutes. We'll catch up later, Bella," Alice informed us, turning to Marcus for instructions.

"Jasper, are you capable of incapacitating him for the eight plus hours before they check on him?" Marcus asked, looking like he was planning in his head.

"Yes, Master Marcus. I can hit him with a mega-dose of lethargy strong enough to render him unconscious for eight to ten hours if you'd like," Jasper replied, eyeing Santiago like he was trying to figure out his weight or something.

"Then do it," Marcus commanded.

"Yes, Master." Jasper answered and moments later Santiago was unconscious on the floor.

"Master Marcus, is there an infrequently used tunnel or passage out of the castle than wouldn't be thought of immediately?" Jasper inquired, already strategizing our next move.

"There is one in each of our bedchambers and one in the library that is rarely used," Marcus disclosed.

"The one in the library gives us the best chance at success, so I suggest that one," Alice stated as she looked ahead to check the odds.

"Then so be it, Alice, attend me," Marcus ordered as he swept me up in him arms so we could move at vampire speed.

In the blink of an eye we stopped at the library door and Jasper sniffed the air to make sure it was empty. Cautiously we entered, with Marcus moving ahead to a bookcase in the wall where he pulled out a book, and pressed a button causing a passage to appear.

"Master Marcus, I should carry Bella so you and Jasper both have your hands free in case something happens and you need to fight," Alice reasoned logically.

"Master, you can lead. We'll put Alice and Bella in the middle and I'll take the rear, if that plan is acceptable. It seems the safest way since I don't know the passage," Jasper suggested, putting his vast experience in military tactics to good use.

"That is acceptable," Marcus replied, putting me down.

I climbed on Alice's back, wrapping my arms and legs around her, and then we all entered. Marcus pushed another button and the case closed, leaving us in complete darkness. Then we were off at breakneck speed, twisting and turning through the passage. When we came to an abrupt stop I heard heavy movement in front of me and then we were outside in the twilight.

As I looked back at the castle I said a silent thanks to whoever was listening that we made it out safe and sound. Now comes the fun part, because the chase was on and we're the prey.

**Carlisle's POV**

As we headed back to our quarters I pondered the turn of events of today. My family was being sent to Alaska, we had to leave Alice and Jasper behind, Edward caused a scene in front of the Volturi hurting Grace in the process, I hadn't a clue what the whole Aro and Bella issue was, Alice and Jasper went to talk to Marcus, and Bella was being changed at this very moment.

To say that I was a little overwhelmed would be an understatement. The only thing keeping me grounded at the moment is Esme's hand in mine. Now all I needed was to have to deal with Edward, which I wasn't looking forward to at all. Grace was upset and she had a right to be. I truly don't know where his head was because I know we raised him better than that.

As I stopped in front of our door and opened it up Rose shot through it like an arrow. Edward was on the couch with his head in his hands surrounded by our luggage and Grace could be heard in the bedroom sobbing. What a mess!

"Edward Cullen," Rose spat, "you are a complete ass." She said then doubled up her fist and punched him with everything she had, sending him flying across the room crashing into the wall. She was in front of him in a flash.

"Yeah, man. What is wrong with you?" Emmett asked. "You _hurt_ your _mate_. Vampires don't hurt their mates ever. How could you do that?" he asked in amazement. "Why aren't you in there trying to comfort her?" he questioned in confusion and disbelief, coming to stand beside his mate.

"Because she won't let me! She won't even let me in the room," Edward said in pain and remorse. "I tried, but she slammed the door in my face yelling at me to go away," He said in confusion as he seemed to be trying to figure things out.

"Don't think that little punch is all you're going to get, Edward, because when we get to Alaska your ass is mine," Rose said as her fury continued to build.

"Why is it, Edward, that you hurt everyone who has the misfortune of loving you? Do you get some kind of sadistic pleasure out of others' pain because I know you do out of your own?" Rose demanded with a sneer on her face.

"Rosalie that's quite enough! I know you're angry with him right now but you are exaggerating the facts. Yes, he has hurt people who love him, but so have all of us at some point in time. Grace and Edward will work it out for themselves," Esme chastised.

"Alright, Esme, but what about what he did to Bella? Did you hear the pain he put her through?" Rose asked in outrage.

"Rose, you can't blame all of that on Edward because we all share in that blame. We voted to leave her alone and helpless, on the fringes of our world, and none of us went back to check on her even at a distance. We all have an equal part in the shameful situation that we created," Carlisle retorted passionately.

"Rosalie, you were the first one to vote yes to leaving if you remember correctly," Esme pointed out, trying to redirect some of Rose's anger.

"I know, Esme, but I never did it to hurt her, only to free her from this existence and Edward. I saw her potential, knowing that if he changed her she would be frozen and never grow into it. I did it for her!" she shared a view I didn't know she had.

"We all did it for her, babe, but we obvious didn't do right by her. I miss my little sister more than you can know and now she hates us," Emmett stated in an unusually serious tone.

"Fine I'll lay off Edward about that _for now_ but what the hell was all that about in the throne room? Did you honestly think that Aro was going to just let us take Bella with us?" Rose queried Edward incredulously.

"I don't know what came over me but anytime I can smell Bella it makes me crazy. Maybe Aro's right and she a demon because I sure feel possessed when I'm around her," he explained, trying to rationalize his behavior.

"Oh, you did _not_ just go there, Edward! Blaming your behavior on Bella? God you're an idiot!" Rose yelled at him just as Grace came into the room.

"Rosalie, I love you, sister dear, but I can't stand by and let you verbally abuse my mate any longer. I believe that there is something about Bella that makes him irrational but it's not his or Bella's fault. If Edward were human, Carlisle, wouldn't his behavior be typical for someone in the grips of addiction? Did you not tell Bella at one time that she was like a drug to you Edward?" Grace reasoned in a calm and rational voice.

"You know, Grace, I never thought of it that way but it makes sense. It was probably intensified by Edward actual tasting Bella's blood when he sucked the venom out of her system after James's attack. Wasn't that about the time that you became so obsessed and controlling with her, Edward?" I asked, thinking Grace's theory had a lot of merit.

"Yes, it was, Carlisle, but you shouldn't be making excuses for me. I need to accept responsibility for hurting Grace and Bella because I should be in control of myself," Edward clarified, still castigating himself.

"Edward, you are the only vampire that we know of who resisted the call of their singer and even spent large quantities of time inhaling her scent. Your reaction could be perfectly normal for that situation for all we know but you will find out someday when you meet Bella as a vampire. If it was her scent, then you should have no reaction to her at all," I outlined, laying all my thoughts out.

"Fine, we'll see what happens when that day comes," Edward stated closing the subject.

"I wonder what's keeping Jasper and Alice. It shouldn't have taken that long to talk to Marcus," I voiced, starting to get concerned.

"If you want my opinion, I don't think they'll be coming back here anytime soon," Rose said folding her arms across her chest and smirking.

"Why would you say that, babe? Don't you think they'd want to say goodbye to us?" Emmett questioned, sounding a little hurt.

"Of course they do, Emmett. I think that they may be on their first mission for Marcus already. Aro really changed his tune about Bella like something scared him and now he wants to take her out. Alice must have seen something, which is why they went to talk to him, and I bet he pressed them into service. I don't know that it's true but my instincts tell me it is," Rose detailed, looking at all of us to see what we thought.

"You know, Rose, I wouldn't be surprised if you were right. It seems like something they would do if Bella were in danger. Well, I'm sure we'll find out soon," I stated, closing that conversation.

"Edward, how did you know that Aro accused Bella of being a demon? You weren't in the room when he said that," Emmett inquired with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ah, that's what got me in the most trouble with Grace because I wouldn't go any further than hearing distance until I knew what else was said. She was already mad at me but her fear of us being caught in the hallway pushed her over the edge," Edward explained sheepishly, glancing in Grace's direction but she wouldn't look at him yet.

'_I can see that it's going to take a little work to get you out of the dog house_,_ Edward_,_'_ I thought at him and noticed him nod in agreement just as there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," I called, instantly Demetri and Felix were in the room.

"Hello, Carlisle. Are you ready to go?" Demetri questioned, looking at our luggage.

"Yes, Demetri. We're ready," I replied as we all grabbed our bags and followed them out the door.

As I closed the door behind me I realized that with the closing of that door, I was ending a chapter of my life. We were leaving Alice, Jasper, and Bella behind in the world as we went to our exile in Alaska. I truly do wish them well because I'm afraid they are going to need it.

**Bella's POV**

The first stage of _the great escape _was complete, with one for us and zero for Aro. God, this felt good! Now if we can just get out of town unnoticed.

"Alice, how are we getting out of Volterra?" I asked, cocking my head at her with an inquisitive look on my face.

"That's the easy part, Bella. I'll just steal a car as soon as we're out of the gates," she explained, and glazed over as she looked ahead. "I don't see any of the guard around now so let's go," she directed and we took off through the gates to freedom. Alice put me down and took off as soon as we were clear.

As we stood there in the shadows Marcus took me in his arms, pulling me close to his body. It seems that he needed to feel me to make sure that I was real and unharmed, not that I minded at all. He felt so good and smelt divine as that electric current started to build between us again. _Down girl, you need to keep your head in the game not other places_. A few minutes later, a dark car pulled up to the curb and Alice hopped out.

"Sorry about the car, but it's the best I could do on such short notice," she apologized.

"A Lancia Delta is perfect for our needs right now. Does it have a full tank of gas?" Jasper inquired as we headed to the car.

"Yep, which is one of the reasons I took it. Jasper, why don't you drive with Master Marcus riding shotgun? Bella and I can sit in the back since our legs are shorter," Alice reasoned, excited about her plan as we all got in.

"You don't drive do you, Marcus?" I questioned, addressing him from passenger side of the back seat.

"No, I do not. The last time I left the castle cars had not even been invented yet," he stated simply as Jasper pulled away from the curb and we were on our way.

"Well, if it turns out I'm really your mate, and you decide to keep me and don't kill me, then I'm going to make sure that I change that," I joked. The look of shock of Marcus's face was hilarious.

"I would never do such a thing, my mate! I have waited for you too long! I would give up my own life before I let anything happen to you," he retorted, slightly panicked as he grabbed my hand.

"Marcus, I was joking. You are going to have to get used to my bizarre sense of humor because it appears that the filter between my thoughts and my mouth is a bit rusty. Five years of being completely alone will do that to a human I guess," I clarified, pulling his hand to my mouth then kissing his knuckles.

"Put the flirting on hold, please. We need to figure out where we're going first," Alice requested with a knowing glance. "Do you have any ideas, Jazz?" Alice asked, staring at his face in the rear view mirror.

"How about going to that Villa we rented to be alone a few years ago? It was twenty miles outside of Rome, so it's a logical choice. It was big and isolated enough for our needs, and since we're already going south we're headed in the right direction. We can check to see if it's vacant and if it isn't there are plenty more in the area we can check out. Aro didn't read either of our thoughts, so he won't know anything about that vacation," Jasper outlined as I watched the wheels turn in his head and Alice looked ahead.

"Perfect, Jazz! It will be empty for at least the next two weeks. We'll have Bella changed and be back in Volterra long before that. Oh, and by the way, they're not going to find us now. Demetri and Felix are in the air on the way to Alaska so Aro will have no tracker available. He will tell them to stay there in case we contact the family or show up," Alice gleefully stated with certainty.

"Does anyone have a cell phone on them?" Jasper demanded, urgently looking at us all as Alice and I both shook our heads no.

"I carry one in my pocket," Marcus explained, letting go of my hand. He pulled it out, holding it so Jasper could see.

"If it's on turn it off because they can track us through its signal," Jasper stated adamantly as Marcus turned it off quickly.

"Jazz, he's going to have to call Caius in about eight hours to let him know that we didn't kidnap him. There's a ninety percent chance that Aro is going to accuse us of that to stir up the guard so that they will try to destroy the three of us when we get back. Caius needs to know the truth so he can defuse the situation and keep an eye on Aro. He wants Bella dead, I can see that, but since I can't see Bella I can't see the outcome," Alice detailed in extreme frustration.

"Okay, darlin', we'll be at the Villa by then and he can turn it on just long enough to make the call," Jasper rationalized, finalizing that detail as my stomach decided to growl.

"You are hungry, my angel. We need to stop and get you fed," Marcus said in concern as I looked at the darkening eyes of the others in the car.

"If I'm correct, I'm not the only one who needs to feed since all of your eyes have darkened since earlier today," I stated, feeling a little concerned.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll stop in Florence so you and Marcus can eat, then Alice and I can hunt closer to Rome," Jasper planned, figuring out how to handle all our needs.

"I don't have my purse with me so I don't have any cash on me. We can't use plastic right since they can track it? So what do we do?" I asked, worrying than we didn't even have clean clothes with us.

"Alice told me to make sure and bring cash, Bella, so we have plenty of money to get whatever we might need," Jasper explained, putting my mind at ease.

Yawning, I realize just how tired I was. It was very dark out and the adrenaline rush I'd been riding had me crashing now. I stretched, trying to keep myself awake so I didn't miss anything important.

"Bella, you're tired. Why don't you take a little nap until we get to Florence? We'll wake you up then so you can take care of all your human needs at once," Jasper reasoned, looking at me in the mirror.

"Yes, angel. Take care of yourself for me, please," Marcus pleaded, reaching back to me and stroking my cheek sweetly.

"Okay, I'll take a nap, but wake me before we get there if anything happens I should know about," I yawned, snuggling up against the inside of the car and closing my eyes. I was asleep in no time flat.

**AN:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**

So here's chapter 11. I've been broadsided by work yet again so I'm going to start posting on Sundays from now on. It seems the only consistent day I have off. It's good I'm a flexible person or I'd be going nuts by now.

Thanks to all of you that are still reading. The story broke 10,000 hits this week which I couldn't believe. I still have new people adding me to their alerts and doing reviews. I appreciate every single one I get even the rants. Any emotional response just verifies to me that I'm doing my job, so thanks.

And as usual I want to thank my wonderful beta and friend jmasencullen for her magical ability as a wordsmith. Without her support I would have probably given up. I hope you are feeling better.

Well on to the story and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it; I just like to play with it.

Charter 11 Freedom

**Marcus's POV**

We interrupted our journey in Florence, located a little Bistro, and acquired food for Bella. I disliked her exiting the car without me but it was unavoidable. With my appearance, my ability to blend in with humans was practically nonexistent in any kind of direct light, so I had no choice. Alice offered to take her so I allowed it, knowing that Bella would be safe with the little future seer. They arrived back in about a half hour bearing packages for all of us. Bella's color was much better for having nourishment in her system.

I, on the other hand, had to procure my meal myself for the first time in two thousand years. I could have just ordered Jasper to bring me my sustenance but I already respected the scarred warrior too much to make him do something against his conscience, so I went alone. I managed to locate a couple of homeless humans that would not be missed. I fed quickly, disposing of the bodies where they would not be discovered. My thirst was not sated but it took the edge off so I would be safe for Bella.

As I returned to the car I looked around me, noticing how much things had changed in the world while I sequestered myself in my mausoleum, my self-imposed tomb for centuries on end. Although I had observed the world change on the television, it didn't prepare me for the impact of viewing it for myself. It felt so cramped and crowded with all the structures so close together that they blocked the view of anything beyond them. There were humans everywhere, milling about like ants sent out of the mound in search of sustenance, coming together for a moment to touch antennas and then continuing on their quest. It was going to be enlightening, to say the least, being reintroduced to this world so I have to trust that Bella shall assist me in this endeavor.

Bella is another interesting subject to ponder. Lachesis definitely has a distorted sense of ludicrousness to send me not only a human mate to change, but a modern woman at that _. __How __does __one __act __towards __a __woman __of __this __time_? I certainly had no knowledge of the proper manner of men and women nowadays. I had desired to court her before she became one of us, but because of Aro, I would not be afforded that opportunity. I shall simply have to woo her afterwards, I suppose, but what are the guidelines for this? Perhaps I can query Alice for advice since she is young. She has lived out in the contemporary world from the beginning, surely she would know. Yes, I shall ask Alice!

When I had returned to the car, Jasper and I talked about the strategy of my call to Caius in a few hours. He was of the opinion that even though Alice could foresee no problem for us that I should not turn the phone on at the Villa. He suggested that he drive me into France to make that contact, that way if we were being sought they would be ignorant to the fact that we were still in Italy.

I could commence Bella's transformation before we departed, leaving Alice to guard her until we returned. I found the idea sound, though I hated being away from her for even the short amount of time it would take to complete this errand. Until she opened her eyes as a vampire she would be totally vulnerable to attack and easily destroyed. Jasper informed me that he had personally trained Alice to fight, assuring me that with her gift she was a fierce little thing, so I agreed.

Once we resumed our travel Bella fell asleep immediately and she slumbered throughout the rest of our journey. Jasper consulted Alice about our decisions on how to proceed with Caius's contact. Alice looked ahead, foreseeing that our jaunt would be without peril. Alice suggested that we present these ideas to Bella as options and not foregone conclusions. She did not appreciate having decisions made for or about her as though she was an object. Thank the gods for Alice! I would have made a grave error in judgment due to my ignorance.

Shortly before we arrived in Rome Jasper pulled over so he and Alice could hunt, leaving me in the car to protect Bella. They were not gone long, having found a herd of deer of substantial enough size to serve the both of them. We were back on the road quickly with no incident.

When we pulled up to the Villa Jasper and Alice got out and made their way to the house so they could verify that it was unoccupied. Just as she had predicted, there was no one in residence. As they walked from room to room turning on lights so Bella could see, I decided it was time to roust her.

"Bella we have arrived," I murmured, stroking her check gently until she moaned as she opened her eyes.

"How long did I sleep Marcus?" my beauty inquired, stretching her arms and legs with a groan.

"About an hour and a half, angel, which I am aware was not long enough but we have plans to make that require your input," I disclosed, hopefully making her focus whilst defusing any difficulties.

"Thanks. Do you think you could help me get out of here, please? I must have sleep wrong because I'm so stiff that I'm not sure I can do it on my own," she informed me, looking at the door questioningly.

"It would be my honor," I responded, swiftly opening the car door then sweeping her up into my arms.

"I can walk, Marcus," she retorted with a huff, then started to giggle.

"I never thought you incapable, angel. I was merely seizing the opportunity to have you in my arms. Are you adverse to this? If so I shall release you immediately," I jested, trying to tease her. I hope I did it correctly because I am out of practice with this kind of banter.

"No, don't put me down! I love being in your arms because they feel like home," she explained honestly as the color rose to her cheeks.

"Any place you are is my home as well," I replied while looking at her lips. I have never wanted so badly to kiss someone as I did her in that moment.

"Master Marcus, we are on a tight schedule here so could you please bring Bella in the house? Jasper, will you get the bags?" Alice requested, pulling me out of my fantasy.

"Damn pixie and her bad timing," Bella whispered under her breath, causing me to smile.

"I heard that, Bella, and you'll thank me later," Alice expounded as I carried Bella into the house, putting her down on the couch and sitting down beside her.

"So, what do we need to discuss that couldn't have waited a few more minutes, Alice?" Bella asked, giving Alice the evil eye.

"While you were sleeping Jasper and Master Marcus were talking about the call he needs to make to Caius in a few hours. Jasper thinks it too dangerous to make it from here, so it was proposed that Master Marcus start your change and then leave with Jasper so the call could be made from France. I would stay here with you until they return. So, what do you think, Bella?" Alice queried after stating the facts. I watched Bella's face for signs of her opinion.

"I hate that they have to leave but it's the only logical solution that I can see, so I'm in," Bella replied, smiling up at me and putting her hand on my arm.

"Master Marcus needs to leave in about an hour, so do you think we could talk for a little bit? I know you're mad at us but I'd really like to try to make amends before you're changed," Alice inquired timidly, looking at Bella with a pleading expression.

"Yeah, I guess we can do that," Bella responded with a blank face, then squeezed my arm a little tighter, relaying though her touch that she was uncomfortable with this.

"Bella, the first thing I'd like to say is that I'm sorry about what happened on your birthday. I feel like everything that you've endured is my fault," Jasper stated, radiating his guilt to the room.

"I forgave you for the attack the same night, Jasper, and I never blamed you for leaving me behind. I was the one that started bleeding in the presence of seven vampires. Who else would attack me but the empath, who was feeling the bloodlust of five others plus his own?" Bella described with total understanding.

"You and Rosalie were never that close to me so I wasn't surprised that you would leave. What I had the most problem with was the rest of my so-called family and the outcomes of their decision," Bella elaborated, looking straight at Alice.

"That hurt me for a long time, but I finally got over everything but the anger. Help me let go of that by giving me a reasonable explanation for your actions, _please_," Bella begged looking back and forth between their faces.

"Bella, when we voted that night on whether to leave, the vote was split with Jasper, Rose, and Edward for and Esme, Emmett, and me against. The deciding vote was then left to Carlisle. He didn't want to leave you, I promise you that. He's suffered greatly for that decision. Carlisle felt that he had to vote with Edward because, in his eyes, you were Edward's girlfriend and as such, his responsibility," Alice pleaded for her understanding.

"But I didn't get a vote, Alice! No one thought to ask me what I wanted, did they? All of you just decided my fate for me. You all left me behind like yesterday's garbage, which is what I felt like for years afterwards," Bella spat. I watched helplessly as her fury built.

"I may not be a vampire but I _am_ a person with thoughts, feelings, desires, and opinions just like you. None of you took that into account, did you? Just leave the lowly human behind she'll be fine… but I wasn't, Alice. I wasn't ever fine after that!" Bella cried, tears pouring down her cheeks that I could do nothing about, so I pulled her into my arms and held her.

"Bella, neither were we, because the whole family sunk into a depression for years. Edward was irrational so he ran away from us, which is what he does when he's in pain or afraid. He was gone for two years. When he came back he wasn't the same anymore," Jasper clarified looking pained.

"Emmett and Rose left, too, for a while. Even Alice and I left for an extended vacation because I couldn't handle the emotions in the house. So you were loved and never forgotten, Bella. We made a huge mistake in making that decision for you but we never meant to hurt you. Please try to understand that we thought we were doing what was best for you. We were just wrong. Forgive us, please," Jasper begged passionately, wanting her acceptance, understanding, and love.

"Alright, Jasper. I got it. It was a huge mistake that went terrible awry so all of us were hurt. I forgive all of you. I can accept it, but you do have to admit that Edward is an ass," Bella relayed seriously, smirking at the end

"I never said he wasn't, darlin'," Jasper retorted with a quirky smile.

"We've just had to learn to love him anyway," Alice explained, scrunching up her nose before breaking out into a smile.

"Okay, if we're through with the vamp therapy session, could I go take a shower? I refuse to go through the rest of eternity with hairy legs and pits," Bella stated, looking at the shocked expressions we were all displaying at the moment.

"Bella, you truly do say the most outrageous things at times," I uttered, wondering if I would ever get used to it.

"Sorry, thought to mouth filtering problem, remember? Oh, Alice, I know you are going to go shopping for us tomorrow so I'm going to say this now _no __dresses_. I will wear jeans, yoga pants, t-shirts, or camisoles. Period. If I wake up dressed in anything fancy I will be going on my first hunt stripped down to my underwear. Got it?" she threatened with all seriousness, standing to head up the stairs.

"I'll remember that, Bella, because heaven forbid I piss off the newborn," Alice stated with a giggle as she followed her.

"Damn straight!" Bella exclaimed as they disappeared from view.

"She really has changed, you know. She used to be shy, clumsy, and wouldn't stand up for herself, but not anymore. She is going to make one formidable newborn; I just hope we're up to it," Jasper declared, looking after her with admiration laced with fear and shaking his head.

"So do I, Jasper. So do I," I replied in resignation and trepidation.

Jasper and I sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes while Bella showered, getting prepared for me to change her. Nervousness and fear seemed to have me in their grasp. Jasper sent me waves of calm each time the trepidation would threaten to overwhelm me. I pondered what she would be like in three days when she was as I am. Would she be happy?

Another concern that I had was, how Bella was going to affect the other wives? Since Didyme's death, Athenodora and Sulpicia had not left the castle, being kept entertained and happy by Corin's gift of contentment. That talent would most likely not work on Bella, but that is probably for the best. I cannot see her being happy or content with that kind of existence. What warrior would be? I think she is going to cause a transformation in the order of our existence. That is going to infuriate both Caius and Aro, as neither like change not of their own making.

Then there is her determination to feed on animals, which shall require her to leave the castle. Caius is not going to like that I shall be accompanying her when she hunts. We can take Jasper and Alice with us so as not to disrupt the duties of the guard. All that I can hope is that such a compromise will placate him minutely.

Aro's whole behavior toward Bella has me mystified. He was ecstatic to have acquired her until the revelation that she might be Didyme reborn. Aro loved his sister, traveling home to retrieve her, even changing her to not be parted from her. Why would he want Bella's destruction if she might carry Didyme's soul? It defies logic and his usual rational behavior. It appears as though I am overlooking a key element that I should recognize. Perhaps it shall all come to light once we return home.

"Master Marcus, Bella's ready for you now," Alice called downstairs.

I traversed the stairs with Jasper following behind me. When I reached Alice she opened the door for me. Bella was already reclined on the bed appearing relaxed with her heartbeat barely elevated. She smiled at me then beckoned me over.

"Thank you, Alice. You and Jasper remain outside the door until I summon you. How much time have you allotted before we have to depart, Alice?" I inquired, desiring a few minutes with Bella alone beforehand.

"About ten minutes, Master Marcus," she stated firmly.

"Alright, I shall summon you in about five minutes. I require both of you in the room to restrain me if I lose control," I ordered, then dismissed them and turned to Bella.

"How are you feeling, angel?" I questioned, curious if she was scared as I lounged beside her on the bed.

"I'm fine, Marcus, just wanting this part over with so we can move on with our lives," she conveyed, reaching out to touch my face.

"I love you, Bella, so I desire exactly the same," I murmured, running my fingers through her hair as I leaned in closer.

"I love you, too, Marcus. You are my world," she whispered with feeling, as she traced her finger tips over my lips.

I could not restrain myself so I leaned in and kissed her gently. It was the most astonishing moment that I can recall as my lips touched her warm soft mouth. I applied a little more pressure as I took her face in both my hands, feeling the current building between us. I had not felt such unbridled lust since last Didyme was in my arms, so I was overwhelmed by the intensity of _ours_ because ours it was. I could smell the beginnings of her arousal in the air so I broke our kiss, kissed her nose and both of her cheeks gently, and then pulled away.

"It is time, angel. Do you trust me?" I asked, watching her glazed-over eyes as a smile spread across her face.

"With my life," she replied, then closed her eyes turning her head to expose her long beautiful neck to me in total surrender.

"Alice, Jasper, come in now and hold your breath, please," I whispered in a tone low enough that Bella could not hear.

I delayed until they were in the room then breathed in her scent, letting the venom pool in my mouth. I bit into her jugular letting her blood run over my tongue. Its taste was exquisite, like a liquid orgasm, but I had no desire to drink it a taste was enough. I moved on to her wrists and ankles, sealing the wounds with my tongue, and then it was done. I withdrew from the bed, bent down, kissed her once more, and departed the room with Jasper close behind me.

"How are we doing for time?" I inquired, resisting the urge to turn around and run back to Bella's side.

"We're right on time, Master Marcus. This will be over quickly, from what Alice said. You'll be back to her in a little over nine hours," Jasper recounted with compassion visible in his eyes as we ran out to the car.

"Thank you, Jasper, for everything you and Alice are doing to help us," I declared as I settled myself in the passenger seat closing the door.

"No problem, Master. We would do anything necessary to keep our little sister safe," he explained as he started the car and drove us away.

"Do you really view Bella as a sister?" I asked, curious about their past relationship with her.

"Yes, we all love Bella very much, but because of my bloodlust I spent much less time with her than I would have wanted. It's hard to focus on having a relationship with someone when you want to eat them all the time," he responded with a smirk. "Speaking of that, do you mind if we open the windows for a while? You smell strongly of Bella's blood and I'm afraid I'm finding it a bit distracting," He stated, a bit embarrassed.

"That is a reasonable request, so by all means roll them down," I replied with understanding as he lowered our windows. "What drew your family to her, Jasper, Edwards's obsession with her aside?" I inquired, yearning to see the young Bella through his eyes."

"For me it was the purity and strength of her emotions. They rivaled those of any vampire I've ever known. Bella loved with everything she had, accepted us without question, and would have given up her own life to protect us, which you saw demonstrated with Felix. With her, there were no in-betweens; it was all or nothing, because of how fiercely she cared," He defined with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"What about the rest of your family's feelings about her?" I inquired, trying to determine how she fit into the puzzle that is the Cullen family.

"Esme and Carlisle really loved and admired Bella like a daughter, but because she's human it was more like a biological daughter. She fulfilled their need to take care of someone," he stated, analyzing the relationships.

"Alice loved Bella as a sister, but more than that, as a best friend. Alice doesn't remember anything about her human life so Bella gave her the chance to experience humanity vicariously through her. Alice is a very generous person so she tried to repay Bella by giving her things. That never went over too well with the recipient. Just a heads up, Bella doesn't like gifts or surprises unless they're handmade or personal," he revealed with a laugh.

"What about Emmett and Rosalie?" I countered, coming to the last couple.

"Emmett adored her, spending hours being entertained by her clumsiness and blushes. He really thought of her as his baby sister so he was fiercely protective of her. He would have torn Edward apart and burned him if it hadn't been for the rest of the family stopping him when Edward insisted we leave. Emmett is a very happy person by nature but he was depressed for years after we left her," he explained sadly.

"Rosalie is a little more complicated to explain. Her last human hours were violent, so she's had the hardest time adjusting to what we are. Bella had the potential to have everything Rose had ever wanted and was denied. On account of this they were never close, not because she didn't like Bella, but more that she was jealous of her humanity. After we left, Rose finally realized how much she liked Bella when she realized that she missed her, too. Don't ever tell her I said that because she will deny it. Rose hasn't shared how she really feels about Bella with anyone," he quipped with understanding as I braced myself for the hardest to learn about.

"So, what did Edward feel? Did he ever really love her?" I choked out, feeling unsettled and apprehensive.

"He loved her as much as he was capable of at the time. Edward is an extremely complicated person, Master Marcus, but he's basically a good guy. I think if he were human he'd be diagnosed as Bipolar. You have to understand that everything about Edward's personality traits are diametrically opposed to the other. Bella was like Lithium for him because of her natural ability to short-circuit his cycles. It was his possessive and self-sacrificing side that finally made him leave and his mulish stubbornness that kept him away. Without her calming influence he reverted back to the way he was before, except more extreme to everyone's detriment," he relayed sadly, with a bit of regret.

"So, you feel he never actually _set__out_ to hurt her, then?" I questioned, having trouble reconciling Jasper's view of Edward with the man-child I observed in the throne room.

"No. Edward maybe ignorant and misguided but he isn't mean. He never would have deliberately set out to hurt her; he was just scared. Edward always runs when he's afraid," he stated, understanding the situation perfectly.

"You know, Jasper, you would make a remarkable Psychologist. Perhaps you should entertain the thought of accomplishing that goal when you reenter the world again," I elaborated, recognizing his gift a work.

"I look too young to pull it off, Master Marcus, which is the disadvantage of being turned at nineteen," he expounded with regret.

"Well, perhaps we could procure you an office in the castle and then circulate the word. You could be the first Psychologist specializing in the treatment of vampires in our history," I jested with a laugh as he looked at me smirking.

"My, my, Master Marcus. You do have a sense of humor buried in there somewhere," he teased, laughing and shaking his head.

"I once did but have not had much to laugh about for a very long time. It is good to see I can still jest when it is warranted," I stated with a big smile that caused my face to protest the motion after its disuse for so long.

We lapsed into silence after that, both caught up in our own thoughts. The fact that Bella truly was loved by the entire Cullen family was reassuring to me, because it seems that Bella may have acquired Didyme's gift of inspiring happiness as well. In short, Bella made the Cullens happy by her mere presence and she certainly encouraged me to be happy as well. Now, if she could only influence my brothers and sisters plus the guard, things might just turn out well.

As we approached the border with France Jasper pulled the car off the road in a secluded area, turning it off, then looked to me.

"We need to abandon the car here, Master. It may have been reported missing by now, so we need to ditch it and go the rest of the way on foot. We don't have to go far into the country before you can make your call maybe twenty miles. You should try to make it from as close to an Inn or Hotel as you can to throw them off just in case they are tracking us. They'll figure we stopped to take care of Bella's human needs and comb the area. I suggest that we take a different path back, staying to the trees as much as possible. I'll replace the car when we get back to Italy. Is this acceptable, Master Marcus?" he questioned, waiting patiently for my response.

"It is an excellent strategy, Jasper. Let us proceed and finish this," I ordered, exiting the car before following Jasper into the woods.

We traveled on foot for a while until we spotted a small town with an Inn on its perimeter that was perfect for our needs. Pulling out my phone I turned it on quickly, dialed Caius's telephone number, and waited for him to answer as Jasper stayed close by.

"Marcus, what is wrong brother? You never call me," Caius hissed in a panic.

"I am not in the castle, Caius, but the flanks are secure," I relayed, giving him the password to let him know that I was safe.

"What in Hades is going on? Where are you?" he questioned forcefully.

"Where I am is of no importance. Bella was in peril so I took her, Jasper, and Alice, and left the country. Bella is already changing so we shall return to Volterra by Thursday," I stated the facts loosely.

"You kidnapped Bella, absconded with Aro's newest talents, and ran? Aro is going to be most displeased about this, Marcus. In fact, that is likely an understatement. He is going to be livid!" Caius spit out, questioning the wisdom of this move.

"Her life was in danger, Caius! I had no choice. Alice saw Santiago lose control and kill her, brother, leaving me in a state desolation. I simply could not abide to live like that again, if one could dare to call that living. What would you have done if it had been Athenodora?" I asked passionately.

"I would have done the same as you, Marcus. Why have we not heard anything of this yet? You did not destroy Santiago, did you?" he asked, panicking.

"No, of course not! I had Jasper use his gift to render him unconscious for eight to ten hours to give us a head start. He shall be fine when he awakens. You may wish to go check on him though, as we left him on the floor of the changing room. The situation would probably be better received if broken to Aro by you rather than him if you want to keep him in one piece, that is," I suggested, trying to help.

"So you escape and then send me into the lion's den to explain this turn of events? You have my eternal gratitude, brother, because you are going to owe me for this," he growled sarcastically.

"I understand and I shall repay you, my brother. You have my word. One more thing, Caius, Aro is going to stir up unrest in the guard about this situation. Could you please try to defuse it before we get back? I ordered Alice and Jasper to accompany me; they did not kidnap me. Do you understand?" I inquired making sure he got my message.

"I comprehend your meaning, brother. They were following orders. I shall do what I can," he replied confidently.

"That is all, then. I shall see you in a few days, brother," I closed, looking at Jasper to let him know I was almost done.

"See you then, and travel safe" he replied, and then the line went dead.

"Okay, let's get out of here quickly, get back to Italy, and find a car," Jasper outlined, already moving forward.

We took off to the tree line, starting our journey through the canopy. It has been an eternity since I have been this physically active so I had forgotten how exhilarating it could be. Perhaps acquiring a newborn mate will be beneficial for me as I try to keep pace with her. It will definitely be challenging, since she is obviously a very active creature and I have been sedentary for eons.

We returned to Italy quickly. Jasper _borrowed_ a car and we were on the road again. I had been pondering something on the way back that I wished to address once we were settled again.

"Jasper, I wish for you and Alice to be my personal guard when we return to Volterra," I stated, watching his face as the understanding then shock spread across it.

"We'd be honored, Master, but I don't think Master Aro would be pleased with that idea because he seems to covet our abilities for himself," he responded in all seriousness.

"Aro values talent and loyalty above all else. The talent you have, but Aro always has Chelsea break any previous bonds other than mating bonds, so she can bind the new guard member to him. Your familial bonds are so strong that I don't think she would be able to break them. Any bonds she could produce to bind you Aro would pale in comparison to what is already there. You are a Cullen and always shall be," I explained adamantly.

"Are these bonds created with the person's previous knowledge?" he asked, alarmed by this piece of information.

"No, it is not revealed beforehand, although the individual usual does find out about it later. They are generally informed by another guard member but by then they are bound so tight they do not care," I stated, watching his angry face with concern.

"Calm down, Jasper. Like I said, it is unlikely to happen to you or Alice. This is why I think Aro might consider going along with my plan. If he cannot bind you, he will not trust you completely. That will work perfectly for what I propose. Add to that Bella's newborn status and your experience with dealing with them, it makes you the perfect candidate to fulfill my needs," I clarified, laying all the cards on the table.

"I see, so we're the perfect tools for you," he stated flatly, believing me to be no better than Aro, I would wager.

"I am not Aro, Jasper! I do not expect your blind loyalty but I do hope that I can earn it in time. Bella is familiar with you, and from what you have shared with me, I trust you. I like you both, so you have my loyalty already," I stated simply, trying to make my point.

"I'm sorry, Master Marcus, for my reaction, but after my years of dealing with Maria I have problems with being used as a tool of the power hungry," he explained, looking a bit embarrassed.

"It is alright, Jasper. I live with Aro, remember?" I quipped in a teasing manner. "I do have some good news for you, though. I noticed yesterday after you and Alice talked with Bella that some faint bonds are starting to develop between the three of you again. When Bella entered the throne room two days ago she had no bonds left at all. Now she has three," I conveyed with a smile.

"She had no bonds to any of my family?" he asked incredulously.

"You must realize, Jasper, that when you all left her the way you did, those bonds to you were violently cleaved from her, leaving her with gaping holes in her chest. Being in possession of that level agony, compounded by the deaths of her family and friend, Bella was left with eleven massive, gaping wounds in the area where those bonds once resided. That kind of pain would have had a vampire on his knees in front of Aro begging for death, yet Bella survived it. She is as much a warrior as you or I, Jasper. I have to admire her ability to survive," I expounded with pride for my mate.

"So you're saying that she's learning to love and trust us again?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, but you must give her time and do not rush her. I will be reading her bonds frequently so I shall advise you as they strengthen. Just do not ever hurt her like that again. Do I make myself clear?" I snarled out forcefully.

"Yes, Master Marcus," he responded nervously.

"Good," I stated, terminating the conversation.

We continued our journey down the road in quiet contemplation, returning to the villa and my love. It should not be too much longer since we are supposed to arrive about dawn, by Alice's estimation. I hope she is right; I have never wanted to see a sunrise so badly in my entire existence. I shall be with you soon, my angel.

**AN:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**

So here it is chapter 12. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing out there. It makes my day to come home from work to alerts for this fic. I'm making some great new friends and enjoy the PM's I'm getting. I appreciate all the recs from my readers and the communities that have added my little tale to their sites. You guys are awesome. I wish to convey my special thanks to my wonderful beta jmasencullen for the incredible job you do. I wish you all the happiness in the world!

I have a rec for you this week! I just found this story and it's WIP but it's marvelous. It's a Jasper/Bella story called Fearlessly Fearful, 7398782 by angelisis. It has some dark parts but it has love and humor as well. Try it you'll like it!

Well on with the show and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it; I just like to play with it.

Chapter 12 Plans

**Aro's POV**

It has been approximately eight hours since I signaled for Santiago to slay the troublesome girl. It should not require much more time before he comes to me stating it is done. Unfortunately for Bella, it is an agonizing end to meet. Alas, tis necessary to make it appear to be an accident. Removing too much blood while injecting too little venom forces the fragile human heart to labor beyond its endurance, ending in a fatal conclusion every time. Ah well, all in the day's work of a king.

Perhaps I shall retire to my chambers to conscript Sulpicia to pleasure me. She is always superb at relieving my tension and stress. As I started to rise from behind my desk, preparing to leave, there was a knock on my door. Before I could respond, Caius barged into my study.

"Caius, you could delay your entry until acknowledged, could you not?" I reprimanded him with a scowl.

"My apologies, brother. Nevertheless, I imagined you would wish to be informed immediately regarding the turn of events," he stated seriously.

"What turn of events? What has occurred, Caius?" I replied feigning concern while deeming it most plausible to be regarding Bella having accidentally met with her untimely death.

"Marcus has abducted Bella, pressed Jasper and Alice into service, and fled the country. He contacted me from wherever he had relocated to in order to advise me of what he had accomplished and why. It appears that Alice had a vision of Santiago being the instrument of Bella's demise. Marcus secured her and then ran," Caius stated conveying his understanding of events.

"That is absurd, Caius! Alice is blind where Bella is concerned," I spat, vibrating with fury at being thwarted by that treacherous creature once again.

"I do not comprehend that inconsistency either, brother. Perhaps Alice's sight functioned because in the outcome of her vision Bella was dead. He was not forthcoming with that part," he pondered, sounding a little confused.

"I do not accept it, Caius. This reeks of a traitorous plot hatched out betwixt the Cullens and that demon that Marcus fancies himself in love with. They abducted him and she bewitched him with her wiles in order to get the Cullens' sentence revoked. Well, I shall not condone this! I shall summon the guard immediately and dispatch them to hunt them down. Did they destroy Santiago?" I questioned, feigning concerned while stalling him. I required time to strategize an infallible course to shift this situation back to my advantage.

"That is preposterous, brother! Of course they did not! Jasper utilized his gift to render him unconscious for eight to ten hours to facilitate their flight. I observed him in the changing room myself before coming here, and found him completely unharmed. As for dispatching the guard, I would not recommend it. They executed their timing to perfection so it is unlikely that they would be located," he responded, looking surprised at my suggestions.

"Caius, do not underestimate the guard! They are proficient enough to track them," I hissed, appalled at his doubtful thoughts.

"You are endeavoring to uncover the location of two of the best strategic minds in our world aided by a future seer. Demetri and Felix are both abroad, leaving us at the disadvantage of being shorthanded. Would you truly order the guard to embark upon a fool's mission? An unnecessary expedition which would leave the castle vulnerable to attack, brother?" he inquired incredulously.

"We cannot turn a blind eye to this travesty, Caius. We have our reputation to uphold," I spat outraged.

"Marcus stated that we could expect their return on Thursday, following the completion of Bella's transformation. They should have her stable enough to travel by then. I say we do nothing until we can verify Marcus's account of events. I believe keeping us all secure here is more important at the moment. If Marcus's story is accurate, Aro, I would have done the same thing he did. You would have, too, to keep Sulpicia safe. So, what say you, brother?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me in question.

"Fine, Caius, we shall wait until Thursday! Mark my word though, brother, that demon creature is at the heart of it somehow," I stated, attempting again to stir the flames of Caius's suspicion.

"Good, then I shall see you later, brother," he replied and walked out the door leaving me alone with my thoughts.

As I sat behind my desk I pondered how my scheme had gone awry. It had been a good strategy, flawless under usual circumstances. Perhaps that was the dilemma, since there is nothing normal about this woman. I shall have to devise something more imaginative, outside of my customary realm of thought, to bring about her demise. Ah, how I relish a challenge in the making! I shall be victorious, Bella, as I always am!

My biggest concern is that Bella may remember Didyme's life. If Bella does carry Didyme's soul, does she recall the last hour I spent with my sister? Does she know who brought about her death? Will she reveal this information to Marcus if she does? Will she try to take his gift away from me again? There are too many questions with no delicate way to get the answers. Oh, would that I could just torture them out of her. I would enjoy nothing better than to watch her writhe in pain under Jane's gift, but that is not feasible. Primarily because it would not work on her, and Marcus would not allow it even if it were possible. No matter, I shall devise a way to get my answers if it is the last thing I ever do.

I must also consider what affect it shall have on my authority if proof was revealed that vampires possess souls. I have spent three millennia propagating the myth that we do not. It encourages the darker side of our natures to reign, free of the ridiculous moral judgments of humanity. I shall not allow that belief to be challenged. It is so much easier to manipulate others to do my bidding when they free their beast since that side of our nature is purely instinctual. By removing the threat of the retribution of an infinitely benevolent deity hanging over their heads, whatever they do is guilt free with no pending consequences for their actions. I can easily manipulate it with little effort on my part.

The kind of vampires that attacked Bella is exactly the type I require for my army. I shall not permit her to sabotage the results of my master plan for our kind in the centuries ahead. When that day arrives, we will live in the open, controlling the humans with fear and ruthlessness with me ruling supreme. Ultimate power is in within my grasp and I have toiled too long for it. Nothing is going to stop me now! Most certainly not you, Bella Swan, nor such a vain ambition as love!

Love is for idiots and weaklings! It is an outdated emotion that has no place in our world. Females are possessions to be ruled and utilized, not loved. Caius showed his weakness today by putting the bond to his mate before his reason and his loyalty to me. This will be his fatal error in judgment, as he has no exploitable gift to grant him a reprieve. He said he would have done the same as Marcus did for his Athenodora, sealing his fate and hers. And he had the audacity to assume I would do the same! That is not very likely since Sulpicia is little more that a servant to me, and so easily replaced. I only selected her because of her subservient nature, trained her well to know her place, and have treated her reasonably well for her loyalty. I do not indulge in hurting her often so she has little to complain about, not that she would dare.

Once I had considered replacing her, years ago, shortly after acquiring Jane's power. Jane may be powerful, with the propensity to enjoy inflicting pain as much as I do, but she has no figure. She is of more use to me in the field than in the bedroom. My consort would have to stay in the castle to be available for my pleasure at any time so it would not have worked.

Marcus has also displayed his weakness by allowing himself to act impulsively because of a female. If he was like Caius, I would destroy him the second he stepped foot back in the castle but I require his gift. He reveals to me the strength of the bonds between individuals. What I perceive is their weaknesses like those of the Cullens. Edward and Grace's bond is the weakest, so that is where I would have begun to tear down that family. I was outvoted on that recommendation because of Bella again.

That woman is truly going to be a thorn in my side until I can be shed of her. I desire to have Marcus back the way he was, as I want him. I shall have to order Chelsea to strengthen his bond to me as soon as he returns. In fact, I believe it would be prudent to require her to strengthen all the bonds to me immediately. I cannot afford to take chances with my prospects.

Well there is little I can do until Marcus, Bella, and the Cullen pair return anyway. I might as well proceed to my chambers and indulge in the pleasurable evening I had planned for myself before Caius's interruption. Just the thought of Sulpicia's mouth is making me hard. She does know how to use it where it counts, just like I trained her. Stress release by suction is divine!

**Bella's POV**

As I headed up the stairs with Alice in tow, it didn't take me long to find the bathroom and get my business done. I hated having to put the same clothes back on but since I didn't have anything else to wear I had no choice. It's not like I won't wake up in something else anyway, complements of Alice. I had to put my foot down with her downstairs. We'll just have to see if she listened. You never know with Alice.

When I was through I found the bedroom, lay down on the bed, and stretched out trying to get comfortable. It was a fight to keep my heartbeat regulated because of my raging fear. How can you be so scared of something you want so badly?

I struggled to relax, closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and centered myself in the moment. The only sound in the room was that of my own heartbeat and of Alice calling Marcus to let him know that I was ready. I was prepared when, moments later, he was in the room closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling, angel?" he questioned, probably concerned that I might be afraid, as he stretched out beside me on the bed.

"I'm fine, Marcus, just wanting this part to be over so we can move on with our lives," I conveyed, reaching out my hand to trace the contours of his handsome face.

"I love you, my Bella. I want exactly the same," he murmured, running his fingers through my hair as he leaned in closer to my face. Oh my God, is he going to kiss me?

"I love you too, Marcus. You are my world," I whispered, staring at his mouth and then touched my fingertips to his lips, feeling the spark ignite as my finger made contacted.

He leaned in closer, then his lips were touching mine in the sweetest and most loving kiss I have ever experienced. It took my breath away with its perfection. He kissed me a little harder, holding my face in his hands. I thought that my body had been struck by lightning with the amount of current we were generating and I felt the moisture starting to pool between my thighs. Too quickly he pulled away, planting final kisses on my nose and both my checks before pulling away completely.

"Tis time, angel. Do you trust me?" he asked as a smile spread across my face and I tried to clear my head enough to form a coherent thought. Damn he was a great kisser!

"With my life," I replied, and then closed my eyes turning my head to expose my neck to him. In that moment, I let go of all the fear that I'd been running.

I heard the door open, so I assume that Alice and Jasper came in. I felt the first bite to my neck as his teeth cut through my skin, then four more, and a fleeting kiss. I heard the door opened and closed again as Marcus and Jasper left the room, leaving me alone with Alice to watch over me. _Well_,_ here we go_, I thought as the venom started to burn. _'The avalanche has already started. It is too late for the pebbles to vote.'_

"Bella, the pain is going to get excruciating very quickly. I need you to drop into the deepest meditative state you can immediately. You have to stay still and quiet during the entire change. It is extremely important to the outcome that you do this," Di ordered urgently.

"Yes, Di," I respond, knowing better than to question her when she used that tone of voice after all our years together. I complied, going straight to that place I go, just as the burning started to intensify.

Even at my deepened level, I could perceive that this pain was like no other I had ever experienced. I was thrilled that Di had warned me so I could detach myself from its influence. Without this safeguard in place I would have been screaming and writhing like everybody else. Damn, it hurt!

"Bella, I need you to focus and follow my voice," Di directed, sounding far away which was odd because that had never happened before.

"Where are you, Di?" I asked since I couldn't see a thing.

"I'm here, Bella…just follow my voice," she repeated as things began to solidify a tad.

"Where's here, Di?" I questioned, trying to make out where I had landed just as everything finally came into focus.

"Don't you know this place? You humans really do have a short memory, don't you?" she quipped just as I recognized the Greek temple from before.

"Of course I know where I am! It's not my memory that's the problem but my eyesight," I retorted as I realized in shock that I could perceive her just like she was really there.

The Didyme that was standing beside me was truly a beautiful creature with her long, waist length black hair, heart shaped face, regal features, tall curvy body, and marble skin glittering in the sun. A huge smile graced her delicate face as she laughed when she noticed me checking her out. My dream images of her didn't begin to do her justice. She was truly magnificent!

As I took in my surroundings, I noticed that Lachesis was standing not far behind Di, smiling her know-it-all smile at me. She laughed, clapped her hand, and then winked at me. What is it with these smart-alecky deities and their omniscience? I swear, she's worse than Alice.

"Do you like your gift, Bella? I thought you might enjoy meeting her in person before you merge forever," she quipped, looking fondly at both of us.

"Yeah, but where's a kitchen when you need one?" I teased with a smirk.

"Bella, I promise you that the last thing you would want in this moment would be human food and especially anything I would cook," Di countered, laughing as I reached out taking her hand.

"Yeah, you're probably right. So, Lachesis, is there a purpose to this meeting or are we just having a supernatural hen party to kill time while I burn?" I asked, knowing it was the former because Fate wouldn't be wasting her time.

"Didyme needed to share some information with you which would be better managed in person, so since I required your presence anyway, this seemed the best option. She will precede me since the time left until you merge is short," she explained, then looked to Di to begin.

"Bella, there's something that I never shared that you'll need to know in the future. When I was alive I was the only person in the world who could hide my thoughts from Aro, but not in the same manner you can. I wasn't a shield because he wouldn't have discarded me if I were. I figured the technique out during my newborn year through trial and error. I didn't hide all my thoughts, just the personal ones I didn't want him to access, so he never recognized that I could do it," she outlined, looking questioningly at me to see if I understood.

"Wow, how did you pull that one off? I thought a shield was the only way?" I questioned in confusion.

"The vampire brain is much more complex then the human brain, Bella. The easiest way to describe it is that it is compartmentalized, with more space and capacity designated for thought processes. We can think of many things at a time, but just like humans, we don't use all of our brain so there are parts that are empty and inaccessible. I found one of these areas, learned to tap into it, and hid stuff from Aro there. I need to teach you how to do that Bella, before it's too late and we merge," she stated seriously, looking me straight in the eye.

"Why is this so important? I can already block Aro," I inquired, shaking my head trying to make sense of this.

"There are two reasons. First, all of my memories will be stored there for you to access when you want or need to. Secondly, you need to teach Marcus, Alice, and Jasper how to do this. You can't teach them if you don't know how to do it yourself," she clarified, making it clear that this was vital for some reason.

"So, anything that they think about Aro or I say about him he'd know with a touch. Damn, I didn't even think of that," I pondered, chastising myself for missing that detail.

"Bella, you've been a little busy saving the Cullens and trying to stay alive long enough to be changed. You don't have a vampire brain completely yet, so it's understandable. So let's get on with the lesson because our time is coming to an end," she shared getting up, standing in front of me and putting her hands on either side of my head.

"I want you to go into your mind, Bella. Visualize it as a big room with multiple openings in the back, each covered with a curtain. Do you see it?" she inquired, guiding me in with her words.

"Yes," I responded, seeing ten different ones.

"Good! Now, I want you to peek behind each curtain until you find an empty room," she instructed. I followed her guidance until I found it.

"Got it!" I exclaimed, feeling weird about this whole surreal experience. _We must be in Oz, Toto, so just_ _ignore the man behind the curtain._

"Great! Now enter that room and in the back should be another curtain," she stated with certainty.

"I found it," I said, peeking inside of it and seeing glimpses of movement like a slide show of images.

"The movements you see are my memories," she explained excitedly.

"Okay, I get that I can view them from here. How do I go about leaving memories?" I questioned, a bit confused about this part.

"That's the easy part, Bella. You just close your eyes, think about the parts you want to leave, and it's done as soon as you walk out of the room. If you doubt that it worked then go back in the room and find the memory you left. It should be there and easy to located," She conveyed gleefully.

"That's all it takes to hide thoughts from, Aro? That was way too easy, Di!" I exclaimed, thinking that I could make a small fortune in the vampire world with that little trick.

"That's it," she responded, as I opened my eyes to her translucent form.

"Di, you're fading!" I exclaimed understanding that it meant our time together had almost come to an end.

"I know, Bella, it's time. I'm not going to miss you since I'm a part of you but I will miss talking to you," she conveyed, opening her arms to me for a hug.

"Me too, Di! Thank you for everything you did for me. How weird is it that I'm going to miss the voice in my head that's me?" I puzzled, shaking my head at my own strangeness then walking into her arms.

As I held her I felt her slowly dissolving, then a usual clarity enter my mind that I don't remember feeling in a long time. I was finally whole again!

"Thank you so much, Lachesis. That gave me closure. I final feel at peace for the first time in six years," I expressed happily.

"I am glad I could help, but it was necessary for your transformation to have the best possible outcome. You are going to be the most powerful vampire on the planet, Bella, so you had to start out your new life knowing that you had healed," she explained seriously as I nodded my agreement.

"So, you said you had something to talk to me about?" I asked, curious about what it could be.

"You never mince words do you, Bella? Therefore, I will be blunt as well. You are here because I want to inform you about what you should expect as a vampire. Some things you are just going to have to experience for yourself, but some of the more unusual things about you I can share," she quipped, grinning at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, shit! Are you telling me I'm not going to a normal vampire? That I'm going to be some kind of a freak again?" I retorted, starting to panic.

"With the situation you find yourself in, if you were a normal vampire you would not last a week. Aro would destroy you again and not bat an eye." she shot back forcefully, making sure I understood.

"Fine! Just tell me what kind of freak I'm going to be," I huffed, frustrated that this was because of Aro.

"Bella, it is not really that bad. First, you shall have no lust for human blood. In fact, it will smell as bad to you as a vampire as it did as a human, minus the physical responses. This means your time isolated from the human world will end as soon as you can control you strength and speed to appear human," she stated, appearing pleased by this.

"Okay, I can live with that one. What else?" I responded, pleased with this idiosyncrasy.

"Newborns are traditionally emotional unstable but you will not display this trait. Between your knowledge of immortals and your meditation while changing and afterwards, your emotions will be more comparable to those of a mature vampire. Other than some anger issues, which will be justified by the way, you'll be relatively calm. This is going to be difficult for Jasper to accept for a while, so do not hold it against him. It is his experience with newborns that is the culprit," she stated, and then looked at me to gauge my reaction.

"That's good. So what else is there?" I inquired, glad that everything was positive so far.

"Your fighting ability is going to rival Jasper's because of the training you had as a human. With your newborn strength and Jasper's training no one is going to be able to touch you. By the time your strength wanes, you will have no need of it," she expounded with pride for my future accomplishments.

"Wow, that's great!" I exclaimed, pleased with this one as well.

"That is all except for your gifts, which are doing to be very powerful in the future. You will be mastering your mental shield publicly, but you're going to have to work covertly on the physical one. Do not let _anyone_ discover that one. It is your ace in the hole so to speak so not even Marcus, Jasper, or Alice can know," she conveyed in a warning tone.

"Why's that, Lachesis? How am I supposed to learn how to use it without help? Do you honestly think they're going to leave by myself often?" I questioned rapid fire.

"No, Bella, I am confident that your solitary moments shall be few, but you will find a way. As for needing assistance, Bella, you have already utilized it so you know how. Your shield is for life or death situations only as of right now, understand?" she asked in deadly seriousness.

"Yes, ma'am, got it! So is there anything more?" I inquired, waiting patiently to see what she would say.

"Yes, we still need to discuss Aro. Bella, I cannot stress it enough that he is extremely dangerous. He has no respect for life of any kind, is utterly ruthless, and considers love an emotion for weaklings or fools. His views on women are antiquated, believing them to be property with one use only, unless there gifted of course. Even then they are just higher-level servants, but at least that makes them less expendable. He abhors weakness of any kind, is sadistic and arrogant, and wholeheartedly believes that he is invincible in his ivory tower," she detailed, sneering as she recited his personality traits.

"So he's the ultimate asshole! I got it," I responded, wondering where she was going with this.

"He's more than that, Bella! Aro has a grand scheme for the world so he will not tolerate anyone who might interfere in any way. You are an unpredictable element so in his opinion, a liability to what he sees as his right. I shall not share with you what his vision is for the world, Bella, however, if you knew you would be just as appalled as I am. It would affect how you interact with him because even you are not that good an actor. I shall warn you, though, that neither the vampire nor the human world would be a pleasant place to live in under his rule. He truly is like a cat with nine lives. My sister Atropos has been endeavoring to cut his thread for a long time," She hissed with malice.

"Why are you telling me this? I have no intention of killing Aro for you," I questioned, not too sure I liked the direction this was headed.

"You are not required to, Bella, but if she can cut his thread this time it will be because of you. He has a personal vendetta against you which guarantees that he will do something impulsive. It is going to give Atropos a better than fifty-fifty chance of ending him this time," she explained gleefully.

"Okay, as long as I don't have to do it myself I'm fine with it," I stated flatly.

"Please, Bella, watch over Caius and Athenodora. They are on Aro's hit list just like you are and it is not their time yet," she confided with a serious expression.

"He wants his brother and sister dead? He's not going after Marcus is he?" I asked, starting to panic at that thought.

"No, Marcus is talented. Caius and his mate are not, so they hold no power for him to exploit," she stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Is power all that matters to him?" I questioned incredulously.

"It is his God and the only thing he worships. He is an evil, black hearted creature Bella, just beware of him," she clarified with concern.

"I'll keep my eyes open, I promise," I responded with certainty.

"In all good conscience, I have to warn you that he will try to break the bonds that Jasper and Alice have to the Cullens and strengthen the bond Marcus has to him. Both are going to fail because of the strength of the Cullens' bonds to each other and Marcus's bond to you. This is going to infuriate him, inciting him to lash out at Chelsea and you. There is nothing you can do about either situation. Just do not take it personally if you seem to be acquiring friends and then they turn on you. Any bonds made to you Aro will have Chelsea break. She may not be able to touch you, but she can influence others," she explained with regret.

"So, what you're saying is that everyone is going to be running hot and cold around me, so I'll probably be isolated again?" I replied in shock.

"Yes. Aro will also forbid his mate to communicate with you. Sulpicia will comply, because she will never go against Aro orders," she stated in disgust.

"Well, that sucks! So much for me making friends and influencing people," I replied sarcastically.

"You will be fine in the long run, Bella, if you survive. It is time. You need to go back now since there is only six hours left until your heart stops," she explained, standing up then pulling me into a hug.

"Has it been three days already?" I asked, hugging her back then pulling back to look at her face.

"No, but a vampire's venom increases in potency with age like a good wine. None of the Masters have changed anybody in eons, so they are not aware of this fact yet, but they will be soon because of you. Your change will only take thirty-six hours which will shock all of them," she expounded with a smirk.

"Wow! So I guess this is good bye then," I stated, squeezing her hand.

"Yes and no. Look for me in your meditations, Bella. If it is important I will be there," she warned. Lachesis let go of my hand as the world faded away again, then I was back in my deep state alone, keeping the pain at bay.

**Alice's POV**

I've been sitting here with Bella for almost nine hours straight, not confused by what's happening but by what's not. She hasn't made a sound, not even a whimper; hasn't moved a muscle, not even a twitch, ever since Master Marcus bit her. I've never seen someone go through the change, but I've heard the stories. This isn't normal. If it weren't for her heartbeat and her breathing, I'd think she was dead.

I don't know what to do. I don't even know if there is anything I could do if something is wrong. I wish I could call Carlisle. He'd know what to do, but I can't. If I could see Bella it would help put my mind at ease, but no, she's a blank. The guys will be back in fifteen minutes but I can't even see how they'll react to the news. God, I hate flying blind!

This just isn't normal, but what about this situation is? We're on the run from the Volturi under the orders of one of them, because he's in love with a human that may or may not be his deceased mate reborn. His brother Aro is trying to kill her, accusing her of being a demon, even though she may carry the soul of his sister. He doesn't even seem to care that she might be Master Marcus's mate.

Then there's the vision I had earlier of Aro deciding to not only kill Bella, but Caius and Athenodora, too. Something is seriously wrong with Aro! Nothing in this situation makes sense to me, so I've got to be missing something here. I just don't know what it is. This is so frustrating! I hate being in the dark.

Oh, let's not forget about Bella herself. No normal human could beat a vampire in a physical fight and then there is the fact that I can't see her anymore. Bella's changed, which I know humans do, but she shouldn't have changed so dramatically. I can still see the old Bella in there with her sweet, gentle, accepting, and loving nature, but now it's encased in steel. She's hardened and obviously won't take shit off of anybody, least of all the Volturi. As Emmett would put it, she's grown a pair, and from what I've observed they're made of brass. She even stood up to me and nobody does that.

There's the sound of a car coming up the road, so I guess I'll find out if I'm in trouble soon. I just hope that everything is okay. The sound of the engine stopping, the car doors opening, then footsteps on the stairs clued me in to their arrival so I opened the door to let they in the room.

"Master Marcus, Jasper, would you both please check on Bella for me? I've been so worried since you left because she hasn't moved or made a sound for nine hours. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't even call anyone for help. She seems okay physically, but the rest seems so abnormal. Please check her since I have no experience with this," I explained, feeling my panic starting to rise.

They both moved to the bed in a flash, so I went to Jasper's side to watch. Jasper raised one of Bella's eyelids and their normal brown was tainted with red. Master Marcus was touching her bare arm, I guess checking its temperature and pliability. Neither of them seemed upset just confused so I'll take that as a good sign.

"Don't worry, darlin'. Bella is physically just fine, in fact better than fine. She's nine hours into the change but transformed to the point most humans would be at in twice that amount of time. If she keeps up at this rate, her change will be complete in a day and a half instead of the usual three," Jasper stated reassuringly as he took me into his arms.

"Jasper, I have never seen a change go so quickly. Have you?" Marcus asked with concern.

"No, Master, I haven't and I saw a lot people changed when I was with Maria but nothing like this," he responded in confusion.

"I know. She seems sound but she so quiet and still. That is abnormal," Marcus replied with fear and worry etched on his face.

"I know, but when has Bella ever been normal?" Jasper retorted with a chuckle, lightening the mood.

"That is so true, at least since I met her," Marcus replied with a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, we've known her a lot longer and abnormal seems to be normal for Bella. So, really what could we expect?" I quipped with a giggle, though it was true.

Master Marcus walked back to the bed looking at Bella longingly, then turned back to look at us with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I am sure you two would like some time off to be together, so you are dismissed. The only stipulation I have is that you stay within hearing range in case I require your assistance. Alice, I wish for you to acquire new apparel for us later today, as soon as it safe to venture out. It would not be prudent to have Bella awaken surrounded by her own human scent. That could trigger her bloodlust with disastrous consequences," Marcus stated after thinking things through.

"Master Marcus, that could be a problem since we were all told no human contacted. I can't shop without any interaction with humans." I responded, fearing the backlash of this order.

"You have my permission, Alice! There will be no repercussions for this task because I ordered it," Marcus retorted adamantly.

"So she has a Papal dispensation this one time," Jasper joked with a quirky smile.

"I would hardly compare myself to the Pope, but if you desire to view it in that manner, then yes," Marcus shot back with a smile.

"So be it, then. I'll come up before I leave to get you sizes, Master," I responded, pleased to get to shop again.

"Just don't expect her back for a few hours though, Master. Alice is a monster shopper, leaving nothing left unturned in her wake," Jasper teased, knowing me all too well.

"Do you require a time limit?" Marcus jested, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Master, I'll be good," I promised as I crossed my fingers and toes.

"Excellent! Now off with you both," Marcus ordered, lying down on the bed and taking Bella in his arms as we left the room.

"Have any good ideas about what we can do to pass the time, darlin'?" Jasper questioned with _that look_ in his eyes.

"I've got quite a few… an infinite number, in fact, so come with me, soldier boy," I flirted playfully, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him behind me into the first empty bedroom.

Master Marcus won't need us for three hours, so we're going to use it thoroughly. I just hope we can keep our enthusiasm down to a dull roar. If not, well, then it is good I can't blush anymore because nothing is stopping us now.

**AN:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**

Well here's chapter 13. My work schedule has sifted yet again, so I'm updating this a day early. From now on I can promise an update once a week on one of my days off, whenever that is, but probably Friday or Saturday for now.

I want to thank all of you that are reading and reviewing my story. You inspire me to keep on writing this even when time is short and I'm a bit brain dead from work. I love you so much for your encouraging words. A special thanks to my beta jmasencullen for your continued awesome job and your support. I couldn't do this without your old world charm.

Well on with the chapter and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it; I just like to play with it.

Chapter 13 Surprises

**Marcus's POV**

It has been almost thirty-six hours since I bit my angel in order to commence her journey into our world. It appears that it shall not be long before Bella opens her eyes to her new life, our new life together. All the signs are present that the end is imminent. Jasper and Alice are in attendance, awaiting the conclusion, or the inception, whichever way you chose to interpret it. The chrysalis shall emerge as the butterfly very soon. All I can hope is that the time betwixt emergence and first flight commences without difficulty for all of us.

I have been holding Bella ever since we returned from France, striving to offer her what comfort I could. She has remained mute and motionless throughout her time of burning. Perhaps it is actually me that is in need of comfort, reassuring myself by the feel of her solid form in my arms. She is so soft, so warm to me now, which is actually rather nonsensical. She was softer, warmer before, but either way I cannot seem to stop touching her. The few minutes I had to be absent while Alice dressed her in clean attire left me feeling bereaved by the loss of her essence.

Even during the short time of her transformation, our bond has strength substantially. It is now so powerful that the energy flowing between us has taken on a life of its own. The Cullens' bonds were the strongest I had ever seen in our world, but even theirs pales in comparison to the connection that Bella and I have already attained. It is all but tangible. You should be able to touch it, definite its presence, as it ebbs and flows, back and forth between us. I am truly amazed by this emerald glow that is a visible representation of our union.

"Master Marcus, may I suggest that you come here and stand with us at a safe distance? It'll be over with any second and we do not how she'll handle the shock," Jasper advised urgently, jarring me out of my musings.

"Thank you, Jasper. I shall defer to your expertise," I responded, getting up reluctantly. I bent down to bestow a gentle kiss on her lips and then moved to stand beside them.

Her heart is fighting its final battle as it beats _il __piu __presto_ in the last moments of a war it cannot win.

Jasper and Alice stepped slightly in front of me just as Bella's heart beat its last. There was dead silence in the room as she lay there for approximately ten seconds before her beautiful vibrant red eyes opened slowly. She smiled as she looked around her. When her crimson eyes made contact with mine, her smile got bigger than I thought possible. Recognition lit up her face as her eyes smoldered just for me. It made my long dead heart sing. She still knew me!

"Bella, my angel, how are you doing?" I inquired, starting to walk slowly forward and reaching out to touch her, concerned for her wellbeing.

"I've never been better in my life, Marcus," she replied, getting up at vampire speed then walking to me with her hand reaching for me. Jasper stepped in between us and hissed a warning at her causing her to stop with a puzzled look on her face.

"Did I do something wrong, Jasper?" she asked in confusion. "I just wanted to touch him, that's all. I promise," Bella explained, looking like she was in pain.

"Bella, you need to stay back until we can determine how stable you are because you could hurt him with that newborn strength of yours, darlin', without meaning to," Jasper stated, continuing to block her way.

"Then teach me how to touch with the right amount of pressure, Jasper, because I hurt really bad right now," she whimpered, rubbing her chest at the exact spot where the bond pulsed between us.

"The pull of our mating bond is the source of her pain, Jasper. Do as she requested, please? The pain is not going to lessen for either of us until we can touch," I explained, feeling my own pain stronger through our symbiotic bond.

"But she needs to hunt first, Master," he said. "Bella, aren't you unbearably thirsty?" he questioned, seeming confused by even having to ask.

"A little, but that pain is nothing compared to the one in my chest. Jasper, please, I need to touch him first then I'll be good and you can take me hunting," she pleaded, wincing a little as she continued rub her chest.

"All right, Bella, wrap your hand around my forearm gently so I can help you gauge the pressure. I'll tell to tighten or loosen accordingly," he outlined patiently as he stuck out his arm. She followed his instructions by taking it in her grasp.

"A little bit too light, Bella, tighten it a tad," he instructed. "Right there, that's the right amount. Now, can you do it again a few more times?" Jasper inquired. Bella repeated the process multiple times with success.

"Now can I touch him? Please, Jasper?" she begged. She reached out her hand towards me as I reciprocated.

"He'll be fine, Jasper. I can see that," Alice informed us, trying to convince him.

"Alright, but then we go hunting," he conceded, still eyeing her with suspicion.

Bella and I were in front of each other in a flash. My arms encompassed her, pulling her to my chest. We released a sigh in concert and then my hands found their way to her face, followed by my lips. Our first kiss as immortals was beyond anything I had ever experienced in my long life. I was caught up in a wave of passion so strong that I was unsure if anything would be left of me in its wake. I could sense that she felt the same. I applied more pressure to the kiss, running my tongue against her lips begging entry as I ran my hands up and down her back. She quickly opened her mouth, allowing me my first taste of Bella as her hands mirrored mine. Our tongues dueled for dominance as both of our passions start to build. In that moment, I knew I had found heaven in this tiny angelic woman in my arms. I was so immersed in the moment I almost failed to hear the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Excuse me, Master, but Bella really should go hunt now," Jasper interrupted, a bit embarrassed but looking determined.

"Alright, I shall take her," I stated, hating to end our intimate contact so I took her hand as we headed for the door.

"Master, she's a newborn so we need to go accompany you. She is going to be faster and stronger than any of us, plus she's hunting animals which I assume is a style you're unfamiliar with," he stated as he pleaded his case.

"Those are good points, Jasper. Let us depart and get her fed," I responded, pulling Bella behind me. The four of us proceeded outside and into the woods.

As we ran deeper in, Bella began to giggle like child with a new toy. It made me ecstatic to see her this way, free and overjoyed. Her eyes sparkled like rubies and the grin never left her face. It made me grow hard for her as she ran circles around us with her newly discovered speed. She never tried to leave us though, always coming back to my side. Jasper halted abruptly in front of us about twenty minutes into our run.

"Bella, I want you to close your eyes, focus on the sounds around you, and tell me what you hear," he guided, instructing her on the first step of the hunt.

"I hear ten heartbeats about five miles northwest of here," she stated confidently.

"Good. Now take a deep breath and tell me what you smell," he instructed as I watched her comply.

Then she was gone in less than a heartbeat as her instincts took over, moving hell bent at newborn speed. None of us could catch her, not even Jasper. She sped through the trees like a cheetah after a gazelle. We arrived shortly after she had made her first kill, taking down a large stag. With her eyes closed she was sucking and moaning as she drained her prey, which wasn't helping with my rigidity dilemma at all. She truly was Artemis in vampire form. My eyes shall never get their fill of gazing upon this divine creature.

When Bella had finished with him, she was in motion again, taking down a doe this time with amazing grace. She broke its neck then sunk her teeth into its throat to repeat the process. I have to admit that the scent was not in the least bit appealing to me, but by her reactions it must taste like nectar from the Gods to her.

Just as she finished the wind shifted, blowing in from the Northeast, bringing with it a heavenly scent that was human. My instincts kicked in as I growled a warning that this was mine, and took off at break neck speed in the direction of my prey. The closer I got the more my thirst built, until without thought I pounced on the creature, broke its neck, and then sunk my teeth into its soft flesh. I was vibrating with pleasure as the thick red ambrosia flowed across my tongue, easing my throat as I swallowed with satisfaction.

When I finished my instincts receded, therefore I looked up to realize that I was not alone. I stared straight into the sober eyes of my mate as mortification consumed me for the first time since I opened my eyes to this life. Would she be disenchanted with me and find me lacking? Would she chastise me because she deemed that I was? As we held each other's eyes transfixed, time stood still for me as I awaited her decision.

**Aro's POV**

It has been a quiet Sunday around the castle allowing me the time to get all my reports read. I have checked all my correspondence, writing to those I deemed worthy of a response, therefore I now have time on my hands to be able to focus on my thoughts about the Bella predicament.

There has been no further dialogue with Marcus since his initial contact, not that I expected there to be. I am sure Bella is deep into the change by now so Marcus's attention would be completely absorbed in her. _'__He __is __in __love,__' _I sneered. Well, I shall sabotage that inconvenient turn of events as soon as they return.

I pledged to Caius I would not deploy the guard to pursue them but I promised nothing about not plotting Bella's demise. This woman is a potential impediment to my ascendance. I shall not abide it! What I require is a ruse to discredit her starting as soon as they return. The issue is _how_?

As of yet, I have no concept of what she will become with the change. There is no means to gather that information as of now. I shall sow the seeds of distrust for her amongst the guard, of course, as that is easily accomplished. I still need to do more so everything is in place by Thursday.

What I require is something dramatic that will stir the emotions of everyone therefore, it must be something to create a volatile situation that shows how dangerous and unstable a newborn she is. Perhaps I could set a trap to force her to attack someone precious to or in the guard. Yes, that is it! I can use her weaknesses against her, inciting the guard to want her destroyed. It is a simple plan but quite feasible. She is slippery, though, I learned that the hard way! I need to set off a failsafe chain reaction of incidents to keep up the domino effect. Two or three should be enough to guarantee that chaos ensues. Of course, I shall step in at the appropriate moment to make the judgment to terminate the usurper, therefore looking the hero to the guard. Perfect!

Well, the Cullens are a weakness she has. She may be angry with them but they have her loyalty. I could have Jasper and Alice restrained upon their return. Jane, I am sure, would enjoy demonstrating her gift to Bella on them. That should get a reaction from her. She might even try to attack Jane. Oh, that would be fun would it not? Yes that will work.

Now, I require tinder for the fire before I set off the spark. There needs to be an event to start the emotional turmoil like having her attack someone else first. I know! All the guards are very fond of our newest human receptionist since they are under the delusion that I intend to have this one changed. I do not have any such plan but they do not know it so I can use this to my advantage. If I had Anne come into the room as Bella arrived, her newborn instincts for human blood would do the rest. The guard would react protectively, thinking I wanted Anne for the guard fueled by their own liking of her. That would definitely fan the ember causing it to flame.

The one thing lacking in my plan is an outside witness to her destruction. I require someone loyal and unbiased that shall spread the tale to others. It shall be questioned as to why I would have Marcus's mate killed. This person must see the chaos and insanity that Bella shall create.

Eleazar! That is who I need! He is perfect. His ties to the Cullens shall insure that the story that I want to be recounted gets relayed to them. All of that tragedy in her life that turned Bella unstable as a human was just too much for her, making her crazy and uncontrollable as an immortal. No one shall be able to find fault in my actions.

Now, to initiate the part of my scheme that I can put in motion at the moment. I pulled out my phone then dialed Eleazar's number. I waited as it rang twice before hearing the click.

"Hello, Aro. Is that you my old friend?" He inquired, obviously having checked the caller ID.

"Yes, Eleazar, it is I. How is that lovely family of yours fairing? We all thoroughly enjoyed Tanya's visit while she was in Italy. I trust Carmen is well?" I inquired, making the proper pleasantries.

"Everyone here is well. How are you and your brothers doing?" he asked politely, giving me the opening I wanted.

"Caius is fine but there may be an issue with Marcus," I replied, starting to put my plan in motion.

"Has he been attacked? Is he hurt?" he questioned in alarm.

This is perfect! I have triggered his protect feelings for Marcus since they were always close. Now I can proceed to sow the proper seeds.

"No. He is in perfect health. It is his mental state I am worried about," I stated, saying just enough to pique his interest.

"What has happened, Aro? Is he suicidal again?" He asked fearfully.

Fear is an exquisite emotion and one I can use to my advantage.

"No, he is sound, just not in the castle at this moment. We expected them back on Thursday," I relayed, knowing he would take the bait.

"Marcus never leaves the castle. Who is he with?" he asked with the level of anxiety I had wanted.

"I shall answer your questions, Eleazar; however, I think I should tell you some of what has happened here first," I stated soberly to pique his curiosity.

"Alright, Aro, please fill me in these turns of events," he said, sounding curious.

"It is all very complicated, my friend, so bear with me. It all started with the visit of your Tanya. I gleaned from her a memory of a human that the Cullens left behind in Forks. I am sorry, but we could not leave that unaddressed. The Cullens were present on Friday and Bella was retrieved as well. I must say the reunion was far from a pleasant one," I conveyed, pausing to build the tension.

"Then the Cullens and Bella are dead," he stated with pain in his voice.

"No. The Cullens are safe at their home in Alaska with Demetri and Felix as their escorts. This is where the difficulties with Marcus commenced, though. This Bella Swan tricked me to save them. Bella's mind is mute to me so I could not see her treachery. It appears she may be a mental shield, since no one's gifts seem to work on her except Marcus's," I explained, pausing to give him time to process the information.

"That is possible, Aro. I'd have to see her to know for sure, though. How did a human trick you? Humans just aren't that cunning," he inquired, sounding confused.

"She conned me into allowing her to physically fight for their lives. Of course I allowed it because what human could possible best a vampire? Bella defeated Felix in less than two minutes," I expounded, playing on his beliefs.

"How is that even possible? How does Marcus's odd behavior figure into all of this?" he questioned, going straight to where I was leading him.

"He was taken in by the human from the moment he saw her. He fancies himself in love with her, Eleazar. Alice Cullen supposedly had a vision of Santiago losing control while changing her. As you well know Santiago does not have accidents. Marcus called Alice and Jasper into service, grabbed the human, and left the castle to keep her safe. He is changing her himself!" I exclaimed, feigning disbelief to set the hook.

"None of this makes any sense, Aro. Marcus has been grieving for his mate forever, now suddenly he is in love with a human. Something is wrong here! Very, very wrong indeed for him leave the castle like that. You said they would be back on Thursday. I could come to Volterra on Wednesday if you would like, so you can fill me in on the details. Then I can evaluate the newborn when they get back. Would this help ease your mind, old friend?" he asked, giving me exactly what I wanted without having to ask.

"Thank you, Eleazar. This offer shall truly bring me the peace I have not had in days. There is one thing you should know, though. Marcus believes that she is an angel sent here to save him. She has him totally bewitched, so he may not be very rational when you talk to him. I am beginning to seriously consider that she may actual be a demon sent from the fires of hell to destroy our world through the chaos that reigns around her. She just never has seemed human to me," I conveyed, putting the last pieces in place.

"I don't know anything about demons, Aro, but she does sound dangerous. I'll see you on Wednesday then," he said. I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head.

"Why do you not bring all of your lovely family with you? I would so enjoy the company. There are a few guard members who I know would love to see Tanya again so soon. You could all travel on the company jet together. Felix and Demetri will be in route from the Cullens at the same time. I am sure they would enjoy the company of such beautiful ladies," I offered hoping to get more witnesses out of this.

"I'll ask, Aro. You can expect Carmen and I for sure. I'll see you then," he stated in closing.

"Have a safe trip, Eleazar," I said, closing my phone.

Well, than conversation was far easier to manipulate than I thought it would be. With Eleazar's support and the traps I shall have set in place, Isabella you are history. Enjoy my brother while you can because your days are numbered, young one. I shall have to arrange a grand _fête_ when this is over. Bella Swan, your wake will be a great celebration!

**Bella's POV**

Since I opened my eyes_, __m_y perception of the world through my new senses has proven amazing and terrifying all at the same time, so much so, in fact, that both emotional extremes seem to be the norm for me. I know I had a vamp in my head for the last five years but even so, you can't possibly be truly prepared for the sensory overload from all this new input. The reality of seeing, hearing, and smelling everything on this level is overwhelming. If it weren't for all my years of self-discipline, I would be out of control, too. It's no wonder newborns are crazy!

Then there's the pain. I'd been warned about the ache I was supposed to feel in my throat but it was nothing more than a tickle. No, the real torment was in my chest.

"Bella, my angel, how are you doing?" Marcus inquired as he started to walk slowly towards me.

"I've never been better in my life, Marcus," I replied, getting up at vampire speed then walking towards him with my hand reaching for him. The pain worsened as I made eye contact with my love. I had to touch him!

Jasper stepped in between us and hissed a warning at me so I stopped. It confused me and seemed to activate some need inside of me to protect myself. I suppressed it, acting as normal as possible.

"Did I do something wrong, Jasper?" I asked in confusion. "I just wanted to touch him, that's all. I promise," I explained, feeling like if I didn't feel Marcus's touch soon I was going to spontaneously combust.

"Bella, you need to stay back until we can determine how stable you are because you could hurt him with that newborn strength of yours, darlin', without meaning to," Jasper stated, continuing to block my way.

It hadn't dawned on me until Jasper verbalized it that I could hurt Marcus. I had a learning curve to conquer quickly to be able to touch my mate, so I would force myself to learn as fast as possible.

"Then teach me how to touch with the right amount of pressure, Jasper, because I hurt really bad right now," I whimpered, rubbing my chest as the torment got worse.

"The pull of our mating bond is the source of her pain, Jasper. Do as she requested. Please? The pain is not going to lessen for either of us until we can touch," Marcus explained as the mating pull he was speaking of spiked.

"But she needs to hunt first, Master," Jasper replied. "Bella, aren't you unbearably thirsty?" he questioned, seeming confused by even having to ask.

"A little, but that pain is nothing compared to the one in my chest. Jasper, please I need to touch him first then I'll be good and you can take me hunting," I pleaded, wincing a little as I rub my chest. This is a compulsion that I had little control over.

"Alright, Bella, wrap your hand around my forearm gentle so I can help you gauge the pressure. I'll tell to tighten or loosen accordingly," he outlined patiently as he stuck out his arm. I followed his instructions by taking it in my grasp. '_Control_, _Bella, __you__'__re __a_ _newborn. __Keep __yourself __under __control._'

"A little bit too light, Bella. Tighten it a tad," he instructed so I applied a little more pressure.

"That's it right there. That's the right amount. Now can you do it again a few more times?" Jasper inquired. I committed the feeling to memory and repeated it over and over again.

"Now can I touch him please, Jasper?" I begged, reaching out my hand towards my mate as he did the same. I need him now!

"He'll be fine, Jasper. I can see that," Alice informed us, trying to convince him. God bless you, Alice! I'll buy you a new outfit for this.

"Alright, but then we go hunting," he conceded. He's earned a big hug later but Marcus first.

I moved toward him at vampire speed. The next thing I know I'm in his arms. I sigh as the pain eased and the current began. It appears he felt it at well by his own sigh. Then his hands were on my face and he was kissing me. I thought he was a good kisser when I was human but nothing can compare to this. The desire that pulsed through me was beyond my feeble imagination. I felt I would burn to ash the second he stopped. His lips became more demanding, then he deepened the kiss as he ran his hands up and down my back. My hands replied while our tongues dueled as I got my first taste of my mate. He was like honey wine, sweet and intoxicating. This man truly was Apollo in vampire form with the tongue of a bard. I was so caught up in my ecstasy that I almost missed the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Excuse me, Master, but Bella really should go hunt now," Jasper interrupted quietly like he was embarrassed.

"Alright, I shall take her," Marcus stated, taking my hand then heading for the door.

"Master, she's a newborn so we need to go accompany you. She is going to be faster and stronger than any of us plus she's hunting animals, which I assume is a style your unfamiliar with," Jasper stated, making some points I hadn't thought of.

I just wished I could go with Marcus alone. How long is Jasper going to feel the need to baby-sit me? I hope he doesn't plan on staying with us in our bedroom or he may be shocked. I fully intend to explore my mate, no matter who is there.

"Those are good points, Jasper. Let us depart and get her fed," Marcus responded, pulling me behind him. The four of us headed outside and into the woods.

Running was the most amazing and freeing experience I had ever had in my entire life, or existence I guess I should say. I couldn't help the giggles that escaped me as the wind whipped through my hair. Everything was crystal clear as I moved at unbelievable speeds and I hadn't even pushed it yet. I just couldn't help the grin that was plastered on my face. I knew I couldn't leave them without upsetting Marcus so I ran circles around them always returning to his side. Jasper came to an abrupt stop in front of us about twenty minutes into our run.

"Bella, I want you to close your eyes, focus on the sounds around you, and tell me what you hear," he instructed, guiding me.

Closing my eyes, I focused on narrowing down the individual sounds of the symphony in my head until I found the percussive beats of ten large hearts. I focused tighter to try to note the direction and distance.

"I hear ten heartbeats about five miles northwest of here," I stated confidently.

"Good. Now take a deep breath and tell me what you smell," he instructed.

As I inhaled deeply, my senses were overwhelmed by the most mouthwatering scent I have ever smelled in my life. From somewhere deep inside me an instinct kicked in, while the venom pooled in my mouth and my throat burst into flame. I didn't think; I just ran in the direction of that heavenly aroma. Whatever it was, I had to have it. Nothing else would do.

As the scent intensified, I continued to run until I found myself in the midst of a herd of deer. I quickly took down the closest buck, broke his neck, and sunk my teeth into his throat. I closed my eyes, moaning with pleasure as the most divine taste touch my tongue. Sucking greedily, I drained him. I had to have more.

I jumped up quickly, grabbing a doe out of the now scattering herd. I broke her neck then bit deeply into her neck to get to the nectar within. I drank more slowly this time, savoring the divine taste. Just as I finished the wind shifted, blowing in the most horrible stench from the Northeast. I crinkled my nose in disgust just as Marcus growled and took off in that direction like the devil was on his tail.

Jasper was at my side in a flash, securing my back to his chest as I struggled against the steely force of his arms. I need to follow my mate so I used my newborn strength to break free of his hold. I was off like a shot using Marcus's scent trail to find him.

When I heard him, I slowed to find my love feeding off a man who obviously was the source of the offensive scent. If that is what humans smell like to me I won't be having any problem not feeding from them. They stink like stagnant rusty salt water. I wrinkled up my nose at the thought.

My mate was obviously of the opposite opinion as he almost hummed with pleasure as he fed. I watched him soberly as this was a visual confirmation of the difference that was going to be between us for the rest of eternity. He was a human drinker. I never would be, but he was my mate so it doesn't matter. I will love and accept him as he is.

I was consumed by a feeling of shame and fear. It took me a moment to realize it wasn't mine. Jasper and Alice hadn't arrived yet so it had to be coming from Marcus. Was my mate afraid that I would judge him just because I had made a different choice? Well, I couldn't have that so I broke eye contact with him, looking around me as I tried to think of a way to show my support.

I saw a large boulder. I went to it, moving it with my newborn strength, and quickly dug a hole. I went to Marcus, taking the man from his arms then carried him to the hole. I buried him putting the rock on top of him. Then I went back to my love smiling up at him, I caressed his face gently, looking lovingly into his eyes. He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I was afraid I was going to displease you!" he exclaimed, relief coloring his voice.

"I would never judge you because of the way you hunt. You are a vampire, for heaven's sakes. I could never reject you, my love! I'm much harder to offend then that," I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I will strive to remember that," he retorted with a smile. He then tried to kiss me but I pulled away.

"Um, Marcus, do you think we can wait a little while for the kissing, though? It appears the scent of human blood is repulsive to me and you reek of it," I explained gingerly, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Jasper and Alice chose this moment to arrive. Jasper looked at me raising an eyebrow in extreme displeasure. Shit! I'm in trouble now!

"Bella, when I restrain you I expect you to stop struggling. I know the scent of human blood is enticing, but you could have killed that man if Master Marcus hadn't gotten here first. The guilt you…" he started to say as I interrupted his rant.

"Jasper, it is not a problem. I don't…." I started as he interrupted me.

"You will listen when I'm talking and not speak until I'm through. Is that understood?" he commanded in full Major mode.

"Yes, sir," I responded, figuring I better humor him and let him finish.

"As I was saying, the guilt you would carry for the rest of eternity would be overwhelming. I know you don't want to kill anyone, Bella, so you need to do what I say. Is that clear?" he questioned, staring at me with a determined look on his face.

"Yes, Jasper. May I speak now, please?" I asked, trying to stay calm and not be a smart ass as he nodded his agreement.

"As I was trying to say, the scent of human blood was not the problem. I smelled it but was concerned for Marcus since I didn't know what it was. I figured that anything that smelled that bad had to be dangerous. I came to make sure he was okay," I clarified, smirking at the look of shock and disbelief on Jasper's face.

"Jasper, it appears Bella has no lust for human blood, so much so that for as long as I smell of it, she will not allow me consent to so much as kiss her. She even informed me that I _reek_," Marcus quipped with a laugh.

"Bella Swan, you aren't normal," Jasper retorted, shaking his head with resignation.

"I never said I was, Jasper. So since I don't want to go to the nearest town and drain all the humans, but I _am _still thirsty, do you think we can get on with the hunting please?" I inquired, feeling the discomfort in my throat flare.

"Sure, Bella. I think I smelled a bear nearby. Do you want to try one? They're Emmett's favorite, you know." Alice suggested, bouncing with excitement.

"Great, Alice, lead the way," I replied, smiling at her enthusiasm.

Bear hunting was a bust for me. I found their scent almost a bad as the human's so I guess that maybe I just don't like the smell of carnivores. I polished off a couple more deer instead and finally felt sated. I can't even believe that my body could hold that much blood. Now that we were finished, we headed back to the Villa. I know I have a lot to learn but I hope I can get some alone time with Marcus later on if the Major will give me leave. I stopped as we reached the door, turning to them.

"I know I have a lot to learn in a short amount of time, Jasper. Do you think we can wait until tomorrow to start?" I questioned. "I really want a shower after hunting, and some alone time with my mate would be wonderful, too," I stated, hoping he would understand.

"I understand that, darlin', but you have an awful lot to learn. You need to work on something today." he outlined with that authoritarian stance.

"Jasper, let us have no more of this today. Bella is correct in that we need to spend some more time strengthening our bond. We shall begin again early in the morning," Marcus ordered, closing the subject. I really am going to like being mated to the General.

"Yes, Master Marcus. We will start at dawn tomorrow if that meets with your approval," he conceded.

"That is fine. That will be all for now," Marcus stated, dismissing them.

"Master, can I at least help by teaching Bella to dress herself?" Alice asked with a smirk. "I don't want her to destroy all the new clothes I bought for her all in one day."

"That is acceptable, Alice. Thank you of thinking of that because it has been a while since I spent any time in the presence of a newborn. Please inform me when I am missing something I need to know," Marcus responded, a little embarrassed.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you showered and changed," Alice ordered, opening the door then grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stairs. I blew a kiss at Marcus in the doorway as we left.

We came to a stop in front of our bedroom. As I reached for the doorknob, Alice stopped me shaking her head.

"Bella, until you learn to control your strength better you need to get one of us to open doors for you. We'd like to leave this place the way that we found it in one piece," Alice explained, giggling as she opened the door.

"What, are you asking me to be a lady now?" I inquired jokingly, loving to play with her.

"Oh, heaven forbid I would do something like that, Bella. That would mean I might actually get you to wear a dress," Alice joked back as we made our way to the bathroom.

"Maybe even some makeup, right, Alice?" I shot back at her as she opened the door.

"That's not likely to happen without a fight," she grouched as she started the shower.

"I really missed you, Alice. My life was never the same after you left. Thanks for all your help," I gushed, feeling a wave of love for her.

"Even after Edward married Grace, I never stopped thinking of you as my sister, Bella. You always will be that in my heart, no matter what," Alice confessed seriously as venom pooled in her eyes.

"I guess I always felt the same deep down inside, once I got past all the hurt and anger that is," I stated and then winked at her.

"Let me get you out of those clothes so you can shower. I'll teach you how to dress yourself when you're through," she offered as she proceeded to strip me then pulled the curtain back while I stepped in.

"I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom when you're finished," Alice explained, leaving me alone.

The shower felt marvelous. The heat was heavenly on my cold skin. The biggest problem I had was not squishing the soap. It's a little misshapen but not too bad. I'm sure Marcus will get a good laugh out of it, though.

As I got out of the shower I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror for the first time. What I saw there was me but it wasn't. The heart shaped face was more defined, framing higher cheekbones, with larger wide set eyes. The nose was small but more refined, drawing your attention to full pouty lips. Strong red highlights were streaked through longer-than-waist-length mahogany hair. I scrutinized the long, lean, but well toned body with its large breasts, full round hips, and narrow waist. Looking back at me was a vampire that was every bit as beautiful as Alice or Esme. I still couldn't touch Rosalie's perfection but who the hell could? I stood there staring in disbelief at the major upgrades brought on by my change. Wow this was really me! God, I'm hot! I know I don't look anything like Didyme but I'm just as comely. I can only hope that Marcus isn't disappointed.

When I was through marveling, Alice taught me the right amount of pressure to use on fabric. She had me use her arm just like Jasper did but showed me on my arm first. I was able to duplicate it very quickly that way. As soon as I was able to dress myself to her satisfaction she said goodnight and left me alone.

Marcus should be here soon. I couldn't help but wonder what this night is going to bring. I hope I'm up to it because I have a mate to please. I didn't have a clue in hell how to do that. Di's instincts, don't fail me now!

**AN:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:**

Here you go folks, Chapter 14. I'm off from work until Sunday so I'm updating today!

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing. You guys are the inspiration that keeps me going. I love your comments and have even made a few changes to the story in later chapters to please some of you more venom-thirsty readers. Lol. You make my day! As always my eternal gratitude goes out to my awesome beta jmasencullen who guides me and puts up with my lack of coma-sense. She really rocks!

My rec for this week is 'Light Within the Darkness', 7445253, by Kassandra27. I just found this Jasper/Bella story the other day and fell in love with it. It's a WIP but she updates quickly so give it a read.

Well on with the show and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it; I just like to play with it.

Chapter 14 Practice

**Bella's POV**

In less than a heartbeat Marcus entered the room, closed the door, and swept me up in his arms. The current started flowing between us the second we touched it seemed to be building and we hadn't even kissed yet. If it feels like this now, what is it going to be like when there is nothing between us? A part of me can't wait to find out.

I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his wonderful scent. It had changed a little with my improved senses, still smelling like leather and sage, but the third scent turned out to be wisteria instead of honey. It added just the right amount of sweetness to his very masculine scent.

I tilted my head up to look at him, allowing his lips to claim mine. There was nothing sweet or pure about this kiss; it pulsed with unbridled passion and desire fanning my own. His tongue urgently begged entry, as we tasted each other for the second time today. It was so much better than our first, with the current enhancing all my senses.

His hands seem to take on a life of their own. My own hands followed suit as I stroked down his chest then around his back, until my hands came to rest for a moment on his firm round ass. God, it felt so good in my hands that I couldn't help myself so I gave it a little squeeze. He growled in response, which caused the moisture between my thighs to increase accordingly. I could feel his desire pressed hard against my stomach, so I ground myself against it. The pleasurable friction emboldened my mate further, inspiring his hands to move to my breasts, manipulating them until my sensitive nipples pebbled in response. I growled as all thought left me because the current pulsing between us had reached a fevered pitch.

"Angel, do you wish to seal our bond now or is it your desire to wait until later?" he murmured as he ran his hands over my back then down to my ass.

"What?" I breathed back, trying to get my lust-fogged brain to focus.

"Is it your wish to consummate our relationship tonight or at a later time? I am very close to losing control, my mate, therefore I require either your consent to proceed or your assistance to slow down," he whispered huskily, gently kissing my neck as my passion-driven brain continued to clear.

"Marcus, I've never… I mean…I don't know… how," I stuttered out as my mind finally registered that he was talking about us _doing __the __deed_.

"You are still a maiden, my Bella?" he inquired, pulling back and looking at me in shock.

"Yep, that's me, a twenty-four year old virgin," I stated bluntly, finding this conversation ironic coming from the guy who's been celibate for _two __thousand __years_.

"In that case, we truly must desist. The breaching of your innocence should be special, not merely a frenzied experience caused by our instinctual mating pull. Let me court you, angel, as you deserve. Allow me the honor of ensuring that our coming together is a truly extraordinary experience for you," he proposed passionately as he held my gaze.

"Alright, Marcus, we'll stop for now. To be honest, I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet. I'd like to get to know you better before we take such an intimate step. We can practice though, right? I love all this kissing and touching. I don't think I could go without touching you for very long anyway," I explained, looking into his handsome face in hope of a positive response.

"Practice? Is that how such things are referred to in this time? Yes, my Bella, we can practice if that is your desire. Additionally, since I haven't been able to refrain from touching you since the first time my skin touched yours, I concur that continued affection is perfectly acceptable," he expounded then kissed my lips sweetly.

"Can we lie down on the bed and just talk? I know that I remember the Marcus who loved Didyme, but I want to know who you are now. You probable have questions for me as well. Bella and Didyme are similar in a lot of ways, but utterly different at the same time. You have a lot to learn about me, too," I said, looking at him with concern.

"Yes, Bella, I am in agreement with that point, which is my intention for this courtship. I would wager that I have much more to discover about your life than you do about mine. In all honesty, I have accomplished precious little in the last two millennia," He stated sadly.

We moved to the bed, lying down in each other's arms, which allowed me the opportunity to inhale his scent as I tried to calm my nerves. My head made its way to his broad well-defined chest while a pleasant hum flowed between us. If I were still human, my heart would be beating ninety to nothing right now.

What if he didn't like this new version of his mate? What if he loved her more than me? I don't have Di's voice in my head anymore to keep me from going down that road yet again. I'm just going to have to deal with my insecurities on my own. Who but an idiot would be jealous of themselves anyway? God, can I be anymore screwed up?

"Marcus, I have very little experience with how to share myself with others. Edward and I played twenty questions. At seventeen that was acceptable, but at twenty-four it seems a bit juvenile. Maybe I should just tell you the basics. You could ask questions as you think of them. What do you think?" I asked, trying to figure out how to get started.

"What is the meaning of this _twenty __questions_? I am not familiar with this term. Is it a game of some sort?" he inquired looking puzzled.

"Twenty questions isn't a game per se. Then again, maybe it is a relationship game of sorts. It's not meant to be a recreational game, just a way of learning about each other fast. You ask superficial questions like 'what's your favorite color? what's your favorite flower?' and so on… These are the kind of things that usually come out in conversation over the course of a long term relationship anyway," I outlined, trying to explain what little I know about modern courtship.

"Did you find this a pleasing activity to engage in with Edward?" he asked, frowning in discomfort.

"Do you really want to know about Edward and me?" I asked, amazed that he would be interested in this.

"Do I want to know? No. Should I know? It would probably be prudent sooner than later. As your mate, I cannot help but be jealous of his time with you. By the scars to your heart, you must have loved him very much. Perhaps I feel the need to know how you came to be together before he departed. If it is not too distressing, will you share this with me please?" he asked with a battle obviously waging inside of him.

"Okay, if that's where you want to start I can understand that. It's definitely not juvenile, that's for sure. Realize this is totally one sided and from my viewpoint only. I don't know how he saw it so I'll do my best to be detached. You can stop me at anytime if there's something you want to ask. Is that okay?" I inquired, determined not to color any of it with my anger.

"That is acceptable. You may commence whenever you are ready," he stated with resignation mixed with a little curiosity.

I pulled myself as close to him as possible, needing his comfort. I breathed in his scent, closed my eyes and began.

"The first time I saw Edward was across a crowded high school cafeteria. I noticed his family, of course, since they were all sitting together at their own table. I was studying them individually when I came to Edward. I thought he was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen so of course I was instantly fascinated by him," I explained, pausing to take a breath.

"My first class after lunch was Biology and so was his. As I walked into the room I was pleased to note that the only seat left was next to him. That pleasure didn't last very long once he registered my scent. I didn't know what the black eyes and hateful looks meant at the time, all I knew was he hated me. That was the first time Edward ran from me," I expounded in a detached tone.

"Why is it that he would run from you, angel?" he questioned, sounding confused.

"Didn't Aro tell you that I'm Edward's singer? You were there and saw his reaction to my hoodie. It took every bit of his self-control not to kill me and the twenty plus other children in the room after catching my scent. He disappeared for almost a week which he explained he did to protect me from himself," I replied matter-of-factly.

"No, Aro did not divulge that fact. I assumed that Edward had control issues from his reaction to that piece of your attire. I had no awareness that the situation was so dire. Please continue with your story," he requested patiently.

"He came back to school a week later and started talking to me in class. It seemed to me that we were becoming friends until the van incident where he saved my life. He tried to convince me that I didn't see him _stop __a __van __with __his __bare __hands_. You might as well know up front I'm a very stubborn person; I knew what I saw and wasn't about to budge on it. He couldn't tell me the truth without breaking the law, so he ignored me for about six weeks. I was miserable, feeling like I was being punished for not seeing things his way. It was jealousy that finally started him talking to me again," I explained, remembering that moment with a bit of humor.

"He was _jealous_? Jealous of what?" he asked inquisitively.

"It was more a question of 'whom' than of 'what'. Mike Newton asked me to a dance in front of him and then Eric and Tyler asked me within his hearing distance. He couldn't stand it, so he started talking to me again even though I turned all three down," I said with a giggle.

"Why would you turn them down? You owed no allegiance to Edward at that time," he questioned, perplexed by this.

"I was a very clumsy teenage girl with major balance issues, who couldn't even walk across a flat surface without trip over thin air. There was no way I was going to _a __dance_. I worked hard for years to overcome those problems after Victoria, but by then I had no one to dance with. Do you dance, Marcus?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, Bella. I love to dance, although it has been a very long time since I have had occasion or desire to do so. I would be honored to dance with you though," Marcus expounded dreamily.

"I'd love that, Marcus. It's a date then. Anyway, after that we made plans to go to Seattle, which we never did because it was sunny that day. Shortly after we made the date we played twenty questions which I found very uncomfortable, by the way. I felt like I was being psychoanalyzed and was afraid he would find me lacking," I stated, letting my insecurity rear its ugly head.

"Preposterous! There is nothing of any importance lacking in you! You, my mate, are perfection itself!" he exclaimed adamantly.

"Just wait until we butt heads a few times and then we'll see if you still feel that way," I teased with a chuckle.

"My opinion will not change no matter how many times we _butt __heads _as you put it. You will still be perfect to me," he said adoringly then took my hand, kissing my knuckles.

"We'll see. Anyway, that weekend he went on a hunting trip with his brother Emmett. That was when Jacob told me the legends about the cold ones and I figured out what he was. I didn't see him for a few days because of the good weather until I was almost raped and murdered in Port Angeles one night. He found me in time, saving me yet again," I said, feeling him tense underneath me. A growl vibrated deep in his chest but he didn't say a word.

"He took me to dinner and then drove me home. That is when I told him I knew he was a vampire and he confirmed it. The next major event was meeting his family, who I fell madly in love with from the beginning. Esme and Carlisle were the perfect parents in my eyes. I loved both of my parents, don't get me wrong, but I was more the parent with my mom. My dad was not a talkative person, emotions made him uncomfortable, and he couldn't cook to save his life so I had to take care of him, too. The Cullens welcomed me with open arms. They were parents that took care of me for a change. This is not a complaint, mind you, just a fact," I stated and felt him give me an understanding squeeze.

"So you had love, affection, and care for the first time in your life. It is understandable that you would return those in kind. I can see why the bonds you had to the Cullens were so deeply anchored and sufficient to cause the kind of scarring you carry. I do believe I love you even more for your ability to return so fiercely the love you are given," he explained passionately.

"I love you, too, Marcus. Anyway, this is where the beginning of the end started for me. That evening, the Cullens decided to play baseball because of the thunderstorm that was going to be over town. I went with them just to watch, but three nomads broke up the game. James, Victoria, and Laurent were their names and they became the bane of my existence for a long time. James, the coven leader, was a tracker so he decided to target me because Edward defended me. A chase ensued that left me broken and bitten is a ballet studio in Phoenix, Arizona but Edward saved me yet again by sucking the venom out of my blood. James was destroyed, Victoria got away, and Laurent chose to go to the Denali's in Alaska," I detailed, feeling a shudder run through Marcus.

"Did the Cullens not try to find this Victoria?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Not while I was with them. Afterward, I'm not sure," I stated with uncertainty.

"So after that, Edward and I spent every moment together that we could. I thought we were so happy. I was sure he would eventually change me so we could be together forever. My world was perfect when he told me that I was his mate and that vampires mate for life, so imagine my shock when he left me after the disaster that was my eighteenth birthday party. I cut my finger and the empath lost control. Edward defended me, throwing me into glassware that broke and of course I fell into the shards, slicing my arm up pretty bad. There I sat, bleeding profusely, in front of six now ravenous vampires. Carlisle took control of the situation, stitched me up, and then Edward took me home. That was the last night he stayed in my room all night as I slept. A few days later he broke up with me in the forest and the whole family left me behind. So that's it, the tale of me and Edward Cullen. The End," I said, glad to have that behind me.

"I am so sorry you had to experience that, angel. I would do anything to have been there for you when you were hurting. I hate to say this to you, but you could not have been Edward's mate. If you had been, he could never have left you. Vampires do not leave or hurt their mates like that because it is not in our nature to do such a thing. Some vampires might take a lesser mate if they don't find their true one after a very long time, but even with lesser mates a vampire will not leave unless the true mate appears. I do not understand his actions at all," he explained gingerly then kissed the top of my head.

"Do you have any questions, Marcus, or can we close this topic of conversation?" I asked, hoping we were through.

"No, I do not have any at this time. I think you need a respite from this heaviness right now. How about we _practice_ for a while, as you call it?" he teased, laughing as he claimed my lips in a passionate kiss.

"But I haven't gotten to hear about you," I said, breaking the kiss before I got too carried away.

"We can wait until tomorrow night for me, unless you do not desire to _practice_ with me, my mate," he jested, making a pouty face at me.

"Okay, you win! We'll wait till tomorrow. Heaven forbid I disappoint my mate," I retorted with a smirk, capturing his lips with mine.

The rest of the night until dawn was spent _practicing_. By the time we get to the real deal, it should be perfection itself. I already think he's perfection personified because damn, he's one good kisser.

At dawn we broke apart to go find Jasper. It's not good for the Private to keep the Major waiting, even if she's shacking up with the General. This is going to be a busy day.

**Alice's POV**

Jazz and I have been lying here all night listening to Master Marcus and Bella. I suggested we leave them to their alone time and find our own. Jasper wouldn't hear of it, concerned that with Bella's newborn status, they might need our help. Well from what I heard in the beginning I figured the only thing they could need our help with would be how to insert peg A into hole B, which I assumed they both already knew how to do. They didn't sound like they needed our help or encouragement.

I was shocked to hear that Bella was still a virgin. I thought for sure that after we left she would have had a relationship with someone even if it were casual. She had pushed Edward so hard to move their physical relationship further that I figured once we were gone her frustration would have had to find an outlet. Humans did that all the time, so logically so would Bella. Edward was right about Bella never doing what you expected. Maybe she really was Didyme reborn. That really would explain a lot.

The conversation they had about sealing their mating bond was outrageous. How are they are going to wait so Marcus can _court __her __properly_? How do they even have the strength or control to do such a thing? Jasper and I were doing the horizontal mambo within a few hours of me finding him at that diner. The compulsion to complete the bond is so overwhelming you just do it and get to know each other later.

The only other mated couple I knew of that courted was Edward and Grace, but he was such a prude that those two doing that didn't surprise me in the least. I never saw them do more than chaste kissing and holding hands until after the wedding. I would have seen it, too, because I've sure gotten an eyeful more times than I would want since then. Vampire porn starring any member of my family is just not something I want to see unless it's me and Jasper of course.

When Master Marcus asked about Edward and Bella's history, I was surprised that she would share that with him. Bella has always been such a private person that her revealing the details was totally uncharacteristic. The detached monotone of her delivery of this information, as if it meant no more to her than a lesson in a history class, was painful for Jasper and me to hear. We had all loved her dearly, as she had loved us. I felt Jasper's pain spike at the mention of her birthday party because of his part in the end of Edward and Bella's relationship. I stroked his cheek gently, sending him all the love I had, while trying to deal with my own pain.

When she finished her tale, Master Marcus's explanation about why Edward couldn't be her mate was also hard for me to hear. Because of my visions of them together with Bella as a vampire, on top of the visions I saw of their wedding, I assumed that they were mates. I still didn't realize that Bella wasn't it for him until Grace came along and I recognized his true mating bond. I was still nursing my bruised ego for being wrong about that one. I'm rarely wrong.

After that they quit talking, finding that _practice_, as Bella put it, was obviously a lot more entertaining. There wasn't anything much for Jasper and me to do but keep an ear open for trouble.

"Jasper, do you think Bella will ever love us again after we've hurt her so badly?" I asked in a whisper, feeling really melancholy about all of this.

"I don't know, darlin'. Master Marcus did say that there was a faint bond forming with us, so all we can do is love and support her for now and hope it grows. The Bella we knew before has changed, so her unpredictability is more than just being a newborn. I guess only time will tell," he stated thoughtfully.

"I don't even know how to act around her anymore. I want my sister and best friend back. I could seriously kick Edward's ass for this. He's the one who set off this chain reaction of misery that all of us have had to live with," I retorted with frustration.

"I know he did, but I started it rolling. If only I hadn't lost control," he elaborated, projecting his guilt.

"Jazz, you need to let go of this guilt. In fact, both of us do. We need to focus on helping Bella adjust as quickly as possible. There are things coming that I can't tell you right now, but she needs to be prepared for anything," I expounded, thinking of the visions I saw of Aro campaign against her.

"I think I know why you can't tell me, so it's okay for now. If anyone can be ready for the unexpected it is Bella. I have never seen a newborn like her in all my years. She even floored Master Marcus. I'm looking forward to training her," he stated with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Don't get too cocky there, Major. Just remember she did beat a vampire as a human," I teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's why I'm look forward to it," he replied with a quirky grin on his face.

"Just please be careful, Jazz, because I can't see her and she is a newborn. I'd rather you be safe than sorry," I responded with concern.

"I'm hurt, Alice. I've never lost a fight, darlin', so I think I can handle one little newborn," he said cockily.

"Fine, Jasper, suit yourself… but I did warn you," I said knowingly.

After that we were quiet, lost in our own thoughts. I had seen a new vision of a scheme that Aro was setting up for our return. He had decided to discredit Bella to try and get her killed. The Denalis were going to be there when we get back. It's so frustrating! I'm not used to being unable to warn everybody, but with Aro's ability I can't. He'll know if I do, and the outcome of that wouldn't be pretty. I just can't figure Aro out, though. There are times I wish I could see the motivation behind the visions I see so I could understand why the decisions are made. It would make my life a whole lot easier.

Well, I can't worry about that now. We just have to hurry and get Bella trained to keep her safe. I don't think Master Marcus would survive this time if he lost her now. It's up to me and Jazz to keep her safe so they can be together… because the fairy godmother in me just loves _Happily __Ever __Afters_. Together, Jazz and I will make sure they have theirs.

**Jasper's POV**

At dawn we got up, heading for the back yard to wait for Bella and Master Marcus. It didn't take long for them to arrive, since they were both dressed in the extremely wrinkled clothes they had on last night. The love and joy radiating from Master Marcus was off the charts and Bella was glowing as she stayed close by his side.

"Good morning, Master Marcus. Bella. We have a lot of ground to cover today so we need to get started soon," I stated in greeting as I got right to the point.

"Good morning, Jasper. Alice. I trust you had as pleasant an evening as I did," Bella replied, staring up at Marcus adoringly while he stroked her cheek.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable," Master Marcus said with a huge smile looking to us. "I trust yours was as well."

"It was a great evening, wasn't it?" Alice answered, raising an eyebrow at Bella with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, it was. Glad to hear yours was, too," Bella replied, shooting Alice the same look back.

"We have at lot to do today so let's move on. I think we should start with you learning to defend yourself. You had some training as a human, that was obvious, but you're a vampire now. We fight differently than whatever you learned before. You will have instincts that will take over as a newborn, as well as extra strength that you can use to your advantage. So are you ready to get started?" I asked, scrutinizing Bella for her reaction as I spoke.

"Sure, Jasper. Whenever you're ready, I'm game," she replied, fighting to keep to a straight face for some reason I didn't understand.

"We need to move into the woods to do this because I doubt that the owners of the Villa would be thrilled with us destroying the landscaping of their yard. Follow me please," I ordered, taking off with all of them in tow.

We ran for about five minutes until I found a clearing large enough for my purposes. It was comparable in size to the one in Forks we used to play baseball in. Stopping, I surveyed the area to make sure it was safe to begin. It was clear so I motioned to everybody to spread out around me.

"Okay, Bella, I need you to let go of your control, letting your instincts take over. Then you need to come at me as if I'm the enemy," I outlined to her, noting her confusion and a spike of fear from Master Marcus.

"Jasper, if I have control already why do I need to let it go?" she questioned, sounding perplexed.

"In the long run you will need to use your control to temper and direct your instincts, but you need to know how they work first, darlin'. You can't use a weapon effectively until you learn how it feels to use it. So just let your predator out of her cage and then come at me with all you've got," I instructed, explaining my reasons from personal experience.

Bella nodded then let her monster take over coming at me head on at full speed. As we made contact I grabbed her arms and pinned them to her body, throwing her over my head. Turning quickly, I was surprised to find her already coming at me full tilt. I moved to the left and stuck out my right arm, catching her by the left shoulder and slamming her back to the ground. She got up hissing at me, so it appears Bella's not fond of being bested. I could feel the anxiety building in both of the others as we continued our sparing match.

"Again, Bella!" I ordered, crouching down to wait for her to come at me.

She ran at me again but this time as I reached for her she sprang up at the last moment, spinning over my head, and then the next second I was flying across the clearing into a tree from the kick she had delivered to my back. I recovered quickly and then ran at her full speed. I noticed her eyes narrow right before I moved to the right, wrapping the crook of my left arm around her neck and slamming her once again to the ground. A deep growl came out of her this time, echoing off the trees. Oh, it seemed that little Bella was pissed. Good, she'll make mistakes that I can capitalize on.

She picked herself up and leveled me with a look that would have scared a less experienced fighter before she moved toward me in a flash, throwing herself into a sideways cartwheel that was so fast it seem like she was all arms and legs. The next thing I knew I had her legs wrapped around my waist in a vice like grip as she twisted herself toward the ground, taking me with her. I landed on my stomach as she pushed my face into the ground, twisting my right arm behind me and putting her knee in my back. She jumped up and moved a safe distance away, never once taking her eyes off me. I had to admit that she was doing very well. She is obviously already merging her instinct and knowledge or that would never have happened. I didn't find myself my face down in the dirt often. The only ones to ever do that to me were Peter and Maria, but never a newborn.

I picked myself up slowly and went at her again. She crouched down as I headed for her, launching herself over me. Just as I turned, she kicked out with her right foot. I caught it, twisting it, throwing her off balance, and then pounced so the momentum threw her to the ground. I flashed a safe distance away as she growled and sped at me again. Just before she got to me she threw her hands to the ground going into a handspring, letting the momentum carry her legs forward into me. I tried to catch them and twist but it was to later. The forward motion took me to the ground on my back with her lying on top of me. She quickly sat up, straddling my waist and pinning my shoulders to the ground. She hopped up, moving away quickly and readying herself to continue. This woman is really adept already to be able pin me twice. God, what is she going to be like after even a year of fighting? Damn!

We continued to spar for the next two hours, with us ending up fairly even. Bella never took her eyes off me and never turned her back. Any mistakes she made that allowed me to take her down she learned from, so it didn't happen twice. Her fighting style was much more acrobatic than mine, so I had almost as much to learn as she did. She is going to be unstoppable with very little work. I wouldn't want to be her enemy.

"Bella, I think we've done enough combat training for today. We do have other things to teach you, darlin'. What do you think?" I asked, hoping she'd agree because Alice and Master Marcus were just a little bit too amused for my liking.

"Sure, Jasper, if you had enough," she teased with a smirk I didn't care for at all.

"It's not that, darlin'. You've got to start learning to regulate your strength so you can touch and handle things. You also have to relearn all of your human mannerisms so you can go out into the world without exposing yourself to the humans," I stated seriously.

"Fine, Jasper. Let's get started," she replied then we headed back to the house.

We spent the rest of daylight hours teaching Bella to act human. It amazed us all how fast she picked things up, literally. Within hours she could open doors, handle delicate things like plates and glassware, and even write without breaking the pen or punching a hole in the paper. Learning to walk and talk at human speed took even less time, with human movement being the easiest for her to master.

I had never seen a newborn like her. At this rate she'll be ready to go into the human world before we leave to go back to Volterra. Master Marcus has been beside himself all day with pride and joy at the accomplishments of his mate, rewarding her with hugs and passionate kisses every time she successfully completed a new task. I think the reward motivated the desire to learn more quickly. It's a great trick, but I don't think Alice would approve of me trying that one on anyone but her.

Shortly after dark we stopped for the day, deciding to sit in the living room together and talk for awhile. Alice and I took the couch with Bella and Marcus snuggled up on the loveseat across from us.

"Angel, you did exceedingly well today. You make me proud to be your mate! You are extraordinarily exceptional in so many ways," Master Marcus praised then leaned down and kissed her.

"Bella, I have to agree with Master Marcus. I've trained thousands of newborns but nobody like you. I really do think you were born to be one of us," I explained, stating the simple truth.

"I truly believe I was, Jasper, plain and simple. My change was in the cards for me all along. Edward was the one who wouldn't cooperate but I was game almost from the beginning," Bella responded with a touch of regret in her voice.

"I need to address something right now before anything else is said. Except for Bella, anything you say or think will be Aro's the second he touches you. We all need to be careful that Aro doesn't feel threatened because that could be dangerous for all of us," Alice warned, verbalizing something I'd been worried about already.

"I know, I think we are probably already in trouble because of that. We'll have to come up with a strategy to deal with it. Master Marcus, you know Aro better than we do. What do you suggest?" I inquired, hoping he had an idea.

"Aro's gift is invincible and he is easily offended by any negative thoughts about him or the guard. I do not know how to respond, Jasper, but I will give it my attention," Master Marcus replied with a frown.

"I have an easy solution that I can teach you and it's a foolproof one, too," Bella stated, smiling at all of our shocked faces.

"Are you kidding me? Why didn't you tell us this before? I've been so worried about saying the wrong thing out loud and getting you all in trouble, too. I can't help what I see but I do have control over what I share. I've been holding things back, important things, for fear of you all suffering my fate," Alice exclaimed, relief pouring off of her.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I've been just a little busy here, you know. This is the first quiet time we've had since we ran from the castle. I'm sharing now, okay?" Bella retorted sounding slightly perturbed.

"Sorry, Bella. I've just been so frustrated not being able to see a way out. So, tell us what we can do," Alice said, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Okay, so here is what I can share. Didyme had a technique that could block Aro from the thoughts she didn't want him to see. She taught it to me before we merged so I could teach it to all of you," she said seriously.

"So, you have known you were Didyme all along?" Master Marcus questioned, feeling hurt.

"No, my love, I didn't. I found out after I passed out in the throne room when it was confirmed in one of my dreams. All I knew when I got to Volterra was that I woke up from my coma after Victoria's attack with a vampire in my head that told me to 'call her Di'. It never dawned on me that she was part of my soul at the time. I just thought I was crazy. You can't exactly go to someone like a shrink or something and tell them that… unless you want to find yourself in a padded room. I think even Carlisle would have thought I was delusional at the time, probably putting me on medication," she explained trying to justify her actions.

"I think your right, darlin'. Having two degrees in psychology, I would have questioned your sanity, too. So tell us about how we do this, Bella. Is it hard to perfect? Because we only have two days until we will be standing in front of Aro," I asked, feeling the push to learn this soon.

"It's really easy, Jasper, because all that's required is the ability to meditate. I can guide you through it with no problem," she replied with a big smile on her face.

"That was what was occupying Didyme when I would find her in quiet contemplation… she was hiding memories from Aro?" Master Marcus questioned in shock.

"Yep, that's probably it. So let's get started, shall we? I want you to sit back, relax, and close your eyes," Bella instructed quietly.

Following Bella's instructions, it didn't take long to find the room, the curtains, and the empty room with the hidden room inside.

"Now, I want you to leave just one memory today. The most damning one would be best. When you've completed that, bring yourself back to the present and open your eyes," Bella said.

Following the final step, which I completed easily, I opened my eyes to everyone being focused on me. I guess I was slower than I thought I was.

"Bella, that was just too easy. It can't possibly work," I told her, thinking that she must be wrong.

"But it does, Jasper. I've looked ahead and the things I saw before are gone. This little trick is going to save all our butts, but mine most of all. Thank you, Bella! You are a lifesaver… _literally,__"_ Alice said, flying across the room to sweep Bella into a fierce hug.

"Wow, Alice! You're welcome," Bella responded, hugging her back gingerly.

"Is there anything else you need to share with us, Bella?" I asked, wondering what else she'd been hiding.

"Nothing else is time critical, Jasper. It can wait until tomorrow, because right now I want to go to our room and spend some quality time with my mate. You guys should probably do the same… if that is acceptable to Marcus, that is," Bella backtracked, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't make that kind of decision.

"Of course, Bella. I am agreement. You are dismissed until dawn tomorrow," Master Marcus commanded.

Sweeping Bella into his arms, he ran up the stairs at vampire speed. I heard the door to their room open, then close with finality signaling that we were through for the night. I had to chuckle to myself at those two. They really do have a hard time keeping their hands to themselves. I shook my head and looked at Alice questioningly as she giggled, understanding perfectly what I was thinking without me saying it. Then I grabbed her hand and headed up the stairs slowly to spend a quiet night in the arms of my mate.

**AN:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:**

Here you go guys, chapter 15. Thank you all for the new alerts and reviews. I love reading them so much! They always make my day. Thanks to jmasencullen, my wonderful beta, who is a miracle worker supreme. I couldn't do this without you.

Well on with the show and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it; I just like to play with it.

Chapter 15 Disclosure

**Marcus's POV**

As I observed my Bella commence her training today, I marveled at the astounding creature my little warrior was. That she was adapting to this life without issue was unbelievable. How a newborn can display such an understanding, compassionate, patient, and controlled nature was beyond my comprehension. She has lost none of the attributes that set her apart from her peers in the change. All of the incredible traits I discerned in her as a human are still present, enhanced even, in this immortal incarnation of my precious love. I perceived so much of Didyme in her, but the differences between the two makes Bella more self-possessed somehow. She is the literal personification of my definition of perfection!

It was difficult for me last night listening to the tale of her courtship with Edward. The damage that is visible through my gift speaks volumes to me of her true level of torment at his abandonment. That he escaped practically unscathed, with no more than a diminutive blemish, infuriates me. Escaping seems to be his propensity though, because he flees whenever situations overwhelm him. That he did not demand that his family pursue this Victoria and destroy her enrages me beyond reason. Someday this man-child shall be required to account for his offenses against her!

Aro is far from being in my good graces as well. There is much he chose not to enlighten Caius or me about that should have been revealed. To summon a mortal into the room when her blood sings to one of us is sheer insanity, unless you desire to witness her becoming his next meal. In fact, he disclosed nothing of the details he acquired from the Cullens. He usually imparts his information gleefully, with little encouragement from us, but he failed to do so this time. I would still be ignorant of her story with them had Jasper not enlightened me. This is unacceptable! I shall demand full disclosure in the presence of Caius upon our return.

Then there is this technique Bella taught to us in order to conceal our subversive thoughts from Aro. In all my years I never would have believed such a thing were possible. One must simply learn to accept that he will be privy to your most private thoughts no matter how intimate they are. It amazed me that it took a newborn to impart that knowledge to us, thus presenting a way to our salvation.

After we retired to our chamber for the evening we both desired the opportunity to clean up and freshen our attire. I showered quickly, dressed, and waited for her on the bed. She did not tarry long in the bath joining me as soon as she was through. We lay quietly in each other's arms for a while just enjoying the closeness and the contented hum of our bond. I was happy and at peace.

"Marcus, is it time yet?" she asked, tilting her head up to look into my eyes.

"Is it time for what, angel?" I inquired, touching her cheek then kissing her gently.

"You said you'd tell me about you tonight. I want to know everything from the beginning," she stated, smiling up at me.

"Do you not believe it a bit ambitious a feat to accomplish all in one night? After all, I have existed considerably longer than you," I quipped with a laugh.

"Well, if Santa Claus can do it all in one night, why can't you?" she jested with a smirk while tapping my nose.

"He is a myth, angel, but I am not. I was created eons prior to St. Nicolas's conception," I explained with a smile at my funny love.

"Yeah, I guess you have. I know, how about you tell me about you and Didyme? You can start with where you met and we can see how far we get tonight," she requested, burying her head in my chest as she snuggled into me.

"If that is your desire, so be it. I shall commence the tale, but allow me to first impart some of my history. Aro and I had already encountered each other, forming our coven with the objective of improving the condition of our world. We had frequent discussions on how the existence of our kind would be improved if we were able to devise a way to appropriate the rule of the Romanians. We believed that we could govern our race far more prudently than they," I elaborated whilst looking at her confused face then ran my thumb across her lips.

"You must realize, my angel, at that stage of our history chaos reigned supreme in our world. The Romanians were a bloodthirsty lot, ruling with an iron fist. They demanded human and vampire alike to worship them as gods. They did not conceal what they were from the humans, rather they used their nature to terrorize them into submission.

As such, all surrounding villages were expected to supply humans for their needs at regular intervals or suffer the consequences. The Romanians destroyed entire villages that did not comply. Some settlements began to choose their sacrifices by casting lots whilst others chose to go to war with other clans, feeding their spoils to their masters instead. It was a period of great turmoil in both the human and vampire worlds," I relayed, seeing that she was starting to recognize the injustice of it all.

"So, you and Aro were just trying to bring order to a bad situation?" she questioned to confirm that she had the understanding of it right.

"Yes! We had a vision that we decided to bring to fruition, so we proceeded to assemble our 'family'. Aro and I were frequently separated in the interim as we labored to recruit vampires for the guard. Unfortunately, we met with precious little success. The vast majority of the vampires we encountered were either too terrified of the Romanians to ally with us or too savage to meet our standards. We found no real support within the existing vampire populace to advance our campaign so since there was no rule to force us to hide ourselves from humans we started looking for potentially advantageous traits among them. In desperation we approached a chosen few, offering these worthy ones immortality. This method proved to be a reasonable success, so we commenced creating newborns a few at a time. By the time I met Didyme we had created four new, loyal immortals that were passed the newborn stage. Two would accompany me on my travels while the others were with Aro," I explained, laying out our plan.

"I had just returned home having found a couple of likely candidates that I wished to discuss with Aro when he arrived with a newborn. She was the most exquisite creature I had ever set eyes upon, with long black hair and vibrant red eyes. I was immediately smitten but as I observed her through my gift I noted two things she was family to Aro and mate to me," I revealed, remembering that moment fondly.

"As the introductions were made I found that I was in the presence of Aro's younger sister, Didyme. Aro had returned to his familial home, convinced her to join us, and changed her. I revealed to him what I saw between us, which he readily accepted, granting me his blessing. His only request was that I wait to court her until the conclusion of her newborn year. Henceforth he considered me his brother, addressing me as such in private," I explained proudly, looking into her eyes.

"So Aro had no issues with you taking his sister away from him?" she asked in disbelief as she studied my face.

"No, he seemed pleased that I would be tied to him through her," I stated the simple truth as I tried to figure out what she was looking for.

"Yes, that would make sense from what I've seen of him. Please continue your tale," she said quietly, breaking eye contact by looking down.

"Didyme was fairly typical for a newborn volatile, bloodthirsty, and difficult to control but even in this state her beauty called to me. As hard as I tried I still could not keep myself from observing her. Leaving the castle to go on recruiting missions was becoming more difficult for me as the year progressed. Although I had minimal interaction with her, I detested letting her out of my sight. I was aware that my love for her was deepening with every moment I was in her presence. I was hopelessly bound to her and nothing would ever change that. All I could pray for was that she reciprocated my affections," I expounded, pouring my heart out to her hoping she would understand.

"Come on, Marcus, how could her help herself? She'd have to fall in love with you," Bella stated matter-of-factly, raising she eyes to mine.

"Bella, nothing in this world can be taken for granted. I have acquired that wisdom the hard way. Until she told me to my face, I would question its validity," I replied. Wanting her to understand, I touched her cheek as I made my point.

"I'm sorry, Marcus. I got it, so please go on," she stated with a bit of remorse.

"When the year ended, she had stabilized into who she was doing to be for the rest of eternity. It became evident immediately that I had competition for her affections, as all of the males in the castle were swarming around her like drone bees to their Queen. This situation was unacceptable to me, so I covertly watched for a time I could get her alone. The opportunities unfortunately were few and far between," I explained regretfully, shaking my head.

"One day I discovered her in solitude planting irises in the garden behind the castle. Her attire was soiled, her face and hands were streaked with mud, and her hair was a disheveled mess. In that moment, she looked like the personification of Gaia as she went about tending her charges. She was by far the most enticing creature I had ever laid eyes upon. All I could think about was licking the dirt from her face and capturing her lips with mine. I materialized before her without thought and requested her permission to court her. She laughed her marvelous bubbly laugh then said '_What __took __you __so __long_, _Marcus? __I __thought __you __were __never __going __to __ask. __A __lady __can __only __be __patient __for __so __long__, __but __for __you __I __would __wait __forever.__' _I thought my heart would sing with joy," I reminisced fondly with a smile.

"I told you so," Bella whispered with a smirk. I chose to ignore that comment and continued.

"From that moment we were inseparable, except for matters of Volturi business when Aro would require me to travel. I would voice my displeasure at being forced to leave my love, and rather loudly at that, whenever this was necessary, something that brother Aro found exceedingly humorous as you can well imagine. He was happy for us both, but he was her sibling. No brother can understand the depths of love a man can have for his sister, so he mocked and tormented me mercilessly. I accepted this with relatively good grace because he had bestowed his blessing on our union," I quipped with a chuckle.

"For the next six months Didyme and I shared our deepest hopes and dreams. We talked about everything from philosophy to the arts, finding that we agreed on most of the important topics. The ones we did not were of little consequence. We were as two puzzle pieces cut from the same piece of wood. We simply fit together seamlessly," I reminisced wistfully, lost in the past.

"One of our strongest connections was our affinity for music. Didyme was a virtuoso on the Lyre, bringing it to life like no one I had ever seen before. My meager skill on the Kithara paled in comparison but I was accomplished enough to accompany her. We would play and sing together for hours, trying different harmonies to old familiar tunes to keep things lively. Aro was so enchanted that he had us entertain him and the guard a few evenings each week in the throne room. In the end, he created a music room in the castle for just that purpose," I explained, smiling as I remembered the wonderful times we had.

"So you're a musician, Marcus? Oh how wonderful! Do you play any other instruments?" my angel asked with excitement in her voice.

"I became intrigued by the harp after hearing it in 963. The tone was so angelic and yet so sorrowful that I was compelled to learn to play it. It well suited my mood at the time. I mastered the violin in 1522 for much the same reason. For years these were the only succors which brought me any measure of solace at all, fleeting though it may be. I noted that you brought your guitar with you. Do you play very often?" I inquired, hoping music would be a bridge for us as well.

"Yes, I love to play! I've always wanted to learn to play the harp. Will you teach my how, please?" she begged with her eyes aglow.

"Yes, angel, and I would be honored if you would instruct me in playing the guitar in return," I replied, pleased that we shared this interest.

"It's a deal. You know, the love of music was one of the few things Edward and I had in common. The first time I got in his car he was playing _Clair __de __Lune_ by Debussy. He is actually a very gifted pianist and composer. He wrote a lullaby for me and made me a CD of it for my eighteenth birthday. When he left me he took everything with him. I really missed that CD," she stated sadly.

"I vow to you Bella that we will create beautiful memories together to replace your painful ones," I responded seriously, taking her face in my hands and then kissing her nose.

"I know, Marcus. I'm sorry I brought that up. Please go on," she whispered, looking at me expectantly.

"Didyme and I spent hours walking or working together in the gardens around the castle, holding hands, stealing brief touches and chaste kisses as our bond continued to build and solidify. Our physical relationship was very innocent as we were both untried. The mating bond has a powerful pull as you have experienced so by the end of the six months, I asked Aro for her hand and he gave us his blessing," I explained, remembering that spark in the beginning.

"It was a glorious evening in late October when I asked Didyme to accompany me on a walk. The moon was full, illuminating the grounds, and the wind was blowing her heavenly scent gently around me. We walked quietly for quite some time until I inquired if she would like to sit on the bench that I had constructed for her for just that purpose. She sat while I paced for a few minutes, trying to get up my courage to ask her. I had faced hordes in battle with little fear, but was terrified of the diminutive woman sitting before me. After about my fourth rotation she burst into laughter. She told me to get on with whatever I wanted to say before I wore a rut in the ground that she would have to fix tomorrow. Her musical laughter broke over me, calming me enough to sit. I took her hand, kissed her knuckles, and asked her to be my bride," I elaborated with a chuckle, looking into Bella's dreamy face.

"The smile that appeared on her face could have eclipsed the sun with its brilliance. She threw herself into my arms, kissing me with a passion I never knew existed. She drew back, said yes, and then kissed me again. We spent the rest of the evening locked in each other's embrace, barely coming up for air. By morning, our attire was in a shameful state of disarray but we didn't stop to change, instead searching out Aro immediately. He took one look at us and was overcome with laughter. Once he could control himself he asked if our evening had been _productive_. I think if either of us had been capable of blushing we would have been in that moment. Didyme giggled, raised an eyebrow, and told Aro that if he thought that acquiring a new brother constituted productivity then, yes, it certainly had been. Aro was thrilled, to say the least," I stated, smiling at her quirky humor.

"We married in January at the full moon with as traditional a wedding as vampires could have. The celebration started with a wedding hunt since we could not have the customary feast. We made a night of it, raiding some of the small villages much further from home than usual," I stated simply.

"The next day was the actual wedding. There were no other females in the castle to attend her, so my poor Didyme had to go alone to take her ritual bath the morning of the wedding. The rest of the day was spent with us both performing our sacrifices to the gods in supplication for a long and happy union. That evening Aro placed a veiled Didyme's hand in mine and said _'__Take __this __woman_, _may __she __bring __you __prosperity __and __happiness __for __all __eternity__'_ and with that it was done. We were officially man and wife," I explained, studying Bella's face to see that she appeared calm.

"We went back to my quarters for the final part of the ceremony, the unveiling of the bride. I have never been as nervous as I was that night as I removed her veils and garments to take in the full splendor of my wife for the first time. We spent the night locked in each other's passionate embrace until dawn when we rose to attend the final day of our wedding," I continued, hoping this was not painful for her to listen to.

"The wedding party lasted until dark as we socialized, sang, and danced with Aro and the rest of the guard. When the sun finally set we returned to our quarters and did not resurface for five days," I said as I saw some discomfort on Bella's face before she schooled her expression.

"Our lives were perfect for the next thousand years. We loved each other hard and deep. There are so many memories that I could not begin to tell you them all tonight, but I promise that I will share them with you in the years to come if you so desire," I offered, smiling at her.

"Then the fateful morning dawned that was to be our last. We were preparing to leave the castle to go out on our own. We would have been gone before dawn the next day. Didyme wished to spend some time alone with Aro, so I told her to go because I knew that it was going to be hard for her to leave him behind," I elaborated, feeling a twinge of the old pain.

"Hours passed before Aro returned without Didyme. They had been attacked by unknown vampires. Aro tried to save her, but they went for the weakest first which is standard. He did all he could, but they were outnumbered. By the time he dealt with his attacker, Didyme had been reduced to ashes," I revealed mournfully.

"We never found out who attacked them. Whether it was the Romanians or someone else I do not know, but I have mourned her every day since then until I met you, Bella. You have given my life meaning again. I do not know how to thank you for coming into my life," I relayed then took her lips in mine, kissing her with a passion that I have not let loose in eons.

After a while Bella broke the kiss, pulling back and looking deeply into my eyes. She nodded when she found what she was looking for then put her small hand on my face.

"Marcus, thanks for telling me your story. I know it was painful for you to do, obviously. I needed to hear it from your lips, though. You at least got a thousand years of your happily ever after. You should be thankful for that. Not everyone gets that kind of love," Bella stated sorrowfully.

"Do you regret that you did not get that with Edward?" I inquired, feeling pained that I even had to ask.

"No, my love, I don't regret not being with Edward but I have missed what he stood for. He was my first love, so I idolized him as the perfect man for me instead of seeing him for the petulant boy that he really was. He wasn't good for me so we would never have been truly happy together. I don't envy Grace her charge at all. It is better it's her than me. There are things I miss about him but the odd thing is that you have all those traits in spades. You are a hundred times better than Edward, my love. So please don't worry about it, okay?" She conveyed the truth of her words to me through her touch as I closed my eyes to feel it.

"You truly are an angel, Bella. I do not know what I did to deserve you, but I am glad that I did it," I said, stroking her cheek.

"So, um… Marcus, you and Didyme were both virgins on your wedding night. How did you wait so long? The pulsing intensity of this bond between us is about to drive me crazy. You don't really expect us to wait for months do you?" she asked, looking a little panicked.

"No, Bella, I do not wish for us to wait for months before consummating our union. I simply desire to ensure that you are ready, my angel. The only reason Didyme and I were able to wait was because we did not know what we were missing. Our bond is more intense to start with, plus I do know what I am missing so it will not be too long," I stated adamantly.

"So would you like to continue were we left off with the _practicing_ last night?" she questioned, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"By all means, my Bella, lead the way," I quipped with a chuckle then kissed her passionately before she could respond.

And _practice_ we did until the break of dawn. No one can practice like my beautiful Bella!

**Jasper's POV**

It's going to be dawn in a few hours. Alice and I have been lying here most of the night listening to Master Marcus tell his story. The strategist in me recognizes the validity of the brothers' original plan. If the world was in that bad a shape under the Romanians, then the young Volturi's desire for change makes perfect sense. What they wanted to accomplish seems innocent enough, so how did it go so wrong.

Master Marcus was an honest and trustworthy person, I could tell that through my gift. He was a gentle, kind, and thoughtful person that seems to be moved to action only when needed. I sense no greed or sadistic tendencies coming from him at all. He just isn't an intrinsically power hungry person. He's been so unplugged for two millennia that I doubt he even recognized what the Volturi have become. I wonder how he's going to take it now that '_the __sleeper __has __awakened__'_.

Caius, on the other hand, is a hot head reactionary with a '_destroy __anything __you __don__'__t __understand __and __ask __questions __later__'_ attitude. He is the most direct and uncomplicated of the brothers, but also the least emotionally disciplined. I noted that Marcus and Aro always had to rein him in. He enjoyed doling out punishment of the offenders but not in a sadistic way. It was more of a '_there__, __justice __has __been __served__' _kind of way. He is not the brains but the brawn. He is definitely not the downfall of the Volturi. That leaves Aro.

Aro is definitely one twisted, sick fucker who gets off on others' pain! He's controlling, manipulative, arrogant, power hungry, and seems to have plans within plans. With his gift, he sees himself as omniscient. Aro is the consummate actor, displaying childlike enthusiasm and concern while pandering to his audience. The emotions underneath the façade, though, tell a different story completely because they never match up. He thinks of himself as omnipotent and with Chelsea's gift backing him, he damn near is.

That is until Bella! No wonder he wants to get rid of her so badly. Whatever long-term plans he is making, she could easily ruin them. She can't be read, controlled, or manipulated so she is an unknown factor in his equations. To someone like Aro she constitutes a threat, and in reality she is. She's already taught us how to circumvent his gift to keep us safe. Who knows what she will come up with next?

One other thing that I heard last night bothers me. Aro was the last one with Didyme before she died. Knowing what I do about Aro's dualistic nature, I wouldn't put it past him to have been the source of her demise. But why would he kill the sister that he cared so much about? If she was she a threat to his power or ambition somehow then he would! She and Marcus were planning to leave the Volturi at the time. What if he didn't want to lose Marcus and figured that if he took Didyme out that Marcus wouldn't have the will to leave. That would make sense on the twisted level that Aro's mind seems to function. I haven't felt one iota of love or affection from the man toward anyone. I don't know for sure, but I bet that is it. Oh shit! Marcus has never suspected. God, he would kill Aro if it were true! I'm definitely going to have to hide this line of thought from Aro. It would get me killed, too.

"Alice, darlin', have you seen anything more of what Aro is planning?" I asked, hoping to gather more information.

"No, Jazz, just that the Denalis will be there when we get back. Aro is changing his mind so fast I'm having trouble keeping up. All I know is that he wants to discredit us," she replied with frustration and concern.

"It's all right, Alice. I know you're doing the best that you can," I responded, giving her a squeeze and a gentle kiss on the lips.

"There were some things I heard from Master Marcus that are bothering me, Jazz. Do you think that Didyme's death wasn't actually what is seemed?" she questioned hesitantly, speaking in a whisper, obviously concerned that we might be overheard.

"I've been giving that some thought myself and I think the probability is pretty high that it was staged. We need to be careful though because Master Marcus has never questioned it. Make sure and hide it, too, because Aro is dangerous right now," I warned, whispering back, worried about my mate.

"You do know we're going to have to be very careful not to hide too much or Aro's going to know something is wrong. We can only hide the big things," she explained, disquieted by the situation.

"I know, darlin'. Hopefully Aro won't read us often. Right now I'm more concerned with Chelsea's abilities," I expounded, disturbed by the possibilities of her interference.

"What abilities, Jasper? Is there something else I need to be looking out for?" Alice asked anxiously.

"Master Marcus told me that Chelsea has the ability to break and form bonds. He thinks ours is too strong for her to affect, but she usually breaks all preexisting bonds and binds everyone in the guard to Aro," I stated, feeling bad that I hadn't told her this already.

"Oh god, Jazz, can she break mating bonds? Do I have to worry about losing you, too?" Alice questioned in a panic.

"Darlin', calm down. Master Marcus doesn't think that she can affect our bonds to the Cullens so there is no way she could begin to touch our mating bond because it is so much stronger," I reassured with certainty, kissing her.

"I'll watch out for her anyway, because I don't want any surprises on that front," she quipped determinedly.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I forgot to tell you that Master Marcus asked us to be his and Bella's personal guard. I told him we'd be honored. Is that okay with you?" I inquired with concern.

"Really, Jazz! That would be so perfect! We'd get to be with our sister most of the time. What could be better than that?" she exclaimed, practically vibrating with excitement.

"Now hang on just a second, because Aro may not allow it. Master Marcus seems to think he will because of the strength of our bonds. We are just going to have to wait and see, but the offer was made," I explained, stating the facts.

"I'll make sure not to get my hopes up, Jazz, but it still would be ideal," she declared wistfully.

"It's almost dawn, darlin'. I can hear them starting to surface over there. We should get up and get ready for the day. Bella's going to have to hunt first before we do anything else. I can't believe that she isn't whining about the pain in her throat yet," I stated, getting up off the bed and grabbing some clean clothes.

"Bella is just fine, Jasper! Oh, I suggest that you don't let Bella hear you say that she whines. The outcome of that wouldn't be pretty, I assure you," Alice teased with a smirk as she changed her clothes.

"You wound me to the quick, darlin'. I think I can handle _Bella_," I boasted, rolling my eyes with a chuckle.

"That's the reason why you wound up on your butt so many times yesterday, right?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"That was just beginners' luck," I responded with certainty.

"Yeah right, you just keep telling yourself that, Jasper. Come on let's go," she suggested with a giggle, reaching her hand out to me.

I took her hand in mine, pulled her into my arms, and then kissed her soundly. We made our way out of the house to wait on the other two, since hunting and more practice were the plans for the day. I truly hope there are no more surprises. It would be nice to have a relatively normal day, but with Bella at the center of it, I couldn't expect too much.

**Bella's POV **

After Marcus told me his story we spend a perfect night together in each other's arms. It was hard to hear the intensity of his love for Didyme even though I know it's for me, too. That whole concept is just hard to wrap my head around to start with. Throw in my less than stable emotions and the newborn is me is fighting and spitting that someone else touched my mate in an intimate way. It just screws with my head something fierce.

I know I hold those memories in my safe, as I've decided to call it, but I haven't reviewed them yet. I need to but I haven't had the chance to meditate since I opened my eyes. Jasper is a slave driver, it's no wonder they called him the Major. He's almost as bad as Di was but not quite. Needing to be prepared is important, but shit, the repetition is killing me here.

At dawn we got up, made ourselves presentable, and went out to meet Jasper and Alice. It was a beautiful morning with a soft breeze blowing in from the west. I held Marcus's hand firmly knowing that once we got started our touches would be few and far between. It didn't take long for them to appear and by the determined look on Jasper's face I could tell he was in full Major mode. Damn, I wonder what he wants me to do now.

"Good morning, Alice. Jasper. What torture do you have planned for me today?" I asked, giggling at the look on his face.

"Good morning, Bella. Master Marcus. Come on, darlin', I'm not really that bad. We're going to start the day by taking you hunting. You didn't hunt yesterday and you should have. Isn't your throat burning?" he inquired, studying my face intently.

"A little but it's not that bad. If you think I need to hunt though then, fine, we hunt. So what else is on the agenda?" I questioned, wondering what torture he had planned.

"You and I will work on your fighting skills this morning. You'll be working with Alice on your strength and human façade this afternoon. I guess you'll be working on Master Marcus this evening," he joked, wiggling his eyebrows and thoroughly embarrassing me.

"Thank you, Jasper, for taking our desires into account in your busy schedule," Marcus stated stoically but with an impish twinkle in his eyes.

"You're welcome, Master, anything to oblige," he replied with equal seriousness.

"Jasper, I need some time this evening to mediate. In fact, we all should. We are going back tomorrow, so I was thinking that we will need to review things as a group and decide what to lock in the safe. This is going to be a shaky tight rope to walk. We need to figure out the right patterns together so someone doesn't slip," I explained, trying to convey how critical this was.

"A safe? How apropos, Bella, since that is its purpose. The word hide would probably trigger Aro's curiosity but safe he would give no thought to. Shall we all agree on this term?" Marcus asked, looking at the other two.

"Are there safes in every one's quarters, Master?" Alice questioned, furrowing her brow.

"Yes all the guards' quarters have one," Marcus responded simply.

"Then that's perfect! We all have safes in our heads now," Alice stated gleefully, vibrating with pleasure. Jasper just nodded.

"What are you and Marcus going to do while Alice and I are working my fingers to the bone, Jasper?" I quipped, harassing him.

"I thought that maybe I'd accompany him on a hunt. Your eyes are getting a little dark. Am I correct that you are thirsty, Master?" he questioned, studying Marcus's face.

"Yes, Jasper. In fact, I am. I would greatly appreciate a hunt. Since we will be traveling tomorrow it is better to be safe than sorry. Who knows what we shall be going back to in Volterra? I would prefer to be as sated as possible," he responded, giving Jasper a knowing look.

"Good, Master. Then let's get Bella fed and this day rolling," he said, then headed into the woods with us following behind him.

The morning was uneventful. I took down two deer and Jasper many times. The look on his face every time he found himself on his ass was hysterical. I'm sure mine wasn't any better when I found myself in the same position. It pleased me to see that I was getting better so quickly since I'd been afraid I wouldn't be worth a damn at fighting without my physical shield. It's nice to know that I could win a fight without my gift. I wonder if Jane or Alec could. I really doubt it.

After Jasper and I finished for the morning the guys kissed us goodbye and took off for Marcus's hunt. I had to stop myself from thinking about what that entailed because I couldn't let that get to me. He'd been feeding this way for a very long time and I wouldn't try to change him. I seriously doubt you would have any more luck trying to teach an old vampire new tricks then you would a dog. Not that I'd ever compare him to a dog, heaven forbid, because he's way too handsome for that.

Alice and I spent the afternoon working on how to properly touch a human. We practiced shaking hands, placing a hand on someone's shoulder, hugging, and even kissing a human's cheek. I had no idea how much control it took the Cullens to interact with me without hurting me. My respect for Carlisle's ability to be a doctor skyrocketed. This so far has been the hardest to master but I did it.

Then Alice decided an egg toss would be educational fun. I couldn't have even pulled this off as a human, let alone with the strength of a newborn vampire. Thank God we did this in the yard or we'd be cleaning egg off more than my face. I don't know how many dozen we went through.

"Alice, does this exercise have a point?" I questioned after I finally caught one without breaking it.

"Nope, I just thought it'd be fun watching you try to do it," she teased, giggling.

"That's right, Alice. Torture to newborn, why don't you?" I whined, shaking my head at her.

"Let's get you in the house and cleaned up before Master Marcus sees you like that," she said, shooing me in that direction.

"Don't you think for one minute that I'm not going to tell him what you did to me," I quipped with a teasing glare.

"I don't think that's much of a threat, Bella. He seems to have a pretty good sense of humor," she responded, shooting me down.

"Fine, Alice! Do you think we could…um…talk after I clean up I mean?" I said, stumbling over my words.

"Sure, I'll wait for you in the living room. Hurry up though, the guys will be back in fifty-eight minutes," she explained, giving me a knowing look.

Hurrying the upstairs I took a quick shower, finishing in about five minutes, so I got back to Alice in record time. Now if I can just figure out how to ask her about what I want to know, that would be great. I sat on the couch next to her and took a depth breath to calm my nerves.

"Alice, were you a… um… virgin when you met Jasper?" I squeaked out in embarrassment.

"Wow, Bella! That was straightforward and to the point, but to answer your question yes, I was," she responded, appearing amused.

"Sorry, Alice, but I had to get it out before I chickened out. Did it hurt much the first time?" I asked shyly.

"I think it hurt a little, but I was so caught up in the moment I think the whole world could have crumbled around us and I wouldn't have noticed," she explained with a really girly giggle.

"Why was that, Alice? Was Jasper that good?" I teased, wiggling my eyebrows at her suggestively.

"You'll never know, because I don't kiss and tell. If you want that kind of conversation you'd have to go to Rose," she replied with a laugh.

"Anyway, you have to realize, Bella, sex for vampires is very different than it is for humans. We are ruled by our instincts instead of our hormones and everything we feel is more intense because of it. There are imperatives that we have to follow no matter what. The need to feed, to mate, and to protect one's mate are the strongest we have. Jasper and I had only known each other a few hours before the mating instinct took over. When you're in its thrall nothing else matters," she said dreamily.

"So is there no loving feelings or tenderness in vampire coupling?" I inquired, starting to feel a little disappointed.

"Of course there is, Bella, that's usually before and after, but during its raw passion that rules. Vampires have foreplay and afterglow just like humans, it's just the ins and outs that are different, if you catch my drift. You need to know that at the moment of orgasm you will be overcome with the urge to bite your mate. Just do it, because it intensifies the experience for both of you. All true mates have bond marks. To other vampires it proclaims you as mated; even changing your scent enough for others to know who your mate is if they are familiar with them. So there it is in a nut shell, vampire mating 101," she teased, laughing at her own joke.

"Wow, Alice! Even with as embarrassing as it was to ask, I'm so glad I did. I would have probably been fighting it because I didn't understand," I stated with relief.

"Glad I could help you out, girl," Alice responded, being her usual bubbly self.

"Do vampire males like sexy lingerie?" I inquired for future reference.

"The males of our species like sexy _anything_, Bella. Just don't expect it to be in one piece afterwards. I usually buy four or five of an item I really like so I get to wear it more than once," she explained with a smirk.

"I'll remember that. I wish I had something sexy to wear for tonight. I was thinking it might be wise to seal our bond before we go back, so that there can be no doubt about us being mates. What do you think?" I asked timidly.

"I think that's wise, Bella. Aro would definitely use the bond not being sealed as ammunition against you. As for not having something sexy, I think I can help you out there. Just follow me," she said with a smile.

She jumped up from the couch, flew up the stairs, and entered her and Jasper's bedroom with me right behind her. She went straight to the chest of drawers, opened it, and pulled out a black baby doll nightie. It had a matching thong and a very revealing corset top. I was beyond sexy and scary as hell. Shit!

"Alice, I can't wear that!" I exclaimed, panicking at the thought.

"You won't be for long," she responded, holding it up.

"I'd never make it out of the bathroom in that thing," I choked having an anxiety attack.

"Bella, calm down! I got this for you, specifically for this occasion. I got you lots of others for later. I'll give them to you when we get back to the castle. Maybe by then you'll be ready for them," she explained, bouncing and obviously proud of herself.

"Fine, just give it to me so I can go hide it in the bathroom," I ordered, wondering if it was flushable.

"Good, because the guys will be here in three minutes. Marcus is going to need a shower if he wants to be around you so meet me downstairs when you're through," she stated, leaving the room to go downstairs as I headed to our bathroom, took care to hide it well, and then followed her.

God, why does this have to be so hard for me? I swear a little embarrassment isn't going to stop me now though, because I have plans for tonight. Marcus, my love, ready or not here I come!

**AN:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:**

Here it is chapter 16. Hope you enjoy it. I want to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing this story. I have been overwhelmed by the response I've been getting. I want you to know how much I appreciate those of you that take the time to let me know what you think. I read and respond to every commit I get. To those of you that are just finding this story I would love to hear from you as well. A special thanks to my wonderful beta jmasencullen who takes the time to hold my hand and tell me the truth when I have my nervous breakdowns. You are a great muse and advisor.

So that's enough of the talking, I'll let you get on with the reading.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it; I just like to play with it.

Chapter 16 Booby Trap

Aro's POV

Eleazar and Carmen Denali are due to arrive in the throne room at any moment, accompanied by Felix and Demetri. I have successfully rid myself of Caius this morning by sending him to South America to seek out and retrieve a rogue nomad that is drawing unwanted attention with his lax feeding habits. This was certainly opportunely timed with respect to the Denali's arrival. Were he not otherwise occupied, I likely would not have been able to pry him from my side for a moment of their audience and I could not and would not abide Caius disrupting my plans by voicing his opinions. This machination I am employing is far too important to our future, _my __future_, to leave to chance.

The doors at the back of the room opened allowing Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, Demetri, and Felix to enter. Demetri led the Denali coven toward me as Felix stood guard by the door making sure that there were no interruptions.

"Felix, Demetri, you are dismissed for now. I shall summon you later if you are needed," I said, wanting them out of the room so I could initiate my plan unobserved.

"Yes, Master Aro," they said in unison. They then turned and left, closing the door behind them.

Smiling, I arose from my throne and approached Eleazar with my hand extended toward him.

"Welcome, old friend! Thank you and your lovely family for coming to my aid on such short notice. As you can well imagine, it is imperative that this _situation_ be handled with the utmost delicacy and discretion. I knew I could count on you for that," I said cheerfully, studying the reactions of each member of his coven as I shook his hand.

"I've always been loyal to the Volturi, Aro, so of course I would come now that I am needed. Is there any more information on Marcus?" he queried. I saw that he was both confused and concerned, and that he had not contacted the Cullens.

"No, we have not heard a word from him. Caius believes that he will return tomorrow as he promised," I said feigning concern.

"Where is Caius, Aro?" Eleazar asked, looking around him.

"His presence was required on an emergency mission to apprehend a rogue whose behavior was a threat. He should return within the next several days. He is so looking forward to seeing you again," I said, giving him minimal information.

"I'll be pleased to see him as well," he replied with a smile.

"Carmen, Tanya, and Irina, I am so pleased to see you again," I said enthusiastically, reaching toward Carmen.

"It's good to see you again as well, Aro. It has been far too long," Carmen said, taking my hand as I read very little of interest from her.

"Yes, it certainly has, Carmen. Tanya, it is lovely to see you again and so soon," I said pleasantly, shaking her hand.

"Yes, Aro, I didn't expect to be back so soon but your hospitality is always so stimulating I just couldn't stay away," she cooed, smiling lasciviously as she thought about all the things she desired to do to Demetri and Felix as I reached for Irina's hand.

"Irina, my dear one! It has been eons since last I saw you. You have been well I trust," I said gently. I read the level of pain she was in because of the disappearance of her mate Laurent… _This_ could be used to my advantage.

"I've been as well as can be expected with the absence of my mate, Aro. Kate sends her apologies for not being here but she has recently mated, so our trip gave her and Garrett some time to be alone," she answered sadly, her wistfulness evident in her voice.

"Yes, I can see that, my dear. It pains me greatly to be the one to inform you of this but your mate, your Laurent, is most likely dead. This creature Bella that I called Eleazar about mentioned him by name whilst recounting her story. It is my belief, based on what I've been informed of, that he was in all probability killed by the shape shifters that Carlisle made a treaty with years ago," I said faux-sympathetically, watching her face crumble into a mask of grief and rage.

"If this is true, Aro, I demand justice for his death!" she snarled, letting her rage take over as Carmen pulled her into her arms to console her. Oh, yes… you I can use, dear irrational, malleable, Irina!

"We shall have to wait until Marcus, Alice, Jasper, and _Bella_ return tomorrow to find out for sure, but I promise we shall _compel _her to provide you with the answers you deserve," I said with fierce determination, smirking inside at how easy this was to manipulate in my favor.

"Why can't you just read her, Aro? Surely this insignificant little _human_ would have been too easy for one as powerful as you," Tanya simpered with a smirk.

"Did you tell them nothing of your purpose here, Eleazar?" I asked sounding surprised when I knew he had not.

"It was not my place to share your business, Aro. Of course I didn't," he retorted indignantly.

"Tanya, I did not read her because I am unable to. She is a blank to me. In fact, no gift save Marcus's seems to affect her. I had Jane try hers on Bella unbeknownst to anyone else with no reaction at all. I have never seen the likes of it in all my three thousand years. She is immune to every defense we possess, and as such is incredibly dangerous. I've summoned Eleazar to evaluate her, as she should now be a volatile newborn as we speak," I confided with a feigned shudder, exaggerating the situation to cause them to react in fear.

"What did she say about the last time she saw Laurent, Aro? I really need to know this," Irina asked, as close to tears as a vampire ever gets.

"Her story was that Laurent found her in a meadow while he was hunting and decided to make her his next meal. He was interrupted by something he smelled and fled. That was the last time she saw of him," I said, scoffing to try to cast doubt on her story.

"But you don't believe it, do you?" Irina asked, playing right into my hands.

"I honestly do not know how much to trust her story. There are so many things about this woman that are not normal. I even questioned whether she was really human," I responded, planting even more seeds of distrust.

"What do you mean, Aro? Why would you question _that_? A human is a human plain and simple," Tanya said dismissively.

"Is that so, Tanya? Does a mere _human_ survive four different vampire attacks intact? Is a plain and simple _human _able to physically overtake a vampire in the span of two minutes? Can an ordinary _human_ mesmerize and ensnare an ancient vampire like myself, and then manipulate me into doing her bidding? I think not!" I alleged passionately, watching the shocked looks on their faces with glee.

"Who did she beat, Aro?" Carmen asked, obviously disturbed by this fact.

"Felix," I stated simply for effect.

"No!" all three ladies gasped in unison.

"That's impossible!" Tanya uttered in disbelief.

"I've never heard of such a thing," Carmen stated in shock.

"You're right, she can't be human! What is she, Aro?" Irina asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion asking the question I wanted.

"I don't know for sure, Irina, but I have considered the possibility that she might be a demon," I declared quietly, and then waited to let that sink in and take root.

"That seems reasonable, Aro, but why would a demon be sent here?" Irina asked, sounding frightened and puzzled.

"She is here to destroy our world, Irina! It is the only thing that makes sense," I said adamantly, looking a bit panicked for effect.

"Aro, this is all conjecture on your part as of now. Please wait until I can evaluate her before we condemn her as some kind of evil creature. You're frightening the ladies with such talk. There could be a logical reason for these things that may be tied to her gift. We can do nothing until tomorrow anyway when they return," Eleazar said; clearly trying to ease the tension building in the room, drat him.

"Alright, Eleazar, I shall hold my tongue _for __now_. Tomorrow you shall see for yourself how tightly she has Marcus bound to her. We shall see if you feel the same way then," I said, hoping to sway him with his loyalty to Marcus.

"What do you mean about her _having __Marcus __bound_, Aro?" Tanya asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Marcus fancies himself in love with the woman! He allowed himself to be kidnapped by Alice, Jasper, and _Bella_. They somehow convinced him to leave the castle so he could change _Bella_ personally," I spat suspiciously, knowing Tanya would rise to the occasion.

"That's not possible! I've been trying to draw his interest for the last _seven __hundred __years_. He made it clear to me that he was in mourning and always would be. Your theory has to be correct, Aro, because it's the only thing that makes sense. She has to have bewitched him somehow," Tanya insisted, trying to justify how this could have happened in order to soothe her bruised ego.

"Tanya, can you be reasonable please? This can wait until tomorrow when we have more facts," Eleazar said, attempted to regain control of the situation.

"I will help you, Aro," Tanya vowed passionately.

"So will I," Irina said, agreeing with Tanya.

"Thank you, ladies. Your help is greatly appreciated. I am simply concerned for my brother's welfare. We have no idea what this creature is capable of," I said, sealing the deal.

"Aro, if you don't mind, could we retire to our rooms for the night? I think we have a lot to talk about," Eleazar said, staring purposely at the ladies.

"Of course, Eleazar. Where are my manners? I am sure that you wish to freshen up," I said, chagrinned.

"Felix, Demetri, attend me!" I commanded and in a blink of an eye they were at attention before me.

"Take the Denalis to their quarters, then you are released for the night. Have Heidi and Afton take your places on call," I ordered, knowing I would need someone to provide assistance later.

"Yes, Master Aro," Demetri said as they turned and led our guests out of the room.

I was extremely pleased with how well that went. I even got the added bonus of Tanya and Irina's help with Marcus. He will not stand a chance against the two _succubi_. If Bella truly is Didyme reborn she will defend she mating bond, adding even more fuel to the fire I have created. I have stacked the deck in my favor, Bella, and I shall not stop until you are ash. I cannot wait to dance gleefully around your funeral pyre!

**Eleazar's POV **

As we headed to our quarters I pondered what had just happened. To say that I was confused by this volatile situation would be an understatement. Nothing about any of this makes sense to me. In all the years I've known him, I have never seen Aro acting so irrational. Yes, I have to admit that some of the things he shared about this Bella are disturbing, but not enough to cause this level of panic in him. He has always been focused on the acquisition of powerful talents for the guard. His desire to potentially destroy one that may be the strongest ever found is way out of character for him. There has to be more to this than meets the eye. I wish I could call Carlisle for more information but that don't seem wise at the moment.

The fact that Aro now has my family stirred up and frightened with his accusations doesn't thrill me. The women are letting their emotions get the better of them. Tanya and Irina have both pledged to help him with Marcus, which could be dangerous for them. I have no idea where Carmen stands on this but I won't have my mate in peril. There are just too many unknowns for my liking.

Demetri and Felix stopped in front of our assigned quarters, opening the door to allow us to enter. I noticed that our luggage had already been delivered to the room. It was a large and spacious suite so all of us had our own personal rooms. It smelled strongly of the Cullens, they must have been the last occupants.

"Make yourselves at home, Eleazar. Master Aro will summon you tomorrow when you are needed. Have a nice evening," Demetri said, heading for the door.

"Thank you, Demetri. We will be waiting for his call," I replied. As he and Felix left the room, closing the door behind them, I turned to my family.

"I don't know what's going on here, ladies, but we all need to stay calm and rational for the time being. I recognize that Aro is upset and in need of our help, but we can't just react without thinking things through," I said, staring Irina and Tanya down.

"But, Eleazar, this Bella creature may be responsible for my Laurent's death. You can't expect me to sit back and do nothing!" Irina spit out passionately.

"The key words here, Irina, are '_may_ be responsible'. Would you wish to punish an innocent for the deeds of another? Would you want their destruction on your conscience? There are too many details that we are not privy to for us to make any snap decisions that can't be taken back." I said, trying to calm them down and make them think.

"I'm sorry, Eleazar, but I agree with Irina. Justice must be served. If Aro believes there is something wrong with this Bella, then that's good enough for me. Look what she did to poor Edward. He was despondent for years after they left Forks. Who knows what kind of spell she cast on him? His fascination with this human never made any sense to me, but if she is what Aro says, then it explains a lot. Edward fell under her spell and couldn't help himself. It took Grace to break it," Tanya said triumphantly, raising her eyebrow and challenging me.

"I hadn't thought about Edward, Tanya. You know, you're probably right. I bet one of us could break the bewitchment that she has over Marcus with no problem. There is no way he could be attracted to a volatile and uncontrolled newborn. Marcus is much too civilized and refined for that. I can't imagine that she'll be attractive because she surely wasn't as a human. I saw pictures of her and she was quite plain. Venom can only fix so much, you know. It has to have something to work with first and Bella had no beauty whatsoever," Irina said smugly with a cynical laugh.

"I admit that Edward's behavior was unusual but that doesn't mean that this woman is either a witch or a demon. I personally know nothing about either of them. I refuse to take any action or make any decisions until I have more information and have evaluated this newborn myself. Carmen, you have been very quiet. How do you stand on this?" I asked as I looked expectantly at my mate.

"I'm very confused and frightened for our safety, _mi __esposo._ I can see your point and it makes sense but as you well know my sister was accused of consorting with the devil by the local inquisitor during the Spanish Inquisition. I was but a girl of twelve at the time when I was forced to watch her and anyone who disputed his claim burn. These are the superstitions that I grew up with, and because of what I witnessed they are deeply ingrained. I can't help but react defensively to Aro's claim to protect the ones I love. With that in mind, I will follow your lead for the moment and wait until tomorrow to see her for myself before making a judgment," she said, frowning with resolve. I kissed her gently in approval.

"I would warn you both again, Irina and Tanya; we are dealing with an unknown newborn here so please be on your guard. I don't wish to see either of you hurt," I said with great concern.

"Oh please, Eleazar!" Tanya said rolling her eyes. "There is only one of her so I can't see how that could be problem with all of us and the guard. Aro isn't going to let any of us get hurt," she said with conviction.

"I agree to a point, Tanya, but you aren't taking into account that she has a powerful gift that we know nothing about yet. I'm just asking you both to be cautious," I stated adamantly.

"Are we through here so we can go and unpack?" Irina inquired, looking restless and ready to escape.

"Yes, we are done for the time being," I said as the girls turned, picked up their bags, and headed off to find rooms.

"Carmen, do you need me to help you unpack or do you mind if I go out for a while?" I asked, looking at her to see her smiling at me.

"No, _mi __amor_, I can handle it while you are gone. Which one are you going to, Felix or Demetri?" she asked with a smirk and a cocked brow.

"You know me too well, _mi __esposa_. Demetri is always my choice, of course," I said with a laugh.

"Good luck," she said.

"Thanks, I may need it," I responded as I headed out the door.

I proceeded down the hall, on the way to the guard quarters. Our kind didn't like change so I figured Demetri would still be in the same rooms as when I was last here. I stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Come in, Eleazar," Demetri called, so I opened the door and entered the room.

"What took you so long? I expected you to arrive almost as soon as I closed the door," he said jokingly, smiling and shaking my hand.

"I had the ladies to calm down first or I would have been here sooner," I said, slapping him on the back.

"Ah yes, the lovely ladies did seem a bit distraught. Did you get them settled down?" he asked, motioning for me to take a seat.

"Marginally, but not enough it seems," I said, sitting in a chair close to the fireplace.

"So, what can I do to help you out?" he asked, not bothering with any more small talk.

"What do you know about this _Bella __situation_? I'm not asking for your opinion, just the facts. Did you spend any time around her?" I asked, knowing he would be honest with no emotional embellishment.

"Yes, Felix and I went to Forks to pick her up. We spent about nineteen hours traveling with her. What do you want to know?" he asked, letting me lead the conversation.

"What is she like? What observations did you have into her character?" I asked, just wanting the facts.

"Bella was unlike any other human I'd ever met. She was extremely observant, fearless, quiet, innocent, and shy. None of her reactions to us were normal for one of her kind. Her knowledge of things that she had no way of knowing about amazed me. She spoke very little, so that when she did, you paid attention because it was pertinent. I watched her be as still as one of us for hours on end on the plane. You should have seen her handle Felix like a pro. She literally had him flabbergasted. I found her to be likable, considerate, and kind. But I will tell you this, there was nothing normal or typical about her," he said, finishing his brief synopsis.

"Do you believe that she's a demon or a witch?" I asked, hoping to get another view.

"Nice try, Eleazar, but you know I can't answer that. What I think or believe is immaterial because in the end I will believe whatever Aro does. You've been where I am right now before. You know the drill," he said with a wicked smile.

"Alright, I understand. There are so many things about this whole situation that don't make sense to me. I just want to understand. Can you tell me about what happened with the Cullens?" I asked, wondering if this was taboo also.

"The Cullens are Volturi business now, as well. What I can tell you is Felix and I escorted all of them to their home in Alaska, minus Alice and Jasper who are now a part of the guard. They are banned from all human contact for fifty years and indentured to us for a century. One mated pair will serve here for twelve and a half years before the next replaces them. This was the punishment they received after Bella fought Felix to save their lives," he said unemotionally.

"So, she really beat Felix in a physical fight?" I asked, still reeling from the impossibility of it.

"Yes," he replied. There was a knock on the door, so we both got up and headed towards it.

"I've enjoyed our conversation, but it appears I have visitor who take precedence," he said, laughing as he opened the door for Tanya.

"I understand and I'll see both of you tomorrow. Have a nice evening," I said, winking at him as Tanya walked in the room.

"I intend to," He chuckled, then closed the door.

There didn't seem to be anything else I could do, so I headed back to my quarters. I would have to think about the information I gathered, but until I saw Bella it was all just hearsay. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

**Bella****'****s****POV**

Marcus and Jasper entered the room just after I sat down of the couch opposite Alice. Jasper sat next to Alice as Marcus ran up the stairs to shower, I guess not wanting to offend me with his smell.

"So how'd it go, Jasper?" Alice asked, snuggling into his side.

"Fine, darlin', he's sated for now. How'd things go with you two?" he asked, looking at me with that quirky smile of his.

"Just fine if you find throwing eggs at a newborn funny," I said, narrowing my eyes at Alice.

"Sorry I missed it. Did you catch any without breaking them?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, actually, I did," I said with a hint of pride.

"Wow! Then you've already got some great control there," Jasper said, sounding surprised.

"Thanks for the confidence in me. So once Marcus gets here, we need to meditate and get that out of the way. We may have to do it tomorrow, too, depending on what happens between now and then. My guess is that we're going to have to compare notes frequently. Personal memories will have to be left to the individual's discretion," I said as Marcus walked into the room sitting down next to me.

"How are you doing, angel? Did you have a good day?" Marcus asked, smiling at Alice.

"It was just peachy and so educational," I said sarcastically, holding Alice's gaze.

"Yes, I heard that," Marcus said with a deep laugh, then looked at me remorsefully.

"That's right, laugh at your newborn mate. We'll discuss this later, but right now we have things to do," I threatened, and he actually looked a little nervous.

We spent the next half hour sharing and deciding which memories to safeguard. By the time we got through we were all on the same page.

"So we're all going to meditate together but I may take a little longer, so please do not interrupt me. I'll be back when I'm through," I said, looking at all of them to make sure they understood.

"Why is that, Bella?" Alice asked sounding confused.

"I will explain it to all to you when I return just do as I ask, please," I said in a pleading tone.

"Okay," they said in unison.

Sitting cross-legged, then straightening my back, I drifted away quickly. Although I didn't really need to store the memories that we decided on, I did it anyway. Knowing Aro, I'd bet he would be scouring the world looking for someone who can get through or disable my shield. I don't want to take a chance by carrying damning information. I had just gotten through when I heard someone calling my name. I allowed myself to go deeper and found the temple materializing around me. Standing in her usual place was Lachesis, waiting for me.

"I am so glad you decided to join me, Bella. I was concerned that you might not choose to meditate before going back to face Aro. There is much I need to tell you to insure your survival upon your return," she said, grabbing my hand then leading me to the bench.

"So what is the slimy bastard up to now?" I asked, wondering how bad it was this time.

"You truly do have a colorful way of expressing yourself. It is quite delightful," she said, laughing and shaking her head, then gave my hand a little squeeze.

"That jackal is worse than a spider with all of the traps he spun into his web. But he is only a male Black Widow, Bella. You must become the female of the species and beat him at his own game," she said, clapping her hands joyfully.

"I have no problem with that as long as I don't have to mate with him," I said as a shiver of disgust ran up my spine.

"No, Bella, that is not in my scheme for you," she said with a grin.

"Aro has plans within plans. He has them set up where if one fails it will trigger another one, like a row of dominos. The first is to have a human in the room upon your arrival. Since you have no bloodlust as a typical newborn, this one will fail of course. He is going to bring in the human receptionist that all of the guard is very fond of so you will attack her in front of them and the Denalis. This would not only enrage the guard but prove to the Denalis that you are as dangerous as he has told them. Did you know that you are a demon, Bella?" she said, giggling and patting my hand sympathetically.

"Yes, I've heard that one. Is he still spouting that crap?" I asked in disgust.

"It is a good one to create fear and panic, do you not think? It is actually one of the few things that he has planned that could work. People are grateful to whoever can bring order out of chaos. Most will conveniently forget that he created the chaos himself. There is little you can do to dispel the accusation. How do you prove you are not what he claims?" she said, showing a little concern.

"What proof does he have that I am?" I asked, more to myself then her.

"He does have things he will cite, Bella. Vampires do not like things that deviate too far from what is normal. You must admit that you and normal do not even coexist in the same universe. You are an extraordinary creature but you just don't fit the mold," she said with admiration.

"Whose fault is that anyway? I can't help who I am," I said pitifully.

"If you want to know the truth, it was probably Gaia. She is the one who brings us the fiber for Clotho to spin her threads. We just spin, weave, and cut them but the material is of her design," Lachesis mused, pondering this for a moment.

"Then she must have a twisted sense of humor at times, because she did when she created my substance," I said adamantly.

"She does indeed," she replied with a smile.

"Aro has more planned, so let us move on. His next move is to try to set you off by having Jane attack Jasper and Alice. Here you have two options. You can warn them and keep your emotions in check for the duration of it or you can spend as much of tomorrow as you can in learning to use your mental shield to protect them. That is up to you, because as long as you do not react you will be fine," she said with certainty.

"Is it possible for me to learn to use it that quickly?" I asked in disbelief.

"To have the ability to use it for the few minutes necessary for Aro to call off Jane, then yes, but to master it, no," she said with conviction.

"Okay, what else is he up to?" I asked, shocked at the layers that the old fart had set up.

"You are aware that he invited the Denali coven to be witness to your downfall under the guise of wanting to have Eleazar read your gift. The added bonus that he is getting is that the succubus sisters are going to try and seduce Marcus," she said, watching me as a feral growl escaped me before I could blink.

"He is mine! I won't allow them to touch him!" I shouted, shooting off the bench and starting to pace as I growled and snarled.

"That reaction right there could get you killed. Warn Marcus about it and let him handle them. He is an ancient vampire, Bella. He is experienced at fending off any advances from the _ladies_. Tell him and trust him, it is the best you can do under the circumstances, but do not respond as if it is a threat. I saw what you have planned for tonight and I agree that you need to seal your bond," she said strongly.

"I intend to. He's mine and I'm going to make sure everyone within scenting distance knows it," I said in an agitated tone.

"If I am reading your thread correctly, I am certain you will," she said with a smirk, "While Alice's description of what occurs between the typical vampire couple when they seal their bond is true, remember that you and your Marcus are far from typical, Bella. Trust your mate and you shall have a wonderful and uniquely profound experience," she expounded seriously.

"I will do just that," I replied with a smile. "Now, does Aro have anything else up his sleeve?" I asked, amazed at the asshole's tenacity.

"You are going to have to watch Irina. She and Laurent were mates, so Aro has informed her that he is most likely dead. He has cited you as the cause and the pack as his killers. She is out for justice for the wrong she feels was committed," she said regretfully.

"Great, this is just fucking great. This is all I need on top of everything else. Another vampire's mate after me for something I had no control over. Fine, I'll just have to figure how to deal with it. What other pleasant surprises does Aro have for my homecoming?" I asked in total frustration.

"He will have Chelsea try to break all of the bonds of the four of you, but it will not work. As of right now that is all I can read but if none of that works he will start creating things on the spur of the moment. Just do not react to anything he dreams up and you should be fine. If he fails, he will keep trying, for eternity if necessary. He has my threads so snarled that I cannot read any threads around him for more than a day ahead and with some not even that long. Please just be careful, Bella. He is dangerous at the best of times and these are far from the best," she said intensely.

"I got it. So will the pack be, okay?" I asked, concerned about bringing them more trouble.

"For right now they are fine, so do not worry about them. There is one more thing I need to tell you. Do not tell anyone about my contact with you. You can and should tell Marcus, Jasper, and Alice about your prophetic dreams as a human and you being guided as a vampire, but use no names. Also, you need to be guarded by someone you trust when you meditate. You are vulnerable during the time you are with me because you are required to go so deep," she instructed intently.

"Okay, I'll set that up, no problem," I said, figuring Marcus would do it.

"Caius is not in the castle right now but he will be back toward the end of the chaos in the throne room. Aro will not be pleased that he is back since he sent him away to be in control. Caius's presence should help some, I believe," she said.

"Great! So is there anything else I need to know?" I asked, hoping there wasn't because I was feeling overwhelmed.

"No, Bella, that is all for now. You take care of yourself and let Marcus take care of you when you cannot. I am sure I'll be seeing you soon," she said as she started to fade.

"Thank you for everything," I said as she disappeared.

I opened my eyes, looking straight into Alice's as she opened hers at the same time.

"Oh shit!" we both said in disgust, then I turned and looked into Marcus's eyes.

"What is wrong, angel?" he asked with concern.

"What did you see, darlin'?" Jasper asked Alice at the same time.

"Aro, that's what!" we said in frustration tinged with fear.

"What is my brother up to now?" Marcus demanded, irritated.

"He's going to have human in the room when we arrive. She's your receptionist, I believe," Alice said, narrowing her eyes.

"What in the name of Zeus is he thinking? Bella is not a typical newborn, but if she were that would create total chaos in the room! The guard will defend Anne because we intend to change her. Why is Caius not stopping this madness?" Marcus spit as he jumped up and started to pace.

"It's because he's not there. Aro sent him away this morning to insure his success," I said with resignation.

"He sent him away with Demetri, Felix, and me out of the castle? Is he insane? Do you know who he sent with Caius?" he asked me in bewilderment.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't. Do you know Alice?" I asked, turning to her and watching as her eyes glazed over for a moment.

"He sent Santiago and Alec with him, Master Marcus," Alice said, looking at him sheepishly.

"He left the castle with virtually no protection? This is lunacy on his part. He is doing all of this just to kill Bella? I just do not understand what he is doing," Marcus ruminated, unable to put the pieces together.

"What else did you see, darlin'?" Jasper asked Alice.

"He kept Jane with him to use on us," she said quietly.

"Don't worry about that part, Alice. I can probably take care of it. Marcus, I need to warn you that two of the Denali sisters are going to try and seduce you," I said, trying to keep my possessiveness in check.

"That is not possible, I am a mated man. Why would they even consider such a thing? I have made my disinterest known in the past. Aro knows that we are mates because I have shown him," he said, sounding completely confused.

"Master Marcus, Aro is the one that stirred them up with tales of Bella _bewitching _you," Alice said sympathetically as Marcus threw his hands up in disgust.

"Master, with all due respect, trying to figure out Aro's motivation is getting us nowhere. May I suggest that we gather the facts, see how bad it is, and then act accordingly?" Jasper asked, being the voice of reason.

"Yes, Jasper, you are correct. Alright ladies, what else is there that we should know?" Marcus asked, coming back to sit beside me.

"It appears I have another vampire's mate after me. Irina was Laurent's mate and Aro told her that he was probably dead because of me. Irina now wants me ash," I stated simply.

"Alice, have you seen anything on Irina?" Jasper asked, waiting on her to check.

"No, Jasper. She made no decision except to help Tanya '_break __the __spell_' that Bella has on Marcus," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, is that all he has planned?" Jasper asked, studying both of us.

"Yes," Alice said.

"That's it," I replied.

"Alright, let's see what we've got. We have the human trap that Bella won't react to. Then there is Jane's attack on us that we won't _let_ Bella react to. Master Marcus can take care of the sisters, so Bella won't need to react. Master Caius will return during all of this and hopefully he will be another voice of reason. That just leaves Irina as a concern. Darlin', I think you're going to have to tell us the truth about what happened to Laurent," Jasper said, looking at me seriously.

"Alright, I have a few things to share anyway so I might as well start with this one. All that I told you in the throne room was true. The only thing I left out was that what stopped Laurent when he when in for the kill was the appearance of five horse sized wolves. Laurent stopped and took off with the wolves in pursuit," I said, looking a Marcus's unsurprised face.

"I didn't find out until later that they were the pack from La Push and that my friend Jacob was one of them. They killed Laurent to protect me but they would have killed any human drinker that hunted in the area. This is what they do. It's why they exist at all, to protect the people. I didn't want the Volturi to know about them for fear of their safety. They didn't ask to exist any more then vampires did. I just wanted them to be left alone in peace. So that's it," I said as Marcus hugged me to him, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you for telling us the truth. Even as a human you were amazing. I assume you made friends with them, am I correct?" he inquired.

"Yes, until Jacob was killed by Victoria protecting me. The pack destroyed her but his death ended our friendships," I said sadly.

"But even after that you are still trying to protect them," he said knowingly.

"I owe them my life, Marcus. They interrupted Victoria before she killed me. If they hadn't, I'd be dead and long buried in Forks' cemetery with my parents. I just want to do what's right," I said with conviction.

"Alright, angel, I understand. Jasper, we have the information now so perhaps we can formulate a plan later," Marcus said to Jasper, then he nodded.

"What else did you need to tell us about, Bella?" Alice asked as her curiosity got the better of her.

"After I woke up from the head trauma from Victoria's attack I had a vampire named Di in my head and intense prophetic dreams. They were not like your visions, Alice. They were about things that only had to do with me or those closest to me. Those journals that we put in your safe, Marcus, are where I recorded them so I wouldn't forget. Now I can get the same facts in my meditation since I can't dream anymore. To reach that information, I have to go really deep which means I'm vulnerable. Marcus, this means that I'm going to have to be guarded whenever I meditate so that I'm safe," I said, looking at him to see how he was receiving this.

"I shall guard you personally most of the time. If for some reason I cannot, I shall assign Jasper or Alice to keep you safe. I _will __not_ allow you to be in danger," my mate declared adamantly.

"That is so cool, Bella! Can you tell us about one of them, please?" Alice said, vibrating with excitement.

"I'm not going into detail here, but you did a great job on Grace's and Edward's wedding. It was truly beautiful, Alice, and that silver gown that you were wearing was to die for," I said as the shock spread across her face.

"You dreamed about the wedding? I'm so sorry that you had to see that, Bella. That can't have been easy for you," Alice said remorsefully.

"It's okay, Alice. It finally gave me the closure I needed. I'm glad that I saw it. I had the chance to see all the family I loved again, even if I couldn't touch them. I survived it because I always do," I said, then got up and gave her and Jasper both a hug.

"There's one other thing I need to say. I need to spend most of the time before we leave trying to learn to use my shield. If I can cover you and Jasper with it then Jane won't be able to hurt you," I said.

"But if you do that, darlin', you'll expose your ability to Aro. Alice and I can take the pain," Jasper said as Alice nodded her head.

"Jasper, I believe Bella to be in the right. Aro has a reverence, as well as an insatiable lust for powerful gifts. If she can demonstrate that she has one and can already use it, he may reconsider his vendetta against her. I acknowledge that is not likely, but it is worth a try," Marcus said

"Yes, Master, we'll work with her tomorrow," Jasper said, looking like he was already planning.

"So, Marcus, can we go to our room now?" I asked, ready to get on with my evening.

"Yes, my Bella, that sounds perfect. Jasper, Alice, you are dismissed until dawn," he commanded.

He reached for my hand and I took it as we headed up the stairs. I could hear the sound of Alice's laughter behind us but for once I didn't care. I had a man to make mine completely and nothing was going to stop me tonight.

**AN:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:**

Happy Thanksgiving! Here is chapter 17 and the long awaited lemon. I hope you guy enjoy it.

Thanks for the reviews and the support. You all are awesome. A special thanks to my beta jmasencullen who got me my chapter in the middle of all the chaos in her life. You rock darlin'!

So on with the show and I hope you are adequately entertained.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but I do so like to play with it anyway.

Chapter 17 Gifts

**Bella's POV**

Once we reached our room Marcus closed the door behind us, swept me up in his arms, and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. I responded with equal fervor as I ran my hands up and down his back. I was so caught up in the feelings of the moment that I almost forgot my plan. Bringing my hands around to his chest, I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out of his pants. I sensually caressed his chiseled chest a few times before I broke the kiss and pulled back, gazing deep into his eyes.

"Marcus, I have a surprise for you. Why don't you take off your shirt and go lay on the bed? I'll join you there in a minute," I said, smiling at the look of curiosity on his face.

"A surprise for me? When did you have the opportunity to get me a gift?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Don't ask questions, just do as I ask. You'll see soon enough," I retorted with more self-assurance than I felt.

"Alright, my angel. I shall acquiesce to your desires and be waiting for you as you requested," he said as he turned towards the bed.

As I headed to the bathroom, I was so nervous I wasn't sure how I was going to get through this. It's what I wanted, but I had no experience with seduction. Yeah, I'm totally swimming into deep uncharted waters here. I hope Alice was right and once the instincts kicked in things would unfold naturally on their own.

I donned the nightie quickly, unbraided my hair, and brushed it out. As I looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe that it was actually _me_ looking back. The gown was very revealing but accentuated my curves in just the right way. The black fabric brought out the red highlights in my thick hair complimenting my eyes in a way that made them the focus of my face. In other words, I looked hot! Thank you Alice!

I was concerned about Marcus's reaction though. He was from a totally different time than me… would he find this sexy or just vulgar? I want to turn him turn on not off. There's no way to know without walking out that door. So I took a deep breath, centered myself, looked at the floor, and walked into the room to face him.

As I entered, the only audible sound in the room was a sharp intake of breath so I looked up straight into the jet black eyes of my very aroused mate. That he appreciated the allure of the gown was obvious as I scanned him, stopping at the very impressive bulge in his in his slacks. I licked my lips and watched as it twitched, straining against the fabric.

"I gather you like your surprise, my love," I said as I reached the side of the bed. I smiled as I looked into his now hooded eyes.

"Yes, very much so… but if you continue to prance about adorned in that naught abbreviated costume, I am afraid we will be doing more than mere _practicing _tonight," he said huskily as his gaze roamed over my body, making me shiver with desire.

"I understand that, so I accept the consequences of my actions," I said flirtatiously as I started to get on the bed.

"Stand still, Bella! If you are going to prepare the feast, then you must give me sufficient time to truly savor and appreciate it. Turn around slowly, angel. I wish to view you from every perspective," he said, staring at me like I was the main course and he hadn't eaten in a week.

"If that is want you wish, my love," I crooned, pirouetting at a very slow human pace, even pausing a few times for effect.

"Exquisite!" he groaned as I came face to face with him kneeling on the edge of the bed in front of me.

"I'm glad you like it. I was afraid you wouldn't," I confessed looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"I hardly think that the mere descriptive '_like_' could even begin to describe my appreciation of your beauty in such adornment. I am wholly enraptured by the sight, and yet such ornamentation is only the frame. It is the art that it surrounds that I idolize," he averred tilting my chin up, taking my face in his hands, and kissing me reverently.

Although the kiss was sweet and gentle, it was his words that ignited a passion in me I never knew I possessed. As our bond started to hum pleasantly, I threaded my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto the bed and rolling me onto my back. Hovering over me, his mouth moved to my neck and he started his descent, leaving a trail of white-hot kisses in his wake until he reached my breast. As the hum intensified I closed my eyes, reveling in the sensation and I couldn't help but smile when I hear the fabric tear right before his mouth possessed my nipple. He sucked it in, swirling his tongue around it with such precision that it elicited a moan from me before I could stop it.

The sound of my pleasure seemed to set him on fire and he doubled his ministrations as his hands started to move over my now exposed flesh, followed closely by his lips. I thought I would die from pleasure as I found myself drenched from this simple act. He resumed his downward path, pausing to caress my ass before he ripped the last piece of cloth from my body, running his nose a long my now bared curls. I heard him inhale deeply, then felt him tremble and stop.

"Bella, your scent is simply divine. I need to taste you. May I, please?" he implored. I opened my eyes to meet his passion filled gaze.

As my passion spiked, I realized that I couldn't have spoken a word if I tried so I just nodded my agreement. Instinctively, I closed my eyes again as I felt his breath on my most sensitive region. His long fingers opened me, and then his tongue began its pilgrimage as it licked and swirled over my pleasure center. With this simple endeavor he was awaking sensations in me that I didn't know existed as an uncontrollable tension built within me. I fisted my hands in his hair and then scratched my nails along his scalp, evoking a growl from him. The vibrations sent me over the edge as I rode the current of the most mind-blowing bliss I had ever known. If my heart had still been beating it would probably burst with the force of it. I wanted… no, I _needed_ more.

I open my eyes and looked pleadingly into his as he ascended my body to cover me with his weight again.

"I need…I need _you_, Marcus. Now," I gasped, so hopelessly caught up in my desire that I found myself stumbling over my words.

He was off me in a flash and I looked up to see him removing his slacks. I couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that escaped me as I viewed the physical manifestation of his masculinity for the first time. If size was a sign of virility, this man could go forever. I reached out to touch him but he moved away. Rejection washed over me before I could stop it. Didn't he want me to touch him? My moment of insecurity must have shown on my face because he grabbed my hand as he came back to the bed before taking me into his arms. The feel of his bare skin against mine and the comforting hum of our bond did much to alleviate my distress.

"It has been far too long since I have felt a woman's touch, Bella. Afterwards you can touch me whenever it pleases you, but not now. I need to hold onto what little control I have left to be able to please you properly and bring us to completion as I wish. Do you understand?" he asked gently as he rolled on top of me looking down into my face. I nodded my acceptance and wrapped my arms around his back.

With these words the intensity of the current from our bond spiked, magnifying the energy flow between us significantly. As he kissed my lips I felt a heat between us that hadn't been there before. When his tongue begged entry, I opened my mouth to receive it, to receive _him_, and the heat flowed down my throat filling my whole body, igniting my core. Our tongues dueled for dominance as I ran my hands over every inch of him that I could reach, until I finally ending up kneading his ass. This kicked our bond into overdrive and I knew I couldn't take much more of this. I was on fire for him. If I didn't have him soon I was going to spontaneously combust.

As he shifted above me he broke our kiss, nudging my legs apart to position himself at my entrance. He nipped and nibbled my earlobe as he entered me slowly, an inch at a time, until he reached my barrier where he stopped giving me time to adjust to his size.

"Are you ready, angel?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded because I was so ready I couldn't speak. I could barely think around the roaring of our bond in my head. The energy increased again as he pulled back a little then thrust forward sheathing himself within me fully. The pleasure and completeness I felt was overwhelming as we started to move in this timeless dance.

As we found our mating rhythm, I wrapped my legs around his hips allowing the energy to flow in, through, and around us, caressing every fiber of our being. There was no separation between us anymore we came together physically, emotionally, and spiritually. All barriers were dissolved as our passion built towards its final crescendo. Our bodies were panting and trembling from the intensity of our physical exertion as our bond started to pulsate and surge faster towards critical mass, so I let go completely as he sunk his teeth in my neck. Wave after wave of ecstasy coursed through us as we reached completion together, the intensity of the sensation compelling me to bite down on the base of his neck.

A brilliant white light exploded behind my eyes, blinding me before it moved its way down to my heart. I felt it settle there as it pulsed back and forth between us. If I didn't know better I would have sworn that our unbeating immortal hearts beat a single beat in unison in that moment. A feeling of newness encompassed me as if I had been reborn in some way I couldn't define, like every cell in my body had been changed.

I let go of Marcus's throat, opened my eyes, and instinctively licked the wound I had inflicted closed as he did the same for me. Then I looked up into the beautiful vibrant red eyes of my mate. The expression on his face was one of love, awe, and confusion. He smiled his breathtaking smile, then rolled off of me breaking our connection. I felt the absence of him filling me so intensely I moaned at the loss.

"Are you well, my angel? I did not hurt you, did I?" he asked with concern as he pulled me closer into his arms.

"I'm wonderful, Marcus. I didn't know anything could be so…so…I don't even have a word to describe it. I'm not sure such a word even exists," I murmured, basking in the afterglow of our love as I snuggled into his side.

"Angel, I think we need to discuss what just came to pass between us," he said seriously, pulling me even closer and kissing my hair.

"What's wrong, Marcus? You're starting to make me nervous. Did I do something wrong? Wasn't it good for you?" I asked nervously. My panic was rising with each additional question that I asked so I buried my face in his chest in fear.

"No, my Bella! Please do not even consider such things. It was the most incredible experience I have ever had in all my years. I agree that there are no words for it, but it was also by no means an ordinary coupling," he explained, pulling back to look at me.

"Something happened to us when we joined that I could not ever have conceived of. It would appear that you were healed at the moment of our release. The tears and scars you had around your heart are gone. In their place is a mating bond like I have never seen before," he said reverently as he studied me with his gift.

"Great! I can't even have sex normally," I groaned in exasperation as I looked intently into his face and registered the shock of what I was seeing.

"Oh my god, Marcus! I wasn't the only one who was changed! You need to go look at yourself in the mirror now," I gasped, panicking since I knew this was going to cause us even more problems with Aro.

Marcus got up and walked to the bathroom giving me a magnificent view of his backside in the process. I may be upset, but I was certainly not upset enough to be unable to appreciate perfection when I see it.

"By the head of Zeus, what in Hades is going on here? How is this even possible?" he exclaimed adamantly as he returned to the room.

"Don't ask me, I'm the newborn! You're the ancient here. If you don't know, then how should I? Is this what you looked like when you where young, Marcus?" I asked as I took in his rejuvenated skin and eyes.

"Yes, it is as though I have returned to what I was before we all began to change, to atrophy, about twelve hundred years ago. I do not understand what has happened. This is not going to bode well for our case with Aro, Bella. Caius hates change of any kind and Aro only embraces change of his design," he said frowning at whatever scenarios were playing out in his head.

"Marcus, please come back to bed so we can talk. You're too far away from me right now. I need to feel your comforting touch if we're going to discuss this," I pled. I opened my arms to him and he came back to fill them.

"Did you feel the energy flow through our bond and see the white light?" I asked as I snuggled back into him, figuring it might help if we compared our experiences.

"The energy was like nothing I have ever experienced before, Bella, and I have felt the pull of a mating bond before as you well know. The light I have absolutely no explanation for, although the sensations from it as it moved through us were rapturous. Did you feel as if your heart actually _beat_ for a the briefest moment?" he asked, studying my reaction as I looked up at him in surprise.

"You felt that, too? I thought it was just me imagining things because of the intensity," I said, pleased that it wasn't just me.

"No, angel, I most assuredly felt it, too. I believe it may have occurred because of the light but I cannot be certain," he said, then kissed me sweetly.

"Will you tell me how your gift works, Marcus? I've been curious about it but there's been so much going on there hasn't been time to ask. How has our bond changed now from how it was before?" I inquired, glad I could finally broach the subject without prying.

"My gift is quite visual, Bella. I see the individual energy of a person, its primary colors and how it flows towards others that they care about. The stronger and more consistent the pulses are, the more tangible the bond," he explained, looking at me to see if I was following so far.

"The bonds of true mates are generally in shades of green or turquoise. In the case of lesser mating bonds, they are usually in the red and orange families, because they tend to be bonds of convenience. They are consistently much weaker and easily broken with little discomfort to either partner," He elaborated, painting really clear pictures for me to understand.

"Familial bonds vary in color as well, generally ranging from blues to purples, but can sometimes appear in shades of yellow. This is a rare occurrence, as these bonds are usually very weak to start with and do not last," he said smiling at me, then kissed my forehead.

"Bonds of friendship can manifest in any color and can shift from one to another at any time depending on the interaction to the individuals. They are more thread-like in appearance, as the energy has a steady flow to it," he stated in a way that sounded like he was through with his clarification.

"Wow! That is amazing. Can you turn it off or are you stuck having to see every ones bonds all of the time, whether you want to or not?" I asked, thinking that would suck as I heard him laugh.

"I function with it on most of the time but I can turn it off at will," he stated as if this was no big deal.

"So what has you so freaked out now about our bond, Marcus?" I asked since he hadn't answered my question earlier.

"I am not upset about our bond, angel, just extremely astonished by the change in it. Let me explain what I have seen with you from the beginning. When I first laid eyes on you in the throne room I was taken aback by the purest golden aura I had ever seen. There were other colors in it as well but they were more like swirls and flashes constantly changing and moving, never fixed in one spot for very long. In all my years I have only seen two others with energy resembling yours, and still theirs paled in comparison. Both were male, and for lack of a better term, I shall call them sacred warriors. This is what I saw in you as first glance," he said, smiling at something that amused him about the memory.

"Is this why Aro looked so surprised when you touched his hand as I was walking towards him?" I asked, thinking his reaction made more sense now.

"Yes, Aro never met the others as we met years before I met him, but he has seen them in my memories. They both died long ago, fighting for their individual causes. So I think he was surprised to see energy like yours in this day and age," he elucidated with an odd reverence in his voice.

"Okay, I can understand that. So what do you see with our bond?" I asked impatiently for the third time.

"When you walked into the throne room, Bella, you had no bonds at all. By the time you awakened in my chambers you had one, and it was to me. It was weak, but was definitely the green of a mating bond," he said with a smile so wide I had to smile back.

"As of this morning it had grown into the strongest, purest emerald green bond that I had seen to date, even though it had not been sealed yet. Now that we have joined, the bond has turned the purest of whites, shimmering with every imaginable color. As I view it, I can see that it has strengthened to a point that is even unfathomable for me. This is why I was so disconcerted by what I saw upon first glimpse of it. A white mating bond is unheard of and one of this strength is nearly impossible to conceive of," he said, shaking his head against the pillow.

"How are we going to deal with all of this with Aro? One touch and he's going to know it all. He is already calling me a demon… now I guess he'll probably add witch to that, too. We didn't need any more on our plate then we already had," I said, starting to panic again.

"Calm down, angel. You are my mate so I will never let anyone hurt you. We shall wait until tomorrow to share this with Jasper and Alice. We will all work together to set this right," he reassured me, being the voice of reason that I needed.

"Okay, I'll let go of it tonight. Do you think the same thing that happened before would happen again if we were to make love now?" I asked, concerned but wanting badly to be with him.

"I do not know anymore than you do, but I am not going to let that deter me," he said as he rolled me on my back in a flash.

"You seem a little bit eager there, my love. You are ancient, after all… do you think you're up to it?" I sassed with a giggle.

"Oh, I believe I have already _risen to the occasion_," He said cheekily, grinding his thoroughly aroused member against leg as proof.

"Yes, I can see that you have," I said, reaching down between us touching him for the first time.

"Do you think you can handle it, my mate?" he asked with a smirk as I start to stroke him gentle.

"I already am it seems," I joked back at him.

As I continued my ministrations, a growl escaped him, causing my body reacted with a gush of its own. I'm lying here with my very desirable mate as our passion is starting to build... I may not know what to expect this time but I'm sure as hell looking forward to finding out.

**Jasper's POV**

After Master Marcus and Bella made their quick departure, Alice and I stayed seated on the couch. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her passionately, since I planned on sharing the benefits of the lust coming from the pair upstairs with my mate. We were both getting to the point of no return, so I had just considered moving this to the bedroom when the feelings between Bella and Marcus shifted.

All of a sudden I was hit with a feeling like I had never felt before. The force of it would have brought me to my knees if I hadn't been sitting already, suffocating me, as I whimpered and labored to breathe. It enveloped me in a heat that was so tempestuous that I thought it would reduce me to ash at any moment, triggering my instincts for self-preservation and the need to protect my mate. I had to get us the hell out of here now!

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Alice asked with fear written all over her face.

Without explanation, I whipped Alice up into my arms, bolting to the door, and then ran full tilt into the woods. The feeling finally became manageable about two miles out, so I put her down and collapsed on the ground.

"Jazz, you're scaring me. What's going on?" she demanded, starting to panic.

"I don't know, Alice," I said, finally catching my breath then sitting with my back against a tree.

"I was overcome with a feeling of searing heat and then a sense of danger like I had never known. I can't explain it, but all I knew was we had to get out of there," I said, shaking my head trying to clear it.

"Where was it coming from? Was it coming from them?" she asked with concern as she sat beside me.

"As far as I can tell, yes, it was. Alice, whatever that was, it's not normal. It was so beyond the lust of a mated couple sealing their bond that I couldn't handle it. It's still so strong that I can just manage it from here," I said, looking into her confused face.

"Jasper, do you think they're in danger? We're supposed to be protecting them. If something were to happen to them we're dead," she said, worrying, then she stared unfocused trying to see.

"Darlin', we had no choice but to leave. It's still building so there is no way we can go back until it lets up some or I won't be able to function. It may be our job to keep them safe but not to regulate their sex life. I doubt either one of them would thank us for that," I said, trying to make her understand our position.

"I just wish I knew what was happening, but I can't see either one of them right now. It's like there's a light blocking me," she said with frustration.

"It's stopped, Alice." I said as the emotional assault suddenly abated.

"Are you okay enough to go back now?" she asked, looking me over.

"I'm fine, so don't worry, darlin'. We better hurry back and make sure they survived," I said with a smirk, trying to make light of the situation and Alice giggled in response.

She grabbed my hand and we took off running back to the Villa at top speed. As we approached, I could hear their breathing as they started to surface from their bliss. Marcus's feelings were a mix of the most profound love and awe, with a healthy dose of confusion. Alice and I sat down of the couch, looked at each other, and chuckled.

"Well, it appears that they survived," Alice said with a wicked grin.

"If Master Marcus's feelings are any indication, I would say they did a whole lot better than that," I said, waggling my eyebrows at her and causing her to giggle again.

We snuggled together on the couch, preparing to just listen to them for the rest of the night. I was hoping the Master Marcus might have an explanation about what had affected me earlier. I was blown out of the water when they discussed how they both been healed by their coupling. Never in a million years would I have believed such a thing was possible. They were right that this was not going to go over well with the brothers, especially Aro.

The description of how Master Marcus's gift worked was fascinating. Being gifted myself, I was always curious about how others gifts operated. That he perceived Bella as a warrior with a cause from the moment he laid eyes on her was fitting with what I knew of her selfless nature.

As they started to wind up for round two, I took Alice by the hand, pulling her to the back yard so if I need to make a run for it again I could quickly. We stretched out on our backs and looked up at the stars as I monitored the emotions coming from the house. The feeling of lust coming off of Master Marcus was powerful, but well within the normal range even though it was at the high end. That was understandable for a newly mated pair. After a while, I relaxed when it became evident that we weren't going to have a repeat performance of what happened the first time.

"Alice, can you see anything about how Aro's going to take this turn of events?" I asked, hoping she might have a ready solution.

"All I can see is that he's going to be upset. There a so many scenarios that could play out that I can't see much for all the confusion," she said, rubbing temples in concentration.

"Okay, darlin', let's spend the rest of the night with me running options and you checking outcomes. Maybe by dawn we'll have some solutions to present to Master Marcus to choose from," I suggested, trying to think ahead.

"I'm ready, let's do it," she replied enthusiastically.

We spend until morning doing just that. We came up with a couple of partial solutions that gave us all the best chance at survival at least, but they weren't optimal. We would have to present them to Master Marcus and see what he thought. Maybe Bella would come up with something herself since she was always full of surprises. I still couldn't help but be amazed that someone as sweet and unassuming as her could be such a danger magnet without even trying. I guess even as a vampire she has given new meaning to having unsafe sex.

**Bella's POV**

The rest of our night was just amazing. This man was everything a woman could dream of, in bed or out of it. He was strong, handsome, kind, gentle, passionate, considerate, loving, and…I could continue to add adjectives until I had a run on sentence that went on for miles and still not adequately describe him. There was really only one word that matters to me the most and it's a pronoun. Mine! He's all mine, as I was his.

Near dawn we got up to get ready for the day. He wouldn't let me take a shower because he wanted his scent to stay all over me. He was going to make sure that there was no doubt in any one's mind that I belonged to him alone. It's kind of sweet, if a bit archaic, but I guess since we were going back later today it's probably for the best. I dressed comfortably, took his hand, and then we headed outside to meet Jasper and Alice.

"Wow, Master Marcus, you look really hot…I mean good," Alice said without thinking, then tried to backpedal her way out of it.

"Good morning! It is nice see you too, Alice," he said with a smirk, as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Mine!" I growled at her, putting a mock scowl on my face as I laugh inside at the look of shock on her face.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just so shocked that it just popped out of my mouth before I could think," Alice said starting to panic.

"Alice, can you calm down please? She did not mean anything by it. My mate has an singularly peculiar sense of humor at times, I have noticed," Marcus said, shooting me a reprimanding look.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I really was just playing with you. Oh, and by the way I think he's hot, too," I said, winking at her and squeezing him harder.

"That is enough of that. Jasper, what are the plans for today?" Marcus asked in embarrassment, shifting the focus from himself.

"I figured we should discuss some of the choices we've got to deal with this new dilemma we're facing, work with Bella's shield, and take her hunting before we leave," he said questioningly.

"This is acceptable. So what conclusions have you come to?" Marcus inquired, looking at Jasper.

"Marcus, I sorry to interrupt, but couldn't we do the talking in the car on the way? I haven't a clue how to use this shield of mine, so I may need all the time I can get to be able to control it at all. I also need to find the time to meditate, whether before we leave or in the car," I requested timidly, not wanting look like I was usurping his authority.

" My apologies, angel, I did not think of that. Jasper, we shall begin with Bella's shield first so she has the time she needs to become familiar with it," Marcus ordered.

"Jasper, there's a meadow about a mile from here that should work. It's going to be sunny all day so that's the best place to practice. We're not going to be able to leave to head back to Volterra until about 6:00," Alice said, making suggestions.

"That's good, darlin'. Let's go to it," Jasper said, darting after Alice into the woods with us following behind them.

The meadow was small, cozy, and comfortable, so I relaxed quickly. Now if somebody will just give me an idea of what I should do, it would help.

"Okay, what I'm I supposed to do? How did you guys learn to use your gift?" I asked, hoping they could give me a clue.

"I was born into this life with my visions, Bella. When I first opened my eyes, I was having a vision of Jasper. I had to learn to control them, but I didn't have to activate them in the beginning so I'm not sure what to tell you," Alice said regretfully.

"Before I even opened my eyes, I was already feeling all the emotions of those around me. What I had to learn was how to mute their strength. I eventually realized I could influence the feelings of others but I learned that out of self-defense," Jasper said, which didn't help at all.

"My story was much the same. My gift was active upon my awakening, so I just had to learn to wield it," Marcus said, rubbing his thumb across my forehead trying to smooth out my frown.

"Well, that's not a hell of a lot of help. All of you have active gifts, that you can perceive and that work on others. Mine is dormant and seems to be solely for self-protection. How the hell am I supposed to even figure out how manipulate something that's intangible?" I asked more to myself than them.

"So you have a defensive gift, Bella, like Kate Denali. She said she had to learn to project hers so it covered her whole body. My guess is yours already covers you completely since no one can get in, so maybe it's like a second skin or a wetsuit. You just have to learn how to push it out from yourself to include others," Alice said confidently.

"You make that sound so easy, Alice. I have had this thing all my life it appears, so to me it feels normal like having two hands. How am I supposed to find it in the first place?" I asked in frustration.

"Aro has a personal guard who is a shield. Renata said that she visualizes pushing her shield out and covering whomever she is shielding like a cloak. Her range is very limited, so she can only guard one person at a time and has to be touching them to do it. Because of that, if you ever hear the guard talking about Aro's shadow you know they're talking about her," Marcus said, finally giving me something to work with.

"So it sounds like you should learn how to feel it first, darlin', then move on to projecting it," Jasper chimed in with what sounded like a good plan.

"Alright, that makes sense. I'll give that a try," I said, centering myself and closing my eyes.

It took me about two hours of poking and prodding myself in every imaginable way until I finally found it. I was very much like a second skin encasing every inch of me, but it felt more like a very thin and stretchy wetsuit made out of a rubber band. I pushed it away from me but I couldn't get it any farther than a few inches before it would snap back. I opened my eyes in frustration and growled.

"Okay, I found it but it's very resistant to being pushed away from me. I can't get it any further that a few inches before it retracts again. Anybody got any suggestions here? Because I haven't got a clue," I asked, letting my frustration show.

"Angel, that is great." Marcus said, pulling me into his arms. "You found it very quickly and even manipulated it. That is tremendous progress. It takes some vampires years to even know they have a gift. You are doing very well," he said and then gave me a kiss.

"It's not good enough, Marcus. We have very little time for me to be able to project it enough to protect Jasper and Alice. I need to be further along with this," I said, moving out of his arms and starting to pace.

"I agree with you, Bella. You aren't trying hard enough. We're running out of time and you're not ready. Is it that you don't want to protect us because you're still mad at us for leaving you? Maybe you think that Jane causing us pain would be poetic justice for the pain we caused you. If that is the case, Bella, then let us know and we'll quit wasting our time here," Jasper said harshly, challenging me with his gaze.

I don't know what happened but in that instant I lost my hold on my emotions completely. I was so enraged that I was seeing red, literally. I had not felt that different since I was changed, but in that moment I felt every bit the vampire that I now am, and I was beyond pissed. I would show him who wasn't trying hard enough, using this anger to my advantage like Di taught me to. No one was going to accuse me of being vindictive or a slacker.

In this lethal red haze my perception of myself and everything around me sharpened. I could perceive both of my shields in minute detail. My physical shield was actually on the outside of my mental one without me knowing it. I focused all my attention on it, pulling it to the inside closest to my skin to free my mental one from any possible restraints. I pushed, stretched, and manipulated it, testing its strength and flexibility, then threw it away from me covering all of them in one fell swoop.

As soon as my shield touched them I could perceive them like small balls of light or energy. It was like they were now a part of me, so I could monitor their subtlest movement as if it was my own. There was a heat to their spark that I found comforting. I manipulated my shield so that it molded to them, pulling it in and pushing it out until it was perfect. There were a few things I wanted to try before I couldn't hold it any more.

"Marcus, I have you under my shield so could you move at a human pace towards the tree to your right," I said.

As he did as I requested, I found that my shield continued to surround him no matter how far he went. I ran a few more tests with all of them, finding out that once I set the shield it stayed in place until I pulled it back. As the haze started to fade I had to strain to try to hold on to it, so I thought of Edward's treatment of me, managing to refresh it enough to continue with my shield for the next five hours. It finally collapsed, springing back to me, and that was it. I couldn't get it to move at all, no matter what the motivation. It was at this point that I realized that I was thirsty as hell.

"Jasper, can we stop, please? I've done all I can do for right now. I promise this is not me just wimping out, but I'm so thirsty I can't think straight. All of this shield work has drained me," I said with difficulty thanks to the burning in my throat.

"My god, Bella, your eyes are black! I'm sorry, darlin'. Why didn't you say you were so thirsty earlier?" he asked as Marcus rushed to my side, taking my face in his hands.

"You threw down the gauntlet, Jasper. I wasn't about to stop or complain," I said, closing my eyes as Marcus swept me up in my arms bridal style.

"Jasper, she is spent, so let us get her fed. You and Alice do the hunting and I shall follow behind you. Find a suitable source and then I will put her down, so she can make her kill." Marcus stated with concern.

"I'm not that far gone, Marcus. I can walk on my own," I said indignantly.

"No, angel, I am carrying you and that is that. Jasper, lead the way," he said in a way that made it clear to me would brook no opposition.

And he did just that. Once Jasper found the herd, I took down four and drank until I felt like I would probably slosh when I had to run back to the Villa. Now that my head was clear, I was worried about one thing, _how were we going to survive the night with this new problem_? I hoped that Jasper and Alice had come up with some good solutions because I had nothing. God, I really needed to meditate!

**AN:** Do you love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:**

Here is chapter 18. I know it's a little late but between my laptop having brain surgery, work, and the holidays, things have been hectic in my life. I'm not sure exactly when chapter 19 will be updated since I haven't had much time to write but I'm going to try to have it up before the end of the year. Please be patient with me because RL is really gets in the way. After the holidays things should settle down again I hope.

Thanks to all of you who are still following this story and reviewing. I enjoy reading all of your commits and take them all to heart. Please keep them coming because they inspire me to continue on this creative endeavor. Thanks to my wonderful beta jmasencullen. You are the best!

This week I would like to recommend a story that I read recently and loved. Antique Roadshow, 6967854, by aerobee82 is a very well written Bella/Edward story with an interesting twist. Give it a read because it's great.

Well on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it; I just like to play with it.

Chapter 18 Divine Intervention

**Marcus's POV**

Last night was the ultimate experience of my very long existence. The force that moved through us as we sealed our bond was not only healing, but it literally fused us together with its potency. We had merged into one being, one that is so much _more_ than either one of us could have ever been alone. The bond between us had surpassed even the bond of _true __mates_, making us something else entirely. For lack of any other description, it was as though we had been _soulfasted_, our very beings entwined and tied together- bound like the hands of two lovers in the age-old pagan _handfasting_ ritual. The hum of our bond was now a constant flow between us that contact or distance bore no effect on. Though I could not fully comprehend all that had occurred between us, I was wise enough to give thanks for it because I would not have changed a second of that intimate moment.

Physically we were perfectly matched as well, like two connecting pieces of the same puzzle. Her body was a fine tuned instrument that only I knew how to play. It sang to me compelling me to harmonize with her melody. There had never been a ballad written in the tongue of men nor angels that could even begin to do justice to her or what we two shared. Even now as I watched her hunt, my feeble words in any language failed me in describing her magnificence. I wished I had better words.

After Bella, Jasper, and Alice finished hunting we headed back to the villa with two hours to spare before we left for Volterra. Holding Bella's hand in mine as we ran in tandem through the woods, I could not help but marvel at the smooth silky feel of her skin. With our linked bond it was not mandatory that I touched her, I did so entirely voluntarily. I just wanted a way to confirm that she was real. She smiled up at me as we ran, making me wonder if she felt this, too.

Once we entered the house, we all moved to the living area to proceed with the next order of business. I sat beside Bella on the couch pulling her to my chest and then kissed her gentle on the lips as Alice and Jasper snuggled on the couch opposite us.

"Angel, we have plenty of time to talk and meditate before we have to leave. I would like to hear what Jasper and Alice have to say first. I would be able to clear my mind more easily by doing it this way. Is this acceptable to you?" I asked, looking into her face to gauge her response.

"That's fine with me… I'm as curious as you are. So guys, what did you figure out to keep us alive and in one piece?" she inquired, smiling at the pair across from us.

"We ran every possible future and we came up with absolutely nothing, darlin'," Jasper said in frustration.

"There are only two things we can do that will keep us from dying but they both end the same way. Bella, Jasper, and I would be imprisoned and then tortured to get us to confess to Master Aro's trumped up charges. You, Master Marcus, would be confined to your quarters, but you would be safe since we _led __you __astray_ and Bella 'bewitched' you. Well, you'd be safe from everything except the horny sisters but I trust you could handle them on your own," Alice said, winking at me over the growling of my mate at the mention of the succubi.

"Calm down, my mate. I told you before that I can handle their advances. They cannot begin to compare to you in my eyes, so why would I want either of them?" I soothed, sending love through our bond to reassure her.

"I'm sorry, Marcus. I know I'm being silly but I can't seem to help myself. Maybe it's a newborn control issue because it came up before I could get a hold of it," she said apologetically.

"It is fine, Bella. I understand completely. Alice, what are these two options that we can take?" I asked, wanting more information to go on.

"One is to say nothing at all and the other is to tell the truth, that we don't know what happened to you. The main objective for all of us is to not react hostilely to anything that is thrown at us. The only way to short-circuit the drama is with calm and reason. Bella, it's going to be the hardest for you as a newborn but you have to control your temper or you're going to get us all killed," Alice said, staring at Bella seriously.

"Okay, I got it, Alice. But won't it look odd if I don't even growl when the bitches touch my mate? Won't Aro question the validity of our bond if I don't react at all?" she asked, struggling with her instincts.

"Growling is acceptable in that one situation but physical retaliation is not. You do understand that we're ash if you become violent, right?" Alice asked, cocking her eyebrow at her.

"I promise that I'll be good, Alice. So is there anything else we need to know?" Bella asked impatiently.

"No, Bella, that covers it," Alice replied with a sigh.

"So, Marcus, can we meditate now, please?" Bella asked, looking to me for permission.

"Yes. We shall begin as soon as you are ready," I said, starting to calm my mind.

"After all of this, I'm so ready. See you when I get back," she said as she closed her eyes.

I followed suit, allowing myself to drift. My last conscious thought was of how to keep them safe.

**Bella's POV**

As I drifted into my meditation, I hoped I could reach Lachesis because I needed some answers that I was pretty sure only she could give me. My experience with Marcus last night was so extraordinary I couldn't have imagined it in my wildest dreams. I wouldn't have changed it for the world but the repercussions could get us killed. I thought Lachesis was the only hope we had to help us out of this quandary.

Alice and Jasper had come up with a couple of suggestions that keep us from dying, but they all ended up the same way. Imprisonment and torture were not high on my list of things I'd always wanted to experience, thank you very much. Having Marcus placed under house arrest, confined to his quarters, and unable to get to me would be worse than anything they could physically do to me. I needed him more than I needed blood to survive. The pain of separation was something I'd experienced before but just the thought of being without _him_ for any length of time caused a pain in my chest that was so devastating that I felt like I was going to break apart. I was determined to find a way out of this for us because the current alternatives were wholly unacceptable to me.

Once I reached my deepest level, the temple started to take shape before me. I was standing in the exact same spot that I had found myself in the first time I was here. There was no breeze or movement of any kind this time, which I found completely unnerving. It felt empty, abandoned, like a deserted stage between performances. As I climbed the stairs I realized that it was just that- there was no one here but me. Oh crap, now what do I do?

"Lachesis, I'm really sorry to bother you, but I have an emergency here and I desperately need to talk to you," I called urgently as I stopped in front of the place she'd appeared before.

"Bella, I am having a bit of a crisis of my own but if you will have a seat I will be with you momentarily," she responded, her voice ghosting around me.

"That's fine. Thank you," I said, sitting down to wait patiently.

After about twenty minutes the breeze picked up bringing with it the scent of jasmine. The same shimmering as the first time started in the middle of the room. Lachesis appeared in all her glory, looking exasperated and out of sorts. Whatever was going on with her could not be good.

"So, Bella, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now? The threads around you are in such a snarl that I cannot read them at all. I thought you would be relatively safe once you became a vampire but that does not appear to be the case," she said in frustration.

"I didn't do anything except consummate my mating bond, but something happened during that which unfortunately may get us killed now," I said, aggravated that she blamed me.

"Alright, calm down and tell me what happened," she demanded expectantly.

"Well, you know the bond between Marcus and I had always been intense, but during our…um… _intimate __activities_ it became so powerful that both of us felt like we were going to burst into flames at any second. Then we experienced a blinding white light that moved to our hearts, causing them to emit one single, tandem heartbeat, and our bond is now like no other that Marcus has ever seen. On top of that, we were both healed in the process. My scars are gone and Marcus has physically recovered about twelve hundred years in his appearance. He doesn't look the same as his brothers anymore and that isn't going to go over well with Caius or Aro unless we can come up with a reasonable explanation. _We _don't know what happened, so how are we supposed to explain it to someone else?" I stated, looking at her in exasperation.

"Tell me what the bond looks like now, Bella," she inquired, looking suspicious.

"Marcus says that it's pure white- shimmering with color instead of the normal green- and stronger than he thought was even possible. Do you have any idea what happened to us?" I asked, hoping she had something we could use.

"Yes, I think I do. Apollo, was it you who interfered with my plan? Is this your handiwork?" she queried in vexation as a masculine chuckle echoed in the distance.

"Apollo? Do you mean the god of light and healing?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. It appears that he gave you a little gift, Bella, and in the process has gotten you into this fix," she said, visibly trying to control her anger.

"Well, shit, that's just what we needed! I mean I loved the gift, don't get me wrong. It was wonderful, but now what do we do? I can't exactly tell Aro that this was a case of divine intervention. He already thinks I'm a demon and now with this he's sure to think I'm a witch, too," I explained, trying to sound grateful but at a loss when it came to a solution.

"Apollo, since you chose to do this without consulting me, do you have any suggestions on how to salvage this situation?" Lachesis asked him with resignation.

"Explain it as Alchemy, Lachesis, because honestly that was all it was. On a physical level their combined molecular structures caused a chain reaction that healed them when they came together, transforming them both. The melding of their energy then transmuted their bond into its present form. The catalyst to all of this was of course the purity of their love for each other. It would have never worked if all the elements were not already present and in motion. This would have happened anyway when they coupled, although on a much smaller scale. All I did was to add the spark of my blessing to the affair," he explained indignantly.

"Do you think Aro will buy that explanation? That sounds too simple, rational, and logical for him to accept easily. I can see him trying to make it into voodoo or something in that vein to stir everyone up to support him against us," I said realistically.

"I know not, Bella, since I cannot untangle the threads enough to read them at the present time. Aro has brought in witnesses so all we can hope is that someone among them can be the voice of reason. I do not want Atropos to have to cut your thread prematurely, so I will see what can be done to get Caius back in time. From what I have seen he supports yours and Marcus's mating bond. That is the best I can do for you, young one," she expounded, sounding heavyhearted.

"Thank you for your help with this mess, Lachesis. I feel so overwhelmed right now I can't even think straight. I promise I won't interrupt you again unless it's a matter of life or death," I stated sincerely.

"If you have to call on me do not hesitate to do so, Bella. I will be calling you when I see anything you need to know. You need to go back to your mate now so you can share what you have learned with the others. You have plans to work out to keep you safe. I am sure that I will see you again soon," she elaborated as she started to fade.

"Goodbye and thanks again for all your help," I replied gratefully.

"Hermes!" she called as she disappeared.

As I started to drift into a lighter state, I couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do. I hated that poor Lachesis and now others had to get involved in a situation of which I was the cause, but I had no choice. I would do anything I had to, though, because I wasn't going to lose Marcus again. I had found love for a second time and I would protect that bond with every ounce of strength I had. I wasn't about to wait another two thousand years because there was nothing more important to me in the world than him and our love for each other.

As I opened my eyes I looked around the room to see everyone staring at me. I just smiled a slow smile as I looked into their expectant faces.

"Well, Alice, I think I have the answer to one of our problems. See what happens if we explain our healing as alchemy," I relayed with a smirk. I watched her eyes glaze over as she checked the future.

"How is that going to help? What does turning lead into gold have to do with this, Bella?" Jasper inquired in confusion.

"The practice of alchemy was more than that, Jasper. Ancient alchemy was the search for the elusive philosopher's stone or elixir of life- believed to rejuvenate, heal, and bestow immortality to its user. It is a term that Aro, Caius, and most of the guard would understand. Will this work, Alice?" Marcus asked just as Alice refocuses with a smile.

"Yes! That will work out great… but you have to do all the talking on the subject, Master Marcus. It will only be accepted if presented by you. Bella, can you explain what happened to you guys?" Alice asked, obviously relieved.

"Everything about us matched up perfectly, Alice. Our bodies, minds, souls and energy aligned flawlessly but it took the strength of our hearts' desire for each other to make the healing possible. Without the purity of our mutual love it would never have happened," I explained to the best of my ability.

"I could see that you two were special together but I had no idea just how special you truly are. Jazz, we should probably go get packed if we're through here. We only have half an hour before we need to leave. Is that alright with you, Master Marcus?" Alice asked, looking at us for confirmation.

"That is quite acceptable, Alice. Anything else we might need to talk about we can discuss on the way back. I just need to warn that I do not expect this confrontation with Aro to be an easy one no matter the probable outcome. We need to be prepared for the worst whilst hoping for the best because he is a master at manipulating the emotional climate of a room. Jasper, you have my permission to use your gift to counteract his influence and to defuse any discord of his making as you see fit. You are dismissed," Marcus stated then turned to me, smiled, and took my hand.

"Come on, my love, I guess we should do the same," I said, pulling him up the stairs with me.

As we started to pack I noticed that he seemed restless as he moved around the room gathering clothes and personal items. Something felt off with him but I couldn't put my finger on it. I decided not to ask because I needed to gather my wits about me, so maybe he was just doing the same. Tonight was going to be difficult for all of us to get through. All I could do was trust that we would prevail.

**Jasper's POV**

Our drive back to Volterra was quiet and uneventful since we had discussed everything we could before we left. Alice stayed tuned into her visions all the way there, trying to be prepared if anything changed before we arrived. We stole another car when we reached Florence, not wanting to take the chance of getting stopped in the old one. I found a nondescript SUV this time so Master Marcus sat in the back with Bella snuggled into his side.

I could feel worry radiating off of him but for the first time I noticed I could feel something else, too. It was like an echo of fear that didn't seem to be his. It was weak, but I still felt it all the same. Was this what Bella was feeling? Can I read her emotions now, but only through their bond? I decided to wait until after this was over before I brought it up. None of us needed the distraction right now of yet another question that we might not have the answer to.

We abandoned the car outside the gates just after dark, grabbed our bags, and headed into the city. Alice hadn't seen anything new, so we decided to go at this directly by arriving through the front entrance. Marcus walked in first, with Bella and Alice in the middle and me bringing up the rear. We had no more than gotten in the door, before Felix, Demetri, and Jane were there to confront us. I could feel their shock, alarm, and confusion as they took in their Master's altered appearance, but wisely they said nothing.

"It is good to see you return safely, Master Marcus. Your presence is required in the throne room by Master Aro. We were ordered to escort the prisoners in, so if you will precede us we can be going. It wouldn't be good to keep Master Aro waiting," Demetri said politely, motioning Master Marcus forward as he grabbed Bella by the throat, causing a spike of rage in Master Marcus.

"If you wish to retain that hand, I suggest that you remove it from my mate's person immediately," Master Marcus growled through gritted teeth, causing disbelief to arise in the group, and fear in Demetri as he quickly removed his hand from Bella's neck.

"Your _mate_?" Jane scoffed, "We all know this witch demon has cast a spell on you somehow, Master, and the sooner she is disposed of, the sooner you will be yourself again," Jane said to him arrogantly, glaring at Bella before she found herself suspended in the air and pinned to the wall by his hand around her throat.

"Do not _ever _speak of my mate with disrespect again, Jane, unless you do not wish to see another sunrise," Master Marcus growled through gritted teeth, meaning every word.

"Marcus, my love, please put little Jane down now. She's only following orders. As for what she said, they're just words so they can't really hurt me since we know they aren't true," Bella said as she touched his arm. She was trying to reason with him but I could feel her subtle burst of fear through Master Marcus.

"I am the Master here, Bella, so my orders will be followed to letter. Jane, Demetri, Felix, you _shall _do as I say no matter what Aro has ordered in regards to my mate. We will proceed to the throne room now so we can get this misunderstanding cleared up. Jane, you will lead us in. Demetri and Felix, you follow behind Jasper and Alice. Bella you are with me," he commanded regally, offering his arm to Bella with determination.

"Yes, Master Marcus," we responded in unison, including Bella, which caused him to chuckle and somewhat lightened the mood.

We all headed to the throne room in an orderly fashion. Before we even got to the door I could smell the Denalis and the very appealing scent of a human. I could tell by the disgusted look on Bella's face that she had scented the human as well, just as Jane opened the door letting us all inside.

As I scanned the room I noticed the four Denalis were on the right talking to each other, and the guard was posted on the left. Aro was seated on his throne signing papers that were held by a beautiful red haired, green eyed, human woman. When the doors closed they both looked at Bella, Aro in glee and the woman in fear. Bella's only response was to smile pleasantly at both of them. I felt Aro happiness shift to frustration when he realized that Bella wasn't going to attack her so he waved her away.

Once the human had hurried out of the room closing the doors behind her, the Denalis stopped talking and focused on us. I felt curiosity coming from Eleazar and Carmen, with superiority being the primary emotion from the sisters. This was going to get interesting fast so all I could hope was that Bella could keep her emotions in check.

"Marcus, it is good to have you back safely, brother. Please join me in your rightful place while we deal with the crimes of these renegades," Aro said while Jane went to him and touched his hand. I watched him carefully as his frustration spiked to anger at the visions he took from her touch.

"I have no desire to sit for the moment, Aro. It appears that you misunderstood the message I asked Caius to give you when I called him on Saturday night. Jasper, Alice, and Bella have done nothing to judge, since I commandeered the Cullens to help me rescue Bella. Alice saw Santiago kill her accidentally as he was trying to change her. As she was in imminent danger, I felt it my duty to save her. The Cullens were available so I ordered them to assist me in that endeavor. They had no choice but to comply since the command came from me. I made sure that no harm came to Santiago by the use of Jaspers gift. Bella has been successfully changed, by me in fact, thereby satisfying the requirement of our law. I see no problem here, Aro, as everything is in order," Master Marcus stated clearly and firmly. He patted Bella's hand reassuringly as that hint of her fear resurfaced and Aro's anger tuned to rage.

"I know you believe this to be true, Marcus, but that demon spawn has cast a spell on you clouding your judgment. Step away from her so we can help you fight her influence. She is dangerous to all of us and as such, she cannot be allowed to live. You are a Master of the Volturi, not a puppet for her evil plans. I will save you from yourself, brother," Aro stated, sounding calm but his rage boiled beneath the surface as he nodded to Jane and Chelsea.

For just an instant I felt excruciating pain as Jane's eyes focused on me and then it was gone. If the anger and frustration coming from Jane is any indication, Bella's shield must be working to protect Alice and me. The nasty snarl on her face proved that she was livid and on the verge of attacking us physically.

"Jane?" Aro inquired, looking at us with disbelief.

"I'm trying, Master, but it is not working. That evil creature must be doing something to protect them that I can't get through," Jane whined in frustration and fear of Aro's reaction.

"Chelsea?" he growled at her, letting a little of his true feelings show.

"My gift is useless as well, Master. I can't' touch any of them," she said in concern, afraid of the repercussions of this failure.

"Aro, may I approach you please?" Eleazar requested in a subservient tone, obviously aware of Aro's agitated state.

"Come!" he commanded, sticking out his hand to wait for Eleazar touch as he glared at us.

"Is that all you see? That she is a mental shield? Surely there is more to her than that, Eleazar!" he scoffed, looking him in the eye in disbelief at what his touch revealed.

"That is it, old friend, but she's a very powerful one if, at only two days old, she can already project her shield to protect others besides herself. As a mature vampire, her power will be phenomenal. She could be capable of protecting an entire army from any mental gifts directed at them, which would make her a valuable addition to any coven," he said making an effort to make his point, but trying to pacify Aro at the same time.

"So you see what I mean, Eleazar? She is dangerous! We have no idea who she really is- she could be an agent for any of our enemies with no way for us to know since as a shield I cannot read her. It is impossible for me to trust someone whose thoughts are concealed from me. Her power over Marcus is obvious, which is terrifying to me. I cannot lose the love and loyalty of my brother because of this demon's influence over him. Surely you are able to understand and appreciate the precarious position I am in because of _her_," Aro said, lying through his teeth as he scanned the group, his gaze then coming to rest on the sisters just as Master Marcus moved forward, stopping in front of him with a growl.

As if on cue, Tanya and Irina descended on him like a plague of locusts, lust oozing out of every pore, and attached themselves to Master Marcus's arms. I felt revulsion and disgust coming from him as they touched him, plus a whisper of jealousy and possessiveness that could only be Bella's. Well, I guess that confirms my suspicions, I most definitely can feel Bella's emotions through their bond.

"Wow, Marcus, you look wonderful. I've never seen you looking so young and handsome. I understand you are now open to some female companionship and wish to offer my services in that regard," Irina purred as she rubbed her breasts against his arm, causing a growl from Bella, who immediately stared down at the floor.

"Yes, Aro explained everything to us, Marcus, so I wish to offer my help in that department as well. We'll help you break the spell that she has cast on you. All you have to do is relax and we'll release you from that wicked creature's control," Tanya said, practically dry humping his leg, eliciting a growl deep from Bella's chest with a stronger emotional reaction. Marcus countered it with a feeling of love.

"I would suggest that you both remove yourselves from my person before someone gets hurt. I have no interest in either one of you, particularly since I am a recently _mated_ man. My newborn mate is holding herself together exceptionally well, considering that two females that are strangers to her are manhandling me. Even most mature mates would not be as patient as she is being at the moment. I am warning you, it is not wise to push either one of us too far," Master Marcus said, trying to remove the sisters forcibly from his body with little luck.

I felt Bella's jealousy reach its peak, along with a healthy dose of determination added to the mix. She had obviously had enough of the assault on her man and started to move towards them.

"Bella, you can't do this," Alice said, trying to restrain her by grabbing her arm. I felt Aro's glee return as he nodded at the guard to get ready.

"If it was Jasper that they were accosting would you be just standing there letting them do it? Hell no! You would be shredding some slutty succubus ass right now and you can't tell me you wouldn't be," Bella whispered angrily, shrugging her off.

Bella slowly sauntered in Master Marcus's direction with her head held high and her eyes narrowed, gently swaying her hips as she stalked her prey. The grace and power emanating from her filled the room, commanding everyone's undivided attention. I felt the level of lust rise as almost every male there yearned to possess her. She came to a stop in front of her mate and eyed the sisters, sizing them up.

"My love, are you having a problem with the Sucks"R"Us sisters that I can help you with?" she said sweetly, looking up into his face with all her love for him visible, as many muted chuckles and coughs could be heard in the group.

"Yes, my angel. As a matter of fact, it appears that I have two unwanted _companions_ attached to me that I cannot seem to get free of. Do you have any suggestions on how I might accomplish this?" Master Marcus inquired with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Do you think me threatening them, by asking which appendage they wanted to lose first if they didn't let go of you, would work?" Bella questioned with a sneer, baring her teeth at Tanya who wisely decided to let go and move away from the remaining three.

"That did seem to work for one, now what about the other?" Master Marcus replied with a smirk.

"Let me see… Oh! There was one thing I forgot to ask you, Marcus. Does our hair grow back if it's ripped out by the roots?" Bella inquired of him coyly as he shook his head. "Then I could threaten to snatch her bald using my newborn strength. I wonder how a bald _fuccubus_ would fare in the game of seduction," she pondered staring at Irina with a deadly glare to show she meant business, until Irina let go, too.

"Irina and Tanya, would you please come back over here?" Eleazar requested with irritation. The sisters then returned to their family with a huff.

"Well, that took care of that, didn't it?" Bella said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It would appear so," Master Marcus replied with a smile then kissed the top of Bella's head.

"What has happened to you, brother? What has this creature done to you to alter your appearance so dramatically? Is this what she promised you to get you to abandon your family?" Master Aro asked in alarm, with anger and envy vying for second place, as he registered Marcus's physical changes for the first time.

"Bella did nothing to me, Aro!" Master Marcus retorted, "This happened when we had an unusual reaction to the sealing of our bond. We both experienced a blinding white light and a single heartbeat culminating with this healing being the ultimate outcome," Master Marcus stated, trying to rein in his anger.

"Let me see!" Master Aro demanded, grabbing Master Marcus's hand just before shock overtook him.

"I cannot read you! Witch, you will remove him from your shield this instant or you will pay for your disobedience!" Aro commanded in a fit of rage.

"I don't have him shielded, Master Aro," Bella responded in a small, subservient voice as she looked at the ground.

"Do not lie to me! I said release him now!" Aro ordered in fury and disbelief, refusing to let go of Marcus's hand when he tried to pull away. I even tried to calm him but it didn't do any good.

"I'm not doing anything, Master Aro. My shield is completely retracted. I don't know why you can't hear Marcus but it's not because of anything I'm doing," she explained submissively though I could feel her anger and fear warring for dominance.

"So be it! Demetri, Felix!" Master Aro said nodding towards Master Marcus before they rushed forward, restraining him.

"I promise you, Aro, if you hurt her in any way I will kill you!" Master Marcus spat at him ferociously as he struggled against his captors.

"I do not believe you would ever do such a thing, brother. You are under her spell, and once she is dead it will be broken. You will be back to your usual self in no time without her influence," Master Aro said vehemently, but there was fear beneath his anger.

"I meant every word I said, Aro! I you value your life you will not harm her. She is my mate so I will avenge her," Master Marcus growled as his instincts took over. I tried again to calm the situation with no results.

"Afton, restrain the prisoner," Aro ordered. Afton rushed to comply, grabbing both of Bella arms.

"Aro, what are you going? Please stop and think this through. If Bella is Marcus's mate you'll destroy him. What has this woman done wrong?" Eleazar inquired, trying to calm the situation down with reason.

"Silence! I am saving our world from the destruction this evil creature has planned. Look at what she has done to him already. Marcus, my brother for all these years, would never dream of threatening me and yet he just did. It is her power over him that has caused this! She will undermine the stability of our world through him, which I will not allow. We have worked too hard to create this order to have her appear and destroy it. Light the fire!" Aro decreed passionately, feeling smug that Bella's death was within his grasp.

Master Aro turned towards Bella and nodded at Afton so that Bella was shoved to her knees in front of him. Master Marcus continued to struggle and growl against his captors as he tried to break free. Shit, things were so out of control now that I couldn't affect any of it. All I could do is watch in horror as my sister faced certain death.

"You, Isabella Swan, have been found guilty of the crimes of kidnapping and treason against the Volturi. I am sending you back to those that sent you. Do not ever return again," Master Aro said threateningly as he as he took her head in his hands.

Bella looked up into his eyes with all the love, acceptance, and pity she could muster. He returned her gaze, hesitating for just an instant, at which time I actually felt a touch of love from him, before determination took over. This is when all hell broke loose.

Master Marcus shook himself free, somehow sending Felix and Demetri across the room hitting the walls on opposite sides with an earth-shattering boom. In a flash he was in front of Aro, striking him in the face so hard that he flew horizontally through the air and crashed into the wall behind the dais, knocking over a throne in his flight. Marcus was on him again in an instant but Aro leapt at him, planting a kick to his stomach that did nothing but send Aro back into the wall. Marcus pounced on him, pinning him against the stone by his throat while snarling in his face.

Seeing this, Afton released Bella to go to his Master's aid. I looked at Alice, she nodded and we grabbed Bella, taking her to the right, away from the chaos and closer to the Denalis. Eleazar and Carmen joined us, stepping in front of her as we flanked her, both holding on to her arm as she struggled to break free.

"Be still, darlin', there's nothing you can do to change anything right now. You could do a whole lot more damage if you get involved, so just let it play out," I explained, trying to calm her down.

"It will all work out for the best, Bella, you'll see," Alice said and smiled reassuringly at her so she stopped resisting.

At Afton's direction, all of the guard moved in unison towards the fray to help their Master, too. They couldn't get any closer than ten feet before an invisible force repelled them. No matter what they tried, they couldn't get through it. They were helpless to do anything but watch the drama unfold.

"Tell me, Aro, my _brother_… are you prepared to meet your maker? I made you a promise that I intend to keep. Her intended pyre will now be yours," he hissed, as the most feral look I have ever seen glinted in his eyes.

"Cease this madness!" a booming voice said from the back of the room, and we all turned at the sound of that command.

The Cavalry had arrived in the nick of time. All I could hope was that it was enough.

**AN:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:**

Well here's the long awaited and oh so late chapter 19. I'm so sorry it took so long but RL is a bitch sometime. In the moment I can't guaranty a consistent schedule of updates. I've finished about three quarters of chapter 20 and hope to get it off to my beta this week but we'll see.

Thanks to all of you who have PM'd me with your concerns and requests for an update. I truly appreciate your support and interest in this story. I definitely am feeling the love guys. A special thanks to my beta jmasencullen for your incredible work and for getting this back to me in the middle of all of your RL chaos. You are really a trooper!

This week I would like to recommend Since Feeling Is First by PinkFreud 7579048. It's a Bella/Jasper story with a bit of a twist. If you get a chance give it a read. It's been nominated for a Sunflower Award for best Rosalie. It's great.

Well on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it; I just like to play with it.

Chapter 19 Settled

**Caius's POV**

Why Aro required my presence on this pointless mission, I simply could not comprehend. The vampire that we were tasked with apprehending offered absolutely no resistance when we confronted him. The poor wretch was so broken and irrational after the demise of his mate that the termination of his existence was an act of mercy, and one he dearly desired. We, benevolent rulers that we are, shall surely grant his wish and dispatch him accordingly. In his grief he did break the law, after all, with his indiscriminate feeding and thus could have potentially allowed the exposure our kind to the human world.

Still, it is certainly regrettable what the loss of one's mate could do to our kind. I, myself, am only able to fully comprehend the depth of the tragedy from having observed what was left of Marcus for all these years. There were occasions that I reconsidered our decision to not grant him his peace, but now that he has acquired Bella I am glad we did not acquiesce. I was gratified that this quest was complete so we could return home. I wished to be in attendance to greet the couple upon their return so I could become better acquainted with my new sister. Marcus was going to require my assistance with Aro. His blatantly evident prejudice against the woman was profound, and with no justifiable grounds that I could discern. I purposed to do everything in my power to expedite our journey to arrive before their reunion.

We transported the rogue, Alejandro, to Volterra by private jet thus making excellent time. Once within the castle walls I left him attended by Santiago and Alec to be transported to the dungeon, freeing me to proceed to the throne room as quickly as possible to make my report.

As I approached the throne room the thunderous sound of colliding bodies reached my ears. Crashing furniture and feral growls could be heard echoing down the hall. Moving at top speed I was at the doors in an instant, tearing them open to find chaos in full reign within. Marcus had Aro pinned by the throat to the back wall and was growling in his face as the guard tried, unsuccessfully, to intervene. Bella was positioned to the right side of the mayhem protected by Jasper, Alice, Eleazar, and Carmen whilst Tanya and Irina stood off to their right looking on in abject horror. The fire had been lit, but by whom and for whom I was unsure. Whatever was occurring here must be promptly halted before it turned lethal.

"Cease this madness!" I commanded, eliciting the compliance of every occupant in the room except my brothers, who continued on like I had not spoken.

"Marcus! Aro! You shall put an end to this foolishness this instant!" I ordered. I swiftly moved towards them, only to be hindered by an impenetrable, yet invisible, barrier.

"Caius, he was preparing to destroy my mate! He condemned her without just cause, ordering the fires to be lit and was poised to remove her head from her body. He deserves retribution for that affront," Marcus spat venomously but loosened his grip minutely.

"I am present now, brother, so please release Aro for the time being. Sit down and calm yourself. Look, Bella is safe, unharmed, and being guarded by the Cullens and the Denalis. I cannot fathom what led to this particular turn of events but I intend to get to the bottom of it. Aro, I insist you sit as well so we can sort the details of this altercation out rationally," I ordered with conviction, furious that this madness had escalated to physical violence.

As Marcus released Aro I righted the throne placing it in its proper position, took my seat, and watched as my brothers did the same. I scanned the room, studying the confused and fearful faces of the guard and witnesses until I noticed Bella glancing in my direction. She appeared amazingly calm for a newborn as I looked deeply into her vivid red eyes.

"Bella, how are you faring?" I asked, concerned about her newborn stability.

"I'm a little frightened, Master Caius, but I'm holding my own at the moment. Thank you for asking, though," she replied demurely, breaking our eye contact by looking down at the ground.

"I would request that you stay where you are for the time being, until we can resolve this dispute. It is vital to the outcome of these proceedings that you are kept safe," I explained fervently, compelling her to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes, Master Caius," she responded, never looking up at me.

"Alright, Aro, Marcus has laid some very serious charges at you feet. What possible excuse do you have for your actions?" I demanded, endeavoring to keep my initial outrage in check so I could gather the facts.

"Have you not observed the changes in our brother's physical appearance, Caius? He does not even resemble one of us anymore! Who but a witch could summon the power to alter his form so radically? That demon conjurer has changed him! She must be held accountable for what she has done to him!" Aro exclaimed vehemently, working himself up for a good rant.

"What has happened to you, Marcus?" I asked in shock as I noted his youthful countenance for the first time.

"This transformation was the outcome of our first coupling, when we sealed our bond. It appears that every element was so perfectly aligned between us that an alchemic reaction took place, transmuting us both in the process. I was healed, as was Bella, by a white light that moved through us. Our bond was altered into something I have never observed before. It is pure white, Caius, instead of the customary green shimmering with color, like a diamond in the sunlight. We have evolved into something more than true mates, having merged or linked somehow. I am still contemplating and observing all of the differences that this soul-fasting has wrought but one new facet has become apparent, I can feel her emotions through our connection," he stated, shocking me even more with his explanation.

"_Alchemy_?" Aro scoffed "Witchery is more likely the case if you ask me," he accused sneering.

"Was she uttering any enchantments or magical words at the time, brother?" I inquired in jest.

"Not unless you consider my name an incantation, Caius," Marcus quipped smugly. I could not help but notice the look of embarrassment on Bella's face.

"That is fine, make light of this situation if you want, but mark my words- that creature will be the downfall of us all," Aro warned, glaring at the two of us.

"You have conveyed your opinion, Aro, now calm yourself," I hissed. "For the sake of our own credibility, we shall be taking any further discussion of this matter to your study. Demetri, show Alice and Jasper to their quarters. Felix, escort Bella to Marcus's rooms, then remain and guard the door," I commanded forcefully, taking control since someone needed to put this chaos in order.

"What?" Aro shrieked, "You cannot be advocating that that demon spawn reside in our wing of the castle. I shall not have it!" Aro spat adamantly with a stubborn set to his jaw.

"Bella is my _mate._ She shall be quartered with me," Marcus growled, glaring at Aro.

"I shall not tolerate that creature near me. She can dwell down below in the newborn cells where she belongs, that way she can be housed and feed with the rest of them," Aro stated with finality.

"Aro, you must be reasonable. You cannot expect Marcus's mate to be lodged it those rooms. It is not fitting for one of our mates to exist is such conditions," I reasoned, questioning his judgment at the moment.

"Please don't argue over this, Master Caius. Where I live isn't important to me," Bella pleaded, trying to placate all of us.

"Master Caius, can't Bella be given quarters close to ours? Alice and I would be willing to watch over her. With my background handling newborns I could help with her control if need be," Jasper suggested, with the first rational plan voiced since I arrived.

"Demetri, are there accommodations free close to the Cullens?" I asked, thinking this was the best solution under the circumstances.

"Yes, Master Caius, there are empty rooms right across the hall from their quarters," he answered, relieving my tension.

"Then you and Felix may accompany the three of them there immediately. Everyone else is dismissed," I ordered then turned to my brothers as the room emptied. "Now that the issue of Bella's accommodations is resolved, we can retire to your study, Aro. I demand a calm and rational explanation. From both of you," I spat out, letting them know my displeasure but both were distracted watching Bella leave.

"I require your compliance now, brothers!" I hissed in irritation as I stood swiftly heading to the door with them following slowly in my wake.

Storming down the hallway, I tore open Aro's door, dropping down in my chair with a huff. I had tolerated this insanity for as long as I intended to. Answers were going to be furnished immediately or the consequences were going to be dire. Aro and Marcus entered the room, taking their seats and glowered at each other. This had to cease!

"Desist with this atrocious behavior this instant! We are going to hold a civil conversation without conflict from this moment forward. I shall not tolerate interruption from either of you. Marcus, I require a detailed description of the events that have taken place since you exited the castle," I demanded, scowling at Aro to convey the seriousness of my threat.

"As I already informed you, Bella's very existence was threatened so I rescued her, conscripting the Cullens' aid since their knowledge of the current world is better than mine at present. They drove us to an isolated villa, of which they were acquainted, so Bella could be changed with little danger of interruption. I commenced her transformation shortly before midnight on Saturday and she opened her eyes to our world at approximately noon on Monday," Marcus stated.

"Her change took thirty-six hours to be completed?" I asked in shock. "I have never heard of such a thing. I cannot conceive of how that is even possible," I muttered, reeling in disbelief.

"Nor could I, Caius. Even after witnessing the entire process I am still confounded. She neither uttered a sound nor moved a muscle throughout the whole of the process. If not for the venom-driven rhythm of her heart, she would have appeared to have been merely slumbering peacefully," Marcus conveyed, his own amazement evident.

"Perhaps it is because she is accustomed to the burning of the fiery pits of hell already so it had no affect on her," Aro declared sarcastically, eyeing us both with distain.

"Aro, I will not warn you again to remain silent. You shall receive your opportunity to express your opinions when Marcus's tale is completed, so cease your derogatory remarks immediately," I growled, causing Aro to pull back and school his expression before I directed my attention to Marcus again.

"She is extraordinary, Caius! It is as though she were born to be one of us. Everything about this life is essentially effortless for her. She has already mastered control of her strength and speed, displays an aptitude for fighting, can utilize her mental shield to protect others, and has little difficulty stabilizing her emotions. Her maturity level is at that of one decades older than she. Bloodlust is not an issue for her either because she is apparently devoid of any," Marcus explained, smirking at me with pride.

"She is a vampire, brother, how can she not thirst?" I questioned, confused by this concept.

"I did not state that she was without thirst. She requires blood just as we all do, Caius, but she does not find the fragrance of human blood or in fact any carnivore, appealing. It is my opinion that this is a byproduct of her aversion to the scent as a human," he expounded to clarify his point.

"So she is an animal feeder then, like the Cullens?" I asked, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"Yes, her preference is herbivores to be exact. The beneficial side of this quirk is that she will never lose control of her bloodlust, thereby exposing us to the human world. Even if a damaged human was to bleed out in her presence, she would not respond with a vampiric reaction," Marcus conveyed excitedly as Aro shifted in his seat looking displeased but holding his tongue.

"I assume that she shall hunt attended by the Cullens, so their service here is well timed. I doubt that any of the guard would be inclined to volunteer to escort her, considering the smell. What other idiosyncrasies does she display, brother?" I inquired, curious about her oddities.

"That is the complete assessment for the moment. She is only a few days old so more may become apparent with time," he concluded, smiling at me with joy illuminating his face.

"I am delighted for you, Marcus. It has been eons since I have observed you so happy or at peace. Bella was an extremely attractive woman even as a human but as a vampire she is exquisite. I eagerly anticipate the opportunity to get acquainted with my new sister," I expounded wholeheartedly as I noticed Aro twitching uncomfortably in his seat.

"She is an exceptional person, Caius, if a bit unusual. Most of the adjustments I am finding necessary to make have more to do with her being a woman of her times than any of her inherent peculiarities," Marcus stated with certainty.

"You say you are required to _alter_ yourself, brother? How so?" I inquired, not sure that I liked his having to adapt for her.

"Caius, I have been sequestered in this castle since Didyme's death. The world has altered and evolved without my true understanding of the events that I was viewing remotely. It was stupefied once I left my cell to venture out into this new reality. Women have changed dramatically in the last century. They are more independent and self-sufficient, liking to be consulted on major decisions that affect them. Modern females prefer to think for themselves in most cases, which I witnessed in both Bella and Alice on our journey. The times have changed so it is a minor concession to make for the peace and happiness she brings me, brother," he explained logically but I could see the joy radiating from him.

"I perceive that in your demeanor, Marcus. I am overjoyed that you have awakened to the pleasures of living again. Do you have anything more of significance to add at this time?" I inquired, dreading the next step- the conversation with Aro.

"No, that is my account of the situation in its totality- for the moment," he concluded, eyeing Aro with trepidation.

"So be it. I shall remind you, Marcus, that the same rules of conduct apply to you as did to Aro. I shall tolerate no breach of the peace here, so do not test my patience. Is my meaning understood, brother?" I growled, scowling at him to make my point.

"Unequivocally," he replied then focused his gaze on the floor.

"I am now prepared to hear your case, Aro," I stated, turning my attention to him.

"Caius, brother, have you not listened to anything that Marcus said? This creature is controlling him. He is deferring to her wishes instead of demanding she bow to his. That notwithstanding, look at the facts that he laid before us in his own words; her transformation was quickened by half, she uttered no sound nor thrashed, she has an aptitude for combat, has enough control of her gift to protect another, and has emotional restraint. Oh, let us not forget the most damning fact of them all; she has no bloodlust! A vampire with no lust for human blood is impossible! She is a demon, Caius! An aberration within our kind and the sooner the abomination is destroyed the better! We need to move now to eliminate this threat quickly before its power increases. You must support me in this, brother, before time becomes critical!" Aro proclaimed passionately, agitating himself into a frenzied state.

"What proof have you, Aro, that Bella is what you say?" I questioned, concerned with his irrational state of mind.

"Have you not listened, Caius? Has she bewitched you as well? I have clearly defined my reasoning," Aro shot back indignantly.

"I have heard the same attributes from both of you with a markedly different emphasis on their significance. What are the telling traits of a demon, brother? Or a sorceress, for that matter, as you earlier claimed her to be? Define them for me if you please because I have no knowledge of this lore. I shall require a detailed list of your sources and reference material so that I may refer to it before making a decision," I requested, curious if he could accomplish this feat.

"We have no time to waste on such foolishness, Caius. As we argue, her power grows! We must crush her while she is still defenseless," he spat, eliciting a growl from Marcus for the first time.

"Marcus," I warned, glaring at him for his response- not that I blamed him.

"Aro, I shall make no judgment without evidence to support your claim. Provide it and I shall consider assisting you, but she is unequivocally Marcus's mate. If your accusation proves to be founded in fact and she must be destroyed, then I shall grant Marcus the peace he requested after Didyme's demise. I shall not watch him suffer without her comfort as he did before.

"You would destroy your own brother?" Aro choked out, shocked disbelief visible on his face.

"Yes, I would terminate his suffering if he requested it this time," I stated with conviction.

"Thank you, Caius" Marcus whispered, obviously overcome with emotion.

"You are both delusional! I promise you this, because of your hesitation this shall not end well. You have doomed us!" Aro insisted then rose to his feet. "I have tolerated enough of this idiocy for one day. I am retiring to my quarters. This meeting is concluded!" he decreed and stormed out of the room in a fury.

Marcus and I stared at each other in disbelief. I had known Aro for three thousand years and had never witnessed him descend into hysterics. I actually find his outburst to be even more disturbing than the subject matter of demons that led to it. Something is serious awry with him, but I cannot even begin to venture a guess as to what. I realized that Marcus was as bewildered to the real cause of this quandary as I.

"Let us depart to our quarters as well, Marcus, since there is nothing else to be accomplished here at present. I have an exquisitely beautiful mate waiting for me, as do you," I elaborated, putting my hand on his shoulder and smirking.

"That I do, brother. That I most definitely do," Marcus replied with a true smile on his face as we went our separate ways.

As I entered my chambers I found myself accosted by my extremely agitated mate. She threw herself into my arms, burying her face in my chest and inhaling deeply. Once I felt her starting to relax I pulled away a little so I could peer into her face.

"What has caused you such distress, Athenodora?" I questioned, perplexed by the state she is in.

"I am so relieved you have returned, Caius. I have been so frightened in your absence. Aro revealed that the demon, _Bella_, was to arrive in the castle today. He ordered Sulpicia and I to stay sequestered in our chambers until she was dealt with. He feared that she would use our presence against him if she was aware of whom we were," she explained. "Is it safe now to venture out? Has she been destroyed? How is Marcus faring? Is her bewitchment of him finally broken?" she questioned rapidly, clearly terrified of Bella.

"Peace, my dear. There is no justification for your alarm. Yes, Bella is within these walls but she is no demon from what I have seen of her. I do not understand what has possessed our brother to incite such panic in all concerned. I have personally observed Marcus's mate and find her to be a lovely creature that is extremely well behaved for a newborn. She is no danger to you, my love, so please put your fears to rest," I reassured her, pulling her tightly into my arms to calm her.

"I do not understand, Caius. Aro seemed certain that you would desire her demise as well," she replied, wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"Come and help me remove the dust from my travels, then I shall personally escort you to their quarters for a visit. You can be formally introduced to her and you can decide for yourself if Aro's account of her holds any merit. I shall be right there by your side so I can protect you and keep you out of harm's way," I explained. "Is that acceptable, my dear?" I inquired, pulling back to study her face.

"If that is what you wish, my mate. I agree to both the previously suggested activities, although the first sounds the most rewarding," she jested with a twinkle in her eye.

"I should hope so, my love," I purred in her ear as I lead her towards the bath.

Visiting Marcus and Bella was just going to have to be postponed for a while. I had a mate who needed my undivided attention immediately. Who was I to disappoint my mate?

**Bella's POV**

Following dutifully along behind Demetri, Alice, and Jasper, I walked beside Felix struggling to keep my anger in check. All I wanted to do in this moment was destroy something, preferably Aro. I knew he was going to make this reunion hell and try everything in his power to destroy me but the reality of the situation was far worse than I could have ever imagined.

I could handle the slander, the human's presence, and even Jane's attack on the Cullens with relative ease but not those hedonistic bitches manhandling my mate. Not even Aro's filthy hands poised to remove my head affected me as profoundly, since I was in no real danger from him with my shielding ability. But when those vile, perverted creatures attached themselves like leeches to my man I saw red, literally. It took every ounce of self-control I had in my body to put on the act that I did and not tear their succubi asses into _Shredded Wheat_. They have been warned, so they better never lay a finger on him again because next time I won't hold myself back. They will be toast, _burnt_ toast, before they know what hit them. No one touches Marcus that way but me. He is mine!

Now my next major challenge was going to be this whole subservient attitude I was going to have to pull off. I had been on my own, making my own decisions and not having to answer to anyone else for a long time. Just getting the word '_Master_' out of my mouth without choking on it was a trial, since the idea of having anyone dictate to me stuck in my craw. I knew I was going to have to put on one hell of an act because I had tolerated enough of someone making all the decisions and running my life when I was with Edward. I would never give my loyalty again unless that person had completely earned my trust and respect. I had learned that lesson the hard way.

Aro had already proved he couldn't be trusted, so I had no respect for him at all. The jury was still out on Caius but he had made a good first step by calling his brother to task in front of the entire guard, not to mention witnesses. I knew Aro was not going to be pleased with being made to look like an idiot and would take revenge for his embarrassment. No wonder Lachesis asked me to watch out for Caius and his mate. I'm sure he has moved up several notches on my former brother's hit list because of that action. If he proves to be an ally, then we will have to find a way to protect them from his wrath.

My musings were interrupted as we came to an abrupt stop in the hallway. Felix opened the door on my right for me to enter while Demetri mirrored his actions to my left for Jasper and Alice. As I moved forward into the living room Felix followed, closing the door behind him and started to speak.

"These are your quarters for the duration of your stay with us. They are to be kept neat and tidy at all times. Any luxury items that you may require can be purchased online if you can afford them at this time. We do not furnish you with anything more than what is necessary. You will find a cloak in the closet and it must be worn anytime you are outside these rooms. You will be notified of the time we are to convene in the throne room in the morning. You are never to leave these rooms without a member of the guard escorting you, so someone will come for you at the appointed time. Your cell phone has been confiscated, so you will be allowed to use the phone in the guards' recreation room to conduct any personal business once a week. That means that there will be no phone access for the next six days. Do you have any questions?" he asked coldly, looking impatient to get away from me.

"No, I believe you have made _everything_ perfectly clear," I responded just as frigidly.

"Your bags are in the bedroom so I will leave you to your unpacking," he shot back over his shoulder as he rushed out of the room.

Sighing, I shook my head and scanned the room. It was a decent size living space with heavily draped windows, a couch, a couple of chairs, and a coffee table. There was no TV or any other form of entertainment but it was livable I guess, if a bit sterile. Off to the right I found a large study with a desk and chair, as well as plenty of empty bookcases but no computer or laptop. I guess I would have to purchase one of those myself, as soon as I had phone access and could contact my bank to get them to send me my new bankcard. Heading back across the room, I walked in the direction of what I figured was the bedroom. It was a fairly large room with a dresser and chest of drawers and thank god, a queen size bed. The closet was bigger than I needed but I'm sure that Alice will be overjoyed to help me fill it. The only thing in it was a pure white cloak. I wonder if that is standard attire for newborns or if they were trying to tell me how low I was in the pecking order. If Felix's attitude was any indication then my guess is that it's the latter.I sighed again, lifted my bags up on the bed and started the mindless activity of putting my things away.

_So it has begun already__._ It really was a shame about Felix and Demetri because they had started warming up to me before we left, but it appears that's all in the past. Aro, damn him, has obviously tightened their leashes. If he thinks that isolation and shunning is going to bother me, he really didn't pay attention to my story. Being alone and isolated doesn't bother me at all since I've been on my own most of my life. Sure, I'd love to make friend here, but as long as I have Marcus I will survive just fine without anyone else if necessary.

Marcus…my dearest love. I couldn't help but smile because just the thought of him made me tingle. It wasn't going to be easy for us to be together here, of that I was certain. How were we even going to talk to each other, communicate about anything important, if everything we needed to say could be heard by anyone who chose to listen? We can't even talk about alternate ways to communicate without being overheard. I guess we could write to each other again but even the scratch of pen against paper was audible to vampire hearing. Once Aro was made aware of our written conversations he would demand to know what secrets we were keeping. Ugh, this is just so frustrating!

Then there's the little complication of our gifts. It appeared that there was an unexpected side affect to our healing. If what I saw in the throne room was any indication, Marcus now shares my gifts just as I seem to have acquired his. The fact that he used_ his _physical shield to protect us is going to be questioned once the dust settles, if it hasn't been already. After all I've done to hide mine, he was the one to expose it, even if it was done instinctively. Lachesis warned me not to utilize it so I can't begin to imagine what the repercussions of Marcus's actions were going to be with Aro. I couldn't help but be alarmed by this unknown factor. I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it.

Now the sudden appearance of my new gift in the throne room was equal parts amazing, overpowering, and disconcerting. To see the forged relationship tapestry between the Volturi guard and Aro, in comparison to the naturally evolved bonds between the Denalis, had been an eye opener. Chelsea's artificially formed ties lacked the true vibrancy of consensual attachments, reminding me of a pastel version of the Silly String that I used to play with as a kid. They were plastic and surreal looking. The way that they all attached to Aro made him truly resemble the spider sitting in the center of his web, just the way that Lachesis had portrayed him. It gave me the creeps and made me glad that Chelsea's power wouldn't work on us. The only person in the room who had any real affinity toward Aro was Jane, which didn't surprise me at all since they're certainly two of a kind.

The fact that Chelsea has no bond to Aro shocked me the most. This made me wonder what threat he held over her head to get her to stay, because it sure wasn't love or loyalty. She had only one visible thread, and that was connected to Afton who I gather was her true mate, since it was green. I wonder if he is the reason that she does Aro's bidding. It would definitely be in character for him to use her mate against her. Aro would care little for the pain he caused her by threatening her mate because, if I'm reading the threads correctly, he doesn't have one. His 'mating' bond to Sulpicia is red so she isn't his true mate, just a mate of convenience. He can't understand the strength of that tie because he's never experienced it. I could almost pity him for never having that understanding, for never knowing true love. I did pity her, though, because my guess is she doesn't know that he's not her true mate. She's lived a lie for three millennia. Poor thing, she probably doesn't have a clue. What a way to exist.

With all my unpacking complete I had nothing else to do, so I headed back to the living room to wait for Marcus to arrive. I was in mid-stride when all of a sudden I was bombarded with a slew of emotions that I knew where not my own. Surprise, shock, and primal fury washed over and through me, shaking me to my core. Struggling to catch my breath, it took me a moment to get enough control of myself to realize the source of these feelings could be no one else but Marcus. I heard his distant roar, demanding Felix's immediate presence in his chambers. It took everything in me to not run out the door and follow him to go to the aid of my tormented mate. Oh my God, what could have happened to cause him this level of distress? All I could do now was sit, worry, and wait for my love to come to me. Shit, I hate this place!

**AN:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:**

Here is chapter 20 guys. I'm dedicating this one to you, Sallydog3, because without your input I probably wouldn't have thought of this particular Alice's POV. Thanks for the inspiration and I hope it makes you happy.

Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts that I've been getting. I just want you to know that all of support is greatly appreciated. It makes me want to keep going and get the next chapter out. You guys are the best. Thanks to my wonderful and special beta, jmasencullen, for your support and encouragement. I really couldn't do this without you. You're amazing!

One really wonderful thing happened to me this week and I'm so excited. My story got nominated for a Sunflower Award for Best Romance. If you get a chance please check the site out. There are some really great stories in the running that are by new or underappreciated authors. The voting starts today and is open until February 19th so there's time to support your favorites.

My rec this week is a Bella/Jasper story that I'm really enjoying- Unlikely, 7716001, by bookstorekid. It has been nominated for a Sunflower Award for best Emmett so go give it a read.

That's enough of my ramblings so on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it; I just like to play with it.

Chapter 20 Drama Queens

**Marcus's POV**

After the quarrels of the evening were finally concluded, I hastily took my leave from Aro's study and retired to my chambers at a leisurely pace. My mind required time to reflect and regroup before commencing the task of packing my personal effects and incidentals to move into the guard quarters with my Bella. If Aro was under the impression that his prohibiting Bella from residing in the family wing of the castle was going to prove to detour to us then he sorely needs to reevaluate his logic. I shall _not_ be separated from my mate by his, or anyone else's, whim. We would depart Volterra first and leave this lunacy behind us. I must confess that in this moment expatriation does hold a singular appeal. The abundance of drama since our reappearance has been overwhelming and I, for one, shall not tolerate its continuation.

Aro's irrational mistrust of Bella is unfathomable. I cannot help but speculate that the trumped up 'demon' accusation is a ploy on his part to provoke dissention and prejudice everyone against her. He has tried multiple tactics to destroy her, but thank the gods they have all come to naught. I am deeply concerned for her safety. In fact, for as long as we dwell in this vipers nest, I shall have to ensure that either Jasper or Alice accompany her anytime that I cannot. This may be a delicate situation but with Caius's support I can acquire them as my personal guard, thus insuring Bella safety. I shall have to devise a ploy to converse with him outside the castle walls so all are not privy to our discussion. I predict that, with the mindset he seems fixed on maintaining, Aro would surely construe any such conversation as treason and manipulate it into yet another stone to cast at my Isabella. I truly query if the three millennia of viewing others' thoughts has finally fractured his grip on reality. Though my theories surely abound, the only true conclusion offered me in the moment is that he is extremely dangerous and we will have to proceed with caution.

As I approached my quarters my senses were assaulted by a scent that did not belong there. I growled and ripped open my door, storming into my bedchamber. There lying on my bed was a very naked, very aroused succubus. I could not believe my eyes- for there she was poised with her legs apart, knees bent so that all her wares were clearly on display. If a vampire could vomit I would have commenced at the sight. I progressed from disgust to fury in a nanosecond. This harlot had invaded my chambers and defiled my bed, spreading her repulsive scent all over the sheets that my Bella had slumbered on. I silently vowed that this creature was going to receive retribution for that offense.

"What is the meaning of this flagrant breach of my privacy, Irina? Your presence was neither requested nor required, and as such, you are not welcome here. Clothe yourself and remove yourself from my sight immediately lest you shall surely suffer the repercussions of my wrath," I hissed as my ire continued to rise.

"But I came here for you, Marcus," she pouted. "I know if you would spend just one night with me I can rid you of what ails you. I could give you such pleasure you wouldn't have time to think of _that vile creature_ and her spell over you would be broken once and for all. _She_ is the reason that my Laurent is gone. I'm just trying to help distance you from her influence so you will be safe," she cooed as she got off the bed and moved toward me, swinging her hips seductively.

"I warn you, Irina, do not presume to approach me," I threatened, baring my teeth "You have blatantly disregarded and disrespected the clearly expressed wishes of both myself and my mate. If you dare lay a finger on my person I will not be accountable for my actions," I hissed at her as she continued moving forward.

"Oh pooh, she isn't really your mate anyway," she stated, rolling her eyes. "Bella bewitched Edward into believing she was his mate, too, until Grace came along and destroyed that enchantment. I'm just going to do the same for you," she purred and then reached out to touch my chest.

In an instant my beast was released and I reacted, pinning her to the wall by her throat, careful not to touch any more of her than was necessary, as my primal side growled in her face. She was shivering in fear while I was quaking in fury.

"Felix, attend me _now_!" I roared, enraged as I stared her down. She had wits enough to look down and assume as much of a submissive posture as possible in the position in which I had immobilized her.

The door burst open and Felix bolted into the room, eyes darting around evaluating the situation as he moved but prepared for anything. He smirked at my predicament and then leered at Irina's nude form dangling against the wall before schooling his features in a more appropriate expression.

"How can I be of assistance, Master Marcus?" he inquired with the proper tone but his eyes betrayed his amusement at my discomforting situation.

"Get this doxy properly attired and remove her from my presence," I hissed as I dropped her to the ground. "Escort her to the dungeon and confine her to a cell for the remainder of the evening. Her offense shall be dealt with in the morning," I ordered, staring daggers at the disgusting creature in front of me.

"What have I done wrong that I should be treated this way? I was just trying to help you," she spat at me as Felix threw her clothes at her.

"You entered a Master's private chambers without permission or invitation," I hissed indignantly. "That is a punishable offense, is it not, Felix?" I growled, clearly hoping she would finally understand the severity of her actions.

"Yes, Master. It is one of the first rules we are taught here," he responded, leering at Irina as she got dressed, carnal desire apparent on his face.

"Well how was I supposed to know that? I don't live here after all," she whined, throwing her hair over her now clad shoulder.

"It would require nothing more than courtesy and common sense to ascertain, Irina, both attributes which you are obviously lacking. Remove her, Felix, and ensure that she stays away from me," I commanded, dismissing them before refocusing my attentions towards gathering my belongings to pack.

When I heard the sound of the door closing, I released a sigh of relief. I am unsure how much more I could handle today. All I desired in the world right now was my peace, my solace, my Bella.

Packing at vampire speed, I was through in an instant and out the door running toward my angel before my thoughts could catch up to my actions. She had almost met her demise today at Aro's hand. My beast had been provoked and I was in dire need to feel, hold, kiss, and claim my mate. My need for her saturated every fiber of my being. I was utterly lost in the compulsion to reinforce our bond in the most primal of ways.

As I rounded the corner, I heard a door open and saw Bella peaking out. I entered, closed the door behind me, and pulled my precious angel into my arms before she could even react. I growled deep in my throat, crashing my lips down on hers in passionate desperation as my hands wandered every inch of her form to reassure myself that she had suffered no harm. I could still detect Aro's scent on her person and this enraged my beast further. _My brother had tried to kill my mate_. He could have taken what was mine away from me forever.

Vibrating with both barely contained fury and desire, I broke the kiss. I was desperate to feel her so I pulled her closer to my body burying my nose in her hair. I inhaled deeply, savoring her sweet scent, but instead of the calm I expected her aroma inflamed me.

"I almost lost you; you could have vanished from my life today," I whimpered into her tresses. "I need you, angel. More than anything, more than the blood that sustains me, I need to feel you around me, to reconnect with you, to claim you, immediately," I begged, pulling back to gaze into her face.

The blackness of her eyes and the scent of her arousal as it wafted around me was all the response that I required. I picked her up in my arms, ran to the bedchamber, and deposited her on the bed before she even had time to finish her breath. The only sound in the room was the tearing of fabric as we frantically shredded each other's clothing, driven by the craving to feel flesh against flesh in our frenzied state. It was obvious that she desired me just as fervently as I did her in this instant and I would not disappoint.

Covering her body with my own, I thrust into her with all my pent up passion and fear. I ceased all movement then released a sigh of contentment. Inside her everything was right with the world. Inside her I was where I belonged. It was confirmed, my beast could rest assured now that our bond was sound and our love was unharmed.

"Mine," I growled in her ear as I ran my nose down her jaw line to her throat.

"Yours," she purred back, trying to capture my face to kiss me but I pulled back.

Aro's scent was strongest on her throat and that alone was intolerable. While immobilizing her head with my hands, I proceeded to attack her neck with my tongue cleansing away the stench his evil hands left behind. She quivered and shook, wrapping her legs around my waist and pressing her breasts to my chest, thrusting upward and pulling me deeper into her warm moist core. I growled as the heavenly sensation overwhelmed my senses. The pleasure I felt was beyond belief but I had not yet completed my cleansing of her neck so I forced myself not to move.

"Angel, please be still. I almost lost you today… he touched what is mine without my permission so it is imperative that I remove his scent and replace it with my own before we enter into our blessed communion. It utterly crucial that I do this. Please, darling, allow me to fulfill this ablution and then I shall give you all that you desire." I moaned resisting the need to move in her so I could finish.

Bella quieted and exposed more of her delicious neck to me. I was nearly overcome by the sight of my mark calling to me to claim her again. Recommencing my labors, I licked and kissed every inch of that delectable column until the only scent detectable was my own as it blanketed hers.

Satisfied, I lavished kisses down her throat to her collarbone, growling softly as I started to move within her. She moaned in response, pulling my head up and kissing me with a passion that could have set the palace ablaze. I did not 'see stars' as the poets have described but rather entire constellations from the intensity and love she put behind the kiss. I could not hold back any longer. I had to please my mate.

At a speed only vampires can attain, I plowed into her, thrusting at just the right angle to cause unparalleled friction to her pleasure center which elicited a scream of pleasure from her.

"Oh, yes! Marcus, right there… please!" my angel cried, bringing me close to the edge of my own release with her vocalizations as I continued move within her.

"I am so close, Bella! Let go my love and join me in our bliss," I begged, moving harder and faster than I thought possible.

"Marcus, I'm going to…" she screamed, pushing up hard against me.

"Now, angel," I commanded as I slammed into her core again and again. We peaked and fell over the edge together, basking in the waves of pure bliss that consumed us. I sank my teeth into my mark as she did the same to me. Panting and growling, I shook with the force of my release.

"Mine," she growled as she sealed her mark gently with her tongue.

"Yours," I purred, mirroring her actions and then sighed.

In this moment, with my beast sated and content, life was perfect and everything was right in the universe. I cannot help but wonder how long this calm before the storm shall last.

**Alice's POV**

As soon as we were dismissed from the throne room we followed Demetri to the other side of the castle to the wing reserved for the guard. Demetri stopped at a door at the end of the hallway and opened it, motioning Jasper and I inside. I notice Felix doing the same with Bella at the door across from ours.

"These are your quarters for the duration of your stay with us. They are to be kept neat and tidy at all times. Any personal items that you require can either be sent to you from home or can be purchased online. We do not furnish anything but what is necessary. You will find your cloaks hanging in the closet and they are to be worn anytime you are outside these rooms. I will notify you of the time we are to convene in the throne room in the morning as soon as the Masters give the order. Jasper, you are to keep an ear open for any difficulties that the newborn might encounter. This is a full time job until her fate has been determined. Is this understood?" Demetri conveyed in a monotone voice, looking to us both for a response.

"Yes, sir," Jasper replied in military fashion as I nodded my agreement.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked, studying our faces.

"Is it okay for us to call our family now? I'd like to see how they're adjusting to the change in their circumstances," I questioned, figuring with all the restrictions placed on us that I should ask permission first.

"You will be allowed to use the phone in the guards' recreation room once a week. Your cell phones have been confiscated, so, no; there will be no calls out for the next six days. Is there any other questions you need to ask?" he inquired, beginning to look impatient.

"No, that's all for now," I said, looking to Jazz who shook his head.

"Good. Then I'll leave you to your unpacking," Demetri stated, walking out the door and closing it behind him.

So, it appears we have found ourselves in vampire boot camp if Demetri's attitude is any indication. I'm sure Master Aro has something to do with this treatment, considering our close connection with Bella. I looked at Jasper to see how he was handling this situation but he seemed unperturbed so I decided to check out the rooms we had been given.

The accommodations were adequate, if a little tight. We had a living area furnished with a couch and a couple of chairs, a large study that would be big enough for Jasper's needs, a bathroom, and a fair sized bedroom. At least it had a large and sturdily made bed so we wouldn't be breaking it easily in our enthusiasm. The closet was only half the size of mine at home and we were expected to share it. Oh well, since we had to wear those god awful grey cloaks almost all the time, I guess it doesn't really matter. Anything stylish I would wear would be ruined by the Dracula effect of that antiquated piece of cloth. Maybe I should offer to redesign it. I'm sure I could bring it into the twenty-first century at least.

We put away our belongings while both Jasper and I listened to Bella unpack across the hall. We were waiting for Master Marcus to finally make his appearance so we could relax. We figured it wouldn't take him long to get to her. I really don't know what Aro was thinking, forcing Bella to live away from Master Marcus's quarters. All that was going to accomplish was the probable relocation of where he's going to live. You can't separate mates like that. Aro is mated himself, so you would think he would know that firsthand. It makes me question the validity and depth of that bond if he can be so clueless.

We had finished up and were just cuddling on the couch when we heard Master Marcus bellowing for Felix's immediate presence. I was on my feet and heading toward the door when Jasper grabbed my arm pulling me to a stop.

"Where do you think you're going, darlin'?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"To see if I can help Master Marcus, of course. He could be in trouble, Jazz. We have to see what's wrong. Bella would never forgive us if we let something happen to him," I replied, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"We weren't the ones that were summoned, Alice. If he needed us he would have called for us. Let Felix do his job and stay out of it. We can't go gallivanting through the castle running to his rescue like a couple of crusaders. We already have our orders… to listen out for Bella. As Demetri explained that is our full time job, so keep your nose out of others' affairs. Besides, you were about to leave without your cloak. I don't really think you would be pleased with the consequences of _that_ action. You don't want to be disciplined on your first day on the job, do you, darlin'?" he questioned, concern evident in his voice.

"Of course not, Jazz. I'm just not use to all these restrictions yet. Thanks for stopping me. As for that cloak, I don't think I'll ever get use to it. That thing is disgusting. It is just so _last century_," I stated plainly, wrinkling my nose and making a face.

Jasper chuckled, pulling me back to the couch to sit down when we heard Bella's door open accompanied by Master Marcus's scent. Bella was in safe hands now so we could relax a little bit.

"Jasper, how can you handle all of these regulations so easily? I haven't been here but a few hours and I feel like I'm suffocating already, if that was even possible. You just seem to be taking this all in stride," I asked, snuggling into him.

"I'm used to a military structure, darlin'. It's no big deal to me. Between the Confederate Army and Maria's rigid discipline with her newborns, I've spent most of my existence dancing to someone else's tune. The only freedom I've ever had came from living with our family and that was all because of you," he explained, sending me a wave of gratitude then kissing me sweetly.

I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have such a wonderful and patient mate. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back with all the passion that he deserved. All of a sudden I stiffened; everything around me was going black, as a powerful vision overtakes me. I find myself standing beside one of the hot springs close to our home in Alaska. The steam is rising off the water and colliding with the freezing temperature of the wind as it whips across its surface. Edward is sitting alone, looking desolate as he stares into the inconsistent vapor. He draws his knees up to his chin, and lays his head on them, closing his eyes. He sighs heavily like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

In a flash he was no longer alone. Rose appeared, growling and hissing. Suddenly she broadsided him, taking him down. Her features were the most feral I had ever seen as her black eyes flashed and her teeth bared, ready for her attack. She moved at lightning speed, detaching both his arms before he had recognized he even needed to protect himself. With a twist of her hands she had him beheaded and moved on to tear him limb from limb. Then she stopped to survey her handiwork and smiled with an evil, self-satisfied grin.

"I warned you not to hurt my sister but a usual you didn't listen to me. You're the reason she's gone and who knows if she's ever coming back. It's time to put an end to your self-centered and controlling ways once and for all. I'd suggest that you make peace with your maker, _brother_, because you'll be meeting Him real soon. I hope you burn in the pits of hell for the rest of eternity for the pain and suffering that you've caused the ones that have had the misfortune to love you. _Goodbye, Edward,"_ she spat in righteous indignation.

I watched in abject horror as she proceeded to pull out a lighter, flick it, and toss it onto his mangled remains. As the venom ignited, my favorite brother was consumed by the flames becoming no more than ash and a cloud of purple smoke rising up, swirling in the currents, then being carried away by the wind. As Rosalie's monster receded, the realization of what she had done set in and she collapsed in the snow sobbing uncontrollably. With that final image I was back in the room wrapped in Jasper's supportive arms as he held and rocked me.

"What did you see, darlin' that has you so distraught? Your pain and fear are off the charts," he demanded, cringing a little as he sent as much soothing calm my way as he could through his own discomfort.

"Rose is going to destroy him, Jasper. She is going to tear Edward apart and burn the pieces. I saw it and it was horrible. We have to do something, _now_, before it's too late! We need to call Emmett but how are we going to accomplish that with no phone access? By the time we ask permission and go through the proper channels it will be done," I whimpered, never having felt so helpless in my life.

"Come with me, darlin'," he ordered, pulling me towards the door. "Master Marcus is across the hall and he should have his cell phone with him. We'll explain the situation to him and I'm sure he'll allow us to use it," he explained, opening it quickly.

We were in front of Bella's door and knocking in a flash. A rather disheveled looking Bella answered with a look of displeasure on her face. It appeared we had interrupted something by the scent in the air, and she was less than thrilled about it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry to bother you but I need to talk to Master Marcus immediately. It's a matter of life or death!" I exclaimed rapidly, praying that he could help.

"Alright, Alice come on in," Bella said and then moved aside as Master Marcus rushed out of the bedroom tucking his shirt in his pants.

"What is the matter, Alice?" Master Marcus inquired, concern etched on his face.

"Master Marcus, Rosalie is going to destroy Edward, and in the process our entire family, if I don't warn them. We have no phones, so could we use yours, please?" I begged vibrating with urgency.

"Of course you may, Alice," he replied, fishing it out of his pocket and handing it to me in a flash. He and Bella went to sit on the couch to wait.

As I dialed Emmett's number I prayed that he would answer quickly because I didn't have time to hunt someone else down.

"Hello?" Emmett answered, sounding confused.

"Emmett, thank God I got you! You have to find Rose before she kills him," I blurted out in a panic.

"Alice, slow down. Who is Rose going to kill?" he questioned giving me his full attention.

"Edward! I had a vision of her tearing him apart and torching him down by the smallest of the hot springs. You have to hurry and stop her," I pleaded fearfully.

"Oh, shit! Can I reach you at this number?" he asked urgently over the sound of rushing wind. He must be already running. I looked to Master Marcus and he nodded his consent.

"Yes. Please call me and let me know if everything is okay. Call Carlisle on your way because you're going to need him there to deal with Edward's injuries. One more thing, Emmett… Rose was out of control, so be careful. I don't want to see her turn on you and hurt you, too," I explained adamantly, trying to let him know how serious this was.

"Gotcha. I'll call as soon as I can," he promised and then hung up.

Breathing a sigh of relief for the first time since having the vision, I moved into Jasper's outstretched arms and breathed in his calming scent. I started to sob into his chest as the seriousness of the situation came home to roost. Jasper kissed my hair and gentle rubbed circles on my back to help soothe my tension.

"Jasper, please bring Alice over here and have a seat. It may take a little time to get a response, so make yourselves comfortable while you wait," Bella offered as she moved into Master Marcus's lap to make room for us on the couch.

Jasper guided me to them, sat down, and pulled me into his lap. I could feel the worry and fear he was trying to hide from me so he could be supportive. I looked up into his face and touched it, trying to soothe him, too. There was nothing we could do now but wait. I had to trust Emmett to handle the crisis and get to them in time.

"Alice, tell us what happened. I gather you saw Rosalie destroying the boy, but what was the cause?" Master Marcus inquired as Bella looked on with concern.

"I don't know all the details, but it appears that Grace has left Edward. By what Rose said to him he must have hurt her again. I don't understand how that could happen without me seeing it though. Maybe I didn't see it because she acted purely on instinct instead of making a decision. I just don't know. What I do know is I've never felt so scared or helpless since I opened my eyes to this world," I stated forcefully as Jasper hugged me to him a little tighter.

"Have you tried looking for Grace, Alice? If you find her future, shouldn't you be able to figure out what happened or at least what conclusion this is going to have?" Bella questioned, making perfect sense.

"I've been too freaked out to think it through, Bella, but that's a great suggestion. Give me a minute to check," I said, shifting my attention to search my visions before I even finished the sentence.

The Denalis' living room materialized around me and I saw Grace sitting on the couch across from Kate and Garrett.

"I just don't understand what is wrong with him. He hasn't been the same since we went to Italy. I just couldn't take it anymore," she complained, looking at them is despair.

Then things morphed and I was in Edward and Grace's bedroom. Edward was on the bed looking weak as Grace fed him blood from a thermos. She had a hard expression on her face but Edward was alive and she was there with him.

"Emmett must have gotten to him in time because I saw him recovering with Grace at his side. She went to Denali when she left so it shouldn't take her long to get home," I revealed with relief, giving Jasper a hug and sending him my gratitude.

As we were all enjoying the good news, the ringing of Master Marcus's phone interrupted. He looked at the number and handed it to me with a smile.

"Hello, Emmett. Is Edward okay?" I asked in a rush.

"It's Esme, Alice, and he's going to be fine. Emmett got to Rose before she could burn him. Thanks for warning us, sweetheart. I don't think I could have handled losing another of my children on top of everything else," Esme said passionately.

"How did it come to this in the first place, Esme? What did he do to set Rose off?" I questioned, wanting more information.

"Edward's not been himself since we arrived in Italy. He's reverted back to how he was in Forks with Bella and he's been treating Grace with the same type of compulsiveness. He's been trying to control her every move, thought, and action… down to picking out what she was to wear for the day. Grace finally had enough of it and blew up at him. She told him she was neither his doll nor his puppet- that she was a woman, his mate, and as such he should show her some respect. My idiot son told her that her outburst was unbecoming behavior for a lady but that he would _forgive it this time _since _our exile had obviously unsettled her more than he realized_. She had her bag packed in the blink of an eye and was out the door without another word to him," Esme explained sounding worried.

"Yep, that would set Rose off, alright. Is Emmett okay?" I asked with concern coloring my tone.

"He's fine, Alice, but he will be sporting a scar where she bit him when he grabbed her," Esme stated with a giggle.

"I've never seen Rose that out of control before, I was so worried about him. So everything is okay now?" I questioned to see if there was anything else I needed to know.

"As fine as it's going to be for a while, I'm afraid, but don't worry about us," she explained, then sighed.

"Then I better go now, Esme. We have no phones, so I'm using Master Marcus's. We're not even supposed to calling home yet but I had to do something. I couldn't lose my brother, even if he is being an ass right now. Give our love to everyone and we'll call as soon as we can," I said, aching from the separation.

"I will. We all miss and love you, too. You both take care of yourselves and thank Marcus for us," She said sounding close to tears.

"We will on both fronts, you can be sure. Bye, Esme," I said as I closed the phone and handed it back to Master Marcus.

"Thank you so much, Master, for allowing us to call home early even though it was against the rules. I just couldn't let my brother die," I explained, feeling a little calmer.

"It was my pleasure, Alice, but could you explain what you mean by 'against the rules'?" Master Marcus inquired in confusion.

"I assume that Alice and Jasper got the same indoctrination speech I got from Felix, my love. We aren't allowed to make any calls out for the next six days. It has no effect on me because I have no one to call but it could have been tragic for the Cullens if you hadn't been here," Bella expounded as Jasper and I nodded in agreement.

"That was not a stipulation of your sentence. I wonder if Caius is aware of this addendum," Master Marcus pondered aloud with a frown.

"Well, if my sense of smell is any indication, you will be finding out any second. It appears we are about to be receiving visitors," Bella stated, her observation promptly followed by a knock on the door.

Bella opened it to reveal the smiling face of Caius and a beautiful but timid dark haired woman who I would guess to be his wife. Bella stepped aside, allowing them to enter.

"Master Marcus, Jasper and I will be going now but thank you again for your help. Master Caius, we will see you in the morning," I said, grabbing Jasper's hand and heading for the door.

"You are most welcome, Alice. We shall see you in the throne room at 10:00 am. Have a pleasant evening," Master Marcus said before turning his attention to Caius.

"Bye, guys. See you in the morning," Bella stated, then closed the door behind her.

This had been one hell of a day and even though vampires don't get tired per se, we do get overwhelmed. I opened the door and pulled Jasper inside, planting the most passionate kiss on his lips I could muster. I broke the kiss, stared deep into his eyes, and nodded towards the bedroom with a questioning look. His eyes turned black and he swept me up bridal style in an instant, running for the door. Yep, that's just what the doctor ordered for what ails me… some _physical therapy_ with my mate.

**AN:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


End file.
